Kunai & Cellphone
by Lord StarKnight
Summary: Des personnes, dissimulés dans l'ombre, sont entrain de changer l'univers de Naruto en y introduisant de la technologie de notre monde et en s'attaquant à ses futurs héros. Quel peut-être leur objectif? Quels terribles changements cette "nouvelle technologie" va-t-elle amenée? Une seule personne semble pouvoir s'opposer a eux: le seul geek AU MONDE à ne PAS avoir lu Naruto !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je suis NoobZero, écrivain, Gamer et grand lecteur. :-)

Si ce chapitre vous intéresse, je vous préviens que vous allez vous embarquer dans une grande aventure qui vous emmènera dans plus d'un monde. Et Naruto n'est pas ma propriété, bien sûr, c'est la création de Kishimoto.

Je suis désolé, mais la partie Naruto ne commencera que dans le chapitre 2, le premier chapitre présente les Personnages OC et l'intrigue de l'histoire. Parce que le projet est de faire une histoire avec un véritable complot sur le Voyage vers le narutoverse. L'OC ne vient pas seulement avec un tour de magie, il y'a une vraie histoire derrière cela. J'espère que mon style d'écriture et les OC vous feront tout lire. ;-)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Au sommet d'une colline, en plein milieu d'une forêt, se tenait un professeur particulièrement joyeux et souriant sous le soleil printanier. Ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du ridicule de ses habits d'explorateurs du dimanche. Il se retourna vers ses élèves, qui grimpaient péniblement par le sentier pour le rejoindre, et les interpella avec une gaieté énergique.

"Allez les jeunes ! Il fait super beau et le vent sent bon la nature. Un peu de nerf. "

L'un d'entre eux lui répondit en geignant.

"C'est facile à dire pour vous Professeur Scott. "

Une des filles déclara:

"Si j'avais su j'aurais pris des chaussures plus adaptés. J'ai déjà mal aux pieds. "

Un autre rétorqua.

"T'as quel âge ? Dix-sept ou soixante-dix-sept ans ? "

"Ça devrait être interdit d'obliger les jeunes à camper au milieu de nul part." Se plaignit Un élève.

Un blond beugla furieusement.

"Tu crois que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir eu envie de venir ? Je vais rater un super concert à cause de tout ça."

"Et moi une bonne rediffusion de Doctor Who." Ajouta le plus petit de la classe.

Une fille avec une mèche garnis de perles de bois cliquetantes s'exclama.

"Hey ! on est là pour plusieurs jours alors commencez pas à vous plaindre. "

"Toi, la rouquine, la ferme ! On t'a rien demandé ! " S'énerva le blond.

Le professeur Scott, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, tenta une nouvelle injection de joie de vivre.

"Allons allons ! Regardez autour de vous. Cette forêt est magnifique. Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour étudier la biologie que d'aller sur le terrain. "

La petite intervention de l'enseignant eu l'effet escompté, en quelque sorte. Tous ses étudiants se tranquillisèrent, chacun pour ses propres raisons. Ceux ravis d'être ici, la rousse y compris,approuvèrent gentiment. Les autres se rappelèrent qui les avaient entrainés dans ce trou perdu. Mais, ne voulant pas se mettre leur instituteur à dos, surtout si près de la fin de l'année, ces derniers se contentèrent de rouspéter intérieurement ou à voix basse.

Rassuré d'avoir évité une guerre des gangs, le Professeur Scott s'apprêta à reprendre la marche après avoir lancé une autre de ses répliques agaçante, ou revigorante selon chacun, quand il fut soudain interrompu par la fille aux cheveux perlés.

"Attendez professeur. "

Celui-ci se fixa avant de se tourner vers la jeune rousse.

"Un problème Mademoiselle Ashford ?"

Elle confirma en pointant derrière elle avec son pouce.

" Nous avons un trainard." Expliqua-t-elle.

Toute la classe se retourna pour découvrir quelque chose qui ne les surpris pas un instant.

L'un des leurs, celui qui, habituellement, attirait le moins l'attention sur lui, malgré ses curieux pendentifs et son style vestimentaire, commençait tout juste a rattraper le groupe. Il était visiblement plus concentré sur sa Playstation Vita que la randonné elle-même.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?" Soupira une brunette.

Le plus petit de la classe indiqua bassement.

"Toujours à la traine lui. Dans la vie comme en classe apparemment."

"Et vous avez vu ses vêtements ? C'est d'un ringard." Ajouta une des filles avec un dédain de Fashion Victim.

Mais l'intéressé avais mis la musique dans ses écouteurs trop forte pour entendre les critiques méprisante qu'on lui adressait.

Le professeur, outré par ce qu'il voyait, hurla à en faire fuir tout les oiseaux aux alentours.

"MONSIEUR STEVEN RYAN ! AU RAPPORT IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Cela, en revanche, Steven l'avait parfaitement entendu, et il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour surpasser le Metallica qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Les autres élèves commencèrent à s'inquiéter, et même paniquer pour certains.

L'un d'entre eux signala avec inquiétude.

"Alerte! Le sergent Scott est de retour."

La brunette se lamenta.

"De tout les profs de Biologie de Londres, il a fallut qu'on tombe sur celui qui a un passé militaire."

Son voisin compléta.

"Et de tout les nazes d'Angleterre, il a fallut qu'on se coltine celui qui a justement le chic pour l'énervé."

L'élève aux pendentifs fit une sauvegarde avant de ranger sa console portable et ses écouteurs dans une de ses poches. Il rejoignit finalement son professeur, sans avoir l'air très effrayé comparé aux autres, tout simplement parce que l'inquiétude était équilibré par la frustration d'avoir dû arrêter son jeu à un moment intéressant. En marchant vers son tortionnaire, Steven Ryan pensa.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?'

Il se sentait comme un prisonnier innocent s'apprêtant à passer devant un juge persuadé de sa culpabilité. C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Il avança sous les regards énervés de ses camarades de classe, présageant combien ils lui en voudrait s'ils avaient des ennuis par sa faute.

"Surtout fais pas l'idiot." Murmura un élève.

"Ou crois moi que tu le regrettera." Menaça le blond.

Le présage était, à présent, une affirmation clair et net. Le public dans le tribunal ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à le soutenir. De toute façon, s'il venait à le faire, ce serait uniquement par intérêt personnel. Mais Steven s'en moquait. Il se planta calmement face à son professeur au visage déformé par la colère.

" Monsieur Ryan..." Grinça le professeur. "Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez avec une console de jeu ici ?"

Le jeune homme répondit avec le ton las de celui a qui on demande une évidence.

"C'est pourtant clair, je jouais."

Mr. Scott s'impatienta.

"Ne commencez pas à faire le malin. J'avais formellement interdis d'apporter ce genre de choses..."

"Pour profitez de la nature et du bon air. Je sais. Tout le monde le sais." Termina Steven.

"Alors pourquoi êtes vous le seul de la classe avec un de ces engins de malheur? Vous ralentissez tout le monde avec ça."

Steven répliqua calmement, en levant son index, pour défendre son cas du mieux possible.

"Premièrement Monsieur Scott. Si vous pensez que je suis le seul a avoir amener une console de jeu, alors je dois vous dire que vous ne connaissez vraiment pas cette classe aussi bien que vous le pensez."

Plusieurs étudiant se tendirent de crainte et le traitèrent intérieurement d'abruti.

Steven poursuivit en levant un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement. N'importe quel Smartphone peut permettre de jouer à des tas de jeux. Donc ce n'est pas seulement les consoles mais tout les portables de la classe que vous auriez dû interdire."

Cette fois, c'est toute la classe qui se tendit et traita intérieurement Steven d'abruti.

Il conclut en montrant trois doigts.

"Et enfin Troisièmement. Je peux marcher à vitesse normal tout en jouant sans aucun problème. Si je suis plus lent c'est parce que mon sac à dos pèse plus lourd que celui des autres."

Toute la classe et son professeur furent un peu étonnés en entendant cela.

"C'est pas plutôt toi qui est plus faiblard ?" S'enquit le Blond.

Mais la brunette tenta, hésitante, en regardant le bagage en question.

"C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus gros que les nôtres. Vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Un étudiant avec une mèche rebelle affirma.

"Maintenant que tu le dis..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses camarades de classe. "C'est vrai que c'est lui qui a le plus gros sac."

"En plus je crois que c'est pas un modèle camouflage..." Informa la Fashion Victim. "Mais un Vrai sac militaire."

"Quoi c'est vraiment à lui tout ça ?!" Demanda un élève, cidéré. "Moi, je croyais qu'il portait du matos pour le serg... le prof je veut dire."

C'est à ce moment que la rouquine perlée soupira et s'avança vers son collègue à pendentifs pour soupeser difficilement le sac en question. Elle partagea sa conclusion en soufflant.

"Il est effectivement plus lourd. Il pèse même une tonne en vérité."

Steven lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, auquel elle ne répondit pas. L'enseignant soupira un grand coup avant de continuer a interroger le jeune homme.

"Et pourquoi votre paquetage est-il aussi pesant et encombrant ? J'ai donner une liste précise de choses à emporter je vous rappelle."

Steven affirma alors.

"Et je peut vous garantir que j'ai tout ce que vous avez demandez sans-faute. J'ai seulement fais mes petits ajouts personnels."

Le professeur, qui commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez de son attitude nonchalante, le questionna en redoutant un peu la réponse.

"Et quels ajouts avez-vous fait exactement?"

"Vous voulez l'inventaire complet Sergent ?" Se moqua le jeune rebelle.

"Surveillez votre attitude ! Vous nous avez déjà fais perdre beaucoup de temps, alors soyez rapide."

Steven répondit donc avec une certaine lassitude.

"Tout simplement mon matériel d'urgence si je dois quitter la maison plus de vingt-quatre heures : Ordinateur portable, Smartphone, Tablette tactile, baladeur, un double de chaque, Clés USB, Deux Manettes pour ordinateur, tout le câblage nécessaire, Un système complet de générateur solaire portable, ma boîte de pendentifs, mes disques dur portables contenant dix milles livres, BD et mangas, Cinq milles films, séries et Anime ainsi que cinq cents jeux vidéos... Oh! Et quelques livres papiers au cas où."

Le professeur hocha la tête en admettant.

"Au moins vous avez pris de la lecture... Attendez une seconde... VOUS AVEZ PRIS QUOI ?!"

Tout les étudiant furent sans-voix. La jeune Ashford se fit un véritable et claquant facepalm tant elle était exaspérée. Le blond s'exclama.

"T'as cru que tu partais pour une mission de cinq ans ou quoi Amiral Adama ?!"

Steven admit avec dédain.

"Bien essayé Blondie. Mais tu as mélangé Star Trek avec Battlestar Galactica, idiot."

"Qui tu traites d'idiot ?!" Répliqua-t-il. "Et j'ai un nom j'te rappelle!"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase du professeur. Celui-ci explosa en rugissant plus fort qu'un lion.

"MONSIEUR RYAN ! Vous allez de ce pas redescendre, vider ce sac dans le bus et ne revenir qu'avec le strict nécessaire ! Est-ce bien compris ?!"

L'adolescent aux pendentifs paniqua comme si on venait de lui annoncé que sa tête avait été mise à prix.

"QUOOOOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mes affaires ?! Et si jamais il pleut et qu'elle prennent l'eau ?! Ou qu'un maraudeur cambriole le bus pendant notre absence ?! Ou qu'un astéroïde tombe dessus ? Ou qu'un être d'une autre dimension essai de m'appeler sur mon portable et que je suis pas là pour décrocher ? "

Certains élèves se figèrent dans un rictus de stupeur. D'autres rirent sans honte, sachant tous que Steven pensait sincèrement, même sous le coup de la panique, que chacune de ses théories étaient possibles. Monsieur Scott, en revanche, répondit avec le sérieux d'un général en guerre.

"Je m'en moque ! Le Professeur Mitchell y est encore pour passer quelques coups de fils et rassembler du matériel. Vous allez le rejoindre immédiatement, faire votre rapport et faire tout ce que je vous ai demandé."

"Mais..." Tenta Steven.

"Pas de 'Mais' ! Et pour être sûr que vous lui direz exactement ce que je vous ai dit, mademoiselle Ashford vous accompagnera."

"Mais...!" S'exclama la rousse.

"J'ai dit pas de 'Mais' ! Allez y tout de suite. Le professeur Mitchell connait le chemin pour nous rejoindre."

Voyant que la bataille était bel et bien perdu. Les deux élèves condamnés commencèrent a revenir sur leurs pas. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir de colère et de frustration, mâtiné d'un peu de lamentations. La jeune fille marmonna 'Mais pourquoi je m'en suis mêlé, moi?'. Ils passèrent au milieu des autres élèves, soulagés de ne pas avoir subit une des punitions collectives du Sergent Scott. Certains, cependant, n'oublièrent pas de se moquer à voix basse ou de jeter des regards noirs au duo des excentriques.

Sur le chemin du retour, Steven et sa compagne d'infortune n'échangèrent pas un mot tant qu'ils furent encore en vue de leur classe et son général. Mais dès que l'ado aux pendentifs ne les vit plus, il soupira..

"Pfff... Il est énervant ce prof."

La rousse aux perles réagit, très irritée.

"N'en rajoute pas. C'est de ta faute."

Steven répliqua avec un ennui mécontent.

"Oh excuse moi de ne pas être au pas chaque fois que le Sergent parle."

La dénommée Ashford grogna.

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veut dire."

"Alors quoi?"

"C'est toi qui a amené tout ce matos inutile et énervé le prof. Il l'avait dit qu'il voulait pas voir de consoles de jeux."

"Il n'y a que lui pour croire que trois jours en forêt à l'écouter donner cours peuvent être plus intéressants que mon J-Stars Victory VS importé du Japon. Je passe déjà les trois-quarts de mes journées à l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais renoncer à mes affaires en dehors."

La jeune fille commença à le réprimander.

"J'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu peux rester toute la journée devant ces stupides écrans. Tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'il y'a marqué dans celui-là."

"C'est faux. Je t'ai déjà dit..."

Elle l'interrompit.

"Que tu apprends le japonais, je sais. J'ai suffisamment bien saisit à quel point t'es obsédé par tous ces trucs japonais. Même ta coiffure vient d'un des perso loufoque d'un de ces stupides mangas."

"Pandora Heart n'a rien de Stupide! Et Oz n'a rien de... Oublie ça."

"Vous n'avez même pas la même couleur de cheveux. Toi t'es brun."

"C'est pas important ça."

La rouquine soupira pour l'elle-ne-savait-plus-combientième-fois de la journée. Puis elle déclara.

"T'es pire que ma petite sœur. Toujours a me parler de ses cartoons bizarre et de son idole borgne dans Naruto. D'ailleurs rien qu'avant notre départ elle me demandait si je voulais voir je ne sais quel bataille avec elle."

Le geek aux pendentifs s'exclama en levant l'index.

"Premièrement. Ce ne sont pas des Cartoons ! Ce sont des Anime !"

Il poursuivit, plus calmement, en levant son majeur.

"Deuxièmement. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais, s'il-te-plait, évite de me parler de Naruto. Je n'ai pas..."

La fille aux perles le coupa à nouveau.

"Encore vu ou lut cette série. Oui je sais ça aussi."

La jeune Ashford expliqua alors en soupirant.

"J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est les seuls sur terre a ne pas avoir vu cette série."

Le geek lui répondit.

"Non, t'inquiète. Blondie et Fashion Victim non plus l'ont pas vu."

La rousse douta.

"Je ne sais pas si cela me rassure d'être comparé à ces deux-là. Et t'es obligé de les appeler ainsi? Tu sais que les gens détestent quand on les appellent par des surnoms décidés sans leur accord."

"Ils me font pas assez bonne impression pour que je me rappelle de leur nom..."

Rappela Steven avant d'ajouter, avec une pointe d'humour.

"Et puis, de toute façon, il suffit qu'ils voient mon look pour ne pas me voir en peinture ces deux-là."

La surnommée Ria hésita avant de parler, comme toute personne cherchant comment dire une vérité de la manière la moins blessante possible. Elle finit par admettre.

"Il faut dire que tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu. Avec tes tee-shirt de Dragons, de guerriers, de loups et autres... Sans oublier les trois chaînettes à ta ceinture et ta collection de pendentifs. T'en as combien aujourd'hui d'ailleurs? Trois?"

Steven confirma.

"Ouaip. Un pentacle, un triskèle et un dragon. C'est ce qui s'assortissait le mieux avec le tee-shirt noir à loups que je porte. J'hésitais entre le triskèle et une étoile du chaos mais je me suis dit que, comme le loup a une signification plutôt positive dans les cultures celtes, c'était plus approprié."

La fille aux perles ne pouvait manquer de noté la pointe de fierté qu'il semblait y avoir dans la voix de son camarade. Elle l'entendait rarement parlé d'une manière autre que monocorde ou blasé. En vérité elle l'entendait rarement parlé tout court. Elle lui fit remarquer sans méchanceté.

" Si tu t'habillais de façon moins...impressionnante, les gens te trouverais moins bizarre."

Steven lui répondit, sur le même ton.

" J'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent de moi si c'est pour me dire d'être autre chose que moi-même."

Ria ricana aimablement à l'écoute de cette réplique, semblant tout droit sortir d'une de ces BD dont raffolait son compagnon d'infortune. Elle admit en souriant.

"C'est bien ce que je respecte le plus chez toi, même si tu l'exprime de façon ridicule. Depuis le jour où tu m'as offert ce pendentifs."

Ria sortit de sous sa chemise une chainette en fer portant un cercle entre deux croissants argentés. Son air enjoué montrait qu'elle était ravie d'avoir ce bijou. Steven sourit à son tour, réjoui de voir qu'elle portait toujours le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert il y'a presque un an. C'était un sourire de reconnaissance, la remerciant de l'avoir toujours à son cou. Il raconta en parlant de la parure.

"La triple lune. Le symbole censé représenté les trois états de la femme: La Vierge, la Mère et la Vieille femme."

La rousse aux perles poursuivit.

"Tu sais plein de choses en plus. Ta mère t'a jamais dit que si tu utilisais juste la moitié de l'énergie que tu mets dans tes passe-temps geek dans les cours, tu serais premier de la classe?"

Steven perdit lentement son sourire, regarda devant lui et lui répondit sur un ton monocorde.

"Elle doit surement le pensée Ria. Mais elle ne me le dira jamais. Ça créerait trop de problème. C'est pas dans l'Accord."

La jeune fille se sentit bête. Elle savait que sa famille était un sujet sensible et, sans réfléchir, elle en avait parlé. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux étudiants. Le chant des oiseaux, revenu après la frayeur provoqué par le sergent, n'arrangeait hélas rien. Aucun ne voulut réellement reprendre la discutions. Mais, heureusement pour Ria, le bus fut en vue. Elle déclara.

"Ah regarde: on est arrivé."

"Je le vois bien. Je ne suis pas myope."

La rousse grogna.

"Pas besoin d'être aussi cassant. Allez dépêchons-nous de trouver Mr. Mitchell. Je préfèrerai me retaper cette colline le plus vite possible pour oublier tout ça."

Le geek lui demanda en arquant un sourcil.

"Je croyais que t'aimais bien la nature."

Elle confirma en foudroyant Steven du regard.

"J'ADORE la nature. Ce que je n'aime pas du tout ce sont les ampoules au pieds provoqué par les idiots qui ne savent pas la fermer quand il faut."

Steven se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

Une fois devant le bus, garé près d'un lac, les élèves se mirent à chercher du regard le professeur Mitchell. C'est la jeune fille qui le trouva la première. Elle l'indiqua du doigt à Steven. Leur professeur se trouvait au bord de l'étendu d'eau, près d'une petite pile de caisse, entrain de tapoter sur son téléphone dans une main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à ton avis?" Demanda Ria.

Steven supposa.

"Le sergent Scott a dit qu'il devait téléphoner et il est à côté d'une pile de caisses en bois inconnues. La théorie la plus probable est qu'il bosse en secret pour la mafia et doit déposer de la marchandise que des mafiosi vont venir récupérer plus tard. C'est diabolique. Qui irai soupçonner un car d'étudiants ?"

Ria le regarda du coin de l'œil, la mine affligée, et lui demanda avec un brin de pitié.

"C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Rassure-moi tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis?"

Steven ne désirait pas entamer ce débat. Il déclara alors, comme s'il avait voulu blaguer.

"Pas vraiment. Bon allez, on y va."

Malgré tout, Ria ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre l'étrangeté de cette scène. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu les professeurs parler de caisses. Et, surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas demandé aux élèves de les porter. Elle supposa, parce que c'était la seule réponse logique, qu'ils auraient finit par demander des volontaires plus tard.

Ria laissa Steven s'approcher seul de leur enseignant. Elle préférait rester un peu en retrait, présageant la potentielle remontrance qui allait suivre et auquel elle ne voulait pas participer. Mais elle présumait que tout se passerait bien au final, sachant quels rapports le geek et l'enseignant entretenaient.

Monsieur Mitchell paraissait si concentré par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de ses étudiants. Le métalleux aux pendentifs s'approcha de lui en souriant, prêt à attirer son attention, mais son appel fut interrompu par une feuille que le vent lui avait envoyé en plein visage. Il la retira en bougonnant. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se trouvait juste à côté de son instructeur. Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'ahurissement.

Le professeur, toujours inconscient de la présence du jeune rebelle, tenait dans sa main gauche un mystérieux objet en métal globalement cubique. Ce dernier n'était pas plus gros qu'une pomme et de petits câbles serpentaient par endroits. D'autres, rattachés à une prise, rejoignait le portable dans son autre main. Il pianotait dessus en murmurant, de sa voix rauque, toute sorte de chiffres, de calculs et autres charabias mathématiques ésotériques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déconcentrer, pas même le vent puissant qui faisait voleter la queue de cheval en laquelle était attachés ses noirs cheveux semi-bouclés.

Steven ne put rien prononcer tant il fut surpris, captivé et confus à la fois. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui semblait tout droit sorti d'une série fantastique ou d'une nouvelle de science-fiction. Le genre d'évènement qui ne devrait pas arriver dans le monde réel.

Puis, finalement, le professeur Mitchell appuya sur une touche de son portable et, dans la seconde, une petite cavité circulaire s'ouvrit sur le dessus du cube. Il en sortait une hypnotisante lumière bleuté qui se reflétait sur les lunettes du professeur.

C'est alors que de petits éclairs crépitèrent dans puis hors de l'ouverture. Steven fut surpris et effrayé par cela. Redoutant un danger, il eut le réflexe de crier 'Attention!' et taper la boîte, la projetant par terre, ce qui déconcerta l'instructeur. Ce dernier, confus et choqué, fit rapidement glisser son regard entre l'objet et Steven. L'enseignant avait les yeux écarquillés et la voix pleine d'affolement, comme si Steven venait de toucher à une inestimable relique antique.

" Quoi ?! Mais...Quand est-ce que... ?! IMBECILE !"

Au moment où il prononça cette insulte, le professeur se jeta comme un fou sur l'appareil, dont les éclairs craquaient de plus en plus. Et c'est au moment où il l'attrapa que tout se déclencha, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune Ria.

Dans un sourd vacarme se créa une tremblante bulle plasmatique. Elle engloba les deux hommes, ainsi que les caisses, qui semblèrent figés comme des statues.

De l'extérieur, la bulle sembla rapetisser d'un coup, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, et disparus dans un flash lumineux à peine plus puissant que celui d'un appareil photo.

A l'intérieur, ce fut différent. Steven était conscient au moment où il fut paralysé jusqu'aux cheveux. Ce fut une sensation très bizarre au début. C'était comme être plongé d'un coup dans une eau très chaude, chargé d'une énergie qui vous chatouillait chaque centimètre carré de la peau, jusque sous les vêtements. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de rire, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas de toute manière.

Il y'eut ensuite ce flash, assez fort pour vous piquer les yeux. Mais Steven fut incapable de les faire cligner pour apaiser la douleur. Il se mit alors à voir défiler des choses extraordinaires, des scènes merveilleuses, incroyables voir même impossibles: Une forêt de pin enneigé que traversait un traineau tiré par un renne; Une créature titanesque dévorant un animal à nageoire sous un océan verdâtre; une mer cristalline sous un aveuglant soleil ; Une sphère de lumière dont s'échappait des rayons gigantesques vers les étoiles ; Une planète a cinq lunes se réfléchissant sur un lac couleur de bronze; Des galaxies dansante dans les ténèbres du vide; Une lutte entre un guerrier enflammé et un autre à la peau métallique ; Une montagne enneigée autour de laquelle volait une monstruosité écailleuse; Un démon flamboyant dans un monde céleste s'écroulant; Une cité d'acier entourées de colonnes d'énergies vertes; Un désert où un groupe d'humanoïdes verts à quatre bras, des fusils entre les mains, montait des mastodontes; Une bataille entre des hommes pâles cornus et un guerrier en armure noir lançant des éclairs; Une villa magnifique dans laquelle marchait un jeune homme en vêtement blanc et rouge; Une horreur sans visage au milieu des bois... Et tant d'autres encore.

Tout cela défila si vite pour Steven qu'il se sentit perdu, déboussolé, émerveillé, mais aussi euphorique et effrayé. Mais malgré ce bouillon de sensations, il eut une intense impression de déjà vue devant la plupart de ces scènes, qu'il savait, étrangement, ne pas être des rêves ou des hallucinations. Une partie de lui, au plus profond de son âme, lui affirmait, contre toute logique, que ce n'était rien de tout cela, même devant les spectacles les plus incroyables ou les plus étrangement colorés.

Enfin, il subit un autre flash lumineux qui s'accompagna de l'impression d'être frappé par une puissante vague. Un terrible coup qui lui donna une migraine écrasante et l'atroce impression que de toute son énergie avait été dispersé au quatre vents. Le spectacle fantastique s'arrêta et Steven se retrouva à nouveau maître de ses mouvements. Mais l'épuisement incroyable qui venait de le frapper, et une douleur monumentale dans tout le corps, le firent directement s'écrouler à plat ventre sur de la terre et de l'herbe, accablé par le poids de sa lourde besace. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, ce fut un brin d'herbe et des arbres éclairé par la lune.

* * *

Nous y voilà.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre :-)

Je vous promets que la rencontre avec Naruto est dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous serez là.

Avant cela, sachez que je mets en bas de chapitre la liste de toutes les œuvres auxquelles je fais référence, car je sais que l'on ne peut pas tout connaitre, et ceux dans l'ordre dans laquelle je les places dans le chapitre, pour mieux les repérées.

Et si cela vous a plus, sachez qu'il existe une page facebook de cette fanfiction nommez 'Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles' où je met régulièrement des post pour indiquer où en sont les chapitres, met des fanarts en ligne et répond à toute question que vous auriez. ^^

A très bientôt ;-) et voici la liste des références.

Références :

Doctor Who, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, J-Stars Victory VS, Pandora Heart, Big Bang Theory, Naruto. (Les "visions" de Steven à la fin ne sont pas tous des endroits de fictions, mais il y'en a quelques un, je vous laisse devinez lesquels. ;-) )


	2. Chapitre 2

Si vous êtes encore là c'est que cette fanfiction a dû vous intéressez. Merci beaucoup ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, la partie Naruto commence enfin. Il y'a des mots japonais, je mets leurs traduction à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Le jeune homme aux pendentifs finit par retrouver ses esprits. Mais il était toujours vidé de ses forces. Au point qu'il ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des heures mais, malgré cela, voulait continuer encore un peu. Seulement la masse écrasante qu'il avait sur le dos devint petit à petit insupportable, notamment à cause des cailloux sur lesquels il était allongé. Il finit par ouvrir ses paupières. L'aveuglante lumière qui se révéla lui fit les refermer de suite. Il les rouvrit plus lentement, s'habituant à la clarté, pour se découvrir entouré d'arbres et de buissons.

Il fallut encore un petit moment à Steven pour se décider à bouger et rassembler assez d'énergie pour cela. Il se releva très doucement, non seulement à cause du poids de sa besace, mais surtout parce qu'il avait des courbatures un peu partout et que sa migraine n'était pas complètement passée. Le jeune geek s'assit sur le sol en se libérant du poids accablant qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

Il souffla en grommelant, la tête entre ses mains. Il pensa difficilement.

'Bon sang... Ce mal de crâne...Cette fatigue... Je me suis pas sentis aussi mal depuis la soirée où j'ai vu tous les films du Seigneurs des Anneaux d'une traite.'

Steven resta assis, les yeux fermés, pendant un moment. La migraine finit par s'en aller tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des buissons et des arbustes qui l'empêchaient de voir très loin. Il se crut en plein milieu de la forêt pendant un moment. Mais il ne voyait ni le bus, ni sentiers, ni visages connus.

C'est alors seulement qu'il se rendit compte d'un terrible fait : il était complètement seul.

Il se releva sous le coup de la peur et appela à haute voix.

"Professeur Mitchell ! Ria ! Où êtes-vous?! Quelqu'un ?!"

Steven regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement quelques chants d'oiseaux. Il n'osa pas marcher ailleurs. Le fait d'être perdu dans un bois inconnu, après une expérience aussi troublante, ne donnait pas vraiment envie de bouger. L'adolescent sortit rapidement, d'une des poches de son jean, son téléphone portable tactile MyPhone Zêta. Son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter quand il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil pour y voir l'heure qu'il était. A défaut de pouvoir se repérer dans l'espace, il espérait pouvoir le faire dans le temps. Mais ce fut encore un échec. L'appareil indiquait vingt-trois heure trente. Il regarda la montre noire à son poigné pour vérifier: même constat.

"Le bus nous à déposer à midi environ. -Calcula le geek- Sois ces deux engins sont cassés, mais il y'a peu de chance visiblement, soit j'ai bel et bien dormis un sacré paquet de temps. Et pourtant il y'a du soleil..."

Le jeune geek se rassit lourdement. Il avait un besoin urgent de stabilité.

Il respira lentement pour retrouver calme. Une fois réussit, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il se rappela bien du professeur, de l'appareil étrange et de toute les émotions qu'il ressentit pendant ce qui lui semblait, désormais, n'être qu'un épuisant mais merveilleux rêve. C'est le fort sentiment de déjà vu qui l'intrigua le plus; mais tout étant devenu très flou dans sa tête, il eut du mal à se rappeler exactement de ce qu'il avait vu.

Toute cette histoire de dingue lui donna l'impression d'un cauchemar, ou d'un délire sortit d'un mauvais Shonen. Ce qui revenait au même pour lui.

"Avec un début pareil, je sais même pas si mon histoire tiendrait vingt chapitres."

Faire de l'humour de geek aidait Steven à se détendre.

Puis il entendit un son au loin. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut mais auquel il ne s'attendait pas: Un aboiement. Un petit aboiement.

'Un chiot?' Se demanda-t-il.

Puis il entendit quelqu'un crié.

" MATE AKAMARU !"

Là, Steven fut encore plus surpris. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaitre cette langue.

'Du japonais? En Angleterre?'

Le jeune aux pendentifs s'approcha du grand buisson dans la direction d'où semblait provenir les bruits. Il tenta de voir au travers. Pour rester discret, et par crainte de ce sur quoi il pourrait tomber; il se mit au sol et poussa, délicatement, quelques branches au pied du végétal. Steven se figea de crainte en écarquillant les yeux. A moitié surpris, il se retrouva face un adorable petit chiot aux poils blanc et aux oreilles brunes. Mais il aurait été sans doute plus adorable encore s'il n'était pas en train de lui grogner dessus en montrant les dents.

"Akamaru!"Gronda la voix, désormais plus proche.

C'était une voix d'enfant, un jeune garçon. De là où il était, Steven ne pouvait apercevoir que ses petits pieds, portant un genre de chaussures-sandales bleu. L'enfant semblait demander à son chien, visiblement, ce qui le prenait. Mais le geek était trop inquiété par l'animal en colère pour saisir pleinement ce que disait l'enfant. En voyant combien les crocs de l'animal étaient déjà pointus, Steven déglutit un grand coup.

Le fait de tomber sur quelqu'un aurait dût le rassurer, mais que ce garçon parle une autre langue eut l'effet inverse. Et qu'il soit accompagné par une bête agressive, aussi petite soit-elle, était encore pire. Steven était déjà très embrouillé par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. S'il rendait sa situation de suite plus étrange, il sentait qu'il finirait par paniquer. Il devait éloigner l'enfant et son chien avant que l'un d'eux ne traverse le buisson.

La peur d'être mordu donna une petite idée à l'adolescent. Sans bouger de sa place, il ouvrit une des poches latérale de son sac à dos et en sortit, affolé, un petit sachet hermétique dont il sortit, en le pointant vers la bête, un grand bâtonnet de bœuf séché.

De suite l'animal renifla et arrêta de grogner. Il semblait plutôt curieux désormais. Steven balança la viande sur sa droite, le plus loin possible, de l'autre côté du buisson.

Le chien s'en alla à la poursuite de l'aliment dans la seconde, entrainant d'autres cris en japonais de son jeune maître qui courut à sa suite.

"Nani? MATTE AKAMARU !"

Sans perdre un instant, Steven remit son sac sur le dos et couru dans la direction opposé, au milieu d'autres arbres et buissons. Il espérait s'être enfuit assez discrètement et vite pour ne pas avoir l'enfant et sa bestiole aux trousses.

Seulement, après quelques instants de course très pénible, dût au poids de son sac militaire, Steven finit par arriver dans ce qui semblait être une rue. Il paniqua pour de bon en voyant qu'elle n'était pas déserte. Les quelques passants, dont les habits avaient de quoi surprendre un londonien moderne, le regardèrent avec étonnement, principalement à cause de son propre style vestimentaire. Mais le jeune geek, complètement affolé par ce qui l'entourait, courut vers une ruelle étroite et sombre dans l'espoir de s'y cacher.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il pensa être suffisamment caché. La ruelle où il était puait l'alcool, les ordures et d'autres choses auquel Steven préférait ne pas penser pour l'instant. C'était visiblement le genre de ruelle qu'utilisaient les restaurants et commerces pour leurs poubelles et leurs vieux cartons. Steven déposa son sac et tenta de reprendre son souffle, sans trop passer par son nez. Son manque d'endurance, résultat d'un cruel manque d'exercice physique, était flagrant.

Une fois son rythme cardiaque stabilisé, et son nez tristement habitué à l'odeur, le jeune geek se remis les idées en place.

"Bon... essayons de garder notre calme et de résumé la situation."

Il leva son index.

"Premièrement: Je suis dans un endroit complètement étranger, qui n'a rien à voir avec l'Angleterre et où les gens parlent visiblement japonais."

Il tendit un deuxième doigt.

"Deuxièmement: Je suis seul, sans aucune idée d'où se trouve le Professeur Mitchell ou Ria, si elle a été mêlé à tout cela."

Il termina en levant un dernier doigt.

"Et troisièmement: Je commence à avoir faim et soif."

Steven songea à ce qu'il venait de dire et eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Finalement ce résumé est plus inquiétant qu'autre chose - Se lamenta-t-il -Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?"

Il réfléchit un moment avant de conclure.

"Je sais ! Les mafiosos qui venait cherché les cartons m'ont kidnappé et mis dans un programme de réalité virtuel pour me maintenir prisonnier comme dans Matrix... Non, c'est parfaitement logique mais ça n'explique pas l'appareil bizarre du professeur."

Peut-être était-ce un rêve. Mais l'adolescent rejeta cette hypothèse. Il avait déjà rêvé, mais jamais de façon si clair, puissante et cohérente. Les rêves étaient généralement bien plus étrange, il semblait y avoir une certaine 'logique' dans ce qui l'entourait. Il se pinça tout de même pour être sûr. Aucun résultat.

L'adolescent aux pendentifs, se sentant à nouveau sur le point de perdre pied, fit alors la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort et de la stabilité. Il sortit promptement sa Playstation Vita et passa une bonne demi-heure à se vider la tête en massacrant des vagues d'ennemis sur un Dynasty Warrior importé.

Steven n'y avait pas trop cru lui-même, au début, mais cela marcha plutôt bien. Le défouloir en japonais lui permis d'évacué un peu de stress tout en habituant son esprit à la langue nippone. L'adolescent rangea sa console et, bien que réticent, se décida à jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Il reprit son pesant paquetage et s'avança prudemment dans la petite rue obscure. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans une autre plus ensoleillé. Elle semblait vide de monde, pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais avant de s'y engouffrer pleinement, Steven vit au loin, le laissant abasourdit, une mystérieuse montagne sculptée de quatre visages géant. Il balbutia.

"C'est...C'est quoi ça? Le Mont Rushmore ? Non, ce visage là c'est clairement pas George Washington. Il ressemble pas du tout au type dans Assassin's Creed 3."

Une forte impression de déjà vu s'imposa, de nouveau, à Steven. Il était certains d'avoir aperçu cette montagne quelque part auparavant. Il réfléchit.

'Voyons voir...Ce n'était pas en cour, ni à la télé... Ni dans un jeu... Sa devait être sur internet.'

Il était certain de cela mais n'était pas plus avancé. Il posa finalement les pieds dans la rue et pensa.

'Dans tout jeux vidéo, lorsque l'on arrive dans un lieu complètement inconnus, la chose la plus censé à faire c'est d'explorer.'

Steven dû se faire violence pour marcher dans cette ville; Tout était si différent de Londres ou Bristol, les deux seules villes qu'il connaissait. L'endroit était clairement dans un style japonais ancien, mâtiné d'un brin de modernité, ses heures passés devant des Anime et Mangas ne pouvait le tromper. Il eut du mal à ne pas courir se cacher quand il voyait arrivé un passant. Mais il ne pouvait le faire partout, et cela l'aurais rendu très suspect. Il essaya de ne pas regarder les gens trop longtemps en passant à côté d'eux. Les habitants, par contre, le fixait tous avec une curiosité très gênante.

'J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. - Songea Steven. - Ils sont pire que mes camarades de classe... Quoi que. Ils ont l'air plutôt curieux et surpris, pas méprisant.'

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ses habits, qui n'était déjà pas très discret chez lui, tranchait encore plus que d'habitude avec ce qui l'entourait. Et il fut encore plus mal à l'aise quand il attirait le regard de mystérieuses personnes en survêtement noir et veste sans-manches verte. Celles-là le regardaient parfois avec une méfiance à vous faire froid dans le dos. Steven évita donc les rues trop peuplés. Mais ces gens lui disaient aussi quelque chose, ainsi que le symbole qu'ils avaient tous sur les plaques de métal qu'ils arboraient. Il avait la désagréable impression de rater une évidence, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Il était encore trop stressé et tendu pour faire fonctionner normalement sa mémoire.

Aux cours de son exploration, il tomba sur une boutique de fleur. Les plantes colorées attirèrent le jeune geek, qui trouvait cela relaxant au milieu du chaos qu'était devenus sa vie. Il resta un instant à regarder les divers bouquets blanc, rouge et bleu. Cela lui rappelait le jardin de son grand-père.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix hésitante d'une jeune fille.

"Anou... Sumimasen."

Steven sursauta un peu. Il se tourna et découvrit une adorable petite fille blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu curieuse, comme n'importe quel enfant face à quelque chose d'étrange et inconnu. Son regard observait visiblement les habits de Steven. La petite blonde finit par se racler la gorge avant de lui demander, en japonais, sur un ton joyeux.

"Puis-je vous aider?"

L'adolescent eut besoin d'un moment pour savoir comment répondre. Parler anglais n'était pas une bonne idée bien sûr. Il fit un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler ses cours de japonais. Il se félicita intérieurement. 'Heureusement que j'ai bien étudié cette langue pendant les cours de français.' Steven finit par répondre à l'enfant en essayant, du mieux possible, de ne pas avoir d'accent:

"Non merci. Je ne faisais que regarder."

Il se gronda intérieurement car sa prononciation, bien que bonne, ne fut pas parfaite. La fillette le regarda à nouveau avec curiosité. Puis elle l'interrogea innocemment.

"Vous êtes étranger?"

Steven hésita mais, ce point-là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher.

"Ou...Ouai, c'est ça."

"Et d'où est-ce que vous venez?" Questionna la petite blonde.

Steven se tâta. Il lui répondit :

"De très très loin. Par-delà les montagnes et les mers."

La fillette sembla impressionnée.

"Oooh. Et comment s'appelle votre pays?"

Là, Steven sentait que cela pouvait continuer longtemps, et il n'avait pas très envie de dire qu'il venait d'un pays appelé Royaume-Unis ou inventé un mensonge. Pas forcément par honte de mentir a une enfant, mais parce que, ignorant tout d'où il était, il n'avait pas les moyens d'en inventé un crédible. Il tenta une diversion avec une voix douce et en lui caressant gentiment la tête:

"Tu es adorable. Mais un peu trop curieuse."

La fillette sembla déconcertée pendant un instant. Un peu gêné. Puis elle l'avertit avec un peu de d'emportement.

"Hé! Vous allez me décoiffez. Ma mère s'est donné du mal."

Steven ôta vite fait sa main et, devant sa mine boudeuse, ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus mignonne. Le geek s'excusa en ricanant.

"Désolé petite blonde..."

La fillette gronda en tentant de se recoiffer. Le regard de Steven fut alors attirer par un des arbustes de la boutique. Un peu surpris, il perdit son lentement son air radieux en le découvrant. C'était une jeune plante mais elle portait déjà plusieurs fleurs tombante d'un très jolie mauve clair. La jeune fille sembla intrigué en voyant son humeur changer. Steven regarda l'arbrisseau avec mélancolie. Puis, reformant un début de sourire, il nomma la plante comme si de rien n'étais.

"C'est... une wistéria. Non?"

La fillette, d'abord surprise, redevint souriante en découvrant son intérêt pour une belle plante. Elle confirma.

"Oui c'est ça. Vous connaissez bien les fleurs?"

Steven eu une ébauche de rire et répondit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais mon grand-père en avait toujours plein sur sa maison. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune autre plante chez lui."

"C'est parce qu'elles symbolisent l'accueillance -expliqua l'enfant- Elles veulent dire à ceux qui entre qu'ils sont les bienvenue."

Steven posa des yeux surpris sur elle avant de lui demander.

"C'est vrai ?"

La blonde certifia.

"Absolument. Le langage des fleurs est très varié. C'est ma mère qui me l'apprend. Votre grand père aime toujours les fleurs?"

Steven lui répondit en gardant un sourire à la limite de ne plus en être un.

"J'en doute un peu. Il est mort."

Pendant un instant, la jeune blonde fut choquée, puis très embarrassée.

"Gomenasai..." S'excusa-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. -Sourit Steven- Tu n'en savais rien."

Cela n'empêcha pas la fillette de se frotter le bras de honte. Elle contempla à son tour la wistéria et elle eut une idée innocente comme seuls les enfants peuvent en avoir. Elle prit, du bout de ses doigts, une des petites fleurs et la tendit à l'étranger en lui souhaitant, avec un grand sourire:

" Et bien... Bienvenue à Konoha monsieur."

Steven parut un peu étonné pendant un instant. Mais il ne put que fondre devant ce visage d'ange. Son cadeau et son sourire lui firent chaud au cœur. Il prit la fleur et la plaça sur l'un de ses pendentifs. Il fit à la fillette avec un large sourire et de prudentes tape sur la tête, pour ne pas la décoiffer à nouveau, auquel elle répondit avec un petit rire enjoué et des joues légèrement rouges.

"Merci petite. Tu es adorable." Remercia-t-il.

Puis son esprit se figea, tout comme son visage enjoué, comme plongés dans de l'azote liquide. Ses yeux, par contre furent plus grand ouverts que jamais. Il s'interrogea en pensé.

'Attendez... Elle a dit quoi ?'

La voix d'une femme, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, et ainsi trouvé un nouveau sujet de discutions avec les autres mères et son mari, se mit à appeler la fillette avec douceur.

"Ino-chan ! Rentre, ça va être l'heure de manger. "

"J'arrive maman." - Annonça la petite.

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant le jeune étranger en lui avouant.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra monsieur."

Steven, l'esprit tel un ordi planté, ne put que hocher deux fois sa tête, figé dans un sourire, en marmonnant une affirmation.

L'enfant partit en laissant le jeune homme avec un visage semblant dire "ERREUR SYSTEME". Il y'eut d'abord le déni par l'humour.

'Elle devait surement rigoler.' Songea-t-il.

Mais la fillette ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Il se tendit. Ensuite le déni pur.

'Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ce que j'ai cru entendre.'

Mais ses oreilles, malgré les heures passés à écouter de la musique, marchaient très bien. Il se tendit encore plus. Il tenta d'analyser à nouveau l'information.

'Elle a dit "Konoha" n'est-ce pas?'

Son esprit ne pouvait que confirmer. La tension fut à son maximum. Son esprit ne pouvait pas accepter cette possibilité. La logique et le bon sens l'en empêchais.

C'est après une bonne minute, pétrifié comme une statue au milieu des fleurs, que l'élastique cassa. Il partit en courant comme une fusée. Ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé dans une rue d'où il put voir la montagne aux quatre visages. Sa figure se déforma comme pris d'une hilarité intérieur prête à débordée. Et des perles de sueurs commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Il fixait fermement les sculptures dans la pierre, voulant a tout prix y déceler une preuve quelconque qu'il était en train de délirer.

Les pièces du puzzle finirent automatiquement par se mettre en place dans sa tête: Konoha, le japonais, le style des gens, le symbole sur les plaques de métal, cette montagne... Il avait vu tout cela des dizaines... Non des CENTAINES de fois sur internet, sur des images, des montages, des photos de profils sur les réseaux sociaux, dans des magasins, à des conventions...

La conclusion s'imposa en mettant la logique de côté:

'Je suis à Konoha? - Spécula Steven - Genre LE Konoha de la série Naruto ?'

Il resta ainsi, hébété, au milieu de la rue. Sans dire un mot.

Mais dans sa tête, il criait:

' C'EST QUOI CE DELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ?!'

-xXx-

Un peu plus loin, une adolescente aux cheveux mauve trottinait joyeusement dans la rue, transportant une immense pile de boites contenant son repas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle chantonnait:

"Dan-Go, Dan-Go, Oichiii Desu."

La jeune fille avait complètement la tête dans les nuages. Elle était impatiente d'arriver chez elle pour ouvrir sa bouteille de saké et savourez ses Dangos. Elle pensait avec une joie immense.

'C'est trop génial ! J'ai enfin été accepté dans la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture et j'ai une montagne de délicieux Dango pour fêter cela! Rien en pourrais gâcher cette merveilleuse journée.'

Seulement, distraction et vision bouchée n'évite pas les boulettes, même pour une kunoichi. Le tas de boîte a Dango qu'elle portait était si grand qu'il l'empêchait de voir correctement devant elle. Alors qu'elle tourna au coin d'une avenue, elle se cogna à quelque chose qui les firent tomber, elle et l'obstacle. Elle se frotta le bas du dos avant de regarder ce qui s'était produit.

Steven reprit une grande inspiration. Le choc qu'il avait reçu le fit presque avoir une nouvelle crise de panique. Il avait été tellement bloqué dans son esprit qu'il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il observa autour de lui et découvrit une fille du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux violet en une queue de cheval en épie. Il fut un peu gêné en voyant que ses habits en montraient beaucoup, bien que l'association de la jupe, des mailles et du manteau beige lui paraisse très classe.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. Chacun fut intrigué et surpris par l'autre, à cause de leur look respectif.

Puis ils se rendirent compte du bazar qu'ils avaient provoqué autour d'eux.

Le sol était désormais jonché de dizaines de bâtonnets avec des boules colorés. Steven reconnu les fameux Dangos qu'il avait pu voir dans ses cours de Japonais. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour saisir sa responsabilité dans cette catastrophe. Les fameuses boulettes étant désormais immangeable, il balbutia des excuses :

"Ah... Je... Je suis désolé."

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage sombre et le corps tremblant de la demoiselle.

'Oh mon dieu. Pensa-t-il avec honte. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle pleure...'

La kunoichi prononça, avec une voix grondante qui inquiéta Steven:

"Désolé? Tu dis que tu es désolé? Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ais détruit mon festin..."

Elle saisit alors des poignards obscurs entre chacun de ses doigts. Puis elle révéla une figure emplis d'une rage incommensurable et d'une profonde envie de meurtre. Steven crut même apercevoir chez elles des yeux de tueur en série et une aura de ténèbres. La ninja beugla.

"Je me fiche de qui tu es... Ta mort va être lente et TRES douloureuse! "

Cette menace effraya le geek à l'en faire hurler. Sans perdre un instant, il s'enfuit comme une petite souris talonnée par une tigresse enragée. Une course poursuite se lança alors entre le jeune homme au pendentif et la kunoichi en colère.

L'effroi que ressentait Steven, en voyant le monstre qu'il avait au trousse, lui faisait atteindre une vitesse dont il ne se serait jamais crut capable, malgré le poids de son sac militaire. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait l'impression que sa vie était réellement en danger. Il appela à l'aide en courant, mais sans réponse. Il pria intérieurement:

'Dieu, Kami, Allah, Mère Nature, Kira ou n'importe qui d'autres... Par pitié... SAUVEZ-MOOOOOI !'

Une expression française dit: "La peur donne des ailes". Steven découvrit ce jour-là que, à défaut d'ailes, elle rendait l'instinct de survie bien plus vif et alerte. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait courir comme ça bien longtemps. Son manque d'endurance finirait par le rattraper et le mettre en danger. Il tourna alors dans une avenue qu'il reconnut de suite, la petite ruelle où il s'était caché plus tôt se trouvait là. La peur de mourir lui donna une idée des plus improbables, le genre que seul un geek peut avoir.

'Y'a aucune chance que ça marche.' Réfléchit-il.

Il regarda un instant derrière lui. L'envoyée de l'enfer était toujours derrière lui, hurlante de rage. Désireuse de le dévoré avec ses crocs de démons.

'FAUT QUE J'ESSAI QUAND MEME !' Conclut-il.

Steven sprinta un grand coup et tourna en espérant avoir laissé suffisamment d'espace entre lui et la folle furieuse pour que son idée ai une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de fonctionner.

* * *

La Kunoichi était prête à l'étriper, l'écorcher, le tailler en pièces... Elle voulait utiliser sur ce stupide type bizarre tous les trucs qui lui ont valu d'être accepté dans la Section d'Interrogatoire et Torture. Ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres pour elle. Personne ne gâchait une journée aussi parfaite sans en payer le prix fort. N'importe qui fêtait la réussite d'un examen ou l'obtention d'un nouvel emploi. Mais pour elle, c'était bien plus que ça. Bien plus important que tout à ses yeux. Ruiner un instant aussi parfait était impardonnable. Voilà pourquoi elle en voulait autant a un parfait inconnu bizarrement habillé.

Sa future victime accéléra un coup et disparue au coin d'une petite ruelle. Elle le perdit des yeux à peine quelques secondes. Mais en entrant dans l'artère sale et sombre, remplit de petites poubelles, cartons et sac poubelles, elle ne vit personne. En temps normal, elle se serait arrêté, curieuse, et aurait essayé de comprendre. Mais cette fois, la rage l'aveuglait complètement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas plus d'un instant avant de reprendre la course en regardant dans toutes les directions, à toutes les intersections, tel un fauve recherchant la piste de sa faible proie.

Encore plus énervé de l'avoir perdu, elle poursuivit sa course à toute vitesse en aboyant:

" Où est-ce que t'es crevard ?! Si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu vas pleurer plus que des larmes !"

Elle s'en alla, ivre de rage, à la recherche du jeune homme bizarre dans le méandre des rues de Konoha.

* * *

Le jeune homme eut un mal monstre à rester immobile sans faire de bruit. Mais le désir de vivre fut une motivation suffisante, avec la peur de la tueuse folle, pour se contenir. Il l'entendit près de lui pendant une horrible seconde, durant laquelle il n'arriva même plus à respirer tant il essayait de paraître inexistant.

Il entendit la fille à manteau s'éloigner à vive allure. La menace qu'elle proféra le fit trembler en gémissant. Il se tendit par crainte d'avoir été entendu, mais ses pas semblaient de plus en plus lointains. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun son suspect, il osa jeter un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette.

Steven souleva un peu le grand carton sous lequel il s'était abrité. La zone semblait sûre. Complètement abasourdit, le geek déclara avec une surprise totale.

"J'y crois pas... Le coup du Carton a marché... "

Il exprima ses remercîment, des larmes aux yeux pleines de gratitudes et de soulagement.

"Seigneur Kojima...Seigneur Snake... MERCI !"

Il sortit de son gros carton, bénissant aussi, au passage, les marchands qui avait laissé trainer leurs déchets dans la ruelle.

Le jeune aux pendentifs regarda autour de lui pour vérifier, une fois de plus, que la voie était libre. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré pour de bon, il respira un grand coup en maudissant la fille au manteau.

" Mais c'était qui cette... Psychopathe? J'ai jamais été pourchassé comme ça... dans la vraie vie en tout cas. - Il eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux - J'ai eu plus la trouille que dans Amnésia et Resident Evil 3 réunit. Entre elle et Némésis, je sais pas ce qui est le pire."

Le geek se calma, réajusta son sac camouflage et repartit dans les rues de la ville, faisant attention à chaque rue de ne pas retomber sur la kunoichi enragée.

Il observa chaque chose autour de lui avec un autre regard. La première fois, il trouvait tout cet endroit curieux, sympathique et plutôt cool. Maintenant qu'il se savait, bien qu'il eut toujours du mal à l'accepté, qu'il était dans un lieu tout droit sorti d'un manga, il pensait que rien ne pouvait être vrai. Le jeune aux pendentifs regarda partout en se forçant pour accepter tout cela. Il réfléchit:

' En comparant cette situation à toute celles vu dans mes jeux, mangas et Anime, il ne me reste plus que trois possibilités : Le rêve, le monde virtuel ou le voyage inter-dimensionnel.'

Chacune de ces hypothèses étaient parfaitement plausibles dans son esprit geek. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans une situation digne de ses œuvres préférés. Il avait rêvé, innocemment, à ce genre de choses, comme n'importe quel fan. Seulement l'imaginer, pour se prendre pour un héros, et le vivre, c'était deux choses différentes.

Certains pourraient être sans doute heureux que ce genre de chose leur arrive: ceux qui n'ont plus rien. Les autres seraient complètement paniqué et désespéré de se retrouver ainsi coupé de leur famille, leurs amis, leur quotidien... En résumé, leur vie.

Mais Steven, lui, se sentait un peu entre les deux. Réalisant petit à petit tout ce qu'impliquait ce "Voyage", il commença, plutôt que de paniquer, à avoir le cœur lourd. Il songea à la possibilité qu'il soit définitivement bloqué dans ce monde dont il ignorait tout. Cette idée lui enserra le cœur pendant un instant, c'était tout de même le monde où il avait vécu toute sa vie. L'image de sa mère lui revint en tête, il eut envie de soupirer. Puis ce fût celle de son père. Là, il ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Sa chambre lui manquerait à coup sûr mais pas plus qu'autre chose.

Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit le plus loin possible. Il songea à l'appareil du professeur Mitchell. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir utiliser pour la première fois. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, ou quel lien il y'avait entre le cube et le professeur. L'avait-il découverte? L'avait-il inventé? Il le savait intelligent, mais à ce point? Ce qui était certain, c'est que cet appareil devait pouvoir le ramener en Angleterre. Il ne réfléchit pas au fait que le professeur n'ait peut-être pas débarqué dans le même monde, qu'il ne puisse pas savoir où il est, ou même qu'en touchant cette appareil, il ait pu faire quelque chose d'assez grave pour les perdre tous les deux.

Steven ne pensa pas non plus à comment il se sentait en ce lieu. Pour l'instant, son esprit avait besoin de l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer. Ou, pour être plus exact, de l'illusion qu'il avait le choix entre ici et sa maison. C'était un changement trop radicale de milieu pour que ses goût et ressentit entre encore en ligne de compte. Même s'il ne sembla pas paniquer ou déprimer plus que cela. Aux yeux des passants curieux, il paressait plutôt Perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme marcha longtemps, perdant toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. Steven se retrouva dans un petit parc. Le genre où les gens se promènent avec leurs enfants.

La tête toujours ailleurs, il finit par poser son paquetage au sol et s'asseoir lourdement sur un banc, presque automatiquement, les yeux fermés orienté vers le ciel. Il s'écroula sur le meuble du parc, fatigué, affamé, assoiffé et déprimé. Non seulement il n'était pas vraiment plus avancer qu'à son réveil, mais il ne savait, en plus, pas quoi faire maintenant. Il ignorait où était le professeur et même où il irait dormir. Peut-être pourrait-il retourner dans le coin caché où il s'était réveillé. Il avait un sac de couchage et des consoles de jeux. Assez pour trouver la nuit vivable.

'Je serais sans doute le clochard le plus huppé du monde... de ce monde.' Pensa-t-il avec un peu d'humour.

Il ouvrit les paupières pour voir le ciel orangé, traversé par quelques fins nuages cotonneux.

Steven crut entendre un petit son sur sa droite. Il reprit ses esprits et tourna sa tête, curieux, dans cette direction. Son regard tomba sur un petit garçon.

'Encore un enfant ? - S'interrogea le geek.- Et encore un blond? Il y'a plus de blond que je ne l'imagine ou c'est moi qui les attire?'

Le jeune aux pendentifs se remit droit et regarda le mignon petit garçon. Ses yeux bleus comme un ciel parfait, ou une mer pure, était assez hypnotisant et empli de curiosité, très probablement à son encontre. Ses cheveux en pics blond et ses drôles de marques aux joues, ressemblant des moustaches, titillèrent la mémoire de Steven. Cette fois-ci, il fit un effort de mémoire pour ne pas se sentir bête une nouvelle fois.

La réponse arriva assez vite et, à son propre étonnement, ne le surpris pas plus que cela.

'Il fallait bien que cela arrive si je suis bien à Konoha. -se disait-il - A un moment ou à un autre. '.

Il demanda au petit garçon, encore un peu hésitant.

"Tu es...Uzumaki Naruto. N'est-ce pas?"

L'enfant sembla étonné. Puis il s'éloigna de l'étranger avec une mine inquiète. Steven, intrigué, pris une pose détendu, le coude sur le banc. Puis il lui sourit et plaisanta.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je sais que j'ai l'air très bizarre, mais je ne vais pas te manger."

L'enfant ne se détendit pas. Steven redouta d'avoir dit une bêtise ou de l'avoir effrayé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il demanda, en tentant de plaisanter:

"Je me suis trompé?"

Le petit blond, hésitant et sans regarder l'étranger dans les yeux, finit par répondre avec une faible voix.

"Non... C'est bien moi."

Steven le trouva très morose pour un enfant de cinq ou six ans.

"Vous êtes un étranger?" Interrogea l'enfant.

Le geek rouspéta intérieurement 'Combien de fois on va encore me le demander?' avant de répondre.

"Oui c'est cela. Je viens de très très très loin. Si loin que tu ne peut pas l'imaginer."

Avant de dire autre chose, Steven pensa que, peut-être, il devrait s'éloigner du héros de l'histoire.

Cette situation fut un véritable casse-tête pour le jeune geek: S'il discutait avec Naruto, risquait-il de changer quelque chose dans la trame de l'histoire? Il ignorait après tout ce qui devait se passer, n'ayant pas lu la série. Où bien l'histoire était-elle fixe, comme une forme de destin? Auquel cas, quoi qu'il fasse ne changerai rien. Mais peut-être était-ce une erreur de penser ainsi. Puisque ce serait considérer qu'il était entré dans une histoire, pas un monde à part. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir de réponse à cela. Les trois hypothèses, et d'autres plus inconscientes, s'entrechoquèrent dans le cerveau du geek.

Steven n'aimait pas les choses compliqués. Il avait toujours rejeté les problèmes trop prises de tête dans sa vie, du moins ceux du monde réel. Cette fois-ci, il pensa que la moindre de ses actions pouvait, peut-être, avoir des conséquences graves. C'était un poids complètement nouveau sur ses épaules, et bien trop lourd. Il conclut.

'Dans le doute, je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de lui. Au moins le temps que j'en sache plus. Tout devrait aller "comme il faut" pour lui, c'est le héros après tout.'

Il tenta alors un truc pouvant, potentiellement, mettre fin à la discutions et lui permettre de s'éloigner du petit garçon avant de faire une bêtise. Il déclara gentiment.

"Il commence à se faire tard tu sais petit. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètes."

L'enfant parut encore plus maussade. Steven ne comprit pas de suite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il.

L'enfant lui répondit d'une voix lourde.

"Je... n'ai pas de parents."

Le geek se gifla mentalement. Lui qui voulait éviter de faire une bêtise, il avait bien raté son coup. Il s'en voulait encore plus en songeant combien cela semblait logique, bien que triste.

'Les auteurs donnent généralement à leurs personnages principaux une enfance difficile. Cela donne plus d'intérêt à leur personnage. Naruto ne doit pas faire exception. Quel idiot... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à dire.'

Steven parla à nouveau, tentant de corriger son erreur:

" Et tes amis? Tu dois bien en avoir un ou deux."

Naruto répondit:

"...Non."

Steven avait presque envie de se condamner lui-même à mort. Il avait encore gaffé. Le geek commença a s'affoler. L'enfant semblait presque sur le point de pleurer. Pris de panique, il essaya encore une fois:

"Allons, il doit bien y'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi."

Naruto leva la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis un début de sourire se forma et il conta.

"Et bien... Il y'a l'Hokage qui est gentil avec moi. Il m'offre des ramens parfois... "

Le jeune aux pendentifs se détendit. Il avait plus ou moins réparé son erreur. Le petit garçon continua.

"Hier par exemple, c'était mon anniversaire, le 10 octobre. C'était aussi le jour de la fête de la victoire du Quatrième Hokage sur Kyubii. Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout le monde est encore plus méchant que d'habitude avec moi ce jour-là. Ils me traitent tous de démons. Il y'avait même des gens soûl qui ont voulu me lancer une bouteille dessus."

'Erreur NON réparé !' Commenta Steven en pensé.

Naruto avait l'air encore plus triste qu'avant. En regardant l'enfant, Steven comprit pourquoi il y'avait autant de fanfictions sur lui, il avait l'air d'un brave garçon qui ne méritait pas la solitude. Il comprenait assez ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'est comment les gens pouvait le traiter de démon. Il avait l'air trop gentil pour faire du mal à quiconque à part lui même. Et en tant que héros de Shonen, il devait être bienveillant. En temps normal, Steven aurait formulé plusieurs dizaines de théories différentes, toute plus folles les unes que les autres, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cela.

"...Désolé." Déclara le geek.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais. Naruto ne broncha pas. Le geek eu honte de l'avoir blesser. Cela aussi était assez nouveau pour lui. Puis il eut une dernière idée, qui prit le pas sur tout autre considération ou inquiétude. Une qui avait plus de chance de marcher.

Il saisit son sac à dos près de lui et l'ouvrit. Sous le regard curieux du petit héros, Steven fouilla dans ses affaires. Naruto sembla très intrigué par les étranges objets brillants et les gros fils qu'il apercevait à l'intérieur. Finalement, le geek en sortit une petite boite en métal grise.

En l'ouvrant, il révéla une collection absolument faramineuse de pendentifs en tout genre. Toutes en métal ou en bois, de toutes les formes possible. Il y'avait des animaux, des montres, des symboles, des mini-armes médiévales. Leur métal brillait légèrement sous le soleil du crépuscule. L'adolescent farfouilla dans son bazar quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un petit cercle argenté garnis d'une étoile à cinq branches et cinq petits cristaux de pacotilles bleu ciel, comme les yeux de Naruto.

Le geek contempla le bijou un instant avant de refermer sa boîte, la ranger, puis tendit l'objet en souriant au petit blond, déconcerté. Le geek dit gaiement.

"Tiens. Considère cela comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, et un présent pour m'excuser de t'avoir rappelé de tristes pensés."

Naruto sembla complètement perdu et abasourdi. Personne ne lui avait fait de cadeau comme cela, à part l'Hokage. Encore plus ahurissant, personne ne s'était excusé de l'avoir rendu triste. Déboussolé, l'enfant ne put que demander.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Steven expliqua tel un professeur.

"C'est un pentacle. Je pense que ce symbole te ressemble. Tout le monde dit que c'est quelque chose de mauvais, mais c'est qu'ils ne le regardent pas correctement. Quand on le connait, on se rend compte que c'est quelque chose de très bénéfique et puissant. Et en plus les petites pierres sont de la même couleur que tes yeux."

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Mais il interrogea l'étranger.

"Comment vous pouvez être sûr de ce que vous dîtes?"

Steven compris que l'enfant faisait allusion à son opinion sur lui. Le geek se maudit d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Il répondit.

"J'ai une très bonne intuition."

Puis il passa le pendentif autour du cou de Naruto, l'ajustant pour qu'il lui arrive au niveau du cœur.

Le petit blond contempla le bijou entre ses doigts, puis leva les yeux vers l'étranger qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Il n'avait pas souvent vu ce regard. L'enfant eut un grand sourire et déclara.

"Merci monsieur. Vous êtes bizarre mais je vous aime bien."

'Je sais absolument pas comment réagir à cela.' Pensa Steven.

Un profond grondement résonna. Naruto se tint l'estomac et se leva du banc en déclarant.

"Je dois y allez. J'ai faim. J'espère qu'on se reverra monsieur..."

Naruto s'interrompit, il ignorait le nom de l'étranger. Steven compris ce qui le tracassait et anticipa sa question.

"Je m'appelle Steven Ryan."

L'enfant parut encore plus déconcerté. Le geek avait prononcé son nom en anglais et aucun des deux ne savait comment le faire en japonais. Sans trop réfléchir, Steven lui proposa.

"Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler comme cela t'arrange."

L'enfant tenta de prononcé le nom de l'adolescent de diverses façons japonaises. Ce fut un spectacle assez drôle pour le geek, mais aussi très gênant.

"Su-Ti-Bu...Ra-Ya-No...Rai-A-No... Ok, je vais vous appeler Rai-San."

Steven fut déboussolé.

'Là, je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela gênant ou Hyper classe.'

Naruto salua une dernière fois Rai-San et s'en alla, disparaissant à un coin du parc, à deux pas du banc.

Le jeune geek soupira. Pendant une seconde, il eut le désagréable sentiment d'avoir peut-être fait une bêtise, de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il entendit une voix froide, un peu plus loin.

"Ne bouge plus démon."

Steven fut surpris. Qui cela pouvait être? Parlait-il de Naruto? Ce fut justement la voix tremblante du petit blond qui répondit.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce silence inquiéta Steven, qui se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière un arbre au coin qu'avait passé Naruto. Restant caché, Steven découvrit un homme en kimono vert foncé et sale et aux yeux chargé de haine. En l'absence de bandeau frontal, l'adolescent supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un des fameux civils qui détestaient Naruto. Celui-ci déclara avec un profond dégout.

"Tu ne souillera plus ce village de ta présence."

Steven eut peur en entendant cela. Qu'avait-il en tête? L'homme en vert déclara alors.

"Aujourd'hui démon, tu vas mourir pour de bon."

L'instant d'après, le civil sortit un objet de l'intérieur de son kimono. Un grand et long objet en métal que Steven reconnut. Mais qu'il ne pouvait accepter, car cela dépassait la logique même de ce monde.

* * *

Des grognements se faisaient entendre à l'entrée du parc. Une jeune fille en manteau beige commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de courir partout. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu perdre un type aussi "visible". A moins d'être un ninja très puissant, elle ne voyait pas comment il avait pu y arriver. Elle l'avait ensuite cherché absolument partout, aux quatre coins de Konoha. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner, le soir étant presque tombé, mais elle vit devant elle la source de toute cette rage.

'Ah le voilà ! - Pensa-t-elle.- Cette fois il ne m'échappera pas!'

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant qu'il semblait se cacher derrière un arbre, observant quelque chose avec un visage choqué. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un enfant et un civil en kimono vert. Elle devina qui était le petit blond bien qu'il fût de dos. Elle l'avait parfois vu errant dans les rues. Le civil prononça une menace et sortit quelque chose de brillant de son vêtement. Un objet réfléchissant les derniers rayons du soleil, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ce que c'était. L'homme en vert pointait l'objet en direction de l'enfant avec une haine sur le point d'être satisfaite.

Puis elle vit le jeune aux pendentifs foncé sur eux.

* * *

Le temps sembla presque se figer pour l'adolescent. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux lui coupa la respiration et ne pouvait exister en ce lieu.

Le civil teint l'objet qui paralysait Steven de peur pendant un instant qui parut infini. L'homme en vert savourait cet instant et les yeux surpris du petit blond. Ignorant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une seule pensée claire se démêla de l'esprit embrouillé du jeune aux pendentifs:

'Il va tuer Naruto !'

Le corps du geek régit seul. Il courut vers le civil en criant:

"Attention !"

Le civil fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Le geek lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. Le jeune homme le frappa au visage une fois. La douleur de cette action, complètement nouvelle pour lui, lui fit se tenir la main en se lamentant. Il avait l'impression que les os de ses doigts allaient se briser. Mais l'agresseur commença a se débattre, et Steven répondit de suite en le frappant à nouveau, avec l'autre main.

Profitant de la confusion et la douleur de son adversaire, Steven s'empara de l'objet en métal et le cacha dans une poche de son jean. L'objet était trop grand, mais son tee-shirt à loups, très large, couvrit ce qui en dépassait.

Steven se releva et s'éloigna du civil, sans le quitter des yeux, en faisant également reculé Naruto, complètement perdu.

Il faillit s'enfuir en courant avec l'enfant quand une nouvelle voix, virile et autoritaire, demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"

Steven leva la tête et découvrit un ninja portant un étrange masque ressemblant à une sorte de canidé. Le guerrier l'observait, un kunai à la main. Les cheveux argentés qui en dépassait lui rappelait également quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Steven en tremblant.

Le ninja expliqua fermement.

"C'est moi qui pose les questions. Sachez juste que je suis le protecteur de cet enfant."

Steven déclara, pour se justifier.

"Cet homme l'a menacé."

Naruto ne pouvait rien dire, il était trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

"C'est vrai." Confirma une voix derrière Steven.

Il se retourna et découvrit la jeune fille aux cheveux mauve qui lui avait causé tant d'effroi tout à l'heure. Il se serait inquiété normalement, mais le fait qu'elle confirme ses parole le surpris et le détendit. Elle poursuivit son témoignage.

"Il a clairement dit qu'il allait tuer ce petit. Et je suis certaine que vous l'avez entendu également."

L'homme masqué ne bougea pas et resta silencieux un instant. Il finit par interroger Steven.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

La fille au manteau beige posa son regard sur le geek, elle aussi désireuse de connaître son identité. Le jeune homme aux pendentifs dû faire un grand effort pour retrouver son calme et donner une réponse.

"Juste... Juste un étranger. Je ne faisais que passer en ville."

Le gardien de Naruto ne dit rien. Steven doutait que cela soit suffisant mais, bizarrement, l'homme masqué n'insista pas. Le ninja posa son regard sur le civil au sol. L'homme en vert semblait effrayé, car il savait ce qui l'attentait.

Le protecteur attrapa le civile et lui fit une clé de bras. Il jeta l'homme vers la fille aux cheveux violet, qui l'attrapa à son tour et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge. L'homme masqué demanda à la jeune fille.

"Emmené le chez l'Hokage, il saura quoi faire."

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant que le ninja ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

Steven n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille, qui lui adressait un regard suspicieux.

"Un conseil. Ne reste pas trop longtemps en ville."

"Je...ferais mon possible." Balbutia Steven.

Elle commença à partir avec l'agresseur de Naruto quand, soudain, elle se tourna vers le jeune aux pendentifs en affirmant.

"Et tu me dois une montagne de Dangos. Tu vas me rembourser n'est-ce pas?"

Steven répondit automatiquement.

"Je l'aurais fait sans problème... si j'avais de l'argent."

Le kunoichi soupira et l'implora en râlant.

"Alors fais juste en sorte de ne plus jamais croiser ma route."

Steven regarda la kunoichi s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une rue au loin.

Il se rendit compte ensuite que le petit blond était toujours à ses côtés. Il avait l'air encore sous le choc, mais un peu mieux qu'avant. Steven lui dit en s'éloignant vers son paquetage:

"Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi cette fois."

Au moment où le geek mit son sac sur le dos, le petit enfant l'interpella.

"Où vous allez?"

Steven regarda l'enfant et lui répondit sincèrement, trop épuisé mentalement pour inventer un mensonge.

"... Je ne sais pas trop."

Le petit blond l'interrogea.

"Vous ne savez pas où dormir?"

"Je viens d'arriver en ville." Exprima Steven.

"Et vous n'avez pas d'argent."

Le geek soupira en se rappelant se détail. Naruto lui proposa, en jouant avec ses petits doigts.

"Vous pouvez... dormir chez moi si vous voulez. Juste pour une nuit."

Steven tourna son regard étonné vers l'enfant. En voyant son regard, le geek comprit que c'était plus une demande qu'une offre. Le blond devait être encore effrayé par ce qui venait d'arriver. On avait attentez a sa vie après tout. Il désirait la présence de son sauveur. Steven aurait préféré rejeté sa proposition, mais il se rendit compte que, non seulement c'était cela ou dormir dehors, mais qu'en plus il n'avait pas le cœur à faire cela.

"Tu es sûr ?" Questionna le geek.

"Oui - affirma Naruto.- Je n'ai pas tout suivis mais... J'ai compris que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Steven ne sut quoi répondre. Mais visiblement, il avait plus a gagner en acceptant cette offre. Fatigué par cette journée étrange, il se contenta de lui dire, sans vraiment réfléchir.

"Je te suis alors."

L'enfant sourit et lui indiqua la route.

Le jeune homme aux pendentifs se contenta de le suivre. Il était complètement déboussolé. En moins d'une journée, il était passé dans un monde issu d'un manga, avait été pourchassé par une folle furieuse, avais rencontré un héros en devenir et sauvé sa vie de quelque chose d'encore plus étrange.

Le jeune homme tâta l'objet dans sa poche. L'arme qu'il avait confisquée au civil haineux. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait dans sa poche, c'était illogique et effrayant. Mais après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de faire accepter l'impensable à son esprit. Il tourna les yeux vers l'objet métallique en question et pensa, intrigué et inquiet:

' Je n'ai jamais lu ou vu la série... Mais je suis persuadé à 100% qu'il n'y a pas de flingues dans Naruto.'

* * *

Encore merci tout le monde. :-)

En espérant vous voir pour le troisième chapitre. Si vous avez la moindre critique, recommandation, question ou demande. N'hésitez pas à me le demandez par message ou review. ;-)

Voici les traductions:

MATE AKAMARU = Attend Akamaru

Nani? = Quoi?

Anou... Sumimasen = excusez-moi.

Gomenasai= Je suis désolé

Œuvres cités:

Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Dynasty Warrior, Assassin's Creed 3, Death Note, Metal Gear Solid, Amnesia : The Dark Descent, Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello ^^

Tout d'abord, je remercie l'auteur de ma toute première review et tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ma fanfiction: Lunamyx Voldy, Viday, adrienb45, Christel300595, Tenshi0 et Lina Lemon.

Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais, pour faire simple, j'ai eu pleins de problèmes, peu de temps et une grosse fièvre quand j'en ai eu un peu T-T

Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, sa longueur explique également pourquoi je n'ai pas put le sortir plus tôt. En espérant que la suite vous plaira encore plus.

Oh, et je met en haut de chapitre les musiques que Steven écoute au cas où vous seriez curieux.

Musique cité:

_Nirvana_ – Come as you are

C'est partit ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Steven avançait dans un couloir aux murs de bétons dont la peinture s'écaillait, passant devant des portes ouvertes à barreaux, des cellules vides. Il descendit l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine. Un robot à forme humaine et féminine cuisinait dans une casserole qui ne sentait rien. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas, ni n'adressa le moindre regard à la machine. Il ne l'entendit pas quand elle dit que le repas serait bientôt prêt, se contentant de prendre une canette de thé glacé dans un frigo remplis uniquement, et pour toujours, de cette boisson._

_Il vit une armada de navires brûler dans un océan de flammes vertes. _

_Au pied de l'escalier, il entendit une musique de Jazz très rythmé. Un vieux tourne-disque s'était mis en marche dans le salon. Steven sentit comme un déclic, un poids lâché d'un coup sur lui. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il se mit alors en courir le plus vite possible en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il fuyait la musique, se bouchant les oreilles. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à une porte en bois avec un panneau "Danger! Ne Pas Entrer! Zone Steven." _

_Il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et fût aveugler par une puissante lumière._

_Il vit un ange de la mort volant une pierre noire. _

_Puis tout se coupa comme si l'on avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur._

* * *

Le soleil commença à attaquer les yeux de Steven. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les paupières. Les rayons lui faisaient mal. L'adolescent s'assit mécaniquement sur son sac de couchage, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par les brumes du réveil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un affreux cauchemar, dont il n'avait plus que quelques bribes de souvenirs, heureusement. Il saisit son MyPhone Zeta pour voir l'heure. Il indiquait sept heures du matin. Steven l'avait réglé hier soir, avec sa montre, en se référant à l'horloge au mur de l'appartement.

Il avait encore sommeil, mais lorsque le soleil, le pire ennemis des geek après l'école, s'en mêlait, la bataille était déjà perdu.

Dans son esprit brouillé, Steven pensa, pendant un court instant, que sa journée à Konoha ne fût qu'un long rêve étrange. Mais il remarqua l'endroit où il était et qui dormait dans le lit à côté de lui. Son demi-espoir s'envola en un rien de temps. Il resta un moment sans rien faire, le regard dans le vide.

Ne désirant pas réveiller le petit blond, qui tirebouchonnait sa couverture, Steven se leva sans bruit. Il sortit son MusicPlayer-3 de son sac et sortit discrètement vers le balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Ses yeux scrutaient le village, son baladeur dans les oreilles, écoutant une musique de Hans Zimmer. Son esprit dû, encore une fois, se convaincre d'où il était. Steven avait besoin de calme pour se réveiller et remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Sans se douter qu'il était observé.

Il passa une bonne demi-heure installé à cet endroit, il finit même par s'asseoir, le regard toujours sur la ville. Son esprit, galvanisé par la musique dramatique dans ses oreilles, songea à toutes les choses qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais voir ou ne verrait jamais. Mais étrangement, mis à part quelques œuvres qu'ils avaient très envie de voir, il y'eut peu de choses qui l'attristèrent. Il n'eut même pas les larmes aux yeux. Mis à part sa mère, dont l'absence lui donnait un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas le sentiment que qui que ce soit lui manquerait.

Malgré cela, il devait continuer de croire qu'il pouvait retourner a Londres un jour, en retrouvant le professeur et cet appareil cubique étrange. Sinon il sentait que sont esprit s'effondrerait de panique.

Il fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque le petit blond lui toucha l'épaule. Il ne l'avait pas sentit venir du tout.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda innocemment Naruto.

Steven retira ses écouteurs. Puis il le rassura en lui caressant la tête.

"Oui ça va. J'ai du mal au réveil, c'est tout."

Le petit blond parut curieux en voyant les deux fils blancs que son invité avait mis dans ses oreilles. Steven les rangea et lui demanda, avant que l'enfant ne l'interroge, s'il avait quelque chose à manger.

L'enfant se dépêcha de courir vers sa petite cuisine. Steven se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville, désormais ensoleillé, puis rejoignit le petit blond. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'appartement était dans un désordre incroyable. Des rouleaux, des vêtements et même des boites de ramens jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Cela lui rappelait un peu sa chambre à Londres. L'enfant lui proposa justement une de ses boîtes. Steven, très retissant, lui dit avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

"Heu...Tu sais... Les nouilles au petit déjeuner...Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux."

L'enfant répliqua avec un air curieux, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

"Mais les ramens sont le meilleur plat au monde."

'On dirait qu'il n'a jamais gouté de pizzas pepperoni-fromage... Pauvre enfant.' Soupira intérieurement Steven.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas mieux, et ne voulant pas attrister à nouveau Naruto, Steven accepta la boîte de ramen en souriant. Ils mirent de l'eau chaude dans leurs plats instantanés et s'assirent à table, patientant. Naruto regardait le geek avec des petits yeux et un sourire innocent. Il portait encore au cou le pentacle à cristaux bleu qu'il lui avait offert hier.

'Il n'a quand même pas dormit avec. Si?' S'interrogea Steven.

Même lui ne dormais pas avec ses pendentifs.

Steven ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il évita du mieux qu'il put de regarder l'enfant dans les yeux. Il espérait que le petit blond resterait calme mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues. L'enfant le questionna en hésitant.

"Rai-san... D'où est-ce que tu viens?"

Steven, même s'il s'attendait à l'entendre, commençait à en avoir marre de ce genre de question. Il lui donna une autre réponse bidon.

"De très très très loin."

Naruto insista.

"Oui mais comment c'est chez toi? Comme il s'appelle ton pays?"

Exactement le genre de question que Steven voulait éviter. Le geek tenta une feinte en lui déclarant doucement.

"Tu es bien curieux toi."

Naruto sembla gêné. Il perdit son sourire et regarda ses pieds. Steven saisit qu'il avait dû prendre cela comme une critique, une forme de rejet. Steven s'en voulut à nouveau. Il hésita entre lui parler, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, et rester silencieux. Dans le deuxième cas, l'enfant resterait un peu triste mais Steven ne prendrait pas le risque d'en dire trop sur l'endroit d'où il venait. Le geek regarda les yeux de Naruto et, très réticent, ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de réparer sa nouvelle erreur.

"Heu... Ne le prend pas mal, je disais ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose."

Naruto regarda à nouveau Steven avec des yeux surpris et confus. Puis il retrouva le sourire et interrogea le geek avec énergie.

"Alors ça ne te gène pas que je te demande des choses?"

L'adolescent anglais pleura intérieurement.

'Mince ! Je me suis moi-même pris au piège.'

Steven lui dit, mal a l'aise, la goutte au front.

"Non... Pas trop."

L'enfant s'enthousiasma.

"Chouette! J'ai pas beaucoup de gens avec qui discuter."

Steven comprit ainsi pourquoi il n'allait visiblement pas échapper à cet innocent interrogatoire. Naruto devait se sentir très seul. Il semblait être l'archétype même du héros à l'enfance solitaire, prêt à s'attacher a quiconque serait assez gentil pour lui adresser la parole. Steven comprenait bien cela.

Mais maintenant, Steven s'en voulait de devoir lui dire des mensonges. Puisqu'il n'allait certainement pas dire à Naruto qu'il venait d'un autre monde, ou que, dans celui-ci, il était le héros d'une fiction mondialement connue. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne le croirait pas. Et, de toute manière, il doutait que ce fusse bon pour l'égo du petit.

Naruto recommença a parler a Steven. Le geek eut du mal à trouver des réponses plausibles. Il fut obligé de rester très vague en déclarant venir d'un pays à plusieurs mois de voyage en mer qu'il nomma Brittania.

Lorsque Naruto l'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait amené à Konoha, le geek eut encore plus de mal à répondre. L'adolescent se contenta alors de la plus simple des excuses, priant pour qu'elle fonctionne. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu envie de voir le monde, de voyager, et que Konoha se trouvait sur sa route. Naruto sembla gober ce mensonge sans problème.

Mais lorsque l'enfant voulu savoir ce qu'il y'avait dans le sac de Steven, et ce qu'il avait aux oreilles tout à l'heure. Le geek n'eut d'autre choix que de prétendre que c'était privé et qu'on ne posait pas ce genre de question aux gens.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs ramens, le petit blond demanda des détails à Steven sur son pays. N'ayant grandit que parmi le béton et la fumée londonienne, Steven dût faire un effort d'imagination pour prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un pays emplis de forêts magnifiques, de grandes rivières et principalement habité par les corbeaux.

Redoutant l'insistance du petit blond, Steven tenta de lui demander, poliment, s'il n'avait pas des choses prévu ce matin. A son grand soulagement, Naruto se rappela qu'il avait prévu de s'entrainer. Se rappelant aisément le synopsis du manga, Steven insista pour qu'il y aille, prétendant ne pas vouloir l'empêcher de devenir plus fort. Naruto répliqua.

"Mais je veux encore qu'on discute moi."

Steven parla avec une bienveillante franchise qui le surprit après coup.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant. Si tu veux devenir Hokage, tu dois t'entrainer tous les jours. On peut toujours discuter plus tard, mais les efforts, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors au travail petit."

L'enfant sembla pris au dépourvu. Il demanda à Steven.

"Comment tu sais que je veux être Hokage?"

'ZUT !' Se flagella mentalement Steven. 'Mais quel idiot! Il ne m'a pas encore dit ce détail.'

L'adolescent tenta de s'expliquer rapidement, complètement paniqué.

"Et bien... Tout les enfants veulent être un grand ninja n'est-ce pas? Et il n'y a pas de plus grand ninja que l'Hokage n'est-ce pas?"

Naruto hésita, ce qui inquiéta le geek. Mais l'enfant déclara.

"C'est vrai. C'est logique."

Le geek se détendit en soupirant intérieurement. L'enfant courut s'habiller dans sa chambre et, avant de passer par la porte de son appartement, demanda d'une voix inquiète.

" Tu sera là quand je reviendrai?"

L'anglais hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici toute la journée mais il n'avait pas d'autres lieux où se poser. Il assura Naruto d'être là à dix-neuf heures sans faute. L'enfant sourit et partit en saluant le geek. Ce dernier par contre, resta sur sa chaise sans bouger. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire désormais.

Le geek appréciait d'être au calme et de pouvoir réfléchir à nouveau. Mais il avait déjà eu un moment comme celui-ci sur le balcon, et il n'avait pas l'impression que cela ait changée quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, où était le professeur ou comment il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il se demandait même si, au point où il en était, il n'allait pas tout simplement prier pour qu'un TARDIS tombe du ciel pour l'emmener loin d'ici. C'était peut-être irréaliste de croire que le Docteur d'une série de science-fiction allait l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, Steven sentait qu'il devrait remettre en question sa définition du mot 'Réalité'.

L'adolescent partit ensuite fouiller son sac à la recherche d'un tee-shirt propre. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et en saisissant l'un de ses vêtements, il revit l'objet qui l'avait tant effrayé. La chose qui ne devrait même pas être imaginable en ces lieux. Caché sous l'habit, Steven retrouva l'arme à feu qui avait failli tuer Naruto: un brillant revolver Colt Python.

Le geek n'était pas un expert en arme à feu, mais il avait déjà vu cette arme dans le premier Resident Evil. Seulement, entre un ensemble de polygones informatiques et un objet froid plus gros que ses deux poings réunis, la différence fût de taille pour Steven. Elle était même effrayante.

Il n'osa pas y toucher. C'était comme si l'objet était radioactif, en plus de ne pas devoir exister. La peur et l'excitation se mêlait à une délicieuse confusion, car il y'avait gravé sur la crosse de l'arme: "Made in USA". Ce qui signifiait que l'objet venait forcément de son monde, c'était troublant de se dire qu'un objet aussi meurtrier pouvait apporter un véritable élan d'espoir. D'autant que Steven avait découvert que ni lui, ni Naruto, n'avait été réellement en danger, le villageois ayant oublié d'enlever la sécurité de l'arme. Steven ne la retira pas non plus, pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il déposa un autre vêtement sur l'horrible objet et partit pour la douche avec un pendentif en forme de scorpion, un autre pentacle, un mini-bouclier avec un dragon et un tee-shirt arborant un samouraï très stylisé. Steven songea.

'Peut-être qu'avec ça je me fonderait plus dans le décor. On peut toujours rêver.'

* * *

Il était plus de midi et Steven marchait dans les rues avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il avait mangé une autre des boîtes de ramens instantané du petit Naruto au déjeuner, après avoir cogité, ou plutôt déprimé, toute la matinée. Il avait trouvé des milliers de scénarios pouvant expliquer ce qu'était l'engin cubique du professeur et comment ce dernier l'avait eu, tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Mais toujours aucune réponse concrète. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu beaucoup de temps, et culpabilisait pour cela. Steven commençait réellement à désespérer. Après son repas, il pensa qu'une petite marche, en écoutant du Nirvana, l'aiderait à aller mieux. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

Le geek avait presque écouté toute leur discographie sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensés mélancoliques. Il ne fit pas attention aux passants qu'il croisait, ni à leurs regards curieux. Son nouvel habit n'avait visiblement rien changé, et les câbles blancs qu'il avait dans les oreilles n'arrangeaient rien. La musique ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était suivit.

C'est alors que Steven arriva dans une rue où une bonne odeur lui titilla les narines.

Steven s'arrêta un peu devant la boutique d'où s'échappait l'alléchant parfum. Il reconnut la senteur des ramens, mais il ne l'avait pas de suite reconnu car c'était un arôme bien plus appétissant que celui des plats tout préparé qu'il avait goûté plus tôt. Le dernier kanji du nom de l'enseigne donna du fil à retordre à la mémoire de Steven, mais il arriva à comprendre que le restaurant s'appelait "Ramen Ichiraku".

Le geek aurait aimé jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais cela n'aurait pas eu de sens vu qu'il avait déjà mangé et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre argent. Il tourna alors les talons pour retourner à son vagabondage sur fond de "Come as you are".

Seulement il fut interrompu par une voix juvénile que même sa chanson ne put couvrir. Une fillette hurla.

"C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !"

L'instant d'après, Steven reçu un coup sur la tête et sentit un liquide chaud sur tout le haut de son corps, en plus de choses gluantes coulant sous son tee-shirt.

Le geek resta figé de surprise et de dégout pendant un moment avant d'enlever l'objet qu'il avait sur la tête, et qui se révéla être un grand bol. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un bol de ramen dessus.

Steven enleva ses écouteurs en grognant, percevant la voix d'un vieil homme en colère dans le restaurant. L'adolescent y entra, le bol à la main, et découvrit une scène satisfaisante, mais qu'il se sentit gêner d'interrompre. Une petite fille en vêtement chinois rouge, coiffées avec deux chignons, se faisait gronder par un vieux cuisinier. Ce dernier lui faisait la leçon comme si elle avait commis une hérésie impardonnable. Mais il arrêta son sermon en voyant entré l'étrange adolescent aux habits curieux, et désormais couvert de soupe et de nouilles. L'instant d'après, la fillette tourna son visage intrigué aux joues bien rouges vers lui.

Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, les uns parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne aussi bizarrement habillé, l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'est le geek qui tenta quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge et, montrant le plat dans sa main, demanda en hésitant.

"Heu... Est-ce que ce bol est à vous?"

Le vieil homme comprit alors ce qui s'était passé. Il fut profondément choqué et s'inclina de derrière son stand s'excusant.

"GOMENASAI ! "

Steven fut très gêné.

"Mais... Mais non. Pas la peine de vous excuser. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancé ce ramen n'est-ce pas?"

Le tenancier répliqua, toujours incliné.

"Mais c'est un de mes plats qui a salit vos habit!"

Il se releva et regarda avec colère l'enfant qu'il grondait juste avant. Il lui ordonna avec sévérité.

"Tenten-chan, excuse-toi immédiatement."

La jeune fille descendit de sa chaise et s'inclina devant Steven. D'une petite voix, elle demanda pardon au geek. L'adolescent sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette enfant. Il regarda son petit visage et vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleurée.

Mais il se rappela qu'il avait été pourchassé par un monstre la dernière fois qu'il avait cru voir une fille en larme. Steven recula, le regard inquisiteur, et prit une mauvaise posture d'art martiaux, tenant plus du mauvais équilibriste, qui étonna les deux autres. Steven interrogea la fillette.

"Est-ce que tu pleure ou est-ce que tu est en colère?"

L'enfant regarda sur le côté en boudant. Elle nia avec un air énervé, bien qu'adorable.

"Je...ne suis pas en colère. Et je ne pleurais pas."

Steven se détendit en comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il reprit une posture normal et accepta les excuses de la petite fille. Il s'adressa au cuisinier.

"Excusez-moi mais... Vous auriez une serviette?"

Le vieil homme sursauta, gêné, et déclara en s'inclinant à nouveau.

"Bien sûr. Attendez une seconde."

Le cuisinier partit en courant vers son arrière boutique laissant Steven et Tenten seuls. Steven, en ayant assez de rester gêné sans dire un mot, lui proposa de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta dans la seconde, sans regarder l'étranger en face. Steven tenta de se rappeler se qu'il avait entendu dire sur un personnage de Naruto nommé Tenten. Il ne se souvint que de vagues commentaires, dans des conventions et sur internet, qui la qualifiaient de "sous-estimée" ou "sous exploitée". Cela ne l'aidait en rien.

Le cuisinier revint avec une serviette dont Steven se servit en frottant le plus possible. Le vieil homme en profita pour lui poser la même question que presque tout le monde lui posait. Steven le baratina en lui racontant son meilleur mensonge. C'est à dire qu'il était un jeune homme avide de voyage venu d'une terre par-delà les mers. Le cuistot sembla accepter cette histoire, comme Naruto avant lui.

Mais après avoir frotté très fort avec la serviette, Steven dut se faire à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement sentir le ramen jusqu'à la prochaine douche. Le geek regarda la fillette qui lui avait offert ce nouveau parfum et comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il n'arriva pas à s'énerver contre une enfant qui se frottait les yeux en reniflant. Steven soupira et, maudissant sa compassion, finit par lui demander avec douceur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a petite? Tu pleure parce qu'on t'a grondé?"

La fillette répliqua vivement.

"Bien sur que non. Et je ne pleure pas."

Steven leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre.

"Tu veut bien me dire, au moins, pourquoi tu m'a jeté un bol de Ramen à la tête?"

"GOMENASAI !" Hurla à nouveau le cuistot, surprenant Steven.

La jeune fille s'exprima avec un léger, mais perceptible, sentiment de honte.

" Désolé. Je voulais le jeter sur personne. J'étais en colère."

Steven poursuivit.

"Contre qui ou quoi?"

"Contre les nouilles." Déclara Tenten. "Je n'ai rien trouvé dedans."

L'étranger fut très déconcerté. Il tourna son regard vers le cuisinier dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Mais il ne lui répondit que par un haussement des épaules, montrant qu'il était aussi perdu que le geek. Ce dernier continua.

"Et... Qu'espérais-tu trouver?"

"Une solution pour aider mon Papa."

Là, Steven compris encore moins. Il songea qu'elle était, peut-être, un de ces personnages de manga un peu bête mais attachant. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle était triste, aussi ne rit-il pas d'elle, même intérieurement. Il lui demanda en souriant.

"Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début?"

Tenten le regarda avec ses petits yeux rouges, ne sachant pas si elle devait raconter tout ça a un étranger. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus. Mais il avait l'air gentil et, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait honte de l'avoir arrosée de ramen. Elle fit un petit hochement de tête approbateur et commença son récit.

"Ce matin, je me suis réveillé comme tout les jours. Mais quand je suis descendu à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai vu que des shinobis était en train de parler avec mon papa et ma maman. Et ils avaient pas l'air content du tout. Mon papa leur a dit qu'il était dans son atelier toute la nuit et ma maman disait que c'était vrai. Après, les shinobis sont partis mais mes parents ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors j'ai mangé ma soupe miso et je suis allé jouer. Mais, pas longtemps après, les ninjas sont revenu et ils ont demandés à parler à mes parents seuls. Sauf que moi, je les aie écoutées en cachette, maman dit que c'est pas bien mais je peut pas m'en empêcher. J'ai pas tout compris, ils utilisaient plein de mots compliqués, mais j'ai compris qu'ils croient que mon papa était pas dans son atelier. C'est notre méchant voisin qui l'aurait dit. Mais il est très méchant, alors c'est forcément pas vrai! J'ai dit aux ninjas que mon papa était trop gentil pour mentir, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Il parait que si mon papa dit pas ce qu'il faisait cette nuit, ils vont devoir fouiller dans sa tête. j'ai pas compris comment mais s'il font ça, et ben mon papa il ira en prison pour très longtemps. Et moi je veux pas que mon papa il s'en aille. J'ai demandé au voisin de dire la vérité mais il m'a dit que mon papa était plus méchant que je le croyais. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de la divination pour trouver un moyen de l'aider, comme me l'a apprit mamie. J'ai regardée les feuilles de thé au fond de la tasse et elles disaient "Fouiller" et "Nouilles"... Enfin je crois."

Lorsque Tenten eut terminée, Steven ne sut s'il devait être intrigué ou ahurit. Son esprit décida de commencer par l'ahurissement. Il pensa, à demi-horrifié, le visage figé.

'Elle a joué la liberté de son père sur un PLAT DE NOUILLE ?!'

Puis il se détendit et comprit qu'elle s'était retrouvée mêlé à quelque chose de gros, une véritable affaire de police. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas tout saisit, aussi l'adolescent demanda-t-il des précisions au vieil homme, qui avait écouté le récit avec surprise et pitié pour l'enfant.

"Excusez-moi." Fit Steven."Quel est votre nom?"

Le cuistot lui répondit.

"Je m'appelle Teuchi."

"Je ne suis pas d'ici Teuchi-san." Rappela le geek. "Vous savez pourquoi son père a des problèmes?"

Le vieil homme réfléchit un instant.

"Je ne le connais pas bien." Avoua Teuchi."Ce n'est pas un de mes clients. Sa famille, les Hasaki, préfère les nems du restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville."

"Les nems c'est Super Bon!" S'exclama Tenten.

Teuchi poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

"Mais pour que les shinobis interroge son père, l'affaire doit être grave."

Steven lui demanda alors ce que Tenten entendait par "fouiller dans sa tête".

Teuchi, qui était du genre sociable, expliqua à l'étranger sans problème.

"Ici à Konoha, nous avons un clan de ninja possédant une technique spécial qui permet de lire dans les pensées. Mais si quelqu'un oblige les forces de l'ordre à utiliser cette technique, alors c'est noté dans son casier judiciaire et s'il leur a mentit avant, il n'est plus vraiment considéré comme digne de confiance. C'est le déshonneur. Et c'est passible d'une peine de prison d'au moins six mois il me semble."

Steven comprit que l'affaire était grave. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela d'entendre de quoi était capable des ninjas. Il avait lu assez de Shonen pour savoir que l'incroyable était le quotidien de leur héros. Le geek regarda la petite fille, dont la tristesse était plus visible que jamais. Il ne supportait pas le silence qui s'était installé, aussi lui posa-t-il la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Pourquoi ton père a des problèmes à ton avis?"

Tenten réagit violement, faisant reculer Steven.

"J'en sais rien ! Y'a pas de raison ! C'est un gentil, pas un criminel !"

La petite fille se remit à pleurer. L'adolescent se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Il n'avait décidemment pas de chance avec les enfants. Il se sentit honteux. Teuchi observait la scène avec de la compassion pour l'enfant. Le geek se sentit, à juste titre, responsable de son chagrin; Aussi se sentit-il obligé de réparer son erreur, comme il l'avait fait pour Naruto.

Steven lâcha alors avec gentillesse, poussé par la culpabilité.

"Excuse-moi petite. Est-ce que je peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?"

L'enfant se calma doucement, levant ses yeux embués vers l'étranger. Elle s'essuya le visage avec une manche et demanda, avec hésitation.

"N'importe quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi." Confirma Steven en tentant de sourire.

"Vous... Vous pouvez m'aidez à sauvez mon papa ?"

'N'importe quoi SAUF ça !' Pensa-Steven.

Teuchi tenta d'interpeller la fillette, mais lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire. Steven allait dire à l'enfant ce qu'il avait pensé mais s'interrompit en voyant son petit visage. Ses yeux semblait rempli d'espoir et crier à l'aide, comme s'il était sa dernière chance. Steven savait qu'il ne devrait pas se mêler d'une histoire pareille. Il tenta une diversion pour ne pas répondre de suite à son supplique.

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimez. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie?"

Au moins Tenten eut un petit sourire. Elle déclara alors, sans le quitter des yeux.

" Mon papa est forgeron. C'est le meilleur du monde et ma maman vend ce qu'il fabrique. Toute la ville vient leur acheter ou faire réparer des choses. Avant c'était un ninja très fort, sauf qu'il s'est blessé à la jambe alors il a du arrêter pour être juste forgeron. Mais il prend toujours plein de temps pour jouer avec moi et, plus tard, il va m'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait pour que je sois très forte quand j'entrerai à l'académie ninja. Il est trop génial."

Encore une fois, Steven sentit qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée. Il songea pendant une seconde.

'Si ma vie devient une rediffusion permanente, je me jette du haut d'un pont. Y'a rien de pire que les rediffusions.'

Le regard de la petite fille fût encore plus empli d'espérance. En essayant de changer de sujet, Steven lui avait plutôt fais croire qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il se maudit encore une fois. Il se sentit prêt à s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais plus il regardait l'enfant, plus il l'enviait. Elle aimait et respectait sincèrement son père, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre visiblement. Il aurait aimé être comme elle. Il tergiversa.

"Ecoute petite... Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi. Je suis juste un voyageur, et en plus assez perdu..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'enfant perdre son sourire. Elle allait se remettre à pleurer. S'en fut trop pour le geek. Refuser la demande d'une enfant en larme, à ce stade, lui sembla presque criminel. Steven finit par céder en soupirant.

"Mais je veux bien t'aider un petit peu."

L'enfant fit un immense sourire béat et remercia Steven en bondissant sur sa chaise, sous le regard abasourdit de Teuchi. Le cuistot demanda en chuchotant à l'adolescent.

"Monsieur... Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

Le geek lui répondit à voix basse.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardée? Comment je pouvais lui refusez quelque chose?"

Teuchi aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose d'autre, mais, après une longue hésitation, il ne put qu'approuver en soupirant. Il lui avoua.

"Je comprend. J'ai une fille, je sais comment c'est. Mais qu'allez-vous faire alors?"

Là, Steven eut du mal à répondre. Il réfléchit un instant, sous les regards intrigués du cuisinier et la fille, ce qui le stressa énormément. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider le père de Tenten, aussi fit il ce qu'il faisait le mieux : Comparer la situation à des histoires déjà lu ou vu. Il pensa.

'Si je me rappelle bien les centaines d'heures que j'ai passez devant les séries, Anime et jeux vidéos d'enquêtes... La première chose logique à faire est d'interroger les témoins.'

Il n'y en avait qu'un apparemment, le voisins de la famille de Tenten. Le geek se leva de sa chaise et commença à sortir du restaurant. Il déclara.

"Bon, finissons-en. Tu veux bien m'emmener chez ton voisin? Celui qui est méchant?"

Tenten se leva en souriant et commença a courir. Steven jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cuisinier, le salua, puis se mit à suivre la fillette.

Teuchi les vit partir avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. La petite Tenten était avec un parfait inconnu, un étranger qui plus est, et elle espérait qu'il résolve les problèmes de son père. Il craignait que cette histoire ne puisse que finir mal. Il se serait sans doute moins inquiété s'il avait sût qu'une personne a masque de chat suivait le jeune homme de près.

* * *

Steven marchait derrière Tenten les mains dans les poches. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, elle et son père. Il avait même pensé à lui dire combien tout cela était ridicule. Mais lorsqu'il voyait cette enfant et son pas déterminé, il perdait cette envie.

Le duo finit par arriver près d'une belle maison a la cheminée bien grande.

'Ce doit être la forge du père de Tenten.' Déduit Steven.

Le panneau indiquant "Résidence de la famille Hasaki" confirma son idée.

L'enfant emmena le geek jusqu'à la maison d'en face. Lorsqu'ils furent face à la porte, la petite fille déclara.

"Voilà ! C'est la maison de mon méchant voisin. Dîtes lui de dire la vérité sur mon papa."

Steven soupira de lassitude. Il expliqua à l'enfant.

"Bon très bien, je vais lui parler. Mais dans ce cas, recule un peu. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur la marche devant ta porte."

Tenten pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air confuse. Elle demanda à l'étranger pourquoi et il répondit.

"Si tu veut que j'aide ton père, il faut que je fasse les choses à ma façon. Et pour cela, il faudrait que tu t'éloigne un peu. Fais-moi confiance."

La fillette hésita, elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Mais elle finit par obéir et s'éloigner, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Steven se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait dût réfléchir à comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à un inconnu qu'il voulait savoir des choses sur son voisin, suspecté d'être un criminel, parce que la fille de ce dernier l'avait "engagé" lui, un étranger, pour l'innocenter. Le geek se rappela que, dans les séries policières, les gens qui posait des questions sans être de la police était très souvent détestés, et n'avait généralement pas beaucoup de réponses de la part des gens qu'ils interrogeaient.

La solution lui parut simple mais risqué. Il ne devait rien dire de tout cela. Il devait créer un genre de lien avec le voisin de Tenten. L'adolescent sût comment. Il frappa à la porte en prenant son air blasé de niveau Un.

Un homme chauve entre deux âges ouvrit la porte. Son air énervé montrait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé, à cela s'ajouta la surprise en découvrant l'étrange bonhomme bizarrement vêtu devant sa porte. Il questionna l'adolescent d'une façon sèche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Steven soupira en la tête dans une main. Il répondit avec un ton très ennuyé.

"Excusez moi mais j'ai promis à la fillette derrière moi de vous poser une question."

Le voisin regarda derrière le jeune homme et vit Tenten entrain de faire la moue en regardant les deux hommes fixement. Steven déclara.

"Je ne voulais pas le faire mais elle m'a cassé les pieds. Quelle gamine."

Le voisin approuva.

"Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Steven en avait définitivement assez de cette question.

"Non." Répondit-il "Je suis un voyageur. J'ignorais qu'on accueillait les touristes comme ça à Konoha."

Le voisin souffla.

"Excusez cette enfant. Son père a des soucis avec la justice et elle refuse de voir la vérité en face."

Steven vit une ouverture. Il demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? C'est un criminel ?"

Le voisin répliqua.

"Non. A part le petit démon et la garce-serpent, il n'y a que des gens respectable à Konoha. Même si ce crétin de forgeron devrait être enfermé pour tapage nocturne quand il décide de travailler tard. Les coups de marteaux, ça n'aide pas à trouver le sommeil."

Steven poursuivit, faussement compréhensif.

"Un forgeron qui travail de nuit? Quel idiot. Mais alors c'est quoi le problème?"

"Des shinobis m'ont demandé si Akahiko, c'est le nom de son père, était dans son atelier cette nuit, après vingt heure environ. Et ça je peux vous garantir que non, Je l'ai vu sortir en début de soirée mais après j'ai dormis comme un bébé."

Steven déclara.

"Et cet abrutit vous aurait forcément réveillé s'il avait travaillé. N'est-ce pas?"

Le vieux chauve approuva.

"Et comment, j'ai le sommeil léger, je peux vous le garantir."

Steven le questionna alors.

" Et il est partit où à votre avis cette nuit?"

Le voisin arqua un sourcil.

"Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir?"

Steven pointa Tenten du pouce.

"Pour avoir quelque chose à dire à cette petite enquiquineuse et qu'elle me laisse tranquille, s'il vous plait."

Le vieil homme acariâtre sembla faire preuve de compréhension. Il pointa une rue du doigt. Le jeune geek remercia le vieil homme et lui tourna le dos. Le voisin ferma la porte tandis que Steven rejoignait Tenten en pensant.

'Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur est décerné a... STEVEN RYAN !'

La fillette se leva, pleine d'excitation, et questionna l'étranger.

"Alors? Il a dit la vérité?"

Steven hésita avec gène. Il n'avait eu du voisin qu'une écoute de sa version des faits et une vague direction. S'il avait bel et bien mentit, alors il était un menteur très convainquant, mais qui avait un mobile pour causer des problèmes au père de Tenten. Mais s'il disait la vérité...

L'adolescent fut sincère avec la petite fille.

"Tenten... Ton voisin dit toujours que ton père n'était pas là."

"QUOI ?!" Hurla la petite fille. "C'est qu'un menteur !"

L'étranger, prédisant qu'elle était sur le point de foncer jusqu'à la porte du voisin, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda de se calmer.

"Pas si vite! Si c'est vraiment un menteur, il faut montrer qu'il a mentit Tenten, pas seulement lui demander de parler."

L'enfant demanda, pleine d'entrain.

"Comment on fait?"

Steven connaissait la réponse à sa question, mais il avait envie de pleurer rien qu'en la disant.

"Il faut aller par là et demander a des gens s'ils ont vu ton père hier soir."

Le geek indiqua la direction qu'avait pointée le voisin chauve. Il se doutait qu'il risquait de devoir parler à beaucoup de gens. Tenten lui demanda pourquoi ils devaient faire ça. Steven lui dit que c'était la seule façon de montrer si le voisin avait mentit ou non.

"Mais il a forcément mentit !"

Steven essaya de lui expliquer le problème avec gentillesse.

"Ecoute Tenten. Je ne dis pas que ton père est méchant. Mais il n'a pas dit où il était hier et c'est pour ça qu'il a des problèmes. Si on trouve où il était et qu'on le dit aux shinobis, tout ira bien."

Tenten réfléchit un instant, elle n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, mais elle finit par déclarer avec entrain.

"D'accord ! Si on peut aider papa comme ça, alors allons-y !"

Steven lui caressa la tête en souriant, puis elle commença à courir dans la rue.

Mais pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, le geek perdit son sourire. Tenten ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle risquait d'être très déçue à la fin. Steven, lui, avait bien conscience de combien son père avait des problèmes.

Si le voisin avait mentit, ce serait impossible à prouver tant que le père de Tenten ne disait pas la vérité. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir le dire s'il en était arrivé là. Si des ninjas interrogeaient le père de Tenten, Akahiko Hasaki, cela voulait dire qu'il était soupçonné soit d'avoir des informations sur une affaire grave, soit d'être responsable d'un crime. Et le fait qu'il refuse de parler, que le voisin ait dit la vérité ou pas, le rendait très suspect.

Le jeune homme eut le cœur lourd. Il songea.

'Pauvre petite. J'ai peur qu'il y'ait peu de chance que cette histoire finisse bien pour elle et son père.'

* * *

Voilà. Encore désolé pour l'attente T-T

Le prochain chapitre, j'essai d'être plus rapide. En attendant, qu'en avez vous pensez? Cela vous a plus? ^^ Une petite review pour soulager un malade peut-être.

J'espère que le nom de famille que j'ai choisis pour tenten vous convient. Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre alors j'ai pris le mot japonais voulait dire "Pointe de Lame".

Œuvres citées:

Game of Thrones, Diablo 3, Doctor Who, Resident Evil

A la prochaine


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ;-)

Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça XD

Alors voici la suite des aventures de Steven et Tenten...et Naruto évidemment =3= (siffle)

Musiques citées:

_Metallica_ \- One

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

'Et voilà' Pensa Steven avec satisfaction.

Il était bien content de s'être vu dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Le bol de ramen que la petite Tenten lui avait envoyé sur la tête avait, à cause de la soupe, complètement défait sa petite mèche. Il avait donc pris un instant pour refaire sa coiffure. Il songea.

'Sans elle, ma coiffure ne serais pas la même. Avant, je n'avais qu'un amas ordinaire de cheveux bruns. Maintenant, j'ai un amas de cheveux brun avec une mèche hyper classe. Merci Pandora Heart.'

Après cette affligeante publicité mentale, Steven se tourna vers la fillette assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci le regardait avec impatience et curiosité.

Lorsque le geek s'était arrêté pour se recoiffer, sans prévenir, Tenten avait tout essayé pour le faire avancer. Elle avait tentée d'attirer son attention, autant parler à un mur. Elle l'avait ensuite pousser en lui beuglant de se dépêcher... Ce fût comme tenter de faire bouger la montagne des quatre Hokage. Epuiser à en tirer la langue, et Steven ne semblant même pas l'avoir remarqué, elle avait finit par s'asseoir et attendre.

Intrigué par son regard, Steven lui demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?"

La petite en vêtement chinois rouge déclara.

"Tu es comme ma maman."

Le geek ne comprit pas. Il demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?"

"Elle aussi elle passe une demi-heure à se coiffer."

L'anglais ricana, un peu gêné, et tenta d'objecter.

"Allons tu exagères."

Elle répliqua en pointant une boutique du doigt.

"Non, j'ai bien vu l'horloge là-bas. Ça fait une demi-heure."

Steven eut l'impression de s'être pris un énorme rocher sur la tête. Il pria intérieurement pour que personne ne l'ait vu passer tout se temps à se coiffer. Il avait l'impression que sa fierté d'homme n'y survivrait pas. Tenten l'interrogea.

"Pourquoi tu passes plein temps sur tes cheveux ? Surtout ce petit bout devant ?"

Là, l'adolescent se sentit le devoir de répondre en prenant une pose ridicule, pointant vers les étoiles et au-delà.

"Petite, sache que cette mèche n'est pas qu'une simple mèche. C'est la coiffure d'un grand personnage, un type génial. Et le fait que j'ai la même coiffure que lui fait de moi un type Cool."

La fillette ne broncha pas. Steven resta dans cette position un moment. Tenten finit par déclarer.

"Vous êtes bizarre."

Steven s'effondra au sol, pris par surprise. Mais il se releva en riant un coup, il avait l'habitude qu'on le trouve bizarre. Seulement, d'habitude, les gens disaient cela à voix basse, quand on pensait qu'il n'entendait rien, avec un soupçon de mépris. La jeune fille, elle, l'avait dit innocemment, sans méchanceté, aussi ne lui en voulut-il pas une seconde. Il lui expliqua cependant.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un."

Tenten répliqua avec l'air fier d'une élève ayant bien retenu sa leçon.

"Mais c'est ce que je pense et ce n'est pas bien de mentir. C'est mon papa qui me l'a appris Bizarre-san."

Là, Steven s'énerva un peu.

"Hé ! J'ai un nom moi !"

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit lequel."

Le geek dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Il l'informa en soupirant.

"Je m'appelle Steven Ryan." Avant qu'elle n'écorche son nom, il ajouta, se rappelant Naruto." Tu peux m'appeler Rai-san."

Tenten sembla prendre un instant pour assimiler l'information. Puis elle déclara en souriant.

"D'accord Rai-san."

Steven ne put que la trouver adorable. D'autant qu'il comprit pourquoi elle tenait tant à innocenter son père. Non seulement elle l'admirait, mais c'est lui qui lui avait apprit que mentir était mal. Cela rendait son histoire d'autant plus triste aux yeux de l'anglais. Son père ne semblait pas vraiment innocent jusqu'ici. Mais il avait promis à cette enfant de l'aider. Il exprima en souriant.

"Et si on essayait d'aider ton papa maintenant?"

La fillette bondit de joie, surexcité à l'idée d'enquêter pour sauver son père. Elle demanda au geek se qu'ils devaient faire. Steven regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant.

Ils étaient dans la rue qu'avait indiquée le voisin, une rue marchande. Rien n'indiquait qu'Akahiko Hasaki, le père de Tenten, se soit arrêté dans cette rue, mais c'était sa seule piste. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté, ils étaient dans une des extrémités de la ville. La montagne aux visages était un peu à la droite de l'anglais et il n'y avait que des arbres sur sa gauche. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir, en levant un peu la tête, le grand mur qui entourait la ville. L'adolescent cogita sur tout cela, pour commencer, et conclut que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

'Les chances qu'il ait voulut se rendre dans cette rue sont donc assez grande. S'il avait voulut se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne serait pas passé par ici. A moins de vouloir brouiller les pistes en prenant le chemin le plus long. Si c'est un dangereux criminel, ce n'est malheureusement pas encore à exclure.'

Le geek marcha un peu en observant autour de lui, faisant fi des regards curieux que certains passants lui adressaient. Il était trop concentré pour tenir compte de ce genre de chose. En arrivant au bout de la rue, devant un domaine entouré d'un mur appartenant à une certaine famille Hyuuga, il résuma des informations potentiellement importantes qu'il avait notées en marchant.

'C'est une véritable rue marchande. Les boutiques ferment toutes vers dix-neuf heure trente. Vu les étages supérieurs qu'ont les bâtiments, elles servent visiblement toutes de domiciles à leurs propriétaires. Ma théorie selon laquelle il avait prévu un cambriolage tombe à l'eau. Donc, à moins qu'il ne prépare un coup d'état en secret, ou ne participe aux réunions cachées d'une secte honorant yog-sothoth, il n'y a qu'un seul type d'endroit où il ait put aller. Les seuls lieux de cette rue encore ouvert après vingt heures : Les bars.'

Steven se doutait que dire qu'on était au bar, sans doute à picoler, n'était pas très glorieux, mais ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour mentir aux forces de l'ordre, à moins d'avoir excessivement peur de la réaction de sa femme. Le geek sentit qu'on tirait sur un morceau de son tee-shirt. Il sortit de sa réflexion et vit Tenten, un peu ennuyée, cherchant à attirer son attention.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite ?" Questionna Steven.

La fillette s'enquérit.

"Est-ce que vous cherchez vraiment ?"

Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu l'air de faire grand chose. D'autant qu'une petite fille, comme elle, avait sans doute du mal à comprendre qu'une enquête était avant tout un travail de réflexion. Mais, heureusement, il n'allait pas la décevoir. Il s'abaissa face à elle et lui révéla.

"Oui Tenten. D'ailleurs, c'est maintenant que tu entre en scène."

La fillette retrouva son énergie et demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Steven lui expliqua en indiquant la rue d'où ils venaient.

"Il faut que tu aille dans tout les bars de cette rue et que tu demande aux responsable si ton père était là hier soir. Et s'ils te demandent pourquoi tu veux le savoir, tu leurs dit que ton père a oublier son porte-monnaie dans un bar mais qu'il ne sait plus lequel. Et si on te demande pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en occupe, tu réponds que c'est parce que ton père est occupé à la forge. Tu t'en souviendra ?"

Il avait conscience d'en demander beaucoup à une enfant mais, visiblement, elle était plus maline que les autres filles de son âge. Tenten, un peu confuse, finit par déclarer, sous le choc.

"Mais c'est des mensonges !"

Steven dût vite répliquer. Mais il avait prévu cette réaction.

"Non Tenten, ce sont des Astuces."

La fillette sembla perdue. Elle interrogea le geek.

"Des Astuces? C'est pas pareils?"

"Pas du tout." Raconta Steven."Les mensonges, c'est pour faire du mal aux gens. Les Astuces, c'est pour les aider. Les ninjas utilisent beaucoup d'astuces tu sais."

Tenten ne sembla pas plus avancé. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer, peu convaincu.

"Bon... Si ça peut aider papa, je veux bien essayer."

L'anglais lui sourit en caressant sa petite tête. Puis il la laissa s'en aller. Il avait un peu honte de faire faire ce genre de besogne à une enfant, mais c'était la seule solution. Il savait que personne ne répondrait à ses questions s'il les posait en personne. Un étranger s'enquérant des activités d'un citoyen respectable, pour l'instant, s'attirerait plus de regards noirs et de coups de pieds au derrière que de réponse. En revanche, posées par l'adorable fillette du dît citoyen, ils ne verraient pas de mal à parler.

Jusqu'à ce que les petites jambes de Tenten ne l'amène dans tout les bars de cette rue, Steven n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. Un peu fatigué par sa longue marche, il décida de s'asseoir un peu. Il remarque un petit coin sympa à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il décida de s'y installer, bénissant au passage celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de garder la végétation à l'intérieur des murs de Konoha.

Steven s'assit au milieu de quelques fleurs, s'affalant un peu contre l'arbre. Il sortit son MusicPlayer-3 et ferma les yeux en écoutant "One" de Metallica. Ce moment de détente lui semblait bienvenue.

L'air était nettement plus agréable qu'à Londres. Le temps sembla passer bien plus lentement, comme un petit cour d'eau en pente douce. Le temps était doux et un petit vent frais se faisait sentir de temps à autres. Steven savait qu'il était en octobre ici, l'hiver venait. Il espéra un instant être rentrer chez lui pour jouer à Dragon Age Inquisition.

Il chassa très vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la musique. Il risquait de déprimer s'il songeait à nouveau à ce qu'il risquait de manquer et de ne plus jamais voir. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

La chanson qu'il avait écoutée lui plaisait toujours autant. Mais il eut envie de passer à autre chose. Il rouvrit ses yeux en sortant son baladeur de sa poche. Mais au moment ou son pouce arrêta sa musique, son regard croisa celui d'une autre personne, juste à côté de lui.

Steven découvrit une nouvelle petite fille, à moitié baissé vers le sol, figée en croisant son regard.

'Il y'a plus d'enfant que de ninja ma parole.' Pensa-t-il.

Elle semblait avoir le même âge que Naruto, et ses courts cheveux noirs la rendait encore plus adorable que Tenten. Puis il remarqua ses yeux. Ils étaient blancs. Blanc comme du nacre et sans pupilles. Ce fut un choc pour Steven; Il avait vu des milliers de choses bizarres dans ses bandes dessinés et ses films, mais voir un truc pareil en vrai était autre chose. Il se tendit et eut un mouvement de recul. L'enfant se releva et fit de même, elle semblait intimidé, comme un chaton sur le point de fuir.

Steven regarda la fillette aux courts cheveux noirs droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, mais en même temps il se rappelait avoir vu ce regard quelque part.

Sans prévenir, la fillette s'inclina devant Steven en bafouillant.

"Dé-Dé-Désolé d-de vous a-avoir réveillé!"

Steven fut un peu déboussolé, puis il la corrigea gentiment.

"Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dormais pas du tout. Je fermais juste les yeux un instant."

La jeune fille se remise droite, serrant contre elle un petit cahier, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus tranquille qu'avant. On aurait dit que le simple regard du jeune geek lui faisait peur. Ce qui le gênait beaucoup. Il n'y a aucun mérite à avoir à faire peur a des enfants innocents, même s'il n'était pas sur de combien l'était ceux de ce monde.

Le geek, tout en retirant et rangeant son MusicPlayer-3, regarda au sol pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi la jeune fille s'était baissé à côté de lui. Il ne vit rien à part des petites fleurs jaunes et une autre mauve. Au hasard, et pour ne pas rester planté comme un idiot, Steven arracha cette dernière et la tendit à la fillette en demandant, curieux.

"C'est cela que tu voulais?"

La fillette hésita un instant avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

"Prend là alors." Fit Steven en souriant.

L'enfant fut surprise. Mais elle se reprit et finit, lentement, par saisir le végétal coloré. Elle adressa un timide "Merci" à Steven. Puis un silence gêné s'installa. Steven commençait à détester cela. Aussi prit-il les devant et s'adressa-t-il à l'enfant, le plus gentiment possible.

"C'est pour ta maman?"

La jeune fille fut surprise par la question, puis elle répondit en bégayant un peu.

"N-Non. C'est pour mon herbier... M-mais j'allais en prendre quelques une pour elle aussi."

Steven l'observa récolter un grand bouquet de fleurs jaunes. Cette scène touchante lui rappelait quelques souvenirs très lointains. Ce qui lui fit prononcer.

"Tout ça pour elle? Elle en a de la chance."

L'enfant sembla déconcertée, mais en même temps assez ravie d'entendre cela. Elle répondit en contemplant le cadeau floral.

"C'est la plus gentille des mamans. Elle y a bien droit."

L'adolescent l'enviait. Il pensa avec une profonde et soudaine mélancolie.

'Tout les enfants pensent cela à cet âge... sauf moi bien sûr.'

Puis il fut violement tiré de ses pensés et sursauta, avec la fillette, en entendant une puissante voix masculine, sèche et oppressante. Le genre que détestait Steven.

"Hinata!" Hurla la voix.

La fillette se retourna d'une traite, le regard encore plus intimidé qu'avec Steven. Il y'avait un peu de crainte cette fois-ci. Steven passa légèrement la tête de derrière son arbre et découvrit un homme qui était exactement comme il se l'imaginait en l'entendant: Mûre, fier et à l'allure si autoritaire qu'il avait l'air presque tyrannique. Mais en plus de tout cela, il avait les mêmes yeux que la petite fille, ainsi que des longs cheveux aussi noir que les siens. C'était visiblement quelqu'un de la même famille. Celui-ci poursuivit en s'approchant de la fillette.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sortir du domaine sans être accompagnée?"

L'enfant bafouilla des excuses tandis que l'homme lui prenait la main sans la moindre affection.

"D-D-Désolé P-Père."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bégayer." Gronda le paternel. "Viens, nous rentrons immédiatement. Et tu sera consigné dans ta chambre comme punition, pour cette fois."

L'homme commença à partir en tirant sa fille sans ménagement. Steven avait un peu de peine pour l'enfant. Mais plus que cela, bien plus, il sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il ne devait pas se mêler de cela, il le savait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourtant, il se leva et gronda.

"Hey ! Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez ?!"

Le père et son enfant se stoppèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, l'un avec une curiosité agacée, l'autre avec une surprise craintive. L'homme se demandait qui pouvait bien l'interpeller, lui, d'une telle manière, et la petite fille, quel mouche avait bien pu piquer le gentil, bien qu'étrange, monsieur à qui elle venait de parler. Steven se posait exactement la même question.

"Pardon?" Interrogea le vieil homme, étonné par la tenue de son interlocuteur.

L'adolescent, emporté par la colère, poursuivit sur sa lancé.

"C'est peut-être votre fille mais ça ne justifie pas que vous lui hurliez dessus comme ça. Elle voulait juste quelques fleurs pour sa mère."

"Et de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de cela?" Questionna le père.

Le geek était désagréablement surpris par son attitude.

'C'est vrai cela?' Pensait-il.'Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire ça?'

Certes, il n'avait pas aimé que cet homme parle avec autant de violence à sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état, perdre le contrôle. D'autant que Steven n'était absolument pas du genre colérique, du moins il le pensait, vu combien il évitait les embrouilles en général. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

"Je me mêle de ce qui me chante. Vous avez le droit d'être énervé, mais de là à lui hurler comme à un chien et la menacer... Vous manquer pas d'air je trouve !"

Le père de la petite fille, nommée Hinata, sembla faire un effort pour masquer combien il était outré par cet affront. Mais, ne semblant pas en faire un si grand que cela, il devait avoir une discipline de fer. Il regarda un instant l'adolescent furieux et l'interrogea.

"Vous n'êtes pas de Konoha, vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Steven en avait marre de cette question. Il y répondit tout de même en grondant.

"Ouai et alors?"

L'homme sembla se décontracté et tourna le dos à Steven. Mais son attitude sembla emplie de mépris.

"Alors feriez mieux de vous mêler de vos affaires et partir d'ici au plus tôt. Vous ignorez visiblement à qui vous vous adressez."

Steven fut sur le point d'exploser encore plus. Il se crut même capable d'attraper cet homme par le col. Mais, heureusement, une petite voix plus enjoué se fit entendre.

"Rai-saaaaan !"

Steven se tourna et vit la petite Tenten courir vers lui. Elle lui déclara.

"J'ai fait ce que tu m'a dit. J'ai parlé dans tout les bars."

Elle remarqua ensuite les deux personnes derrière son détective. Elle vit que le grand homme était en colère et la petite fille, effrayé. Elle regarda Steven et vit qu'il n'était pas très content non plus. Elle ne savait pas trop où se placer sur le coup.

"Est-ce que...je dérange?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le geek ne voulait pas mêler Tenten à cette histoire, et il en avait plus qu'assez de ce type. Il soupira un grand coup et fit à son empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

"Non Tenten-chan. C'est bon. Viens, on va discuter plus loin."

Steven commença à s'en aller dans une rue. Les deux personnes aux yeux blancs firent de même. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, Steven s'arrêta et prononça, sans se tourner vers eux.

"Hey petite!"

La jeune Hinata et son père s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers cet étranger sans manière. Ce dernier déclara.

"N'oublie pas de donner ton bouquet. Faut pas qu'un incident te fasse oublier l'essentiel."

Ensuite de quoi l'anglais repartit, suivit par Tenten. La petite Hinata fut un peu surprise par ses paroles. Son père fronça une dernière fois les sourcils avant de s'en aller en la tenant fermement par la main. La fillette regarda ses fleurs, plongées dans ses pensées. Elle n'oublierait pas d'offrir le bouquet à sa mère. Elle n'oublierait pas cette journée.

Plus loin dans une rue, Steven s'assit sur le banc d'un petit parc. Tenten fit de même, l'air un peu perdu. La pauvre enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steven était de mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas bien lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais été réellement en colère dans sa vie. En tout cas, de mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fais preuve d'autant de rage. Généralement, ses journées comportait un peu d'excitation, de rire, de tristesse, à cause des Anime. Mis à part cela, il n'exprimait jamais rien. Mais là, il avait hurler sur un homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, parce qu'il le trouvait trop dure avec une enfant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Steven se rappela que la petite Hasaki, Tenten, était assise à côté de lui. Il la regarda, en réaffichant un sourire, et lui demanda.

"Alors Tenten, qu'as-tu appris?"

L'enfant déclara, un peu hésitante quant a ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Ben... Personne n'a vu mon papa hier soir."

Steven perdit espoir pendant un instant, mais Tenten termina.

"Par contre c'est bizarre. Y'en a un, celui du Shamisen Bar, qui a dit que mon papa ne fréquentait pas trop les bars. Mais son voisin disait que mon papa allait souvent là bas, tout comme ses clients qui aiment jouer aux cartes. C'est bizarre."

Steven fut surpris un instant. Il réfléchit une seconde à cette information. Puis, d'un coup, il se sentit mieux. Il avait enfin une piste. Il caressa la tête de l'enfant en lui disant.

"Bravo Tenten, c'est du bon travail. Tu veut bien m'attendre un peu ?"

La fillette sembla confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de particulièrement bien. Complètement perdu, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et voir Steven s'éloigner vers la rue d'où ils étaient venus.

Le geek arriva jusqu'au Shamisen Bar. Pour lui, faute d'argent pour sympathiser en achetant un verre, la confrontation semblait la meilleur solution. Même s'il pensait cela car il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline de la dispute avec le père d'Hinata. Il entra dans l'établissement, presque vide de monde. Il n'y avait que deux personnes jouant aux cartes, à l'Hanafuda, en pariant de petites sommes d'argent. Les clients de cet endroit devaient surtout être des nocturnes.

Steven découvrit le barman s'afférant à nettoyer quelques verres. C'était un homme maigre, presque squelettique, avec une longue moustache et un début de calvitie pas très encourageant pour son fournisseur de shampoing. Le tenancier s'arrêta de frotter en voyant entrer une personne aussi bizarrement vêtu. Il aurait put noter la coiffure mais il avait déjà vu plus étrange.

L'anglais s'approcha de lui d'un air déterminé. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le barman ne broncha pas, il en avait visiblement vu d'autres. Ce dernier demanda.

"Puis-je vous aidez?"

Steven lui répondit en soufflant.

"Tenten vous a parlé n'est-ce pas?"

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

"Comment la connaissez-vous?"

Steven fut assez intimidé par le ton très direct et inquisiteur de cet homme. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être choisit la mauvaise approche. Il tenta de rattraper le coup, l'honnêteté lui sembla une meilleur option.

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de poser ces questions."

L'homme à la moustache sembla encore plus suspicieux. Le geek poursuivit.

"Vous savez que son père, Akahiko Hasaki, a des problème avec les forces de l'ordre?"

Là, le barman sembla surprit.

"Non je...Je l'ignorais."

Steven continua de parler.

"Je ne connais pas les détails mais je vais essayer d'être bref. Les shinobis l'ont interrogé sur ce qu'il faisait hier soir. Il leur a mentit et maintenant ils sont sur le point de fouiller dans son esprit."

Le barman était de plus en plus inquiet au fur et a mesure que le geek racontait.

"Après quoi Tenten, sa fille, était très triste et inquiète. Alors, après un accident que je ne raconterais pas, et complètement désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à empêcher son père d'être arrêté. Une piste nous a amené dans cette rue. J'ai demandé à la petite de poser une ou deux questions dans les bars pour voir dans lequel son père est allez, vu qu'on ne m'aurait rien dit. Vous avez prétendu qu'il ne fréquentait pas souvent les bars. Sauf que votre voisin, lui, prétend qu'il vient souvent ici. L'un d'entre vous mentait donc. Et il n'ya aucune raison pour que votre voisin ait mentit alors que vous, si. Il a ouvertement dit à Tenten que son père venait ici pour boire. Vous, vous avez presque niez le fait qu'il fréquente ce genre d'établissement. La seule raison qui me vient a l'esprit, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas qu'Hasaki-san passe pour un alcoolique. Donc, vous vouliez, en quelque sorte, protéger son honneur afin que sa fille ne sache rien de cela. Ce qui fait que vous le voyez assez souvent pour justifier ce mensonge. J'ai juste n'est-ce pas?"

Le Barman était figé sur place, mais son visage de glace ne donnait aucun moyen de savoir si Steven avait vu juste. Le geek savait lui-même que ce qu'il avait dit ne reposait sur rien de concret, mais c'était sa seule chance.

Le moustachu se détendit en souriant. Il semblait étrangement ravie. Autant que le joueur qui venaot de gagner un peu plus loin.

"Vous faîtes beaucoup de suppositions monsieur." Exprima le barman.

Steven eut l'impression d'avoir échouer. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le maigre personnage déclara en souriant.

"Mais vous êtes intelligent. Je dois reconnaitre que vous m'impressionnez pas mal. J'ai rencontré pas mal de gens malin par le passé, vous avez l'air de la même trempe. J'ai été shinobi vous savez. Dans l'équipe d'Akahiko justement. C'est pour cela qu'il vient ici de temps à autre."

Steven supposa avec une certaine joie.

"Donc vous confirmez qu'il était là hier soir?"

Le vieil homme réfuta.

"Je ne confirme rien du tout."

Steven paniqua en sentant que sa piste lui échappait.

"Quoi? Mais vous comprenez que si on ne confirme rien, le père de Tenten, votre collègue si j'ai bien compris, va allez en prison et être 'déshonoré', si je puis dire?"

Le vieux bonhomme, l'air résigné, se remit à laver ses verres en répondant.

"Oui, j'ai compris. Mais il a volontairement mentit. Et s'il insiste pour ne rien dire, c'est son choix. Je dois l'accepter."

L'anglais sentit de nouveau de la colère monté en lui. Il se leva de sa chaise en frappant des mains sur le comptoir, criant.

"Vous voulez dire que vous allez le laissez décevoir sa propre fille sans broncher ?!"

Son exclamation attira l'attention des deux joueurs de cartes. Le squelette moustachu, lui, ne sursauta même pas. Il répondit froidement.

"S'il n'a pas envie que l'on sache ce qu'il fait de ses soirées, je ne vais pas aller contre sa volonté. En tant qu'ancien partenaire et ami, se serait une forme de trahison. Et je pense savoir ce qu'Akahiko a en tête. Alors oui, je vais rester là et faire comme si de rien n'étais."

Le regard enragé de Steven ne le perturba pas. Le geek comprit implicitement qu'il n'allait pas non plus lui révéler ce que le père de Tenten pensait faire. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, l'adolescent se tranquillisa avec une mine désenchanté.

Il remit en place la chaise qu'il avait renversée en se levant brutalement. Puis il commença a marché vers la sortie du bar. Il fut cependant interrompu par le barman.

"Après, j'ai dit que moi je ne dirais rien. Vous, vous faîtes comme cela vous chante. Si vous voulez révéler la vérité, faîtes le. Je ne vous en empêcherais pas. je pense seulement que certaines choses ne doivent pas être entendu par toute les oreilles."

Steven tourna son visage déçu vers lui et l'interrogea.

"Et comment suis-je censé dire aux shinobis ce que vous refusez de me dire ?"

Le vieux moustachu, qui astiquait toujours ses verres, lui répondit en souriant.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes malin."

Le geek était un flatté du compliment, mais il n'avait pas envie de se réjouir. Il sortit pour de bon du Shamisen Bar sous le regard intrigué des deux joueurs d'Hanafuda, qui reprirent leur partie là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'est en trainant les pieds que l'anglais se rendit vers le petit parc où il avait laissé la petite fille. Il ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée de la revoir. Il avait honte. Il avait dit qu'il ne lui promettait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Lorsqu'il dirait à Tenten qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver que son père était au bar hier soir... Il n'osait pas imaginer le chagrin de la petite. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile.

Il la vie assise sur le même banc que tout a l'heure, chantonnant joyeusement et balançant ses petites jambes. Il n'osait pas s'approcha d'elle. Il avait le cœur lourd. Mais il ne pouvait pas la fuir. Il arriva donc a son niveau et se planta devant elle, les mains dans les poches et ses médaillons cliquetants au vent. Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui faisait de l'ombre, Tenten sauta du banc en souriant. Elle questionna celui qu'elle avait choisit comme sauveur, pleine d'ardeur.

"Alors alors ?! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Il n'osa pas répondre. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que jamais. C'était le plus lourd silence de sa vie. Il se racla la gorge un coup, sans savoir comment Tenten y réagirai. Elle déclara.

"Oh ! Tu as soif et c'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien, n'est-ce pas? Attend je vais acheter quelque chose."

Steven fut complètement pris par surprise. Lorsqu'il put tenter de l'arrêter, une partit assez couarde de lui-même l'en empêcha. Il regarda ainsi courir l'enfant en mini-vêtement chinois rouge au loin. Il soupira un grand coup et s'assit sur le banc, résigné à attendre le retour de l'enfant comme un condamné attend sa sentence. Il resta un instant les yeux vers le ciel, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdu. Il savait être dans un autre monde et pourtant... il avait l'impression de regarder exactement le même ciel qu'à Londres, bien qu'il soit d'un bleu parfait et non grisâtre comme là-bas. Puis il eu un sentiment étrange. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il tourna sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais il ne vit rien. Il se remit à réfléchir, sans savoir qu'il y'avait bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre faisant de même du haut des toits.

Il songea à ce que lui avait dit le barman.

'Tu es malin.'

C'était sympa comme compliment. Mais dans l'esprit de Steven, cela sonna comme un 'débrouille-toi tout seul'. Steven songea a tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu aujourd'hui. A tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put aider Tenten. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toute les pièces du puzzle sauf une. C'était frustrant et désespérant. Steven les étudia de nouveau pour voir quelle pièce du puzzle lui manquait. Il lui manquait toujours l'élément central : Pourquoi le père de Tenten avait-il mentit ? Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un bar qui justifie de mentir aux Shinobis et risquer le déshonneur ? D'autant que sa femme l'avait soutenue dans son mensonge. Il avait supposé qu'elle avait mentit pour couvrir son mari, par dévotion. Mais peut-être qu'elle était complice. Ce n'était pas impossible après tout. Il ignorait tout de cette famille.

Au point où il en était, Steven se disait qu'il valait mieux laissez tomber. Dans les affaires judiciaire il y'a toujours un procureur, pour accuser, et un avocat de la défense. Mais un seul à raison. Pourquoi serait-il dans le camp qui a raison.

Tout cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Toute ses années à regarder des séries policières avec sa mère n'avait visiblement servit à rien. Il avait adoré ces émissions d'enquêtes, mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne les avait pas vus, il ne serait pas aussi frustré. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas fait cette promesse stupide à Tenten. Il se rappela en plus pourquoi il avait commencé à les regarder. C'était parce que sa mère voulait l'avoir à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Et comme elle regardait souvent des séries policières, presque tous les jours, il s'était mis a les faires à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle regardait la télé, histoire de moins s'ennuyer en travaillant.

Ce fut un déclic dans l'esprit de Steven. Il fit des comparaisons avec des épisodes de séries télés et d'Anime. Tout finissait par ce tenir. Il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien cela mais c'était la seul et unique explication qui justifiait TOUT les éléments.

Tenten arriva avec une petite bouteille. Elle expliqua en arrivant.

"Il n'y avait que du jus de fruit dans mon magasin. J'espère que..."

Elle fut coupée par Steven qui l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir dans la rue d'où ils étaient venus.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda la fillette, prise par surprise.

"J'ai trouvé Tenten ! J'ai tout compris ! On va pouvoir sauver ton père !"

Ils passèrent devant le Shamisen Bar. Le propriétaire vit l'adolescent courir. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus :-)

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Une petite review dans le chapeau peut-être? ;-) pour avoir vos avis.

Je voulais résoudre l'affaire dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de faire un suspense monstre ici pour vous laissez une chance de trouver tout seul la réponse ;-)

C'est un peu compliqué peut-être mais je vous promets que TOUT les éléments sont dans ce chapitre et le précédent.

Alors? Arriverez-vous à trouver la réponse ?

Si oui, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées par MP ;-)

Œuvres citées:

Pandora heart, Le mythe de Cthulhu, Dragon Age : Inquisition


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde

Encore navré pour l'attente T^T

J'ai eu quelques soucis. Mais voici le moment que vous attendiez tous ;-)

A plus tard.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Une atmosphère oppressante régnait dans le salon des Hasaki. Un Anbu fixait Le forgeron et sa femme sans les quitter un instant des yeux. Le mari avait un visage carré aux yeux tournés vers le sol, semblant attendre une lourde condamnation, mais qu'il avait pleinement accepté. Sa corpulente femme, par contre, rendait au ninja son regard, bien que cachés par un masque de renard. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser assujettir par qui que ce soit, ninja ou autre. Sa fierté, et celle de sa famille, semblait en dépendre. Renard informa le forgeron, sans émotions apparentes.

"Mon collègue ne devrait plus tarder. "

Les époux n'eurent aucune réaction. Renard poursuivit.

"Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout avouer."

L'épouse regarda son mari du coin de ses yeux fins. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de sa part. Les trois personnes rétablir le silence qui précédait. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ils entendirent, au loin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis une course dans le couloir se rapprochant de plus en plus. Finalement, a leur grand étonnement, ils virent la petite Hasaki ouvrir la porte du salon, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. En entrant, la fillette cria joyeusement.

"Papa ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va te sauver !"

Personne n'osa bouger. Aucun ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

"Tenten..." Hésita sa mère. "Mais de quoi parles-tu?"

L'intéressée bomba le torse avec fierté et répondit en pointant le pouce derrière elle.

"Le monsieur que j'ai trouvé a dit qu'il savait comment montrer que papa est innocent."

Les trois personnes comprirent encore moins. Le père demanda.

"Quel monsieur Tenten ?"

La fillette fut surprise et intriguée. Elle se retourna et ne vit personne. Elle regarda ensuite dans le couloir, et ce fut le choc. Elle y vit un homme affalé par terre comme une masse, dégoulinant de sueur, haletant affreusement fort et bavant à moitié sur le plancher. Un spectacle absolument pathétique.

"Héééé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" beugla Tenten.

Steven répondit d'une voix étouffée et entrecoupée d'ignobles inspirations.

"Je ne ... Me suis ... Toujours... Pas... Remis...de ma... course...d'hier..."

La petite fille lui cria dessus.

"Mais relève toi enfin. Tu dois dire ce que tu as à dire à ce shinobi."

"Laisse...Moi...Mourir..."

"Pas avant que tu n'aies sauvé mon papa !"

Steven se rendit, il n'était pas en état de lutter, même contre une fille de six ans. Absolument pitoyable.

"Je respire... et je... parle... après..."

Steven prit une grande et longue, très longue, inspiration.

"Ça va mieux."

Aucune expiration.

L'adolescent se releva. Puis il se plaça devant l'entrée du salon, sous les regards complètements perdu des parents de Tenten et celui, caché, du ninja au masque de renard. Steven se rappela des politesses d'usage au Japon et s'inclina légèrement en se présentant.

"Hajimemashite. Mon nom est Steven Ryan. Appelez-moi Rai-san."

Ses interlocuteurs s'inclinèrent à leur tour, mais pas sans hésité un instant devant l'allure plus qu'étrange du jeune homme. Steven avait remarqué cela mais n'en fit pas cas. Il commençait à être habitué, sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tenten expliqua.

"Rai-san sait comment t'aidez papa. Je lui ai dit que tu avais des problèmes et il a tout compris."

Steven lui ordonna avec le calme d'un ainé à une cadette.

"Tenten, je voudrais que tu attendes dehors s'il-te-plait."

La petite fille ne saisit pas sur le coup. Elle lui adressa un regard déconcerté et lui demanda.

"Mais pourquoi ? Je veux savoir !"

Steven s'expliqua, sur le même ton, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ce sont des histoires d'adultes et j'ai besoin que tu sois dehors pour tout expliquer."

La fillette voulut protester. Mais Steven la pris de court.

"Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je ne dirais rien de plus."

Tenten voulait piailler comme une gamine. Mais elle comprit petit à petit, en voyant son regard, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle sortit alors de la maison en boudant.

Lorsque l'anglais la vit fermer la porte derrière elle. Il soupira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas aimé faire du chantage à une enfant, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour la faire sortir. Steven se tourna vers les trois personnes présentes dans le salon. Il s'était attendu, puisqu'il se trouvait dans un univers de Shonen, à trouver un homme puissamment bâtit et une épouse ultra sexy. Au lieu de quoi, il découvrait un homme maigre, avec une canne posé près de lui, et une épouse aux cheveux court, qui devait être ravissante si on appréciait les femmes d'un certain poids. Il pensa.

'J'imagine que j'ai dû voir trop de Manga Mainstream. '

Il remarqua ensuite le shinobi au masque de renard. Il reconnaissait désormais la tenue officielle qu'il portait, pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois par hasard sur le net. L'adolescent dût se forcer à ignorer le katana qu'il avait en bandoulière dans son dos, cela l'intimiderait trop d'y songer. C'était visiblement lui qu'il devait convaincre, mais pas moyen de savoir comment il réagirait à ses propos. Le jeune anglais commença par tout raconter a l'assemblée.

"Bon, avant toute chose laissez-moi tout vous expliquer."

Steven confirma qu'il était bel et bien un étranger, et qu'il venait de très loin, tout en s'excusant de débarquer comme ça chez eux. Il ne devait pas les braquer en jouant les intrus se croyant tout permis. Il leur raconta, en omettant quelques détails embarrassants, l'incident de l'Ichiraku Ramen et qu'il ne s'était pas sentit capable dire non à une enfant au bord des larmes. Les parents de Tenten baissèrent la tête en entendant ça, signe qu'ils le comprenaient un peu. Le père de la petite démone en question demanda pardon à l'étranger.

"Toute nos excuses pour le dérangement que notre fille vous à causer."

Steven eut un étrange sourire aux lèvres, ainsi qu'un air mystérieusement enjoué.

"Oh inutile de vous excusez. Je n'aurais regretté cette décision que si je n'avais rien trouvé."

Les trois personnes présentes semblèrent encore plus surprises qu'à son arrivé.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Interrogea Renard.

Le jeune anglais s'assit, les yeux fermés, et commença à raconter son enquête, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son public.

"J'ai passé l'après-midi à essayer de trouver des éléments pouvant apporter une réponse définitive, quel qu'elle soit, à votre fille. Je dois vous avouez que si elle n'était pas aussi adorable, j'aurais sûrement laissez tomber cette histoire dès le début. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez imaginer, je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous êtes accusé pour tout vous dire. Mais j'ai compris, de par votre fille, que si vous êtes dans de sale draps, c'est parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que vous faisiez hier soir. Et je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver la réponse, votre ami du Shamisen Bar ayant refusé de me parler."

Les trois spectateurs semblait d'ors et déjà très attentifs à ce que racontait l'adolescent. Même si c'était plus difficile à affirmer pour le shinobi masqué. L'anglais poursuivit.

"J'ai commencé par parler à votre voisin. Celui qui a détruit votre alibi, Monsieur Hasaki. Il m'a mené vers une rue, où vous ne pouviez qu'être passez vu la direction où vous alliez selon lui, et le fait que si vous alliez ailleurs, n'importe quel autre rue aurait fait l'affaire. Cette rue n'avait que des bars ouverts le soir. Ensuite, les barmans m'ont indiqués que vous fréquentiez pas mal le Shamisen bar, l'établissement que dirige votre ancien compagnon. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il a refusé de confirmer votre présence hier soir. Vous pouvez être fier de vous être attiré une telle loyauté."

Le forgeron sembla un peu agacé, et un peu inquiet. Sa femme, elle, ne perdait pas un mot de ce que disait l'étranger. Le shinobi semblait se contenter d'écouter le récit d'une oreille. Steven ne s'arrêta pas.

"Sans autres pistes, j'ai bien cru devoir dire à votre fille que son père était sans doute un criminel. Je me suis dit 'Pourquoi pas?'. Après tout, des coupables, il y'en a forcément, c'est la vie. Mais j'ai continué de réfléchir et j'ai finis par comprendre que si j'avais du mal à trouver la solution, c'est parce qu'il y'avait plusieurs questions sans réponses. J'avais des dizaines d'hypothèses pour chacune d'entre elle, mais aucun élément pouvant en relier certaines en un tout rationnel et cohérent... Puis soudain, un éclair à traverser mon esprit."

Là, les trois spectateurs parurent intrigués. Le visage du père de famille montrait qu'il était de plus en plus inquiet.

"Après avoir dû oublier les possibilités les plus logiques mais incomplètes, comme le fait que vous puissiez être le chef d'une secte démoniaque voué à des créatures extra-terrestre, ou que vous éleviez un dragon en secret..."

'En quoi est-ce logique ?!' Pensèrent les trois spectateurs.

"J'ai finis par trouver les réponses aux trois questions les plus importantes."

Le geek leva son index.

"Premièrement : Pourquoi Est-ce que vous, Monsieur Hasaki, vous ne vouliez pas dire où vous étiez? Si vous n'étiez qu'au bar, il n'y avait aucune raison de la cacher. Or, vous étiez prêt à vous laisser accuser d'un crime plutôt que de le dire aux forces de l'ordre. Alors qu'en tant qu'ancien Shinobi, et plus simplement membres de ce village, vous saviez qu'ils finiraient par le savoir en fouillant dans votre esprit. Votre femme a même confirmé votre premier alibi. Je partais du principe qu'elle savait où vous étiez et voulait le cacher aussi. Mais en modifiant cet élément, tout devint plus logique. En réalité, elle ne savait PAS où vous étiez. Elle vous a seulement couvert car elle a confiance en vous. Elle vous a soutenu en croyant que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal, mais que vous aviez vos raisons de mentir, sans doute avec l'espoir que vous lui raconteriez tout. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule réponse à la première question. Vous vous moquiez que les shinobis sachent ce que vous faisiez hier soir. Mais vous ne vouliez pas que VOTRE FEMME le sache."

Les deux époux semblèrent légèrement sous le choc. Le shinobi tourna légèrement plus sa tête en direction de l'étranger.

Steven leva un deuxième doigt avant que le forgeron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Deuxièmement: Pourquoi préférez que les shinobis lisent dans votre esprit plutôt que de tout dire a votre épouse? La réponse: Parce que, en tant qu'ancien shinobi, vous pensiez sûrement pouvoir leur parler et les convaincre de garder cette information pour eux. Vous seriez déshonorez mais cela vous était égale tant que votre femme ignorait la vérité. Et si vous étiez si sûr que les shinobis accepterais, c'est que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas assez grave pour qu'ils y fassent attention et parce que, en tant qu'ancien ninja, cette petite faveur ne les dérangerait pas plus que cela..."

"Taisez-vous! " Hurla le forgeron. "Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez ni preuve ni..."

"AKAHIKO !" Interrompit sa femme.

Le père de Tenten tourna rapidement son regard troublé vers son épouse. Il voulait protester, lui dire que c'était des mensonges, qu'elle ne devait pas croire cet étranger. Mais le regard de sa femme lui imposait de se taire. Elle voulait que Steven continue de parler. Le suspect ne se sentit pas capable de résister. Il ne put que baisser le regard et laisser Steven asséner le coup de grâce.

Steven avait été pas mal effrayé par les cris du forgeron pendant un instant. Mais, la mère de Tenten le retenant, le jeune anglais se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Même s'il trouvait dérangeant l'attitude froide du shinobi au masque de renard. Sa froideur lui faisait se demander s'il arrivait à le convaincre. L'anglais ne put que terminer son œuvre.

Il leva un troisième et dernier doigt.

" Et troisièmement: Que pouviez-vous bien faire hier soir pour justifier tout cela ? La réponse est assez logique quand on connait votre passé. Vous étiez un shinobi, sans doute très respecté, mais votre fille m'a dit que vous vous êtes blessé et que vous aviez dû vous contenter d'être forgeron. Bien que je ne doute pas que vous aimiez votre métier."

Steven regardait la canne du suspect en disant cela.

"Seulement, il me semble évident que rien ne remplace les sensations d'une mission de ninja. Cela a dut vous manquer. Je me trompe?"

Le forgeron ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait que regarder le sol avec angoisse.

"Du coup, pour remplacer cela, vous vous êtes mis à autre chose. Quelque chose qui vous procurais du frisson et que vous pouviez faire chez votre ami au Shamisen bar. Tout cela ajouté au fait que vous ne vouliez pas que votre femme ne l'apprenne, cela me donnait très peu de résultat probable au final. Du coup, la réponse est clair selon moi: Vous étiez au bar à jouer aux cartes, et très probablement en misant de l'argent."

Monsieur Hasaki serra fort les poings.

"Et pour finir, au vu des derniers éléments, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez le cacher simplement par honte que votre femme l'apprenne. Elle aurait dut se douter que vous faisiez quelque chose dans le genre. Mais sa réaction et son regard autoritaire, tout à l'heure, me font penser qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que vous faisiez, pas juste que je parle pour vous innocentez. Donc, en réfléchissant, cela me laisse à croire qu'elle se doutait un peu que vous faisiez cela, tout en espérant que ce soit faux. Elle voulait que je confirme ou infirme ses soupçons. Vous avez dû jouer il y'a longtemps et lui promettre de ne plus le faire. Et voici donc la raison ultime pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas que votre femme apprenne ce que vous faisiez: Vous n'aviez pas envie qu'elle découvre que vous aviez rompu votre promesse."

Steven en avait enfin terminé.

Mais son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait beaucoup parlé, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien s'il n'avait pas convaincu Renard. Le geek regarda le shinobi. Son masque ne laissait rien transparaitre. Puis il entendit un petit sanglot. C'était Akahiko Hasaki, au bord des larmes; les poings serrés de colère contre lui-même. Il se retint tant qu'il put. Mais au moment où de petites gouttes tombèrent sur ses genoux, l'ancien guerrier se tourna péniblement, mais vite, vers son épouse et s'inclina à s'en cogner la tête contre le sol. Il l'implora d'une voix forte et noyé de chagrin.

"PARDONNE-MOI !"

Tandis que Renard soupirait, et qu'un autre ninja écoutait secrètement tout avec satisfaction depuis le bord du toit, près de la fenêtre, l'épouse contemplait son conjoint d'une manière dignement inexpressive. Elle ferma les yeux au bout d'un instant et lui déclara.

"Tu me déçois Akahiko."

"Pardonne-moi..." Reprit-il.

Cette scène gêna autant qu'elle satisfit le jeune geek. Il se sentait de trop, mais il avait réussi. Il tenta de parler au shinobi, sans le regarder en face, autant pour le style que parce qu'il était intimidé par le guerrier.

"J'imagine que l'on peut considérer cela comme des aveux. Nul besoin d'en faire une grosse affaire. Il a tout simplement avoué avant d'avoir eu besoin de lui explorer la mémoire. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde et parfaitement vrai. N'est-ce pas?"

Le guerrier masqué ne réagit pas.

'Je sais que cela fait partit du personnage...' Pensa Steven. 'Mais ça me rassure moyennement qu'il dise rien. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.'

Le jeune enquêteur se leva et s'avança vers la sortie. Sous le regard de madame Hasaki et, vu qu'il avait tourné la tête, du shinobi masqué. Mais, avant de s'en aller, Steven se rappela de Tenten et arrêta sa marche. Il y'avait quelque chose qu'il voulait...Non "Devait" dire au vieux forgeron. Il se tourna légèrement et dit calmement à l'homme à genoux, sans que celui-ci ne relève la tête.

"Monsieur Hasaki... Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela à Tenten. Quand elle m'a parlé de vous, j'ai senti qu'elle vous admirait énormément. Alors, si je peux vous donner un simple conseil, vous devriez songer à lui parler un jour de tout cela. Pas avant quelques années sans doute, mais un jour. A moins que vous ne préfériez qu'elle l'apprenne d'un de vos copain de bistrot dans la rue?"

Personne ne bougea. Steven s'en moquait. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Le jeune homme se rendit à la porte, la mine un peu basse, et sortit de la maison, tombant nez à nez avec la petite casse-pied à chignons. Elle avait attendu assise à côté de la porte, dans la poussière. Quand elle vit son détective privé sortir de la maison, elle se releva très vite et l'interrogea en sursautant.

"Alorsalorsalors ? Mon papa est sauvé?"

Steven retrouva un certains sourire et annonça à l'enfant.

"Oui Tenten. Tout va s'arranger pour ton père. Va le voir très vite."

La petite fille bondit de joie et couru tel une formule 1 dans sa maison. Le jeune anglais, lui, se contenta de sourire. Il se sentait...étrangement bien. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Qui était-il pour en juger véritablement? Mais, au moins, la petite allait garder son père près d'elle.

L'anglais n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Cela lui sembla étrange de passer d'une histoire aussi stressante à un retour à la normal, s'il pouvait vraiment parler de normalité.

'J'imagine que ça aurait été normal dans un épisode de Doctor Who.' Pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester planter là, et Naruto allait bientôt rentrer vu comme le ciel s'était teinté d'orange. C'était encore plus bizarre de penser qu'un héros, en devenir, allais être impatient de le revoir. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, une voix féminine le stoppa.

"Attendez s'il-vous-plait."

Steven se retourna et revit la mère de Tenten. La femme d'un certain poids fixait l'étranger avec les mains croisé devant elle. Sans attendre bien longtemps, elle s'inclina devant lui en déclarant.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait."

Steven prit au dépourvu, s'inclina, par politesse, et se contenta de prononcer.

"Ce n'est rien. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, tout simplement."

La dame se remit droite et plaisanta.

"Beaucoup n'aurait pas 'simplement' put faire ce que vous avez fait. Cette histoire s'est terminée de la meilleure des façons possible. Et c'est grâce à vous."

Steven fut un peu perdu. Il lui demanda.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Elle lui répondit tendrement.

"Vous avez innocenté mon mari, lui évitant le déshonneur et la prison. Vous avez évité que ma fille n'ait à être déçu et vivre sans lui un long moment. Tout cela d'une manière à ce que cela ne fasse pas de vagues pouvant nuire à notre vie privée... où attrister Tenten. Votre discrétion et votre intelligence nous ont épargné une montagne de problèmes."

Steven ne sut pas quoi dire sur le coup. Il se frotta la nuque en la questionnant.

"Vous n'êtes pas... déçu? A cause de votre mari?"

La mère de Tenten perdit un peu son sourire et baissa la tête. Elle expliqua, sur ton étrangement dépourvu de tristesse.

"Mon mari... est loin d'être parfait. Il était déjà comme cela à notre rencontre."

Steven comprit qu'elle faisait référence à son goût pour le jeu.

"Mais je l'ai aidé à s'en sortir. C'est pour cela que nous nous aimons et nous sommes mariés. Je le ferai à nouveau, et je sens qu'il est sincèrement navré."

La grande dame semblait parfaitement sincère dans ses propos. Cela toucha Steven plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Elle poursuivit.

"Vous savez... Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il ait rechuté qui m'a déçu. On peut tous tomber. Ce qui m'a blessé, c'est qu'il ait cru que passez un long moment loin de sa fille, et se faire traiter de menteur par tout le village, ait put être mieux que tout m'avouer. Il à penser à sa petite fierté avant Tenten."

Le geek n'arriva pas à tout comprendre sur le coup. Mais en comparant à diverses séries comportant des problèmes de familles, il crut saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, un peu. Steven se sentit rassuré. Il la salua une dernière fois en avouant son soulagement.

"Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aidez alors. Passez une bonne journée."

Elle lui rendit son salut en déclarant.

"Vous aussi. Si vous avez un jour besoin de notre aide, n'hésitez pas à demander."

Steven la remercia et lui tourna le dos, partant dans le dédale de rue. Il repensa à cette journée tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à la maison de Naruto. Une fois sur place, il retrouva le petit blond qui semblait l'attendre, assit à son salon, et visiblement très énervé. Le garçon courut vers l'anglais et lui aboya.

"Tu avais promis d'être là à mon retour!"

Steven soupira en déclarant, avec un calme proche du je-m'en-foutisme.

"Erreur. Tu m'as fait promettre d'être là pour dix-neuf heures."

"IL EST PRESQUE VINGT HEURES!"

Steven poursuivit sur le même ton.

"Excuse j'étais occupé à aider une fillette casse-pied pour empêcher son père de finir en prison."

Naruto hésita, surpris, puis beugla.

"Te fiche pas de moi !"

"Je ne mens pas !"

"Et tu vas dire quoi après? Que t'as été retenu parce que tu devais affronter une armée de samourais?"

"Non, ça c'était hier!" Répondit Steven en songeant à sa partie de Dynasty Warrior.

Le grand geek et le petit ninja se défièrent du regard. Puis Steven se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait raconté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire autant de choses insensés sans hésité. Puis le futur héros baissa les yeux, la mine sombre. Il serait fort dans sa main le médaillon-pentacle que Steven lui avait offert.

"J'ai cru que tu étais partit." Marmonna-t-il.

L'adolescent comprit ce que ressentait le mini-ninja. Il avait eu peur d'être abandonné. Steven ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, avec un passé comme celui qu'il soupçonnait Naruto d'avoir eu. L'adolescent posa un genou à terre pour être au niveau du petit blond.

"Ecoute-moi Naruto." Tenta le geek, avec bienveillance." Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui rompt ses promesses. Il y'en a beaucoup comme ça dans ce monde hélas, mais moi, je n'en suis pas un. Ma devise, c'est de toujours tenir mes promesses."

Naruto leva enfin les yeux, déconcerté. Steven poursuivit.

"Si jamais je n'arrivais pas à tenir l'une d'entre elle, se serait pour une bonne raison. Et il faudrait qu'elle soit terrible."

L'enfant sembla abasourdit.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Absolument." Confirma Steven. "Il faudrait au moins une armée de dragons ou que la vie d'une belle reine soit en danger pour m'empêcher de tenir parole."

Le futur héros, tout stupéfait qu'il était, le cru. Il ignorait comment, mais il sentait la sincérité derrière les drôles de paroles de l'étranger.

Steven en avait rajouté pas mal il trouvait. Il lui arrivait souvent de tenir ses promesses en retards, mais il n'avait pas mentit en déclarant qu'il les tenait toujours et qu'il faudrait une bonne raison pour le retarder. Comme par exemple un nouvel épisode de Game of Thrones ou un donjon à terminer sur Elder Scrolls.

L'enfant demanda.

"Est-ce que je peux te piquer cette devise?"

Cela fit rire un peu le geek.

"On ne peut pas 'piquer' une devise. Mais tu peux choisir de suivre celle d'un autre en exemple."

Naruto l'implora.

"Alors je peux te prendre en exemple?"

Là, ce fut le choc. Steven eut l'esprit en mode Machines Stoppées pendant un moment. Un héros de manga lui demandait s'il pouvait être son modèle. Alors là, il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir où paniquer. C'était un honneur d'une certaine manière. Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver à cet univers !

'Les héros de manga adorent des types hyper fort d'habitude !' S'affola mentalement le geek. 'Je sais pas qui il est censé admirer pour devenir le plus fort mais je suis sûr à CENT POUR CENT que je dois faire mine d'asticot en comparaison.'

Steven tenta de lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

"N...Naruto... Tu dois bien avoir d'autres personnes bien plus cool et forte à qui ressembler."

L'enfant répondit en souriant.

"Rien ne m'empêche d'en avoir plusieurs."

Cette fois-ci, Steven stoppa les machines de honte. Il avait fait un véritable foin mental pour rien. Evidemment qu'on pouvait admirer plusieurs personnes et pour diverses raisons. Si Naruto l'admirait juste pour une petite devise à une Livre, d'autant qu'à cet âge on est facilement impressionné, il allait sans doute admirer quelqu'un d'autre pour tout le côté guerrier de sa vie. Steven se relaxa et caressa la tête de Naruto.

"Bon alors d'accord." Accepta le geek. "Et si on en discutait pendant le dîner?"

Il avait vraiment faim pour tout dire. Le petit blond sursauta de joie.

"Ouai ! Je sors les ramens !"

' PAS ENCORE DES RAMENS! ' Se lamenta en pensée Steven.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre entre le héros de l'histoire et son plat préféré. Steven soupira un grand coup en s'asseyant à table, repensant à ça journée mouvementé. Il repensa à la petite fille blonde d'hier 'Ino c'est cela?', à Tenten et enfin à Naruto. Il ignorait si ses actions avaient été une bonne chose mais il songea, fatigué et refusant de succomber à la déprime.

'Enfin bon, au moins la vérité a été dîtes. Je suis sûr que tout finira bien pour tout le monde. '

* * *

Au même moment, à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment officiel, un vieil homme au grand chapeau, vêtu de blanc et de rouge, réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui raconter ses deux agents: l'une aux masque de chat, et un autre de Renard. Il les interrogea sur un ton inquisiteur.

"Si j'en crois vos rapports, Chat et Renard, cet étranger semble assez malin. Trop pour un garçon ordinaire j'ai l'impression."

Les deux membres de l'Anbu ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

"Il a résolu cette 'affaire' sans aucune preuve concrète, rien que son imagination et un raisonnement très précis."

Toujours aucune réaction.

"Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est combien il a réussi à être proche d'Uzumaki en si peu de temps. Il s'est fait apprécié de lui et s'est placé dans son entourage en une seule rencontre ? C'est très suspect, surtout en lisant ce qu'il prétend sur ses origines."

Renard ne fit rien, mais Chat baissa légèrement la tête.

"Et Naruto n'est pas le seul. Quand on pense également à combien les Hasaki semblent désormais apprécié cet étranger, on peut se demander s'il a une sociabilité fantastique... ou s'il fait tout, exactement comme il faut, exprès pour se faire apprécier des gens du village. Vu son intelligence, il ne m'a pas l'air incapable de faire cela."

Chat tenta.

"Hokage, si je puis me permettre, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise personne. je l'ai bien observé et je n'ai pas vu une once de malice du début à la fin de ma filature. Cela me parait difficile de cacher ce genre de chose sans interruption pendant tout une journée."

Le dirigeant du village répondit sans élever la voix.

"J'aimerais pouvoir tenir compte de cela Chat, mais nous ignorons absolument tout de cette personne. Aussi je ne peux pas ne pas penser qu'il en serait capable."

Chat, malgré son masque, parut déçu. L'agent au masque de Renard demanda.

"Alors que fait-on Hokage ?"

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en tournant sa chaise vers les fenêtres donnant sur le village, désormais plongé dans la nuit. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il ordonna à ses ninjas.

"Amenez-le ici, Chat. Et vous renard, allez me chercher Yamanaka Inoichi. Je vais appelez d'autres personnes de mon côté."

Les deux agents confirmèrent la réception de leurs ordres et disparurent dans deux nuages de fumée.

L'Hokage de Konoha sentait que la soirée allait être pénible et longue. Pour lui, mais surtout pour l'étranger.

* * *

Ouf, c'est fini pour cette affaire. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? C'était une bonne conclusion? Aviez-vous trouvez la solution?

Alors encore désolé pour l'attente. En espérant que cela ne vous coupera pas l'envie de lire la suite des aventures de Steven.  
A plus ;-)

Œuvres citées:

Le mythe de Cthulhu, Dragon, Doctor Who, Dynasty Warrior, Game of Thrones, The Elder Scrolls


	6. Chapitre 6

J'ai une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre ;-)

Alors bonne lecture et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis :-)

* * *

Chapitre 6:

La soirée se présentait bien pour Steven. Malgré les Ramens au dîner, qu'il avait juste eu envie de jeter par la fenêtre, Steven se sentait bien. Il avait pris une douche pour se débarrasser définitivement du parfum de nouille qu'il devait à Tenten. Il reprit ensuite son tee-shirt noir à Loups d'hier et son jean à trois chainettes. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, les loups dans une forêt enneigé sous une aurore boréale et une pleine lune était son tee-shirt favoris.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, finissant de se coiffer à la Oz Vessalius, en soufflant.

"Ouf ! Ça fait du bien..."

On lui jeta un verre en plastique à la figure.

"Aïe !" Réagit l'ado. "Mais ça va pas Naruto?!"

"ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE T'ES LA-DEDANS !"

" Il faut du temps pour être propre et bien coiffé petit!"

"N'importe quoi ! Si c'était vrai t'aurai pas un balai en guise de cheveux!"

Outré, l'anglais frappa fort sur la tête du petit blond, à le faire tomber au sol.

"La Ferme! Interdit d'insulter ma coupe ! Sinon c'est Lame Secrète dans ta Face ! Compris crétin?!"

Le petit ninja, ignorant la référence qu'il n'avait pas compris, se releva et se jeta sur le geek tel un renard enragé.

"DE QUOI TU M'AS TRAITÉ BALAI BIZARRE ?!"

"RÉPÈTE BLONDINET !"

Un nuage de poussière se souleva, masquant une grosse bagarre bien bruyante et immature qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Des insultes de gamins et des coussins fusèrent à tout va. Une fenêtre faillit y passer et la moitié des meubles de la chambre se retrouvèrent renversés. Les deux enfants finirent par s'effondrer d'épuisement, haletants comme des chiens. L'un parce qu'il s'était beaucoup entrainé aujourd'hui, l'autre juste parce qu'il était physiquement faiblard.

Le petit ninja ricana un coup. Cela intrigua le geek.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

"Hé hé... Je me suis jamais battu comme ça avec quelqu'un avant"

L'adolescent, étonné, fouilla dans sa mémoire un instant. Il admit en souriant.

"J'avoue que... moi non plus. Enfin, je me suis déjà battu une ou deux fois, mais jamais comme ça. C'était pas désagréable en fait."

"C'est vrai."

Le duo infantile resta ainsi au sol, quelques instants, à rigoler. Steven devait bien reconnaitre qu'une scène pareille ne s'était jamais produite auparavant dans sa vie. A aucun moment. Lui et Naruto était ravis. Epuisé mais ravis.

Le geek finit par se relever, suivit par l'enfant, et l'ado proposa à ce dernier.

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tard mais... qu'est-ce que t'en dit si on rangeait demain et qu'on allait juste se reposer bien sagement sous nos couettes ce soir?"

Naruto dut reconnaitre qu'il était bien fatigué. Un garçon aussi énergique que lui, beaucoup s'attendrait, Steven compris, à ce qu'il ne s'endorme que très tard, après avoir fait plein de choses connus de lui seul. Mais en fait ce n'était pas un programme bien différent de ses soirées habituelles.

"D'accord." Accepta le petit blond en souriant. "Je fais déjà ça d'habitude mais comme t'es là ce sera quand même chouette."

Steven ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire sur le coup. Mais en réfléchissant, cela lui parut assez logique. Il était très seul, et, visiblement, pas depuis peu. Sans amis pour passer du temps avec lui, il devait préférer aller dormir que passer de longues soirées solitaires.

Le geek pouvait comprendre cela. Lui aussi avait eu envie de faire cela à de nombreuses reprise. Mais, lui, il avait eu de quoi passer de bonnes soirées.

'Le pauvre.' Songea Steven. 'Si j'avais ma collection de One Piece sous la main, je lui aurait bien passé. Mais là...'

C'est alors que les deux garçons entendirent des coups à la porte de l'appartement. Naruto, surpris, courut à la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement et doucement, semblant redouté qui il pourrait potentiellement y'avoir.

Steven se leva pour rejoindre l'enfant, qui sembla s'être détendu et ouvrit grand la porte sur une ninja au masque de félin, portant un Ninjato dans le dos. Le geek se tendit un peu en voyant cela, il avait gardé un souvenir assez stressant du shinobi à masque de renard de tout à l'heure. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré s'enfermer avec l'intégral du Seigneur des Anneaux plutôt que de voir un autre ninja. Mais il avait conscience que son avis ne comptait pas trop en ce moment.

"Bonsoir Chat." Salua joyeusement le petit blond.

"Bonsoir Naruto."

"Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amènes?"

"Je dois parler à l'étranger que tu abrites."

Naruto sembla étonné. Steven, lui, eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'enfant la laissa entrer sans discuter. Il était encore sous le choc. Le geek demanda, autant par curiosité que pour essayer de savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter.

"Vous vous connaissez?"

Naruto se reprit et répondit en souriant.

"On se voit de temps en temps. Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Comme Chien."

La kunoichi n'ajouta rien à cela. Elle se contenta de regarder le geek droit dans les yeux. Ce qui le rassura encore moins.

"Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait." Exigea la shinobi.

Malgrés l'inquiétude, par pure réflexe mentale, l'anglais ne put s'empêcher de faire le malin devant l'autorité.

"Même pas d'hajimemashite? Ce n'est pas très polie vous savez."

La ninja gronda légèrement. Steven sembla sentir une aura menaçante se dégager d'elle. Ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux lui obéir pour l'instant. Il se détendit un peu en déclarant.

"Bon d'accord. Pas de problème. Attendez juste une seconde."

Sous le regard, qu'il devinait être suspicieux, de la kunoichi, Steven s'approcha de sa petite boite en fer où il rangeait ses pendentifs. Il en sortit trois : Un en forme de Symbole d'Assassin's Creed, pour se donner du courage. Un deuxième qui était le Dragon de la Série de jeu Elder Scrolls, pour la même raison. Et enfin, un de ses nombreux pentacles à pierreries, cette fois-ci d'un bleu très clair.

L'adolescent retourna auprès de Naruto et Chat et fit un hochement de tête indiquant qu'il était prêt à la suivre. Elle commença alors à sortir de l'appartement, Steven sur ses talons. Mais l'étranger s'arrêta un instant pour se tourner vers Naruto. Le petit semblait prêt à les arrêter pour exiger des explications. Mais Steven lui sourit en lui disant, de manière presque nonchalante.

"T'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que c'est trois fois rien. Je serais là à ton réveil, promis."

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Naruto, mais il fut suffisamment calmer pour les laisser s'en aller. Mais il le regardait partir en serrant fort le pendentif-pentacle que Steven lui avait offert hier.

Steven suivit donc la ninja au masque de chat dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné de l'immeuble où vivait Naruto, il prit son courage à deux mains et interrogea la ninja.

"Dite-moi... je n'ai pas fait fausse promesse au petit n'est-ce pas? Non parce que... Ne pas tenir mes promesses, je déteste cela. Vous voyez? J'ai des ennuis?"

Mais la ninja ne répondit rien du tout. Aggravant encore plus les angoisses du jeune anglais, qui se mit à s'inquiéter mentalement.

'Une personne armée qui m'embarque en silence sous couvert de la nuit... Heureusement qu'on n'est pas dans Game of Thrones, sinon cela voudrait dire que je m'apprête à me faire interroger et torturer... Et peut-être même pas dans cet ordre-là.'

Ils marchèrent donc en silence dans les rues désertes et sombres.

Ce n'est que devant le grand bâtiment, au cœur du village, que Steven pensa comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Il se dit mentalement.

'Ah! C'est là que vit le chef du village il me semble. Enfin... l'Hokage. Il veut surement me voir pour me poser des questions sur qui je suis et d'où je viens. Si je lui sort les mêmes salades qu'aux autres, tout devrait bien se passer.'

La ninja l'emmena dans un bureau, mais lorsqu'il mit les pieds dedans, il se sentit un peu moins en rassuré. La salle était remplit par plusieurs personnes assez intimidantes. Le geek avait vu assez de Bad Guys dans ses histoires et jeux vidéo pour savoir quand il n'avait pas des rigolos face à lui.

'Si je ne savais pas que je suis dans le village des gentils...' Songea Steven en déglutissant. ' Je crois que je prendrais ces types pour l'équipe des méchant... ou les nouveaux persos du prochain Dynasty Warrior.'

Il y'avait, en effet, le ninja a masque de Renard qu'il avait dû convaincre cet après-midi, un grand blond aux joues creuses, un homme au visage recouvert d'horribles cicatrices et portant un bandana, et un vieil homme à grand chapeau assis derrière un bureau, devant quelques feuilles.

'Un vieux derrière un bureau? C'est le chef. Obligé.' Conclu rapidement L'ado.

Le vieil homme, qui le regardait avec des yeux perçant, demanda, d'une voix stricte mais sans violence.

"Asseyez-vous je vous prie."

Le geek pensa à faire une ou deux remarques, mais l'air cruel du grand balafré l'en découragea. Steven fit ce que le vieil homme avait demandé, tendu comme une corde de guitare. Le vieil homme prit la parole.

"Monsieur, je me nomme Hiruzen Sarutobi. Troisième Hokage du village de Konoha. Et donc, par définition, le leader de tous les ninjas de ce village."

Cela ne rassura pas Steven de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il répondit sans attendre.

"Heu... Hajimemashite... Je me nomme Steven Ryan, vous pouvez m'appelez Rai-san. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. N'est-ce pas?"

Afin de tester l'étranger, l'Hokage le questionna.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?"

Ne voyant pas le but caché derrière cette question, Steven répondit.

"Et bien j'imagine que les ninjas sont très doués pour récolter des informations et que vous avez dû tenter de vous renseigner sur moi avant de me voir. Comme vous êtes leur chef ils ont dût vous en dire beaucoup."

L'Hokage déclara.

"Votre raisonnement est juste... Seulement, malgré cela, ils n'ont pas trouvé autant d'informations que je le voudrais."

'Pas étonnant.' Songea Steven. 'Il y'a deux jours je n'étais même pas dans ce monde.'

Le vieil homme continua.

"J'aimerais que vous me disiez qui vous êtes, exactement, et ce que vous faîtes à Konoha."

Steven pris une grande inspiration et tenta, pas très bien, de ne pas penser aux têtes de tueurs autour de lui. D'autant que Chat et Renard s'était chacun placé d'un côté de sa chaise, comme pour ne pas lui laisser une chance de fuir. Ce qui, paradoxalement, lui, donnait encore plus envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

'C'est Naruto ou le Parrain version Japan Expo là?' S'inquiéta l'anglais.

Il déglutit avant de raconter les mêmes mensonges qu'il avait raconté à tout le monde jusqu'ici, entrecoupé de divers questions de l'Hokage: Qu'il venait d'un pays au-delà de la mer nommé Brittania, qu'il était en voyage pour le plaisir... Et il expliqua également comment il avait rencontré Naruto et ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi avec les Hasaki.

Cela fut long et ennuyant. Seulement, lorsque Steven demanda.

"Vous devez déjà savoir tout cela. Non?"

Le chef ne lui répondit même pas. Il continuait simplement de le fixer avec des yeux plus perçant que des kunais.

Lorsque Steven termina son récit. Il y'eut un silence lourd et inquiétant.

'Je sais qu'on est pas dans un jeu d'horreur...' Pensa Steven.' Mais un silence comme ça ce n'est généralement pas bon Signe. Ce serai le bon moment pour crier: Tous dans l'TARDIS!'

L'Hokage finit par lever la tête vers l'adolescent, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le vieil homme déclara.

"Très bien. Maintenant dîtes moi la vérité."

Là, le jeune anglais fut à deux doigts de paniquer. Ses mensonges ne l'avaient visiblement pas convaincu une seule seconde. Mais il devait soutenir sa version à tout prix. S'il disait la vérité, il sentait qu'ils auraient l'impression qu'il se moque d'eux. Même lui n'osait pas la dire, tellement il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter en affirmant.

"Je... Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire."

Personne ne réagit. Les regards de ses tortionnaires semblaient même lui dire.

'Sérieusement? Tu penses qu'on va te croire?'

Le geek tenta de demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je mens?"

L'Hokage lui expliqua.

"Nous sommes des ninjas. Les interrogatoires sont une de nos spécialités. Votre attitude, vos gestes, votre intonation... Tout cela suffit déjà à comprendre que vous nous cacher des choses."

C'était en partit vrai. Le vieil homme et ses ninjas pouvait seulement dire qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, sans savoir quels morceaux de son histoire, exactement, était sincère. Mais faire croire qu'il considérait tout ce qu'il disait comme pure mensonge était une bonne embrouille psychologique pour pousser son suspect dans ses derniers retranchement et le poussé, éventuellement, à croire qu'il avait échoué dans sa tentative de dissimulation.

"De plus..." Poursuivit-il. "Votre histoire est trop suspecte. Elle vous arrange trop vu l'état actuelle des informations que nous avons. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une terre au-delà des mers, pas même une rumeur ou une légende."

Steven se tendit encore plus. Le stratagème du vieux ninja avait fonctionné. Mais Steven ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Surtout pas CETTE vérité.

"Je vous assure..." Insista Steven. "Je ne vous dit pas de mensonges."

Le fait qu'il venait effectivement de Très loin facilitait sa déclaration. Mais cela ne convaincu pas plus ses tortionnaires.

L'Hokage informa froidement l'adolescent. D'une voix calmement menaçante, comme à un enfant inconscient de sa situation.

"Monsieur Ryan... Sachez que si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que nous nous méfions de vous."

Steven redouta la suite.

"Vous êtes arrivé littéralement de nul part, les gardes à l'entrée du village n'ont jamais vu votre tête et vous vous êtes vite attaché à un garçon très important, dont vous connaissiez le nom sans l'avoir jamais vu auparavant."

Cette fois-ci, le Geek ne put que se rendre à l'évidence: Il était définitivement fichu. Ses mensonges pouvaient suffire pour convaincre des enfants ou des gens qui s'en fichait. Mais là, des professionnels, prêt à tout pour protéger leur village, avait noté des éléments qui, dans l'esprit de l'Otaku, réduisait son histoire en poussière en évacuant les grains dans l'espace.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire cette fois. Son regard inquiet passa sur toute les personnes de la pièce, qui le regardait tous de haut avec sévérité. Le jeune anglais s'affola mentalement.

'Oh miiiince... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Docteur, si vous existez c'est le bon moment pour débarquer !'

L'Hokage avisa le jeune étranger.

"Nous saurons ce que nous voulons savoir Monsieur Ryan. D'une manière ou d'une autre. A côtés de vous se trouve Ibiki Morino."

Steven vit qu'il parlait du balafré au corps d'armoire à glace.

"Morino-San est le dirigeant de la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha."

'DE TORTURE ?!' Songea l'anglais en se tendant encore plus qu'avant et serrant les poings.

Il semblait prêt à craquer, son visage ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude, surtout en regardant le visage froid et défiguré de cet homme. Des questions effrayantes lui passèrent par la tête.

'Ces malades vont me tabasser?! Utiliser des Pinces?! Des aiguilles?! Me noyer?! Mais Bordel c'est un Shonen ou un Seinen cette histoire ?!'

Le vieil homme poursuivit en indiquant le grand blond aux joues creuses.

"Quand à Yamanaka-san, il possède une puissante technique pour trouver des informations dans l'esprit des gens."

Le geek comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la personne censé interroger Akahiko Hasaki tout à l'heure. Il s'enquit, avec hésitation.

"Vous voulez... fouillez mon esprit?"

L'Hokage lui répondit de façon claire et stricte.

"C'est, disons, l'une de nos options. C'est votre dernière chance de tout nous dire. Vous avez trois choix: Parler, la fouille mental ou la torture."

Steven déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis qu'il commençait à trembler

"Comme je vous le disais, Monsieur Ryan, nous saurons ce que nous voulons savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Le corps tremblotant du geek montrait aux ninjas, sans joie ni remords, que leur méthode d'intimidation fonctionnait parfaitement.

S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses capacités, Steven aurait choisi la fouille mentale. S'il ne pouvait rien raconter sans avoir l'air fou, cette méthode pouvait permettre aux ninjas de savoir qui il était sans problème ni doute.

Seulement, à cet instant précis, le jeune anglais était complètement paniqué et effrayé. Il était si tendu que ses (faibles) muscles semblait sur le point de craquer. Il tremblait de façon presque imperceptible. Il sentait déjà le fer des instruments de torture sur sa peau. Il voyait toute sa vie et ses secrets les plus honteux dévoilé à un inconnu. La peur, la honte et l'indignation se mélangèrent dans son esprit pour former un véritable sac de nœud émotionnel. Il balbutia, incapable de réfléchir clairement.

"M...Mais... Je... Je veux pas... qu'on fouille ma tête..."

Morino, voyant l'état dans lequel était l'étranger, pensa qu'il ne lui fallait plus qu'un petit coup de pouce avant de craquer et tout dire. Sarutobi et lui se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. L'Hokage fit un très léger hochement de tête approbateur.

Le balafré saisit l'adolescent au col, l'obligeant à regarder le sourire narquois du colosse. Celui-ci lui dit avec un sadisme à vous glacer le sang.

"J'en déduis que tu préfères la torture ? J'aime mon métier tu sais, petit. J'y consacre beaucoup de temps."

Dans la tête du geek, la peur avait fait place à l'effroi. La panique était à deux doigts d'exploser comme l'Étoile Noire de Star Wars. Le visage terrifiant de Morino faisait encore plus monté la pression. Une goutte de sueur froide perla sur la tempe de Steven tandis que son visage formait, petit à petit, un ignoble rictus de terreur.

Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de craquer. Il eut un violent éclair de mal de crâne.

_Il vit une jeune fille blonde et triste, enfermé dans une chambre, entourée de glace._

Puis il s'évanouit, la bave aux lèvres, sous les yeux déconcerté des ninjas présents.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils se rabattirent sur l'Hokage. Lui aussi était un peu surpris.

Chat se risqua à demander.

"Heu... Morino-san... Vous y êtes peut-être allez un peu fort. Non?"

"Heu... Peut-être... Ou bien ce type est le plus mentalement faible que j'ai jamais eu à interroger."

L'Hokage se racla la gorge et questionna le chef de clan des Yamanaka.

"Inoichi-san, vous ne pouvez pas explorer son esprit pour l'instant du coup. N'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, Hokage-sama. Si je fouille maintenant, je verrai surtout ses rêves. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille."

"Très bien. Vous pouvez partir Yamanaka-san et Morino-san. Chat, Renard, amenés le dans une cellule et demander au gardien de me prévenir lorsqu'il se réveillera."

Tandis que le grand blond et le géant en manteau noir sortait, Renard confirma directement la réception de ses ordres. Chat, par contre, demanda.

"Mais... Hokage, que diront-nous à Naruto?"

Le vieil homme réfléchit un instant. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il savait que s'il disait la vérité à Naruto, le petit lui en voudrait. Et s'il lui disait qu'il était tout simplement partit, il se sentirait trahit et abandonné. Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir dire cela. Mais il valait mieux qu'il en veuille à un étranger suspect qu'à son village. Et s'il tournait cela en disant que c'était pour des raisons indépendantes de lui, l'impact émotionnel resterait limité. Mais s'il devait le relâcher, s'il n'était effectivement pas un danger pour Konoha, Naruto lui en voudrait encore plus pour lui avoir mentit.

'Je sens que je vais avoir un nouveau mal de crâne cette nuit.' Songea le Sandaime.

Avant qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il avait en tête, le ninja au masque de Chien apparut dans un nuage de fumée, une petite boite en fer sous le bras. Il salua l'Hokage en disant venir faire son rapport. Le vieu shinobi interrogea le soldat masqué.

"Un problème Chien?"

"Oui Hokage. Vous m'aviez demandé d'attendre que Naruto s'endorme pour récupérer les mystérieuses affaires de cet étranger."

"En effet. Et alors?"

"Lorsque le petit s'est endormis, j'ai fouillé discrètement partout dans l'appartement... Mais je n'ai pas trouvé son sac ni l'objet bizarre qu'il avait aux oreilles."

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils. Puis il demanda, surpris et légèrement inquiet.

"Comment ? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien cherché ?"

"Affirmatif Hokage." Soutint le ninja masqué." Il a dut s'en débarrasser tout à l'heure, pendant que Chat et moi étions ici pour faire notre rapport et recevoir vos ordres. Ce n'était pas plus d'une trentaine de minute, alors soit il a attendu le bon moment, soit nous avons joué de malchance."

L'Hokage hésita.

"Après ce que j'ai vu... Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de laquelle de ces deux hypothèses est la plus probable."

Le Sandaime gronda avant de poursuivre.

"Et quel est cette petite boîte?"

Le ninja au masque de chien déposa le contenant sur le bureau en déclarant.

"C'est la seule chose appartenant à cet étranger que j'ai pu trouver chez Naruto."

Le vieux ninja haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit d'une main. La petite boite contenait, à vue de nez, près d'une cinquantaine, voire plus, de pendentifs en tout genre. Le Sandaime se rappela avoir vu trois bijoux dans le même genre au cou de l'étranger. Il comprenait que Chien ait saisit qu'ils étaient à ce jeune homme bizarre. Il prit un médaillon en forme de Hache fantaisiste, incrusté d'une pierre rouge, et la contempla un instant. Il n'y sentit pas une once de chakra, ou quoi que ce soit de suspect. Aussi la rangea-t-il et ferma la boite, décidé à y jeter un œil plus tard.

Le chef ninja ordonna à Chien.

"Ça ira. Retourner surveillez Naruto. Nous saurons où se trouve ce sac lorsque nous interrogerons Monsieur Ryan demain."

Chien confirma d'un hochement de tête et disparut dans un nouveau nuage de fumée.

Le vieux ninja tourna son regard vers Chat et Renard, qui étaient restés parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Chat.

"Emmenez-le." Ordonna le Sandaime. "Je m'occuperai de Naruto en personne."

Les deux Ninja finirent par emporter le jeune étranger, qui était toujours inconscient avec une mine pathétique.

L'Hokage soupira en se tournant vers les fenêtres d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur le village.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment être Hokage. Surtout dans les moments d'incertitude comme celui-ci. Qui était cet étranger? Etait-il une menace pour Konoha? Qu'allait-il dire à Naruto?

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était fumer sa pipe et signer une nouvelle montagne de paperasse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin au sud, sur une île au milieu d'un océan déchainé, un petit village, visiblement pauvre, avait vidé ses rues pour se mettre à l'abri d'une tempête. Surplombant ce lieu, un domaine autrefois majestueux, et aujourd'hui vide et partiellement délabré, se dressait. Sur le devant de la porte, on pouvait y lire, en grand, le nom du clan auquel il appartenait: "Sokora".

A l'intérieur, dans un grand salon. Un vieil homme, à la musculature impressionnante, était en pleine séance de méditation au milieu de bougies et de dessins sacrés peints à même le sol en bois. Sa barbe blanche réfléchissait les lumières des flammèches délicatement, contrairement à son kimono noir et au grand arc noir posé devant lui.

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de sa salle de méditation.

Il dit à cette personne, de sa voix grave et imposante, d'entrée.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux brun mi-long, semi-bouclé, entra. Malgré la lumière plutôt tamisé, on voyait nettement les lunettes rectangulaires qu'il portait ainsi que son jean et sa chemise blanche légèrement poussiéreuse et salie.

Le vieux combattant ne sourit pas en le voyant. Il déclara, d'une manière agacée.

"Professeur Mitchell... Je vous attendais hier."

Le vieux professeur s'inclina en disant.

"Mes excuses Sokora-sama. J'ai eu des contretemps qui m'ont posé beaucoup de problèmes."

"Le genre qui vous à empêcher d'amener la cargaison?" Questionna le guerrier.

"Non." Rassura le Professeur. "Les caisses sont là et en parfait état."

Le guerrier sembla se détendre un peu. Puis il s'informa.

"Alors que s'est-il passé?"

"Tout d'abord..." Déclara le Professeur, avant de faire entrer une jeune fille rousse avec une mèche perlé.

"Laissez-moi vous présentez l'une de mes élèves, qui a acceptée de se joindre à notre cause: Rihannon Ashford."

* * *

Voilà ^^

Hein quoi? ah oui j'avais dit une surprise. Et ben la surprise c'est que je pensais faire une histoire en Paralèle de celle-ci et dans un Autre univers.

Pour faire simple, Steven est dans l'univers de Naruto mais, bizarrement, il y'a une personne lui ressemblant qui apparait dans un autre univers, au même moment. Errant dans un château, rencontrant deux damoiselles biens tristes, ce Steven ne semble pourtant pas surpris ou gêné d'être là. Prêt à s'amuser et bien d'autres choses.

Quel univers vous demandez vous? Croyez-le ou pas mais dans celui de la Reine des Neiges (Frozen en VO) Est-ce vraiment Steven? Un fantôme? Une copie? Si cela vous intéresse déjà comme histoire, dîtes le moi et au prochain chapitre de Kunai &amp; Cellphone, le premier chapitre de cette histoire parallèle sortira peu après.

A bientôt j'espère ^^ A vos reviews ;-)

Oeuvres citées:

Pandora Heart, Assassin's Creed, One Piece, Assassin's Creed, The Elder Scrolls, Game of Thrones, Dynasty Warrior, Doctor Who, Star Wars, La Reine des Neiges


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous

Merci infiniment à tous mes Reviewers. :-)

Une pensée pour 00-Crew-00 et Guest qui ont rejoint notre belle famille de lecteur.

En espérant avoir bientôt de nouvelles belles reviews de votre part à tous.

Comme promis, le premier chapitre de l'histoire parallèle de Steven dans l'univers de la Reine des Neiges est disponible. Son titre est : "La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse" et cela se déroule chronologiquement en même temps que Kunai &amp; Cellphone, vous pouvez donc lire un chapitre de kunai, puis une de la reine etc…

Si cela vous intéresse, vous n'avez qu'a allez sur mon profil et suivre le lien ;-)

Allez. ^^ Je vous laisse suivre la suite de cette aventure dans l'univers Naruto. On se retrouve en bas.

Musique citée:

_Metallica_ – Nothing Else Matter

* * *

Chapitre 7

_"Emmenez-le." Ordonna le Sandaime. "Je m'occuperai de Naruto en personne."_

_Les deux Ninja finirent par emporter le jeune étranger, qui était toujours inconscient, avec une mine pathétique._

_L'Hokage soupira en se tournant vers les fenêtres, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur le village._

_Parfois, il détestait vraiment être Hokage. Surtout dans les moments d'incertitude comme celui-ci. Qui était cet étranger? Etait-il une menace pour Konoha? Qu'allait-il dire à Naruto? _

_Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était fumer sa pipe et signer une nouvelle montagne de paperasse._

* * *

Six mois plus tard

Il y'a exactement trois choses que toutes les nations du monde ninja ont en commun :

Premièrement, il y'aura toujours des gens pour essayer de raviver les tensions entres-elles.

Deuxièmement, il y'aura toujours des gens pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces premiers.

Et surtout, à partir de vingt-deux heures, tous les bars abritent au moins un soûlard en état d'ébriété.

Et ce n'était surtout pas un petit village à l'est de Konoha qui allait devenir une exception.

C'était une soirée tout ce qu'il y'a de plus ordinaire. Une jeune fille en kimono noir courait simplement derrière un cochon habillé en rouge. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant une porte. Il renifla un coup et couina en la pointant de sa patte. La fille en noir connaissait bien cet établissement, pour y être venu trois fois rien que cette semaine. Il était réputé dans toute la région pour son saké.

Nullement surprise, et pleine de colère, elle ouvrit violemment la porte du bar, faisant sursauter tout les clients, puis hurla à pleine voix.

"TSUNADE-SAMA !"

Une femme blonde, aux arguments mammaires anormalement développés, se tourna vers elle avec une mine foncièrement agacée.

"Shizune..." Se plaignit-elle."Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je m'inquiétais! Je ne savais pas où vous étiez!"

La blonde répondit en buvant un peu d'alcool.

"Maintenant que tu le sais, fiche moi la paix."

La fille en noir fit l'inverse. Elle s'approcha du comptoir où était affalée Tsunade, le petit cochon sur les talons, et lui piqua sa bouteille. Ce qui provoqua chez la grande blonde des gémissements presque enfantins. Cette bouteille n'était visiblement pas la première.

"Rend moi çaaaa Shizune."

"Sûrement pas."

Tsunade argumenta en pointant la fenêtre devant elle, derrière le comptoir.

"Allez, il est pas tard. J'ai le droit de passer une bonne soirée."

"Sûrement pas comme ça. Vous avez promis d'aidez le médecin du village demain. Et vous n'avez pas honte de déjà dilapidez l'avance qu'il vous a faîte en jeu et boisson ?"

"Tout le monde s'en fiche que je sois encore ivre demain."

"PAS VOS PATIENTS !"

Le petit cochon regardait tout cela en soupirant. Il était visiblement habitué, à son grand malheur, à ce genre de scène. Puis il se tendit en percevant un parfum qu'il n'avait jamais sentit auparavant. Il renifla un coup, tandis que ses deux maîtresses continuaient leur dispute, puis tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bar. Une étrange personne, pas plus grande que Shizune, venait d'entrée. Elle portait un sweat noir dont la capuche qui lui cachait le visage. On pouvait seulement deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

L'étrangère regarda en direction de la sannin. Elle fut, apparemment, soulagée. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains, puis s'avança vers le duo en pleine lutte pour la bouteille de saké. L'une pour la vider, l'autre pour qu'elle reste pleine.

D'une voix énergique, mais très tendu, l'étrangère les interrompit.

"Heu... Excusez-Moi. Vous êtes la légendaire Tsunade, n'est-ce pas?"

La concernée et sa disciple, surprises, s'arrêtèrent de se battre un instant en découvrant ainsi la jeune fille. Mais, l'alcool aidant, la sannin ne lui répondit pas et profita de cette interruption pour arracher la bouteille de saké des mains de Shizune d'un air triomphale.

"HAHAHA !" Fanfaronna la Sannin. "Ma bouteille adorée!"

Elle se frotta joyeusement le visage contre la boisson et, sous le regard attristé de Shizune, et celui déconcerté de l'inconnue, la brandit comme un trophée.

Soudain, il y'eut un sifflement et un bruit de verre brisée. Personne, à part l'inconnue, n'entendit cela. En moins d'une seconde, l'étrangère eut un air paniquée, attrapa Shizune et la sannin et les jeta au sol en criant.

"À TERRE!"

Personne dans le bar ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, surtout le tenancier, derrière le bar. Ils regardèrent les trois femmes au sol comme si elles étaient devenues folles. Shizune regarda l'inconnue avec le même air.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mon sakéééé!" Pleura Tsunade.

Dans son action rapide, l'étrangère avait fait tombée la bouteille d'alcool au sol, la brisant au passage. Il y'avait du saké un peu partout désormais.

"Hé! Vous êtes malade?!" Gronda le barman. "Vous avez intérêt à me nettoyez tout ça."

La sannin passa du chagrin d'ivrogne à l'énervement en une seconde. Elle se leva et attrapa le tenancier par le col en grognant.

"Tu me prends pour qui? Une femme de ménage? C'est ton bar, tu nettoies."

Le barman répliqua.

"Ma politique c'est : Vous cassez, vous nettoyez."

L'étrangère rattrapa la grande blonde par le bras en la tirant de nouveau vers le sol, lui sommant de rester couchée.

Elle eut à peine le temps de la ramener au sol qu'un nouveau sifflement et bruit de verre cassée se fit entendre. Mais, cette fois, il s'en suivit le fracas d'un corps s'effondrant sur son comptoir: Celui du barman, un trou sanglant au milieu du front.

Cette fois, tous les clients dans la pièce paniquèrent pour de bon. Shizune et Tonton écarquillèrent les yeux de peur. Tsunade, elle, voyant s'écouler du crâne de la victime un atroce filet de sang, et l'alcool aidant, sembla prête à courir d'effroi.

Continuant d'appuyer ses mains sur les épaules de Shizune et la kunoichi blonde, l'étrangère risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le comptoir et le corps sans vie du propriétaire. Elle vit la vitre du magasin, en face de laquelle se trouvait un peu avant le barman et la sannin. Elle donnait sur une longue avenue et il y'avait deux petits trous dans le verre, comme elle le redoutait.

Elle se rabaissa très vite. Il y eut un autre sifflement et bruit de verre. La jeune inconnue respira encore plus vite, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais, sans perdre de temps, elle se calma en prenant une grande inspiration, puis, le plus accroupis possible, commença a courir vers la porte de service du bar, ordonnant aux deux autres femmes.

"Suivez-moi! Mais surtout rester au sol jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire."

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama Shizune. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Et vous êtes qui?!"

L'étrangère tourna son visage et ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

"Je vous promet de tout vous expliquer quand on sera en sécurité." Promit-elle. "Mais pour l'instant, faîtes ce que je vous dis!"

La fille en kimono noir hésita. Elle regarda Tonton, le cochon, puis Tsunade. Celle-ci était toujours en état de choc, contemplant avec horreur le sang qui s'écoulait du cadavre du tenancier. Shizune ne savait pas si cette étrangère était digne de confiance, mais si elle voulait leur mort, quelque soit la méthode inconnue utilisé en ce moment, elle n'aurait rien fait. Elle semblait réellement vouloir leur sauvé la vie.

Shizune sentit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle attrapa Tsunade par le bras en l'implorant.

"Tsunade-Sama. Il faut que vous veniez."

Elle détourna la sannin du sang qui s'écoulait, puis l'amena avec elle à la suite de la mystérieuse fille en sweat noir.

Elles passèrent dans l'arrière boutique. L'étrangère vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Une fois rassurée, elle fit entrée les deux kunoichi et ferma la porte derrière elles, leur indiquant qu'elles pouvaient se relever.

Sans s'arrêter, l'étrangère ouvrit la porte arrière du bar et regarda si la voie était libre. Elle fit signe à Shizune et Tsunade de lui emboîter le pas. Seulement la ninja légendaire, un peu appuyé contre un meuble de cuisine, ne semblait pas vraiment en pleine forme. L'alcool était encore vivace dans ses veines. L'étrangère redoutait de ne pouvoir les emmener bien loin.

'Si ce sniper est accompagné, on risque d'avoir de sacrés problèmes.' Songea l'étrangère.

Shizune voulut aider sa Sensei, mais celle-ci rejeta le coup de main et se tint le plus droit possible. L'inconnue n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance comme cela. Elle commença à courir dans la petite rue derrière le bar, faiblement éclairée, suivit par les deux autres femmes.

Mais elle dût s'arrêter d'un coup en voyant un homme littéralement atterrir devant elle.

"Et Merde !" Fit-elle.

Ce qu'elle redoutait s'était révélé exact. Un shinobi à l'air cruel se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux menaçant, entourés de peintures noirs, avaient chacun un trio de traits pointus verticaux et parallèles tatoués, de même couleur. Ce qui accentuait, avec sa barbiche pointu, son air implacable. Ses cheveux courts en pic surplombaient un bandeau-ninja, ou Hitai ate, dont le signe était un symbole de Konoha traversé par un trait horizontal. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune étrangère, c'était les deux faucilles que le combattant tenait fermement.

L'étrangère recula de frayeur, sous les regards surpris et inquiets de Shizune et Tsunade.

Le guerrier, habillé d'une tenue réglementaire de ninja aux manches déchirées, et munie de bien plus ceinturons et kunais, déclara d'une voix terriblement sévère.

"Je savais que tu te mêlerais de cela, traîtresse."

La fille en sweat déglutit. Pour Shizune, il était assez clair que cet homme était celui voulant les tués, ou au moins un partenaire de celui-ci. Cette inconnue essayait donc réellement de les aidés. Mais elle semblait figée. Shizune se plaça alors devant elle, en position de combat. Elle déclara avec courage.

"Laissez-nous! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire!"

L'adversaire, pas le moins du monde impressionné, lui répondit.

"Une vieille lâche ivrogne, une disciple inconsciente, leur mascotte et une gamine sans courage. Voilà ce que je vois."

Shizune gronda, offensée, tout comme Tonton. Tsunade fit de même, mais en ayant failli trébucher. La kunoichi en kimono noir saisit un kunai de sous son vêtement. Le cochon aussi sembla prêt à donner l'assaut, tandis que l'étrangère recula jusqu'à côté de la sannin, qui s'appuyait contre un mur désormais.

L'ennemi croisa ses faucilles devant lui, les yeux fermés, sous le regard prêt-à-tout de Shizune. L'inconnue en sweat recula près de Tsunade.

C'est alors que les tatouages sur le visage de l'assassin passèrent du noir au bleu et, à la grande surprise de ses adversaires, s'étendirent jusqu'à ses bras et ses mains.

En voyant cela, l'étrangère cria à Shizune.

"Attention ! Il a..."

Elle fut interrompue par le guerrier qui se lança à l'assaut de Shizune. La kunoichi en noir anticipa en lui lançant son kunai, qu'il arrêta en lui en envoyant un autre. Les armes de jets s'entrechoquèrent. Shizune et l'ennemi coururent l'un vers l'autre.

Les deux combattant commencèrent à s'échanger des coups. Shizune fut la plus agressive, enragé par l'idée qu'on puisse s'attaquer aussi lâchement à sa protectrice. Mais, malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde posé de difficulté à l'assassin. Il esquivait et parait ses assauts sans problèmes, tout en la regardant d'un air condescendant.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi." Nargua-t-il. "J'en finis avec la grande blonde et je reviens."

L'ennemi lui fit une prise qui la jeta au sol avant de se lancer vers la sannin. Celle-ci se remit droite, aider parla colère, et lui hurla.

"Ne me sous-estime pas !"

Elle tenta de le frapper. Il l'esquiva sur le côté mais elle anticipa son action et, se chargeant en chakra, lui balança un poing en plein torse... Ce qui le repoussa d'à peine deux mètres.

La sannin et sa disciple écarquillèrent les yeux d'incompréhension. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle avait mis assez de chakra dans son attaque pour réduire un mur en béton en poussière. Le guerrier sourit et s'apprêta à l'attaquer à nouveau. Mais il s'interrompit en entendant quelque chose tomber au sol. Lui et Tsunade eurent à peine le temps de voir un cylindre métallique, à quelque pas d'eux, qu'un puissant bruit d'explosion résonna, accompagné d'un puissant éclair lumineux qui les aveugla, eux et Shizune.

Le guerrier gronda de rage, les yeux brûlant et les oreilles sifflantes. Il attaqua au hasard autour de lui, plus pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque surprise que par espoir de toucher quelqu'un. Il ne vit rien du tout pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il recouvra enfin la vue et l'ouïe, ses trois cibles avaient disparus. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais il ne trouva rien. Elles s'étaient tout simplement volatilisé.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, il sursauta en entendant un crissement venu d'un petit appareil attaché à sa ceinture. Une voix en jaillit, demandant, légèrement paniqué.

"Genkishi ! C'était quoi ça ?"

Le dénommé Genkishi pris l'appareil rectangulaire en main et déclara, irrité.

"Une Grenade Flash. La traîtresse était là. Cela faisait sûrement partit des choses qu'elle nous a volée en partant."

"Et les cibles ?"

L'assassin râla avant de répondre.

"Je les ai perdus. Je me met à leur recherche."

"Non. Tu connais les ordres. Au moindre problème on évacue la zone. Et avec la victime innocente et de tout à l'heure on va déjà en avoir pas mal avec Sokora-sama."

Genkishi serra fort l'appareil, presque sur le point d'être écrasé. Il regarda partout autour de lui une dernière fois avant de se résigner.

"Très bien. On se retrouve au point d'extraction."

"Bien reçu."

Le guerrier raccrocha son appareil à sa ceinture puis s'en alla en rangeant ses faucilles dans son dos, cognant une poubelle au passage.

C'est seulement après qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné que la porte arrière du bar se rouvrit légèrement. L'étrangère jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la ruelle.

Lorsqu'elle avait sentit que le combat partait mal pour la sannin et Shizune, elle s'était empressé d'ouvrir son sweat noir pour prendre une grenade flash caché dessous, accrochée à une ceinture en bandoulière avec d'autres objets étranges. Elle l'avait ensuite balancé et fermer les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles. Ensuite de quoi elle avait rapidement saisit l'ivrogne et Shizune, qui elle tenait le cochon venu lui porter assistance, et les attira dans l'arrière boutique dont elles étaient tout juste sortit.

Heureusement, sa stratégie fonctionna. Comme elle l'espérait, on pensait rarement à chercher à l'endroit le plus évident, surtout quand le temps nous est compté. Revenir en arrière plutôt que foncez au hasard avait payé.

L'inconnu en sweat se débarrassa de la goupille de sa grenade dans un coin de l'arrière-boutique. Elle vérifia ensuite de n'avoir rien perdu des équipements à sa ceinture en bandoulière. Mise à part l'emplacement de la grenade Flash, tout les autres, y compris celui de la grenade à fragmentation et la fumigène, étaient pris. Elle ferma son vêtement et s'assura que les kunoichi étaient saines et sauve.

Tsunade était assise au sol en se tenant la tête. L'association d'alcool et de flash commençait à lui donner une migraine carabinée. Shizune était à ses côtés et Tonton finissait de se frotter les yeux avec ses pattes. Cela rassura l'étrangère, elle avait redoutée le pire. La kunoichi en noir posa sur elle son regard inquisiteur et l'interrogea.

"C'est bon? On est en sécurité?"

"Je crois, oui."

Shizune soupira de soulagement. Puis elle s'adressa à la grande blonde.

"Tsunade-sama... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la rue? Vous n'avez jamais raté un coup de poing...Même complètement ivre."

"J'en sais rien." Grommela l'intéressée. "Pourtant je t'assure que je me suis pas retenu, même un peu."

Tonton pensa que le saké avait même dût lui enlever toute retenu, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

"C'est à cause de la technique de ce ninja, Genkishi." Déclara l'étrangère, assise à son tour au sol, contre le mur.

Elle s'attira ainsi l'attention des deux kunoichi, plus le cochon. La jeune en noir précisa.

"Vous parlez de ses tatouages?"

"Exactement." Confirma l'étrangère. "Il est l'un des deux seuls au monde à pouvoir s'en servir. Je crois qu'ils l'appellent Munashii no Koutetsu (Armure du Néant)."

L'intérêt des kunoichi fut bien piqué.

"Je pige rien à tout ces trucs de ninja... Mais si j'ai bien compris, quand on sait les utilisés, ces tatouages permettent à leur porteurs de ne pas émettre ou être blesser par du chakra."

Cette révélation choqua au plus haut point la sannin et Shizune, plus Tonton. On pouvait bien voir à leur tête qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Voyant cela, l'étrangère ajouta.

"Tout chakra entrant en contact avec sa peau est envoyé dans le vide ou un autre délire dans le genre. C'est pour ça que le poing de Tsunade ne lui à rien fait. C'était comme recevoir une attaque tout ce qu'il y'a de plus ordinaire, pour lui. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire pour vous. Mais c'est la vérité."

Shizune fronça les sourcils en l'interpellant.

"Nous vous croirions plus si vous nous disiez enfin qui vous êtes."

L'étrangère soupira, résignée, et baissa la capuche de son sweat noir, révélant une chevelure rousse mi-longue agrémentée d'une mèche à perles de bois.

"Je m'appelle Rihannon Ashford. Je suis là pour sauvez vos fesses et parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide."

* * *

Prison de Konoha

Le lendemain matin

Le village caché de Konoha était l'un des plus puissants de tout le monde ninja. Mais avoir une bonne armée ne suffisait pas, il fallait également un excellent système carcéral. Et celui de la nation du feu n'avait rien à envier aux autres.

A l'intérieur de la prison civile du village, une kunoichi de treize ans avec deux marques rouges au visage, en forme de crocs, finissait de descendre un escalier menant à un sous sol, dans le coin le plus isolé de l'établissement, jusqu'à une épaisse porte en fer.

La ninja, au nez prononcé, frappa à la porte avec force. Après une bonne minute d'attente, un petit judas carré s'ouvrit au niveau de ses yeux. Il était tout juste assez grand pour révéler un œil ridé qui étudia la kunoichi avant de demander, d'une voix enrouée.

" C'est pour quoi?"

La kunoichi montra un rouleau qu'elle avait dans une main et s'annonça.

" Hana Inuzuka. J'ai ici un document me permettant de parler avec un de vos prisonnier et, éventuellement, l'emmener devant l'Hokage."

"Et qui t'as donné ce droit gamine?"

"L'Hokage lui-même."

La personne derrière la porte regarda la kunoichi d'un œil suspect. Il finit par fermer le judas. La Inuzuka vit un tiroir en fer d'ouvrir devant elle. Elle y inséra le rouleau et le referma. Elle dut patienter encore un moment, qui parut interminable, avant d'entendre enfin les cliquetis de la serrure.

La porte de métal s'ouvrit en grinçant très fort, révélant un vieux ninja, d'au moins la cinquantaine, portant une veste médical par dessus de sa tenue ninja réglementaire. Il laissa entrer la kunoichi dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'une fillette de douze ans, portant un hitai ate, était autant une ninja que lui. Il n'y avait qu'une table, de quoi écrire, deux chaises et une armoire. Mais le plus intéressant, c'était la seconde porte en métal au fond de la pièce.

"Attend un instant." Ordonna le médecin.

Il ouvrit son armoire et y prit un des six uniques dossiers qui y était rangé. Il le lut un instant en pensant à voix haute.

"Ma seule visite du mois et c'est pour faire prendre l'air à un de ces malades au nom de Gros-chapeau... Il pourrait au moins venir me le demander en personne"

La jeune kunoichi n'aimait pas du tout son ton prétentieux.

"Vous pourriez montrez un peu de respect pour le Sandaime."

"Tss ! Tu peux me croire petite. Être nommé geôlier des dingues de ce village, c'est pas une promotion. Ça donne absolument pas envie d'être sympa avec celui qui vous à coller ici."

La jeune ninja fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle n'était pas là pour se battre avec une personne qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais, avec un peu de chance. Le médecin grincheux sortit une clé de sa poche avant d'aller vers la porte du fond. L'Inuzuka ne put s'empêcher de questionner le vieux ninja sur celui qu'elle venait voir. Elle comptait lui demander quelque chose de très important après tout.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur lui?"

Le médecin lui répondit en lui tendant le dossier, avant de faire faire des tours et détours, connus de lui seul, à la clé dans la serrure de la porte du fond.

"Franchement, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserais pas le sortir d'ici. J'ai jamais vu un type pareil. Quand il se croit seul, il parle et chante dans une langue bizarroïde en faisant des gestes stupides, comme balancer la tête dans tout les sens ou frapper les murs et le sol du poing. Et le pire c'est qu'à force de l'écouter, je crois que son baragouin a une vraie construction grammaticale."

La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

"Enfin... Il est plutôt calme depuis une semaine."

La kunoichi fronça les sourcils en entendant tout cela et lisant le dossier. Elle devait reconnaître que cet homme, bien que très désagréable, semblait être un médecin très compétent. Ce qu'elle lisait était précis, à défaut d'être clair ou rassurant. 'Délires', 'Hallucinations','Crises','Rêves','Cauchemars' et 'Refus de coopérer' comptait parmi les seuls termes qu'elle pouvait saisir. Elle s'inquiéta de plus en plus tandis qu'elle et le médecin parcourait un long couloir, qui comptait une dizaine de portes en fer cadenassées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte la plus au fond. Le médecin, ayant remarqué l'inquiétude de la kunoichi, lui expliqua, sans compassion.

"Honnêtement, il est pas dangereux. J'en ai des psychopathes derrières ces murs, des vrais. Mais lui, c'est tout sauf un tueur ou un monstre. C'est le moins fou de tout mes... 'Patients'. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus sain d'esprit que bien des gens dans ce village."

La ninja aux marques rouges s'enquérit.

"Alors pourquoi est-il ici? L'Hokage m'a seulement dit que c'était nécessaire."

Le Sandaime lui avait aussi dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Mais elle cacha ce détail pour que le médecin lui réponde.

"Parce qu'il ennuyait trop les geôliers de son ancienne prison. Il était en isolement, mais pas aussi discret ou seul qu'il l'imaginait. Comme je l'ai dit, dès qu'il se croyait seul, il n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs et jouer des 'scènes' dans sa langue bizarre. Comme s'il faisait une pièce de théâtre en solo. Et chaque fois qu'on le prenait sur le fait, il envoyait paître les gardiens. Même ceux qui le cognait pour qu'il parle, ou la boucle. Et il faisait pareil avec les ninjas qui l'interrogeaient. Plus personne le supportait, il tenait tête à tout le monde, même Morino-san. Rien que pour ça je l'aurais enfermé, moi."

L'Inuzuka eut l'air surprise en apprenant tout cela, surtout la dernière information. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en entendant cela.

'C'est peut-être bien l'homme dont j'ai besoin, finalement.'

Elle ajouta cependant, réalisant tout ce qu'avait raconté le docteur.

"Vous m'en avez dit un peu trop non?"

Le médecin lui rappela.

"Rappelle toi: Devenir responsable de cet endroit, ça donne pas très envie de faire plaisir à celui qui vous a envoyé ici."

Le médecin ouvrit le judas de la cellule, ainsi qu'une petite grille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Puis il laissa Hana regarder au travers. Découvrant une pièce qui n'avait qu'une ampoule pour toute lumière, des murs en matelas et un simple futon en guise de lit. Le 'patient' était tranquillement allongé dessus, entrain de bouger ses bras et ses doigts comme s'il tenait un instrument de musique, chantonnant dans sa langue incompréhensible.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

La ninja fit un signe de tête au médecin. Il inséra sa clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle le fut complètement, ils virent le jeune prisonnier assis sur son lit, l'air un à la fois surpris et légèrement apeuré. Il semblait vraiment redouter la raison pour laquelle on avait ouvert sa cage.

En l'observant plus attentivement qu'à travers le judas, l'Inuzuka fut un peu plus étonné. Elle devait reconnaître que l'Hokage ne lui avait pas mentit : il était spécial. Ses habits, un vêtement avec des loups dans une forêt enneigée, son pantalon en tissus bleu et ses deux pendentifs bizarroïdes le rendait curieusement suspect. D'autant que ses cheveux bruns mi- longs et un peu en bataille lui donnaient un air très négligé.

Le médecin prit l'initiative en rassurant son 'patient'.

"Calmes-toi petit. Tu as de la visite. Et peut-être même un ticket de sortie."

Le jeune homme eut un geste de recul, très surpris. La kunoichi fit un pas en avant et s'adressa à lui de la façon la moins menaçante possible.

"Monsieur Steven Ryan... Je suis Hana Inuzuka. Je suis ici pour vous demandez votre aide."

Dire que le jeune homme était choqué était un euphémisme. Lui et le médecin arquèrent tout les deux un sourcil.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Ce chapitre, un peu charnière, est terminé. La prochaine fois, Steven Ryan entre en scène à un tout autre niveau. Le clan Inuzuka a besoin de lui.

A la prochaine, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et celui de la reine des neiges.

Aucune référence ici pour cette fois :-P


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou tout le monde

Tout d'abord je remercie mes nouveaux Followers: fabiopeslo14, Shizuyo Nobuyuki et mingkurosakikagegami. Encore merci de suivre ma fanfiction :-)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera autant que les autres.

On se retrouve en bas. ;-)

Musique citée:

_Imperial March_ – Star Wars OST

* * *

Chapitre 8

Steven en avait vraiment marre. Il était à nouveau assis sur une chaise, devant une table, dans une pièce sans fenêtres, à attendre qu'on vienne lui parler. Le médecin disait que c'était la procédure de le mettre ici, le temps de régler quelques détails. Il passa donc une longue demi-heure, la tête supportée par un bras, à tapoter la table en chantonnant la Marche Impériale de Star Wars. Ceci afin que l'entrée de son visiteur ait, à ses yeux, la musique d'ambiance adéquate.

Le pire étant que, même en faisant cela en boucle, il ne semblait pas s'en lassez.

Finalement, la jeune kunoichi aux marques rouges finit par rentrée, l'air sévère et froide, et s'assit face au geek. Ravi, et sans s'arrêter de marmonner, Steven pensa.

'Ça vaut carrément le coup. Synchro totale entre elle et la musique.'

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, attendant que son interlocuteur arrête de fredonner. Sauf que le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait pas, et il ne semblait pas près de le faire. La situation avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser. Après quelques minutes, agacées, la kunoichi songea.

'Est-ce qu'il se fiche de moi parce que je suis plus jeune que lui ?!'

La Inuzuka garda son calme et se racla la gorge.

"Monsieur Ryan... Vous pouvez arrêtez de chanter, s'il-vous-plait ?"

"Non."

La ninja en fût désarçonné.

"Et pourquoi cela?"

"Parce que c'est amusant. Ça colle à ce que je vois et le fait que tu sois petite rend le tableau trop marrant."

L'Inuzuka haussa un peu le ton, piquée au vif.

"Ne me traiter pas comme une gamine. Je suis officiellement une Genin de Konoha."

"Tu as quel âge?" Coupa-t-il.

"Heu... Treize ans. "

"Alors TU ES une gamine. Et c'est pas le fait que tu puisse me tuer de cent façons différentes qui changera ça."

La kunoichi fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que le médecin voulait dire par: 'Plus personne le supportait'. Il semblait dire et faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en ayant rien à faire des conséquences, pour lui et sur les autres.

"Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour les ninjas?" Questionna la kunoichi, plutôt irritée.

Ce fût au tour du geek de froncer les sourcils.

"Les ninjas dont tu parles m'ont mit depuis plusieurs mois dans ce trou, sans fenêtres ni droit de sorties, à m'ennuyer comme un rat crevé et être interrogé comme si j'étais un débile profond. À cela j'ajoute la bouffe qui se résume presque qu'à du riz, l'ennui, le futon pourri, encore l'ennui, les cris de malades de mon voisin d'en face, toujours l'ennui, le fait qu'on m'a piqué des affaires à moi, interrogé, faillit me torturer à plusieurs reprises et surtout l'ennui l'ennui l'ennui L'ENNUI L'ENNUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Le geek avait pratiquement hurlé au plafond la fin de sa liste, la tête entre ses mains. Ce qui impressionna un peu l'Inuzuka, tendu et enfoncée dans sa chaise.

Steven sembla se détendre. Il souffla un coup et conclu.

"Alors franchement, tu t'attends à ce que je sois sympa avec tes fameux ninjas dans ce cas ?"

La jeune kunoichi dût reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'on l'avait mis là sans motifs.

"Si on vous a mis là," Suggéra la kunoichi. "C'est bien pour une raison. Vous ne pensez pas?"

Steven lui expliqua, toujours agacé.

"Petite, tout ce que j'ai fais, avant d'être placé chez les dingues, c'est courir un peu partout, aider un enfant à se sentir moins seul et sauver la mise à un père de famille. Si tu considère qu'être paumé, sympa et intelligent sont des crimes, j'imagine que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être là."

La Genin baissa un peu les yeux. Elle ne voyait, effectivement, aucune bonne raison pour l'avoir mis en détention, encore moins à l'asile. Quelque chose devait lui échapper, mais on ne lui avait pas dit quoi. L'Hokage avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il était enfermé, seulement que c'était une mesure de prévention.

'S'il était vraiment dangereux, il ne m'aurait même pas laissé lui parler.' Songea Hana.'Et je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas très content si ce qu'il dit est vrai.'

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Mais elle fit confiance à son instinct en décidant de le croire. D'autant qu'elle était allez trop loin pour reculer. Elle se calma, baissa le regard, puis demanda, presque en implorant l'étranger.

"Monsieur Ryan. Je comprends que vous n'ayez aucune raison d'apprécier les gens comme moi dans ces conditions... Mais si je suis ici, c'est parce que moi et mon clan... en fait surtout moi et mon petit frère, nous avons besoin de votre aide."

Le geek ricana un peu.

"Vous devez être complètement désespérés."

"... En effet." Confirma la jeune fille, le regard toujours baissé.

Sentant un véritable chagrin, caché sous une discipline de fer, Steven calma son tempérament. Puis il l'écouta parler. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire sans pleurer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui annonça.

"Notre père est mort."

L'information attrista un peu le geek. Pas autant que l'aurait été une autre personne, mais assez pour lui présenter ses condoléances, qu'elle accepta en le remerciant. Elle poursuivit.

"Il s'appelait Kuro Inuzuka... Il a été assassiné."

Cette fois, le geek fût un peu surpris. Mais sa surprise fût encore plus grande quand il comprit ce que la jeune fille faisait ici.

"Un instant..." L'interrompit-il. "Tu ne viens quand même pas parce que tu veut que j'enquête là-dessus comme je l'ai fait avec les Hasaki?"

La Inuzuka ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis elle fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

Steven eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle voulait qu'il enquête sur un Meurtre ! Qu'il s'occupe d'un mort ! Oubliant, sur le coup, qu'elle pouvait le faire sortir d'ici, il tenta de l'en dissuadé.

"Tu...Tu plaisantes j'espère. J'ai jamais enquêté sur un assassinat moi. En plus tes chers ninjas doivent déjà être sur le coup. Avec des suspects et tout."

Il pensait surtout qu'avec leurs méthodes d'interrogation, ils résoudraient ce cas en moins de deux.

La kunoichi lui avoua.

"Ils ont un suspect... Mais c'est notre mère."

Steven ne sut quoi dire. La jeune fille poursuivit.

"Nos parents se sont séparé un peu après la naissance de mon frère, Kiba. Et de l'avis de tout le monde... C'est elle qui l'aurait fait fuir. Chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, ça dégénérait en dispute. Il y'a quelques jours, il est revenu d'une mission. Ils se sont croisés et, apparemment, ils se seraient parlés il y'a quelques jours. Elle est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie."

La kunoichi eut du mal à poursuivre. Steven le voyait bien.

"Maintenant, tout le monde est contre elle... Ou plutôt Personne ne veut l'aider. Ils la croient coupable. Mais c'est FAUX!"

L'Inuzuka était vraiment en colère. Steven avait une légère impression de déjà vu, noyé sous la compassion. Il demanda alors à la jeune fille, à ses risques et périls.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas elle?"

"Je le sais. C'est tout."

Le geek hésita.

"Heu... Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais ça ne prouve rien."

La kunoichi sembla sur le point d'exploser. Lorsque c'était un ninja ordinaire ou un médecin, il n'en avait rien à faire de recevoir des coups. Mais Steven n'avait pas le cœur à pousser à bout une enfant en deuil. Il changea alors de sujet.

"Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir?"

La Genin le regarda bien en face en lui déclarant.

"Il y'a quelques jours, mon petit frère m'a dit avoir parlé avec la fille des Hasaki: Tenten. Elle avait appris qu'il avait perdu son père. Lorsqu'ils se sont croisés, elle lui a parlé. Sans doute pour le consoler un peu."

'Toujours aussi adorable cette petite.' Songea Steven.

"Et quand il s'est énervé, il lui a expliqué de quoi notre mère était accusée, et combien il la croyait innocente. Tenten-Kun lui a alors parlé de son histoire avec son père, de comment vous l'aviez aidé."

Steven se rappelait parfaitement de cette journée.

"Du coup, il est rentré à la maison nous parler de ça, à moi et notre oncle Gaku, le frère cadet de notre père et chef temporaire du clan. Kiba nous a cassé les oreilles pour qu'ont viennent vous voir. Notre oncle n'était pas très emballé, il disait qu'il avait entendu parler de vous et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car vous étiez...enfermé."

Le geek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Seulement, un peu par désespoir je vous l'avoue, j'ai moi aussi insistée. Il a cédé et m'a confié un message pour l'Hokage."

Se rappeler de ce vieil homme provoqua chez Steven un bref rictus de colère.

"Lorsque je suis allez le voir, je lui ai parlée et l'ai suppliée de me laissez vous parler. Il a finit par accepté et me voilà devant vous."

La kunoichi respira profondément. Parler de cette affaire, qui la touchait directement, n'était pas chose facile.

Le jeune londonien fut, cependant, assez intrigué. Un détail clochait dans cette histoire.

'Je ne sais pas lequel...' Réfléchit-t-il. 'Mais, comme face à un épisode presque finit de série américaine, j'ai l'impression que tout est trop claire, qu'il manque un élément important auquel on ne pense pas mais qui changerai certaines choses.'

Steven demanda alors à la jeune Inuzuka, sur un ton, à son grand étonnement, plus compréhensif.

"Tu peux me parler de ta mère s'il-te-plait?"

La kunoichi lui raconta.

"Elle s'appelle Tsume Inuzuka. C'est la chef de notre clan... en tout cas elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accusé. Si elle est condamnée, ce sera notre oncle. Tout le monde la trouve trop sévère, impatiente, voir même sauvage. Il lui arrive de se disputer avec des gens, mais jamais sans bonne raisons. Elle est dévouée au village. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Je ne comprends pas comment les shinobis ont put la laissé tomber."

Steven songea.

'Étrangement, je l'aime déjà bien cette bonne femme.'

Hana conclut.

"Demain, c'est son procès. Il faut que vous..."

"Attend! DEMAIN ?!"

Dire que Steven était sous le choc était un euphémisme. Il poursuivit.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir d'ici et innocenter ta mère, si elle l'est, en Vingt-quatre heures ?! Tu me prends pour Flash ou quoi ?!"

La kunoichi sembla mal à l'aise. Autant parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait que parce qu'elle était gênée.

"J'ai cru... comme vous aviez aidez le père de Tenten en à peine deux heures..."

Le geek n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait résolu l'affaire Hasaki si vite. Bizarrement, une journée ne lui sembla pas si courte que cela finalement. Mais un meurtre... c'était autre chose qu'un problème de jeu. Inuzuka précisa.

"L'Hokage m'a dit que, si je pensais que vous pouviez m'aidez, j'avais le droit de vous emmenez devant lui, pour qu'il me donne, ou pas, son accord pour vous faire sortir pour m'aidez."

Le londonien savait que c'était trop simple. Il lui demanda.

"Et tu pense que je peux t'aidez?"

"Absolument !" Affirma la jeune fille."J'ai parlé aux Hasaki. Ils m'ont raconté comment vous avez innocenté Akahiko-San. J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais ils m'ont juré que c'était la vérité. Alors oui, je pense que vous pouvez m'aidez à découvrir la vérité."

Steven réfléchit, avec désespoir.

'Elle semble en attendre beaucoup de moi, comme Tenten. Et ce serai cool de sortir d'ici. Mais pourquoi ce vieux grincheux accepterai une demande venant d'une gamine à propos d'un type qu'il a mis lui-même en prison?'

Cela provoqua un déclic dans sa tête. L'élément manquant venait d'apparaître.

Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

'Je ne sais pas si je peut l'aider...' Raisonna le geek. ' Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, surtout si ça peut enfin me permettre de voir la lumière du soleil... Heureusement que je n'ai pas dit ça sur le net, tout les Geeks du monde m'auraient traités d'Hérétique et envoyé au bûcher.'

Steven sourit gentiment et déclara.

"Très bien... Inuzuka-Kun. Je ne sais pas se que je peux faire pour toi, mais j'accepte de te donner un coup de main."

La kunoichi en fut très surprise. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Bureau de l'Hokage

Un peu plus tard

Steven était, cette fois, assis devant la personne qu'il appréciait le moins dans ce village. Le vieil homme et l'adolescent se fixait avec des visages dépourvus de tendresse. La tension entre eux était palpable.

La jeune Inuzuka n'osait pas briser le silence. Leurs regards la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils se jettent à la gorge l'un l'autre.

C'est alors que l'Hokage ordonna à la kunoichi, sans quitter l'étranger du regard.

"Hana, laisse-nous un instant."

Elle obéit de suite, mais non sans crainte. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce, en son absence. L'avenir de sa mère était en jeu après tout.

Une fois la Genin sortit, les deux hommes continuèrent de se scruter pendant un instant. C'est finalement le Sandaime qui rompit le silence.

"On dirait que vous attirer les enfants attristés Monsieur Ryan."

Le geek souffla un rire.

"Croyez-moi. Je suis le premier à voir le côté ridicule et répétitif de la chose."

'J'ai même l'impression d'être dans un nouveau Call of Duty' Pensa Steven 'Exactement la même chose qu'avant mais avec de nouveaux graphismes.'

Il ajouta, en souriant et se détendant, les mains derrière la tête.

" Cela-dit, si ça peut me permettre de sortir de cellule..."

"Parce que vous êtes déjà convaincu que je vous laisserai partir?" Demanda le vieux ninja, intrigué.

"J'en suis persuadé."

"Et pourquoi cela?"

Steven lui répondit avec joie.

"Tout simplement parce que vous voulez vraiment que je réussisse."

Étonné, l'Hokage fronça les sourcils et le laissa poursuivre.

"J'ai tout saisis quand je me suis demandé: Pourquoi le chef des ninjas de ce village ferait sortir un type, qu'il à lui-même mis en taule, à la demande d'une petite fille. La réponse était claire, vu tout ce que m'a raconté Hana sur cette affaire."

Le Sandaime semblait l'écouter attentivement désormais.

"C'est l'oncle de Hana, Gaku, petit frère de la victime et temporairement chef du clan Inuzuka, qui vous l'a envoyé. Or, s'il voulait vraiment que j'aide sa belle-sœur, Tsume Inuzuka, il serait venu en personne, non? Un chef de Clan, même temporaire, à plus de poids qu'une Genin de treize ans après tout. S'il l'a envoyé, elle, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose: il n'avait pas vraiment envie de me voir. Il n'est pas très emballé à l'idée d'innocenter l'ex-femme de son frère. Très certainement parce qu'il la croit coupable, et aussi, peut-être, parce qu'il aimerait bien être chef à la place de la chef. Je n'ai pas grand chose pour affirmer ce dernier point, mais l'idée est qu'il ne voulait pas trop améliorez les chances de Madame Tsume de s'en sortir. Du coup, il a envoyé sa nièce avec un message à votre attention. Je suppose qu'il vous avait écrit de ne pas faire attention au cri de désespoir d'une petite fille en deuil."

Steven racontait son raisonnement avec une certaine fierté, il devait le reconnaître, tandis que l'Hokage l'écoutait sans broncher. Mais l'adolescent poursuivit en adoucissant son visage.

" Seulement, vous, vous avez compris ce qu'il se passait. Et si vous avez acceptez qu'elle me voit, c'est sûrement parce que vous croyez Tsume innocente... et que vous avez conscience d'être le seul à penser cela. Alors, connaissant mes capacités, que la petite Hana a dû vous remettre en mémoire en vous parlant des Hasaki, vous vous êtes dit que c'était une carte à jouer. Vous augmentiez ainsi les chances de Tsume d'être innocentée, ne donniez pas l'impression d'utilisez votre autorité, mais votre compassion, pour me faire sortir, et réagissiez contre l'attitude de vos ninjas, et surtout Gaku Inuzuka, que vous devez trouvez déplorable."

Steven soupira.

"Et je dois reconnaître, même si c'est plus pour vous arrangez que me faire sortir, que votre attitude me parait respectable."

Cette dernière phrase surpris assez le Sandaime. Le ninja et le geek restèrent un moment sans parler. L'Hokage finit par déclarer, tout en préparant sa pipe.

"Je vois que votre réputation n'est pas usurpé. Nous avons interrogé tout ceux à qui vous aviez parlé avant votre... arrestation. La façon dont vous aviez réglé le problème Hasaki m'a, je l'admets, fortement impressionné."

Steven l'interrompit avec un sarcasme.

"Et ce qui vous impressionne vous le mettez en cellule et essayez de le tuer avec vos techniques de fouille d'esprit, bien sûr."

L'Hokage fuma un coup sa pipe avant de lui avouer.

"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Normalement, la technique que nous avons utilisez fait passer du chakra du suspect dans sa mémoire, avant de l'envoyé dans l'esprit de Yamanaka-San. Seulement vous, étrangement, vous avez beaucoup moins de Chakra qu'une personne normalement constitué. Vous vous êtes retrouvé complètement vidé en quelques secondes. Nous ne pouvions pas le prévoir. Et pour tout vous dire, nous avons même un peu de mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez être seulement en vie avec aussi peu d'énergie. Si peu que Yamanaka-San n'a rien vu de vos souvenirs."

Cette révélation laissait Steven dubitatif.

'C'est sûrement parce que je viens d'un autre monde.' Raisonna Steven. 'On doit en avoir très peu là-bas, vu qu'on ne s'en sert pas. Où bien c'est une histoire de mode de vie... Où sont les Scientifiques quand on a RÉELLEMENT besoin d'eux?'

Il ajouta à cela, avec un peu plus d'agacement.

"Mettons que je vous crois. Vous aviez vraiment besoin de me prendre mon médaillon Pentacle ? Le bleu ciel en plus. C'est un de mes préférés. Ça m'a vraiment mis en pétard."

Le vieux ninja se racla la gorge en précisant.

"Hum... Oui, je suis au courant de votre... Petite crise..."

"Petite crise? J'ai faillit manger mes barreaux façon Gajeel et ai cité la moitié du panthéon Lovecraftien par hasard tellement j'étais en colère."

Encore une fois, l'interlocuteur du geek ne comprit rien à ce qu'il disait. Mais le Sandaime poursuivit en se raclant la gorge, considérant que c'était, sans doute, une différence culturelle.

"Hum... Mais mes shinobis m'ont affirmé ne vous avoir rien pris."

"C'est ça! J'ai perdu connaissance, été enfermé dans une pièce minuscule sans fenêtre par vos ninjas et me suis réveillé avec un médaillon que j'adore en moins par pure coïncidence."

"Je vous assure que je ne suis au courant de rien." Insista le Sandaime, sans perdre son calme.

Le jeune homme, toujours pas convaincu, se contenta de se lever et déclarer.

"Peu importe. Du coup, vous me laissez partir?"

Le Sandaime repris une bouffé de tabac. Puis il appela la petite Inuzuka. La kunoichi rentra dans le bureau et se plaça près de Steven au garde à vous. Le vieux chef répondit à l'étranger.

"Je vais vous donnez l'autorisation spécial de vous déplacer dans Konoha, mais seulement en étant accompagné par quelqu'un. Tout ce que vous ferez, durant votre 'liberté conditionnelle', me sera rapporté par cette personne et devra avoir pour but de faire avancer l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Inuzuka Kuro. Et, officiellement, se sera cet agent qui enquêtera et vous serez son consultant. Celui-ci répondra à toutes vos questions et vous aidera à aller dans les lieux et accomplir les actions qui sont autorisés par son grade. Pas de traitement de faveur. Cela devrait vous permettre d'enquêter sans trop d'obstacles."

Steven précisa.

"Vous voulez surtout éviter de vous mettre dans une position trop délicate en faisant courir le bruit que vous mettez un prisonnier, sortit de l'asile, sur une affaire de meurtre."

L'Hokage lui indiqua.

"Vous faîtes fausse route. Le simple fait de vous faire sortir, pour participer à l'enquête, va me pousser à devoir quelques explications. En mettant officiellement un ninja au commande, afin de vous surveiller et 'contrôler vos actions', je limite les risques de remise en question de vos découvertes."

Steven dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être sous surveillance, cela lui semblait un choix compréhensible et acceptable.

"Très bien." Accepta le geek. "Nous avons un accord. Qui va me porter assistance? Enfin... me chaperonner quoi?"

L'Hokage fit tomber un peu de cendre dans son cendrier et admit.

"Vous aviez raison en déclarant que j'allais vous faire sortir. Aussi ai-je appelé la kunoichi parfaite pour cette situation. Il fallait quelqu'un qui pourrait être efficace durant une enquête, par exemple une personne sachant interroger, et qui ne se laisserai pas faire par votre sale caractère."

Steven gronda un coup. La jeune Inuzuka, ravi que l'Hokage ait accepté sa demande, était impatiente de voir aux côtés de quel ninja elle allait l'aider à sauver sa mère.

"Elle ne devrait plus..." L'Hokage entendit quelqu'un frappant à la porte. "Tiens! Justement. Entrez!"

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une kunoichi en grand manteau beige, aux cheveux mauve rappelant un peu un ananas, et vêtu d'une courte jupe et de mailles au niveau du torse.

"Excusez mon retard Sandaime." S'excusa-t-elle en se plaçant devant le bureau, près de Steven. "Je n'avais pas finit mes Dangos."

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas plus se mettre entre elle et les Dangos qu'entre Naruto et des ramens, le vieux ninja passa vite aux présentations.

"Monsieur Ryan, je vous présente Mitarashi Anko, kunoichi de la Section d'Interrogatoire et torture de Konoha. C'est elle qui vous aura à l'œil et sera chargé, officiellement, de l'affaire. Je lui ai tout expliqué par rouleau tout à l'heure."

La kunoichi se tourna vers l'étranger, qui la regardait avec un air curieux, et prononça, en examinant le geek.

"Alors c'est toi que je dois tenir à l'œil? Je t'imaginais pas comme ça je reconnais... T'es encore plus bizarre."

Elle ricana un peu. Mais Steven ne réagit pas, il avait une drôle d'impression en voyant cette Kunoichi. Il s'approcha un peu en l'observant, sous les regards curieux des trois ninjas.

"On ne se serait pas déjà vu?" Demanda-t-il.

Anko prit un air d'affligement amusé.

"Tu crois quand même pas m'adoucir avec une technique de drague aussi naze?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non je te jure. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà croisé."

Anko perdit son sourire, en le regardant plus attentivement, et fronça les sourcils en disant.

"Maintenant que tu le dit... c'est vrai que ta tête m'est familière..."

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, en fouillant leur mémoire. Puis ils écarquillèrent les yeux ensembles, d'un coup, avant de s'exclamer, pour la kunoichi.

"MES DANGOS !"

Et pour Steven.

"LE MONSTRE IGNOBLE !"

En moins de deux, une course poursuite se déclencha, dans les couloirs du bâtiment, entre un geek affolé et une kunoichi folle de rage, armées littéralement jusqu'aux dents de kunais.

"Qui t'as traité de Monstre Ignoble ?!" Beugla-t-elle.

"PITIÉ !" Cria Steven."Des Zombies, Freddy Krueger, des Daleks même... MAIS PAS EEEELLE !"

"REVIENS QUE J'T'ÉTRIPE !"

"SAUVEZ-MOOOOOOOoooooooiiiiiiiiiiii...!"

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, la jeune Inuzuka, complètement sous le choc, demanda à son supérieur.

"Heu... Sandaime... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Le vieux ninja sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais il reprit son calme et dit à la Genin.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Contente-toi de les rattraper et de raisonner Mitarashi-San. Dans deux minutes ce jeune homme va s'effondrer d'épuisement et Anko va vouloir en profiter pour le tuer. Alors vas-y."

Hana, à deux doigts de paniqué, commença à courir. Mais, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna et questionna le Sandaime.

"Hokage-Sama. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment torturé Steven en prison?"

L'Hokage arqua un sourcil en répliquant.

"C'est ce qu'il t'as dit?"

"Il a dit que vous aviez 'Faillit' le torturer en fait."

L'intéressé lui expliqua.

"Il a dit vrai, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous avons bel et bien 'Faillit' le faire, mais cela ne s'est pas fait."

L'Inuzuka sourit de soulagement. Puis elle profita d'un autre passage du duo chahuteur pour commencer à les rattraper. L'Hokage, soupirant, songea.

'J'aurais bien voulu lui dire la vérité mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dire à une petite fille que son sauveur n'a pas été torturé uniquement parce qu'il s'évanouissait chaque fois qu'il voyait un de nos instruments.'

Le Sandaime sortit un album photo d'un de ses tiroirs. Il l'ouvrit pour y voir des photos du mariage de Tsume et Kuro Inuzuka. Un très bon souvenir. A cette époque, il aurait cru leur séparation impossible. Tout le monde était venu à cet évènement, y compris des anciens frères d'arme, qui avait pourtant pris leur retraite loin du village. Il regarda une des photos, avec un peu de curiosité. Il avait oublié qui était la silhouette sèche en habit noirs qui se tenait près de lui, sur celle-ci. L'Hokage prit l'image et lut ce qui était écrit au dos.

'Mariage Inuzuka : Hiruzen Sarutobi et Sokora Takeshi.'

Lorsque ce nom lui revint en mémoire, il ramena avec lui des souvenirs moins joyeux.

* * *

Et voilà ^^  
je m'étais promis d'écrire de façon moins descriptive, mais quand je vois la taille de mes chapitres, je me demande si j'y arrive XD

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. ^^ N'hésiter pas à laissez une petite review au passage.

Le chapitre 2 de "La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse", l'aventure de Steven dans le monde de La reine des Neiges, sera disponible bientôt. Suivez là si elle vous intéresse. D'autant que dans celui-là, Steven rencontre Elsa. ;-)

Oeuvres citées:

Star Wars, Flash, Call of Duty, Fairy Tail, Mythe de Cthulhu, Les griffes de la nuit, Doctor Who


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello tout le monde

Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous: la nouvelle affaire de Steven Ryan.

Musique:

_Down with the sickness - Disturbed_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Steven que le jour de sa sortie de prison lui donnerai envie d'y retourner, il aurait parié toute sa collection d'One Piece que ce serait faux... Et perdu lamentablement.

Il n'était pas loin de treize heure et le jeune geek était assis dans un restaurant, le regard dans le vide, à tapoter sur la table. Hana Inuzuka était assise à côté de lui et, en d'autres circonstances, aurait priée tout les esprits du monde pour être ailleurs. Elle buvait un thé vert bien chaud sans osée en levée les yeux. Car chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle tombait sur une kunoichi, mâchonnant des Dangos et leurs bâtonnets, dont le regard était si noir et perçant que son instinct animal lui criant de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Après avoir fait face au dieu de la mort en personne, Hana avait réussi à empêcher la kunoichi Mitarashi de planter ses kunai à divers endroit, vraiment peu agréable, de son sauveur, profitant de son épuisement lamentable. Elle avait dû, pour cela, lui rappeler que sa surveillance était une mission confiée par l'Hokage en personne... Cela n'ayant pas marché, elle dû proposer d'en discuter calmement en mangeant un morceau à la boutique de Dangos.

La kunoichi, très intéressé sur le coup, avait déjà mangé mais, tout comme un certain petit blond, elle n'en avait jamais assez lorsqu'il était question de son plat favori. Elle marcha donc vers le restaurant, laissant à Hana la charge de traîner Steven comme un sac.

Maintenant, la kunoichi en était à son quatrième bâtonnet de Dango et personne n'avait osé entamer la conversation.

En fait, C'était Hana qui n'osait pas le faire. Steven semblait, depuis qu'il avait repris son souffle, tout simplement n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et Anko, tout en mangeant, avait plus l'air de réfléchir à de nouvelles façons de torturer, rien que pour le jeune homme.

Mais elle devait bien dire quelque chose. Le temps était compté pour sa mère. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et interpella son sauveur.

"Alors Rai-san... D'où venez-vous?"

"De loin." Répondit-il automatiquement.

"D'accord, mais où exactement?"

"Très très loin et c'est tout ce que je dirais."

Cela refroidit un peu la petite Inuzuka. Steven s'étant clairement rendu compte qu'inventer une histoire ne servait à rien avec les ninjas, en plus d'être vraiment chiant à imaginer, il préférait encore envoyer paitre les gens qui lui poseraient cette question, ou être à demi-direct. Six mois en cellule, après avoir fait attention à ce qu'il disait, lui avait grandement fait passer l'envie d'être subtil.

"Ce n'est pas très sympa vous savez." Insista la Genin.

Le geek la regarda en demandant.

"Tu préférerais que je te dise que je suis venu grâce à une boite bizarre depuis une autre dimension en suivant un de mes professeurs qui se trouve être un génie scientifique? ... En plus d'avoir l'air d'un début de saison de Doctor Who, tu me croirais pas je me trompe?"

L'Inuzuka sembla complètement perdu.

"Heu...Non."

"Alors contente toi du Très très loin."

La Genin ne sût pas trop sur quel pied danser. Considérant qu'il devait se moquer d'elle, elle ravala son agacement et continua, voulant plus que tout faire changer l'ambiance générale.

"Pourtant vous parlez bien notre langue. J'aurais cru qu'un endroit...aussi lointain en aurait une différente."

"_That's indeed the case, kid_." Dit alors Steven, en anglais.

La kunoichi et la Genin semblèrent confuses toute les deux.

"Ça veut dire 'C'est effectivement le cas, petite'. Mais je connaissais pas mal votre langue avant de venir et je me suis perfectionné avec mon... médecin traitant on va dire. Ça le changeait des questions aux malades mentaux de me donner des cours, y compris sur le chakra pour que je ne sois pas trop paumé."

Voyant que Mitarashi semblait s'être calmée, Hana enchaîna en lui demandant.

"Et vous Mitarashi-san, vous êtes depuis longtemps dans la Section d'Interrogatoire?"

"Ça fait six mois." Répondit Anko. "Je m'en souviens bien car c'était il y'a six mois qu'un abrutie bizarre a renversé la plus belle montagne de Dangos que j'ai jamais eu."

"Vous allez pas recommencez ?" se lamenta Steven avec lassitude."Je vous ai déjà présentez mes excuses à l'époque. Et vous m'aviez dit que vous me pardonniez."

"Non! Je vous ai dit de ne plus croisez ma route!"

"Et je comptais bien le faire. Faudrait être maso pour vouloir être pourchassé par Némésis."

La Genin paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle avait remis de l'huile sur le feu, tandis que Mitarashi était déboussolée par la 'référence culturelle' du geek. Hana en profita pour passez directement au sujet principal.

"Alors Rai-san, que fait-on pour ma mère?"

La question interpella les deux ados, au plus grand soulagement de la petite fille. Steven soupira et proposa.

"Le mieux à faire, pour commencer, serait de voir le corps de la victime, non?"

Cette idée ne fit pas très plaisir à Hana, mais elle savait que c'était inévitable. Anko vit le visage attristé de l'enfant et se rappela de sa mission. Elle regarda l'étranger qui la fixait en attente d'une réaction à sa proposition. Elle finit par ravaler sa colère et se lever en soufflant.

"Très bien." Approuva-t-elle. "Suivez-moi. Je vous emmène à la morgue."

Cette idée donna la Chair de poule à Steven.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha

Morgue

'On se calme Steven.' Se rassura le geek en pensée. 'D'accord il y'a des morts dans ces placards en fer... Mais je ne suis pas dans Walking Dead, donc tout devrait bien allez.'

Steven attendait dans la salle d'autopsie, avec Anko, que l'un des médecins amène le corps de Kuro Inuzuka. Le geek avait suggérer à Hana d'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle accepta volontiers. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie d'y aller de toute manière.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à se détendre au milieu des macabés, et les odeurs chimiques lui donnaient la nausée. La kunoichi le remarqua et en profita pour se moquer en demandant.

"On se sent pas bien mademoiselle?"

"Si si si." Tenta le jeune homme. "T'en fait pas pour moi, j'en ai vu de pire dans les films et jeux d'horreurs."

"Les quoi?"

"Cherche pas. Sache juste qu'après The Thing, les Freddy et Dead Space, je peux tout supporter."

"The... Les... Quoi?! Tu sais pas parler normalement?"

"C'est ce que je viens de faire."

Un sifflement dans l'air et Steven eut une coupure à la joue. Il sentit la douleur et eut un haut le cœur en touchant sa blessure et voyant le sang sur ses doigts.

"Est-ce que tu te fout de moi?" Questionna de manière menaçante la kunoichi.

Steven la regarda dans les yeux et beugla.

"T'es malade ou quoi ?!"

Anko soupira d'affliction et déclara.

"Fais pas ta chochotte, t'aura même pas de cicatrice."

Avant que la discutions ne s'envenime, un ninja-médecin, avec une barbe en bouc, rentra dans la pièce en poussant un chariot couvert d'un drap blanc.

"Hé! En mettez pas partout s'il-vous plait." Demanda-t-il calmement. "Après c'est moi qui doit nettoyer."

Le médecin donna à Steven de quoi désinfecter sa plaie avant de retirer délicatement le tissu du chariot, révélant un homme au visage triangulaire, possédant deux marques rouges sous les yeux et des cheveux lisses et noirs.

Dès qu'il vit le corps, Steven se paralysa. Anko remarqua sa réaction et s'enquérit.

"C'est la première fois que tu vois un mort?"

Steven sembla se détendre un peu avant d'admettre, d'une voix un peu lourde.

"Non... Mais c'est pas vraiment pareil qu'avec un membre de sa famille."

Anko sembla légèrement surprise. Elle hésita un peu avant d'oser demander.

"Qui cela?"

"... Mon grand-père... Peu importe." Le geek se tourna vers le ninja-médecin. "Quel est la cause du décès je vous prie?"

Celui-ci, d'abord réticent en voyant l'étranger, ouvrit alors un dossier et déclara.

"Électrocution. Son cerveau est littéralement en bouillie."

Cela surpris beaucoup Steven, mais le médecin poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa stupeur.

"On a retrouvé des marques de brûlure par électricité sur son dos et sa nuque." Il tendit deux photos desdites blessures à Mitarashi, avec le dossier. "On s'est servi d'un jutsu du type Raiton contre lui."

"Une technique de Foudre?" Questionna Steven avant de se tourner vers Mitarashi. "Inuzuka Tsume est-elle de cette affinité?"

"Malheureusement oui. Je l'ai déjà vu se servir de Justus de foudre. Associées avec ses chiens de guerre, c'est assez dévastateur. Elle est pas chef de clan pour rien."

" 'Était'." Précisa le docteur.

Steven eut un regard perçant envers lui. Il faisait visiblement partie des gens convaincu de la culpabilité de Tsume.

"Je ne voit ce que vous espérez trouver de plus." Ajouta le médecin. "J'ai déjà tout dit aux Uchiha."

Steven regarda Mitarashi, qui anticipa sa question.

"C'est le clan en charge de la police du village."

Le geek observa ensuite attentivement les photos des blessures. Les deux marques rouges sur la peau était assez vilaines à regarder. On semblait l'avoir piqué à plusieurs endroits, et d'horribles rougeurs entouraient les blessures.

Le geek regarda une dernière fois le cadavre, dont le visage semblait étrangement paisible. Plus il le regardait, plus il se demandait comment c'était possible. N'avait-il pas souffert avant de mourir? L'étranger fit ensuite un signe de tête à Mitarashi et ils commencèrent à s'en aller, Anko déclarant.

"Je garde le rapport d'autopsie."

Le médecin en fut surprit, mais il ne s'y opposa pas.

Steven et la kunoichi sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi la petite Inuzuka, assise au pied d'un arbre avec une certaine tristesse. Lorsqu'elle les vit sortirent, elle les rejoignit et leur demanda.

"Alors? Vous avez trouvez quelque chose?"

"Doucement petite." Tempéra Mitarashi."On a juste le rapport d'autopsie, il nous faut un peu de temps."

La Genin baissa la tête en marmonnant.

"Oui... Mais ma mère n'en a plus beaucoup."

La peine que Steven vit sur le visage d'Hana lui fit mal au cœur. Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il était déterminé à l'aidez. Même s'il craignait d'échouer, ou se tromper, il ne pouvait retenir le flux d'énergie qui montait en lui. Il ne voulait plus voir cette enfant triste.

Le geek fût tiré de ses pensées en entendant des petits aboiements. Les trois personnes se tournèrent pour découvrirent un petit garçon, d'à peine six ou sept ans, courant vers eux derrière un chiot. L'enfant criait.

"Onee-chan!"

"Kiba-kun? Akamaru?" S'étonna la fillette.

Le petit garçon et son chien s'arrêtèrent devant eux, visiblement essoufflés. Cette scène sembla familière à Steven.

"Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Interrogea Hana avec irritation. "Je t'avais dis de rester au domaine."

"Ça m'ennuyait trop." Cracha l'enfant. "Moi aussi je veut sauver maman."

Le chiot aboya.

"Ouai j'veut dire 'Nous'."

"Heu..." Tenta Steven. "Navré de vous interrompre mais... Qui est-ce?"

Hana soupira d'irritation et informa les autres.

"C'est mon petit frère, Kiba. Et lui c'est Akamaru, son partenaire."

Steven questionna Mitarashi, l'air curieux.

"Partenaire?"

"Tout les Inuzuka ont un chien comme partenaire. On les leurs confit assez tôt dans leur vie pour qu'ils s'habituent au Chakra. Ils peuvent ainsi s'en servirent, le sentir et le partager entre eux et leur maître."

"Ben... et toi Hana?" Interrogea le geek.

"J'en ai trois mais notre Oncle a pas voulu que je les emmènes. Il voulait qu'ils restent pour surveillez le domaine en attendant que cette... affaire soit réglée."

Ce fût plutôt logique pour Steven. Leur clan était dans une position très instable, avec un mort et leur chef accusé de meurtre. Le coupable, si ce n'était pas Tsume, pouvait très bien se rendre chez eux pour toute sortes de raisons que le geek eut en tête.

Puis il remarqua, avec les autres, que le chiot était à ses pieds et le regardait fixement. Ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

'Là... J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà vu.' Pensa-t-il.

Puis, à l'instant où le cerbère miniature se mit à montrer les crocs, Steven se rappela, le visage horrifié.

La bête se jeta sur sa cheville et la mordit très fort.

"... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Beugla Steven en agitant sa jambe dans tout les sens. "LACHE-MOI SALE BÊTE ! LACHE-MOI ! LACHE-MOI !"

Cette attaque surprise prit tous les autres complètements au dépourvu.

"Qu... Quoi?!" S'exclama la fillette. "Mais arrête Akamaru !"

Steven se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais le chiot ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fît, plein de rage, un grand geste de jambe vers le ciel à la Sanji qui propulsa l'immonde bestiole loin dans les airs.

"AKAMARUUUUU !" Paniqua le jeune Inuzuka.

Celui-ci courut dans tout les sens en regardant le ciel pour arriver, finalement, à rattraper sa bête. Les deux soupirèrent de soulagement. Steven, lui, eut l'air choqué, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou même croire, ce qu'il venait de faire.

'Est-ce que je viens de faire quelque chose de purement... Manga-esque?' Se demanda-t-il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les exclamations outrées du petit garçon.

"Non mais vous êtes barjo ?!"

Steven ne put que répliquer violemment.

"C'est MOI qui devrait dire ça ! Ton chien m'a mordu ! J'espère pour toi que je vais pas choper la rage ou le Virus-T !"

"J'sais pas ce que c'est mais Akamaru l'a sûrement pas !"

"Waf ! Grrrr!"

Steven Pensa.

'Tu m'étonne que les geek préfèrent les Chats !'

"Kiba !" Appela la grande soeur. "Montre un peu de respect pour celui qui essai de nous aidez!"

"Qu'est-ce tu racontes Onee-chan? Je croyais que t'allais chercher le type super génial dont à parlé l'autre avec ses chignons. "

"C'est lui Steven Ryan !"

Le petit garnement sembla surprit. Il regarda le geek agacé des pieds à la tête avec de grands yeux. Puis il déclara.

"T'es pas sérieuse ? La fillette avait parlé d'un mec étrange mais cool. Pas d'un type louche à la coiffure ringarde."

Le geek répliqua par un poing qui envoya l'enfant et son chien à terre.

"MA COIFFURE VESSALIUS EST PARFAITE SALE MIOCHE !"

S'en suivit une bagarre bruyante, poussiéreuse et lamentable entre Steven, Kiba et Akamaru, sous les yeux abasourdit d'Anko et Hana. Il fallut l'intervention de la kunoichi, ce qui signifiait des coupures et une aura ténébreuse, pour que le trio se calme.

Hana finit par demander en soupirant.

"Kiba-kun, rentre à la maison maintenant."

"Nan. Je veut aider maman."

"On va le faire. Mais pour l'instant, tu nous ralentis."

"Si tu arrêtais de me donner des ordres, on aurait avancé."

Hana faisait un effort immense pour ne pas exploser de rage.

Steven regarda le petit garçon. Sa détermination était flagrante, tout comme sa rage. Il était furieux. Furieux de voir tout le monde contre sa mère et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle. Le petit était au bord des larmes. Comprenant tout cela, Steven se sentit aussi mal qu'avec Hana. Il soupira et dût déclarer, un peu à contrecœur.

"C'est bon laisse le nous suivre."

Cela choqua tout le monde, y compris le chien.

"Attend tu n'es pas sérieux quand même?!" Objecta Anko.

Steven expliqua.

"J'ai déjà vu des persos comme lui dans des centaines d'histoires. Quoi que tu dises il nous suivra. Vous préférez qu'il le fasse en cachette ou en étant là où vous pourrez le surveillez?"

Hana et la kunoichi ne surent pas trop quoi répondre. Elles savaient qu'il avait raison, mais elles auraient vraiment préférés trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Kiba sembla intrigué. Il n'aurait pas cru que celui avec qui il se battait cinq minutes auparavant prendrait sa défense.

Steven regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, Akamaru grognant doucement, et leur annonça.

"Petit... Que vous ne m'aimiez pas, toi et ton chien, c'est vous que ça regarde. Mais, que je te plaise ou non, je te promets que je sortirais ta mère de cette galère. Et Steven Ryan tient TOUJOURS ses promesses."

Cette déclaration surpris tout le monde. Mais surtout, elle donna le sourire à Hana et Mitarashi. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dire quelque chose d'aussi positif. Elles avaient sentit sa sincérité et sa détermination. Kiba, en revanche, ne sut pas quoi dire. Lui aussi avait sentit tout cela, mais il ignorait comment réagir.

Le jeune londonien se racla la gorge et dit à Anko.

"Bon, après la victime, la scène du crime. Tu nous guide Mitarashi-san."

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis elle soupira et passa devant en indiquant au geek.

"Juste Anko ça ira... Bon vous me suivez?"

* * *

La troupe fût sur place assez vite. Anko leur présenta un lieu caché entre les arbres, près d'un des terrains d'entrainement. Contrairement à toutes les enquêtes que Steven avait vu à la télé, il n'y avait rien. Pas de papiers, rubans ou lignes. Rien que des arbres et de la terre.

"Oookay." Lâcha Steven. "On est très loin du niveau des Experts mais va falloir faire avec."

"Heu...C'est quoi les 'Experts'?" Risqua Kiba.

"Pas envie d'expliquer. Mais disons que s'ils étaient là ce serait déjà bien mieux organisé comme scène de crime."

"T'as un problème avec nos méthodes?" Grogna Anko.

"QUELLES méthodes?" Signala le geek. "Y'a rien qui délimite la zone, indique où était le corps, où sont les indices trouvés... Bref RIEN, nada, le néant, le vide, le cerveau d'une star de téléréalité..."

"Arrête avec tes références qu'ont pige pas!" Râla la kunoichi. "Et puis pourquoi on 'délimiterait' la zone?"

Le geek avisa comme s'il disait une évidence à une imbécile.

"Mais pour pas que les civils marche sur la scène de crime et détruisent des indices ou laissent des trucs qui nous conduirait sur une fausse piste évidemment."

Anko fût à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus, mais elle se bloqua et bafouilla en songeant que ce que venait de dire Steven avait du sens. Savourant son visage délicieusement confus, Steven eut un très large sourire de contentement... Ce qui énerva encore plus Anko et lui fit faire, en râlant, une clé de bras au geek.

" AÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏE !"

"Retire ce sourire tout de suite et oublie ce que t'as vu !" Ordonna la kunoichi avec force.

"JAMAIS ! Ce souvenir est gravé dans ma mémoire comme une sauvegarde d'FF7 !"

"TU VEUX PERDRE TON BRAS ?!"

" AÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏE !"

Les enfants Inuzuka hurlèrent.

"EST-CE QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ VRAIMENT DE SAUVEZ NOTRE MÈRE ?!"

La ninja au manteau et le geek s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Se rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là.

Anko lâcha sa victime et celui-ci demanda à se qu'on lui parle de la scène du crime.

La ninja sortit un parchemin de sa poche, le lut, et lui montra où était allongé le corps.

"Il était par ici, sur le ventre. C'est un de nos ninja, Maito Gai, qui l'a trouvé hier soir, vers deux heures du matin. Il était entrain de faire un... jogging nocturne apparemment."

'Un jogging en pleine nuit?' Pensa Steven avec stupeur. 'Il y'a pourtant mieux à faire à une heure pareil. Comme dormir... ou regardez des Anime... Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas d'Anime ici. Les pauvres.'

La kunoichi continua.

"Il a entendu des bruits étrange, ainsi qu'une voix, et s'est approché. Il a ensuite entendu une petite explosion et a trouvé le corps. On pense que c'était un Shunshin no Jutsu, la technique de déplacement instantané. Ce qui confirme que c'était un ninja qui a fait le coup."

Steven enregistra bien cette information puis Anko déclara.

"Il y'avait deux jeux d'empreintes, les siennes et une autre. Mais pas de trace de lutte."

"Il était donc venu rencontrer quelqu'un." Conclut Steven. "Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez pour le voir en privé et lui tourner le dos sans être sur ses gardes."

Anko fronça les sourcils de curiosité tandis que Steven posait un genou à terre pour voir les empreintes de plus près. Il déduisit à voix haute.

"S'il est venu ici, seul, sans même son Chien, c'est qu'il devait faire suffisamment confiance à son interlocuteur pour lui parler seul à seul. Ils devaient sans doute parler d'une chose très importante. Quelque chose que l'un ou l'autre ne voulait pas risquer de voir tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Voilà pourquoi ils ont parlé ici et non au domaine Inuzuka ou un autre lieu plus simple."

Steven regarda dans la direction vers laquelle pointait le corps auparavant.

"Aucune trace de lutte et les blessures ont été faîte derrière lui. Il a dû vouloir partir mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le plus logique serait donc..."

Steven réfléchit un instant, sous les yeux intrigués de ses équipiers. Il en conclut.

"Il y'a deux possibilité en fait: Soit l'autre personne l'a attendu discrètement et prévoyait de le tuer. Soit il lui a fait une proposition que Kuro-San a refusée. Et il l'aurait tué pour ne pas prendre le risque que cela s'apprenne. Mais il n'a pas pût emporter le corps à cause de Maito-San."

"C'est plutôt censé comme théories." Admit Mitarashi. "Mais cela ne reste rien d'autre."

"Evidemment..." Reconnut Steven en soupirant. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvez d'autre?"

Anko soupira en rangeant le rouleau.

"Malheureusement rien. Pas de Kunai ni autre chose. Et les empreintes sont celles de sandales ninja standard. Tout le monde en a."

"Et j'imagine que si on en est là, c'est que Tsume-San n'a pas d'alibi."

"Non en effet." Cette info attrista assez les enfants Inuzuka. "Elle a parlé à son ex-mari vers minuit. Elle était venue le chercher dans un bar, où il jouait avec ses amis, et si j'en crois le rapport, ils se sont à nouveau disputés. Les habitants peuvent confirmer, Tsume a tellement hurlée que tout le quartier s'est réveillé. Ensuite elle dit qu'ils se sont séparé et qu'elle est rentré au domaine, mais rien ne le prouve formellement."

Steven réfléchit à tout cela mais ne trouva aucune idée logique pouvant innocenter Tsume.

"J'ai bien la théorie du clone maléfique qui veut faire arrêter son original mais j'ai rien remarqué montrant que vous avez la technologie suffisante. En plus c'est trop évident."

"En quoi est-ce évident?" S'interrogèrent Hana et Anko, la goutte au front.

"C'est complètement débile !" Déclara Kiba

"WAF !" Confirma le petit chien.

Le geek s'énerva en leur ordonnant.

"Au lieu de me critiquer, aidez-moi plutôt à trouver des indices !"

Ses collègues retrouvèrent leur calme et s'attelèrent à la tâche. Ils fouillèrent un peu partout, y compris dans les arbres grâce aux capacités ninja d'Anko a marché sur toute les surfaces. Ils fouillèrent ainsi la zone pendant plus d'une heure, sans rien trouvé. Mais lorsque tous commencèrent à perdre espoir, Hana remarqua quelque chose de brillant pris dans un buisson. Elle appela alors tout le monde.

Lorsque tous furent rassemblés, la Genin leur montra sa découverte: Un petit cylindre de métal, d'à peine un demi-doigt de longueur, pourvu d'un aiguillon assez crochu comparable à un minuscule harpon. Celui-ci était accroché à une des petites branches, par son crochet, et un long filin métallique y était lié.

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Kiba.

"Aucune idée." Reconnut sa sœur. "Et vous Rai-san? Vous savez ?"

Steven s'approcha et regarda l'objet de près avant de le décrocher délicatement. Il l'observa très attentivement et remarqua une infime tâche rouge dessus. Il lui passa l'aiguille à crochet en demandant.

"Est-ce que c'est du sang?"

Anko examina l'objet et avoua.

"Difficile à dire. Je pourrais le dire avec certitude si je léchais mais il resterait rien."

Steven eut à la fois froid dans le dos, en imaginant cette scène, et la nausée en pensant qu'elle pouvait réellement goûter du sang humain.

'Si elle me dit qu'elle est un vampire en plus, c'est décidé, je prends un sabre et la joue Blade... à moins que je ne me cache..."

Il enroula le filin autour du petit cylindre et le passa à la kunoichi en demandant.

"Tu pourrais faire vérifier? C'est très certainement lié au meurtre. Peut-être même est-ce l'arme du crime."

Cette déclaration intrigua au plus au point le groupe. Les enfants lui demandèrent si cela pouvait innocenter leur mère, mais Steven dû leur avouer que cela n'était pas le cas.

"Mais c'est mieux que rien." Rassura-t-il. "On avance."

Kiba demanda alors.

"Mais comment ça se fait que les ninjas n'ait pas trouvé ce truc?"

"Ils n'ont pas du le remarquer. C'est tout petit comme objet." Mentit le geek.

L'enfant accepta cela, heureusement pour le geek. Steven ne voulait pas lui dire que les enquêteurs avaient probablement bâclés les recherches. Anko et Hana avait compris sa petite duperie. Cela les chagrinait et les énervaient que ce qu'ai dit Steven soit très probablement vrai.

Anko disparu dans un nuage de fumée pour se rendre à l'hôpital, tandis que Steven et les enfants poursuivais leurs recherches. Lorsque la kunoichi revint, plus d'une heure après, elle soupira d'agacement.

"Bon sang." Se plaignait-elle. "Je déteste les scientifiques. Une heure pour faire deux-trois tests stupides."

"Patience, votre nom n'est pas Mitarashi visiblement." Ironisa Steven. "Je prie pour qu'aucun ordi n'ai jamais à télécharger Skyrim pour toi. Il finirait en pièce très vite."

Dans le centième de seconde qui suivit, Steven se retrouva avec une kunoichi au regard de ténèbres derrière lui et un kunai sous la gorge. Le geek se sentit très mal à l'aise.

"Tu persistes à m'énervé avec tes paroles qui veulent rien dire." Murmura Mitarashi. "Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?"

Steven, les yeux écarquillés, bafouilla de trouille.

"Tu... T'as pas le droit de me tuer! C'est ta mission de me surveillez!"

Elle murmura alors sur un ton sensuellement menaçant.

"Rien ne m'empêche de venir te rendre visite en pleine nuit une fois la mission terminée."

'Ah... j'y avais pas pensé à ça.' Songea Steven. 'Elle va quand même pas me la jouée Assassin's Creed ?!'

"ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !" Ordonnèrent les petits Inuzuka.

Anko rouspéta et le geek se détendit. Puis il interrogea la folle furieuse.

"Bon alors... C'est du sang?"

"Oui c'est du sang. C'est même celui de Kuro Inuzuka. L'ADN correspond."

Cela étonna Steven que le monde de Naruto connaissent l'ADN, mais lorsqu'Anko lui expliqua qu'ils avaient fait cette découverte en tentant de découvrir comment les techniques de clan, les kekkei genkai, se transmettait, le londonien accepta ce fait. Il reprit l'aiguillon à Anko et les photos du corps de la victime. Il réfléchit à voix haute.

"Bon... Cette aiguille est assez petite pour correspondre aux blessures. Kuro-San est mort par électrocution et ces marques rouges sont des brûlures. En toute logique, cela veut dire que le meurtrier a balancé cela sur lui et s'en est servit pour l'électrocuter. Le courant est passé par le filin métallique..."

Il examina de près le mini-cylindre. Quelque chose le gênait. Ces éléments lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait un élément, mais que ce qu'il avait ne pouvait se rassembler sans être illogique. Il finit par grogner et ranger l'objet et les photos dans la poche gauche de son jean, du côté où pendouillaient ses trois petites chaînes.

Steven et les autres fouillèrent encore la zone un moment, sans rien trouvé de plus.

Lorsque le soleil fût prêt de se coucher. Steven dît aux enfants de rentrer chez eux. Kiba ne voulait pas mais sa sœur l'obligea a la suivre. Elle aurait voulut continuer d'aider Steven, mais elle devait veiller sur son petit frère, maintenant qu'il n'avait qu'elle. Steven les regarda partir avec mélancolie. Il espérait vraiment ne pas les décevoir.

Anko lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Et il lui répondit par une question.

"On va manger?"

"Ça me va... J'imagine que t'as toujours pas un rond sur toi."

"Je sors de six mois de taule, banane. J'étais fauché comme un nouveau joueur quand j'y suis entré et je n'ai pas trouvé de blocs à pièce en route. Alors oui, je suis toujours nécessiteux."

Il y'eut le grand fracas d'un poing contre un crâne, puis un corps affalé par terre avec une grosse bosse. Mitarashi s'en alla en déclarant.

"Alors suis-moi. Tu me le redevras par contre. On va au magasin de Dangos."

Voulant éviter de perdre ses derniers points de vie, Steven se contenta de penser.

'Est-ce que tout les persos de cette univers ne bouffe qu'un seul et unique plat toute leur vie? C'est pire que dans Monster Hunter.'

* * *

Dans le restaurant, Steven et Anko mangeaient leurs Dangos calmement. Ils voulaient passer au moins un instant tranquille, sans que l'un énerve ou essai de tuer l'autre.

Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le geek ne trouve le silence trop pesant. Il n'aimait pas le silence. D'habitude il avait toujours un ordinateur, une PSP, une Nintendo, une console, son MusiPlayer-3 ou autre chose d'allumée et bruyant. Il posa alors, avec de sincères bonnes intentions, la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, sans réfléchir, malheureusement.

"Tu ne te lasse jamais des Dangos?"

"Pourquoi ? Ça te plait pas?" Rouspéta Anko.

"Si c'est bon. Mais ça te dérange pas de manger cela tout le temps."

"J'adore ça. Si toi ça te dérange tu peux juste te tirer. Ça en fera plus pour moi."

"Ça va! J'essai juste de discuter, pas besoin de m'agresser."

Mitarashi le vit soupirer en marmonnant.

"Tout ça pour de vieilles boîtes de boulettes...Quel gamine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!"

"Parfaitement ! Tu te conduis comme une gamine de cinq ans. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour un accident qui s'est produit il y'a six mois et pour lequel je me suis déjà excusé."

La kunoichi désira à nouveau lui hurler dessus. Mais, au dernier moment, elle s'interrompit en songeant, difficilement, qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il l'énervait bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire éternellement l'enfant en lui en tenant rigueur pour cette histoire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, parce que, au delà des Dangos, il avait gâché une journée qu'elle avait attendue impatiemment et qui signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Steven remarqua son air déconfit. Il lui demanda alors, gentiment.

"Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'en veut autant, au moins?"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son air sincèrement intéressé lui donna presque envie de se confier. Mais elle ne le faisait pas aussi facilement. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête. Steven comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais également qu'il avait dû faire plus que gâcher un repas pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, attirant son attention, et lui déclara.

"Écoute. Si ça comptait tellement à tes yeux, je m'excuse encore une fois. Et je te promet de te racheter tes Dangos dès que j'aurais de l'argent."

Cette promesse ébahit complètement la kunoichi. Elle ne sût pas trop comment répondre. Elle tenta de se retenir de rire, mais n'y arriva pas. Ce qui déstabilisa Steven.

"Tu essai d'avoir l'air cool?" Demanda Anko en ricanant.

"Heu... Non pas vraiment, si je voulais le faire, je serais entrain d'avoir un sourire carnassier en faisant le signe des cornes du diable... Un peu comme ça."

Le geek eut alors un regard fièrement sadique, un sourire aux dents pointues et une main levée avec l'index et l'auriculaire déployé.

Anko resta muette et les yeux écarquillés un instant... avant de rire à nouveau.

Cela désarçonna Steven.

"T'es pas censé trouvé ça drôle... J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça?"

"Non... Enfin si mais pas parce que c'est naze, c'est plutôt pas mal en fait. Mais ça te va tellement pas, sortit comme ça, de nulle part. Normalement t'as l'air tellement flemmard ou je ne sais pas quoi... C'est complètement décalé."

"Ouai je vois... Faudrait que j'ajoute une réplique classe du genre 'Je reviendrai', ou autre. Ça serait plus classe. Et peut-être avec une musique de fond genre _Down with the Sickness_."

Mitarashi ricana encore une fois. Steven souffla en reprenant un air détendu. Il était ravis d'avoir put détendre les choses avec sa partenaire temporaire. Il préférait largement la voir sourire, autant parce qu'il la trouvait plus charmante ainsi que parce qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa survie... Du moins il l'espérait.

Soudain, le geek remarque une tête familière entrant dans la boutique. Ou plutôt un visage qui lui disait fortement quelque chose. Des cheveux blancs en pics, un œil caché par son bandeau, un masque couvrant la bouche et le nez... Il se rappela l'avoir vu sur internet: Hatake Kakashi, l'un des personnages les plus populaires de la série Naruto.

Anko vit qui Steven fixait et l'appela joyeusement. Le ninja masqué fronça un sourcil en les voyants, ou plutôt en voyant Steven. Il s'approcha de leur table en les saluant. Anko lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, à quoi il répondit que lui aussi pouvait apprécier des Dangos de temps en temps. Elle lui présenta ensuite Steven, qui le fixait du regard. Les deux hommes échangèrent un "Hajimemashite" avant que la kunoichi ne lui parle de la mission sur laquelle elle travaillait.

Cela intrigua assez le ninja copieur. Bien qu'il ne dit pas grand chose, il semblait faire partit des rares à ne pas croire Tsume coupable, en tout cas pas sans preuve solide. Il était plus intrigué par Steven, et le fait qu'il continuait à le fixer.

Steven ne voyait en lui que le célèbre ninja adulé par une foule de cosplayeur, mais Hatake se rappelait bien du jeune étranger, de comment il l'avait déjà rencontré six mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait, apparemment, sauver la vie de Naruto.

Lorsque que le ninja les laissa pour commander son repas, une série d'image traversa l'esprit du geek. Des images des combats qu'avait mené Kakashi et qui était passé sur internet un bon millier de fois. Sur celles-ci, le geek se souvint d'éclairs. Puis ces images se joignirent à une intuition qui le taraudait. Le geek se tourna vers Anko et lui demanda discrètement.

"Dit moi, est-ce qu'il y'a d'autres ninja qui ont leur chakra en affinité avec la Foudre?"

"Pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose en tête?"

"Peut-être. Alors?"

"Ben maintenant que tu le dis, Kakashi l'est justement."

Steven fronça les sourcils d'intérêt. Il préférait éviter de faire croire qu'il savait déjà que Kakashi était de cette affinité. On lui aurait alors demandé comment il l'a appris. Inventer une histoire l'ennuyait désormais, en plus d'être inefficace, mais il préférait éviter d'avoir à expliquer que ce monde était le fruit de l'imagination d'un auteur de manga. Non seulement parce que c'était trop compliqué à faire croire, mais surtout parce qu'il ignorait comment les gens réagirait. Entre le prendre pour un menteur, un fou ou se qu'il se moquait d'eux... Il préférait garder cette information la plus secrète possible.

Le geek sortit les photos des blessures de Kuro Inuzuka de sa poche et s'avança vers Kakashi.

Il l'interpella poliment et s'enquérit.

"Navré de vous dérangez mais Anko m'as dît que vous vous y connaissiez en Jutsu de Foudre."

"C'est exact. Et donc?"

Steven s'assura, par un réflexe issu de ses heures devant la télé, qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait, puis lui tendit les photos qu'il observa attentivement, de son seul œil visible.

"Voici les blessures retrouvé sur Kuro Inuzuka." Informa Steven. "D'après le médecin, c'est une technique de foudre qui les auraient provoqués et entraînée sa mort."

Cette dernière précision sembla intriguer le ninja copieur. Steven le remarqua et le questionna.

"Vous avez un avis à donner?"

"Qu'un justu foudroyant ait fait cela, c'est fort possible. Mais que cela ait entrainé la mort, j'en doute."

"Comment cela?"

"Je me suis fait des blessures pires que celles-ci quand je m'entraînais avec mes propres Jutsu de ce type. Si c'était la cause du décès, les brûlures auraient été plus nombreuses et bien plus grandes."

Le londonien sembla bien plus intrigué.

"Vous en êtes certain?" Questionna-t-il.

"Complètement." Confirma le ninja en lui rendant les photos.

Steven le remercia et laissa Hatake seul. Il retourna vers Anko et lui partagea les réflexions de Kakashi. Mitarashi aussi fût curieuse en apprenant tout cela. Elle déclara alors.

"Mais... Cela veut dire que le médecin s'est trompé... Ou nous a mentit."

Cette deuxième possibilité parut bien plus plausible à Steven, tout en l'inquiétant pas mal. Pourquoi le médecin aurait-il mentit? Anko parla d'aller rendre une petite visite à leur ami scientifique. Mais la voix de la kunoichi fit bien comprendre au geek que par 'Visite', elle n'entendait pas une simple visite de courtoisie, mais probablement un interrogatoire musclé. Il ne se sentit pas bien à l'idée de la voir brutaliser une personne, voir la faire souffrir. S'il était avec elle, il est probable qu'il se sentirait plus mal que bien, et qu'il lui mettrait plus de bâton dans les roues qu'autre chose. Pourtant il savait que c'était probablement inévitable.

Anko vit son air inquiet, et saisit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui précisa, sans animosité.

"Je peux aller le voir toute seule tu sais. Tu as l'air fatigué en plus. Tu devrais te reposer."

Le geek n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être mis de côté comme un pneu crevé. Mais il ne pût qu'accepter d'un hochement de tête. C'était le mieux à faire pour l'enquête. Même si le temps était compté, ses capacités de scénarisation ne seraient pas au top avec lui épuisé. Anko se leva de table et lui demanda.

"Tu as un endroit où dormir?"

"On ne t'as pas laissé d'instructions?"

Anko admit que non. Steven soupira avant de dire.

"Ben... J'ai peut-être un endroit mais... Je sais pas comment je serais accueillis."

Anko pensa savoir à où il faisait référence. Elle non plus ne savait pas s'il pourrait y passer la nuit. N'allant tout de même pas le laisser à la rue, elle lui proposa de dormir chez elle, lui disant son adresse. Steven réfléchit un instant, pesant ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Et il lui répondit en se levant à son tour.

"Si je n'ai pas d'autre endroit, je viendrais. Je serais vite fixé de toute façon."

Mitarashi hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant. Tandis que Steven s'éloignait, Anko se tourna vers lui et l'interpella gaiement.

"Hé! Évite de te faire arrêter en mon absence. T'es toujours sous ma responsabilité techniquement."

"J'ai pas besoin d'une Baby Sitter !" S'enflamma Steven. "Et puis t'inquiète j'ai vu assez d'asile pour me dégoutter des Batman Arkham jusqu'à... la fin de l'année... probablement."

Ensuite de quoi Steven disparut dans une ruelle. Anko n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi il parlait, mais, bien qu'énervant, elle commençait à accepter ce côté de l'étranger.

* * *

Steven était figé devant la porte d'un appartement qu'il n'avait pas oublié un seul jour. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il n'osait pas toquer. Il n'osait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait. Allait-il être accueillit à bras ouvert? Ou rejeté avec un tonnerre de hurlements indignés?

Il prit son courage à deux mains, pris une grande inspiration, et frappa deux fois à la porte.

Il y'eut des bruits de pas rapide. Le cœur de Steven se mit à battre très vite. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon blond, avec une paire de lunette protectrice au front, et un collier pentacle à pierre rouges au cou, qui eut un visage entre le choc et l'incompréhension. Steven lui dit avec abattement.

"Bonsoir Naruto."

* * *

Et ben... Mon plus long chapitre à ce jour.

J'espère qu'il vous aura captivé. ^^

Voici la liste des œuvres geek auquel j'ai fait références dans l'ordre, comme promis:

One Piece, Doctor Who, Resident Evil 3:Némésis, Walking Dead, The Thing, Freddy Krueger, Dead Space, One Piece, Resident Evil, Pandora heart, Les Experts, Final Fantasy 7, Blade, The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim, Assassin's Creed, Mario, Monster Hunter, Terminator, Batman : Arkham Asylum/City

Une review, un avis, une proposition? N'hésitez pas une seconde :-)

Vos critiques m'aident à m'améliorer et me donne de l'énergie pour écrire. ;-)

Bon je passe au chapitre 3 de La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse. J'espère vous y retrouvez vite. ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde

Désolé pour l'attente. Du coup un chapitre un peu court cette fois.

Mais les éléments de l'affaire se rassemblent.

Sans plus attendre, C'est partit !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10

_Le petit Steven était recroquevillé par terre, sous une couverture dont il s'enveloppait avec force, comme une armure ne laissant rien paraître de son corps. Il restait assis au milieu de sa chambre, devant une télé diffusant un volet du Seigneur des Anneaux. Aucune lumière pour révéler les murs couverts de posters, les piles éparses de jeux vidéos, les étagères de romans et mangas... Les débris de miroir brisés... _

_Aucune ampoule allumée, ni le moindre rayon de soleil. Les fenêtres avaient toutes été bouchées par des planches en bois d'une épaisseur monstrueuse. Le petit garçon était seul. Il en était heureux. Du moins il se le répétait, car il devait s'en convaincre. _

_Il vit deux guerriers aux lames de lumières se battre dans une station de la taille d'une planète. _

_Il entendit des rires derrière la porte. Son bras trembla, puis sortit tout seul de sous la couverture. Il se tendit vers la porte, désireux d'en tenir la poignée. Le jeune garçon se releva et ouvrit très légèrement l'ouverture, puis il passa complètement au dehors. Il vit la cité plongé dans les ténèbres de sa propre fumée. Elle était envahis de diablotins qui riaient ensembles. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Les bestioles virent l'enfant. La plupart l'ignorèrent, d'autres rirent, certains lui jetèrent des cailloux. Le son de leur mépris et de leur moqueries devenait assourdissant. _

_Steven retourna vite dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour, le cœur emplie d'un vieux chagrin qui passa vite, car il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Les premiers jours, cela avait été atroce, mais plus maintenant. _

_Il se rappelait désormais pourquoi il avait fermé la porte. Il se remit devant sa télé pour voir Aragorn s'adressant aux armées du Gondor et du Rohan. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante ne commencent à remplacer les images à l'écran._

_Il vit un guerrier aux cheveux d'or volant dans les cieux pour détruire son ennemi à coup de poings._

_Il commença à reprendre conscience._

* * *

Steven eut du mal à se réveiller, autant parce qu'il n'était pas du matin que parce qu'il ne dormait pas très bien sur le sol de l'appartement de Naruto. Il sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, ainsi que certains sons grondant. Y'avait-il de l'orage dans l'air? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en se lamentant. Sa vue était encore un peu trouble, mais il devinait que la matinée était déjà bien avancé et que le soleil brillait fort.

Une fois sa vision revenue à la normal, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Juste au-dessus de lui, cinq figures le regardait de haut avec des mines très sombres, et un peu effrayantes. Steven cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps que l'information n'atteignent son cerveau endormis. Il reconnut alors un Naruto agacé, un Kiba grognant à pleine dent, un Akamaru enragé , une Hana énervée et une Anko frustrée. Il sentit aussi quelques douleurs à divers endroits de son corps et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas sec, mais ce qu'il avait au-dessus de lui était plus important pour l'instant.

Le jeune londonien tenta, d'une voix de personne tirée tout juste du lit.

"Heu... Salut tout le monde."

"Tu te réveille enfin connard ?" Questionna froidement Anko.

"Ça fait un bail qu'on essai de te faire lever!" Beugla Kiba.

"Ah bon?" Demanda Steven. "À ce point?"

"Carrément." Déclara Naruto. "On a tout tenté: Te secouer, te hurler dessus, de frapper, te jeter de l'eau au visage..."

"Mais rien n'a fonctionné." Reconnut Anko. "J't'ai pourtant même menacer à l'oreille avec toute l'Envie de Tuer que je pouvais mettre."

"En plus tu réagissais pas du tout." Expliqua Naruto. "C'est à peine si tu respirais. On t'aurais cru dans le coma."

Puis Hana déclara avec colère.

"Tu es censé travaillé sur Comment sauvez notre mère. Et le procès est cet après-midi ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins quel heure il est?"

"Aucune idée." Reconnut Steven.

"Il est presque Dix heure et demi du matin!" S'énerva Anko.

"Ah bah c' est pour ça que je suis vanné." Marmonna le geek. "Pour un jour où j'ai pas cours, ni écrans, c'est comme cinq heures du mat'... Revenez me cherchez dans deux heures."

"PAS QUESTION !" Beugla l'assemblé.

"T'as intérêt à te lever." Menaça Kiba. "Ou sinon j'dis à Akamaru de te pisser dessus!"

"WAF !" Confirma le chiot.

"Si vous vouliez me réveiller fallait me passer l'Opening 1 d'Hunter X Hunter 2011... ou l'intro de Chrono Cross, c'est bien aussi."

Ajouter à la frustration, et le fait qu'il ne voulait toujours pas se lever, ces petites références incompréhensible furent la goutte d'eau qui fit Exploser le vase.

"WAAAAAÏ ! AÏAÏAÏAÏAÏE ! LÂCHEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS ! AAAAAAAAH !" Furent un exemple des hurlements prononcé par Steven tandis qu'il se faisait lyncher, tabasser et même massacrer par le groupe de ninjas.

"C'EST BON !" Clama Steven. "C'est bon... Je me lève..."

"À la bonne heure." Soupira Hana, tandis que son "sauveur" se mettait debout.

Celui-ci passa nonchalamment entre deux ninjas en disant.

"Donnez moi juste un instant."

"Où tu vas?" Interrogea Naruto.

"Prendre une douche et me coiffer."

"NOOOON !" Hurla le blond. "EMPÊCHER LE D'ENTRER DANS LA SALLE DE BAAAAIN !"

* * *

_Flashback : Hier soir_

Naruto et Steven se faisait face. Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Steven redoutait sa réaction. Soudain, le petit blond se mit à crier gaiement.

"Steven ! Tu es revenu!"

Puis le prit dans ses bras, la joue collée contre lui. Cela surpris énormément le geek, en bien évidemment, mais il ne s'attendais pas a cela. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Steven déclara avec sincérité.

"D...Désolé d'avoir été absent si longtemps."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Le vieux m'a expliqué."

"... Ah bon?"

Steven était complètement perdu là. Le Sandaime aurait expliqué à Naruto qu'il avait l'avait mis en prison?

"Ouai." Poursuivit l'enfant. "Il m'a dit que t'avais dût rentrer chez toi en vitesse sans même avoir le temps de prendre tes affaires."

"... Il t'a dit ça?"

"Ouaip. Au début j'étais pas content que tu sois partit comme ça, sans rien dire. T'avais promis de revenir après tout. Mais le vieux m'a expliqué que c'était important et que tu ne pouvais rien y faire à part rompre ta promesse cette fois. Alors je me suis calmé et je t'en veux pas."

Steven aurait dû se sentir un peu rassuré... Mais en réalité il était FURIEUX.

'Ce vieux...' Pensa le geek avec une rage que Naruto ne voyait pas. 'Calme toi Steven... Non j'y arrive pas.'

Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais Steven ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre le Sandaime. C'était un mensonge acceptable objectivement. Steven ne passait pas pour quelqu'un de cruel, on lui donnait une raison de ne pas être revenu, et le petit n'avait pas une mauvaise opinion du vieil homme.

Mais malgré cela, le geek ne pouvait accepter cette situation. Qu'on lui ait donner une raison ou pas, que cet enfant doivent sauver ce village ou pas, comme le soupçonnait l'étranger, cela ne changeait pas ce qui semblait le plus important pour lui: Le vieux avait fait croire à Naruto que Steven avait rompu sa promesse volontairement.

Pour le jeune londonien, c'était inacceptable.

Il pouvait avoir des circonstances lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues, mais Jamais il ne rompait une promesse.

JAMAIS !

Steven amena donc Naruto à l'intérieur, fermant la porte en la claquant. Il installa l'enfant sur une chaise, s'assit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air déterminé qui étonna beaucoup le petit blond. Il était un peu décontenancé et intimidé il devait le dire.

Steven lui déclara alors avec une intonation qui ne souffrait aucune interruption ou objection. Aucun des deux ne se doutant qu'ils était observés.

"Naruto... Je suis désolé de te le dire... Mais ton vieux t'as mentit."

Sous le regard incrédule de l'enfant, Steven lui raconta ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant les six derniers mois: la Rencontre avec l'Hokage, la Prison, L'Asile et l'Enquête.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais plus il regardait Steven, moins il pouvait douter de sa franchise.

Le petit blond, tout en tenant son médaillon-pentacle dans sa main, se mit en colère. Il hurlait comme quoi tout cela était injuste. En le voyant ainsi, le geek se tranquillisa. Il n'avait pas voulut une réaction aussi violente, seulement rétablir la vérité.

Avant que le petit blond n'ait put en dire plus, le jeune homme lui demanda de s'apaiser.

"Du calme petit. Je sais que t'es pas content, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais faut pas que tu les juges trop sévèrement. Sinon tu vas faire comme moi à la sortie de Bioshock Infinite: Penser que c'est le mal incarné parce qu'un type te la dit alors qu'en fait c'est cool quand tu t'y intéressera toi."

Le petit blond fut à nouveau complètement perdu. Ce que lui disait son ami était parfaitement contradictoire.

"Mais Rai-san..." Hésita-t-il. "Ils t'ont enfermés... Et ils m'ont mentit."

"Je sais mais je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu les haïssent. Je les ai détesté pendant un bon moment, crois moi. Mais après je me suis calmé. Dormir en cellules était étrangement agréable, j'étais toujours plus serein après. Je devais faire de beaux rêves. Comprends moi bien, je suis toujours énervé contre eux, ils ont quand même bien faillit me torturer, et j'ai passé plusieurs mois sans poser les yeux sur un écran. Tu ne peut pas imaginer combien c'est horrible pour un geek. Mais je me suis rappelé qu'ils ont fais ça pour des raisons qu'ils jugeaient bonne. Certains de mes persos préférés dans des histoires semblaient méchant mais faisait en fait ce qu'il jugeait bien avec les infos qu'ils avaient."

Naruto semblait de plus en plus perdu.

"Ils faisaient... ce qu'ils jugeaient bien?"

"Oui. Ces crétins auraient put aller un peu moins vite en besogne mais, au fond, c'est juste qu'ils voulaient te protéger."

"Me protéger?"

"Je suis un parfait étranger. Je débarque de nul part et devient un de tes potes en moins de deux jours. Pour des ninjas, c'est suspect. Tu apprendras que dans ce monde, apparemment, il faut être vigilant."

Le petit blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser, tout comme l'observateur caché près de la fenêtre. L'enfant se contenta de demander.

"Alors... Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça?"

"Pour rétablir mon honneur."

"Ton Honneur?"

Cela intrigua assez l'observateur. Steven expliqua.

"Je sais que leurs motivations étaient valables. Mais s'il y'a une chose avec laquelle on ne plaisante pas avec moi, c'est ma loyauté. Quand je fais une promesse, je la tient, même avec du retard. Là, on m'a fait passé pour quelqu'un qui romps sa parole à la première difficulté. Il était hors de question que tu me vois comme ça, même un tout petit peu..."

"Tu tiens toujours tes promesses..."

Steven sourit.

"Exact. Il faudrait une armée de Xénomorphes ou que la vie d'une Reine soit en danger pour que je ne le fasse pas."

"On dit pas plutôt 'une princesse'?"

"Je préfère les Reines. Elles sont fortes, dignes et classes."

Steven fit alors promettre à Naruto de ne pas en vouloir au vieux. Il promit. Ensuite de quoi l'adolescent demanda à utiliser la salle de bain pour se doucher et coiffer. Naruto le laissa faire... et ne le vit plus pendant TROIS HEURES entières. Il se promit également de ne plus faire cette erreur.

Aucun des deux ne se douta qu'ils avaient été observés par une kunoichi au masque de chat. Celle-ci souriait. Ce qu'elle avait entendu, et qu'elle devrait rapporter à l'Hokage, lui faisait plaisir. Elle était, de plus, très curieuse de voir la réaction du Sandaime.

Mais aucune d'entre eux, ni les deux jeunes, ni la kunoichi, ni même l'Hokage, ne pouvait se douter qu'il y'avait eu non pas Un, mais Deux observateurs. La ninja au masque félin ne se doutait pas que, debout près d'elle, il y'avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui regardait Steven et Naruto. Un Être que personne, pas même la kunoichi, bien qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, ne pouvait voir ou sentir.

Cette entité en chemise à carreaux, au visage doux et fin, qui semblait plus proche de l'employé de bureau qu'autre chose, avait l'air très préoccupé malgré ce qu'il voyait. Mais il dit alors, d'une voix que personne ne pouvait entendre.

"Celui-là peut visiblement aidé à arranger les choses. Comme la rousse..."

_Fin de flashback_

* * *

Cela s'était joué à peu de chose. Heureusement que Naruto s'était rappelé de la nuit dernière et la soirée d'il y'a six mois. L'équipe avait réussit à arrêter le geek avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain. Il s'était débattu de toute ses forces, c'est à dire rien du tout pour les ninjas, même les plus petits.

Ils l'avaient finalement fait s'asseoir sur une chaise où il ruminait avec contrariété, triturant ses deux médaillons, le Dragon de Elder Scrolls et le Signe des assassins.

Tout le monde s'était assis à la table de Naruto. Ce qui, au bout d'une minute, parut bizarre à Anko. La Kunoichi demanda à Naruto.

"Gamin...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

"Ben j'vais vous aidez."

"Pas question." S'opposa la kunoichi au manteau. "C'est déjà agaçant avec les deux qui sont liés à l'affaire alors pas besoin que t'en rajoute."

"J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !"

L'enfant eu en un éclair une entaille à la joue. Puis il sentit la peur l'envahir en découvrant sa blessure... et le visage nappé d'ombre de celle qui lui avait fait cela. Les deux Inuzuka, plus le chien, était dans les bras l'un de l'autre à trembler de terreur.

"Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer, sale mioche." Gronda la kunoichi.

Naruto courut se mettre derrière Steven, qui ne comprit pas ce que le petit faisait là.

"Au secours Rai-san! Protège moi!" Cria le blond.

"Grosse erreur de stratégie, Naruto." Répondit Steven avec nonchalance. "En langage Donjon et Dragon, ma classe d'armure est à Moins Cent environ. Et j'ai pas de Protection contre le Mal en plus. Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire du Leveling façon Dragon Quest."

"Qu'est-ce ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire: Va t'entrainer, j'vaut même pas une Armure Niveau 1."

L'enfant voulut protester, et qu'il explique mieux, mais un kunai balancé à un centimètre de son visage, et bien planté dans le mur, lui fit changer d'avis et partir faire du jogging jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

"T'y va un peu fort." Affirma Steven, encore trop endormis pour se faire du mouron. "Le pauvre a surement cru voir Kayako Saeki."

"Commence pas!" Cracha Anko. "C'est ta faute si je suis énervé!"

"Fais gaffe. Tu vas passer en mode Super Saiyan si ça continue."

"LA FERME !" Ordonna la kunoichi en plaquant un dossier sur la table, qui se fissura.

Le choc réveilla pour de bon le geek, qui se rendit compte de combien il avait faillit perdre la vie cette fois.

'Oulà!' Songea-t-il. 'Faut que je fasse plus gaffe à partir de maintenant. La dernière fois que j'ai pris autant de risques inconsidérés, c'était pour explorer un territoire Niveau 90 avec mon Mage Elfe de la Nuit Niveau 8 sur World of Warcraft.'

Mettant de côté ce (Très) mauvais souvenir, Steven détendit l'atmosphère en interrogeant sérieusement et calmement la kunoichi, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Bon, tu es allez parler au médecin qui s'est occupé de Kuro Inuzuka?"

Les enfants se relaxèrent et Anko respira un grand coup, retrouvant son calme, avant de répondre.

"Je l'ai fais. Et pour tout te dire ça n'a pas été du jolie..."

"Epargne moi les détails s'il-te-plait." Demanda tristement le geek.

Anko se rappela pourquoi il n'était venu avec elle hier et passa à l'essentiel.

"Pour faire simple, j'ai du lui en faire baver pour qu'il veuille bien cracher le morceau. En fait, ce que personne savait, c'est qu'il était le médecin traitant de la victime."

"Quoi ?!" S'écrièrent les petits Inuzuka.

"Vous ignoriez que votre père voyait un médecin?" S'étonna un peu Steven.

"Complètement." Confirma Hana. "Il a toujours été d'une santé de fer. On ne l'a jamais vu malade."

"Être en bonne santé et ne pas avoir l'air malade, Ce n'est pas pareil parfois." Expliqua Steven.

"En fait il le voyait rarement." Précisa Anko. "C'est pour ça que personne s'en doutait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une visite régulière et il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour son état."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?" S'enquérit Steven.

La kunoichi ouvrit le dossier et lut.

"Malformation Cardiaque."

Cette révélation laissait les enfants sans voix. Anko continua.

"Si j'en crois le médecin et son dossier, il risquait une crise cardiaque s'il faisait trop d'effort ou avait trop de Stress."

"C'est Impossible!" Cria Kiba. "Il était super fort! C'est à cause de maman qu'il est partit!"

"Kiba!" Interrompit sa sœur. "Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareil?"

"Mais c'est vrai." Insista-t-il. "C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Pas méchamment mais il l'a dit."

Hana refusa de se disputer. Mais Steven demanda avec curiosité.

"Il t'as vraiment dit ça?"

Cela intrigua les deux kunoichi dans la salle. Kiba raconta, avec mélancolie

"À mon dernier anniversaire... Il m'a demandé en privé quel cadeau je voudrais, il a jamais été doué pour les cadeaux, et je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il se remette avec maman... Et il a répondu que c'était pas possible."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?" Continua doucement Steven.

Son insistance intrigua Anko mais elle n'intervint pas.

"Et bien.." Tenta de se souvenir Kiba. "Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je lui ai demandé si c'était parce qu'il n'aimait plus maman... ou moi..." Hana eut l'air peiné en entendant cela. "Mais il a dit que c'était pas vrai, qu'il nous aimait tous autant qu'avant... Même si maman était toujours aussi agité."

Steven eut une petite intuition. Il demanda à Hana.

"Ils se disputaient beaucoup avant leur séparation?"

La Genin réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer.

"Pas vraiment... Enfin si ils se criaient dessus souvent, mais c'était parce que maman n'est pas... très calme..."

"C'est une furie tu veut dire !" Précisa Kiba.

"On va dire ça..." Concéda Hana. "Elle arrête pas de se disputer avec les autres et provoquer des problèmes. C'est surtout parce que les gens ont pas trop accepté que papa se mari avec elle. Ils la trouvaient trop...instable pour diriger le Clan. Mais avec le temps, elle a gagné le respect des autres..."

"Mais pas tous n'est-ce pas?" Risqua Steven.

Hana hocha lourdement la tête.

"C'est exact. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, les gens aurait finit par l'accepter. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Dès qu'elle discutait avec des membres importants du clan, sa dégénérait et papa était obligé de calmer et arranger les choses, souvent en haussant le ton."

Anko questionna par curiosité et avec humour.

"Dit comme ça, j'me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait bien trouvé à une telle tornade. Héhé."

Steven lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire, non parce qu'il était particulièrement menaçant, mais parce qu'il lui rappela qu'elle parlait de leur père décédé et leur mère accusée de son meurtre. Hana répondit cependant, le regard baissé et un sourire chagrin aux lèvres.

"On me le demande parfois. Mais papa disait que c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. C'était un shinobi assez paresseux il parait. C'est elle qui l'a poussé à être plus énergique et respecté."

"Il était même très fort !" Ajouta Kiba.

Cela piqua la curiosité de Steven, qui interrogea Anko.

"Et sa condition ne l'a jamais gêné? Je croyais que le stress et l'effort lui était dangereux."

Anko lui répondit.

"C'est le cas. Mais le médecin dit que son problème est du genre à se révélé qu'avec l'âge. Quand il était jeune ça allait. Mais plus il vieillissait, plus son cœur commençait a avoir du mal à suivre. Et il y'a quelques années, il a finit par demander l'avis du médecin car il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Celui-ci lui a d'ailleurs dit qu'il aurait du venir le voir bien plus tôt."

"Papa a toujours été entêté..." Précisa tristement Kiba, Akamaru tentant de le réconforté avec sa patte.

"Kuro a demandé à son médecin de ne rien dire à personne, qu'il ferait le nécessaire. Il a accepté. D'ailleurs il a prétexté le secret médical pour essayé de ne pas cracher le morceau. Mais j'ai bien vu que c'est parce qu'il n'aimait pas Tsume-San."

Steven eut l'air pensif. Anko remarqua cela et lui demanda.

"Cela t'inspire quelque chose tout ça?"

Steven ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu tant il avait l'air concentré. Il posa plutôt une nouvelle question.

"Alors le décès... C'est tout de même à cause du courant électrique. N'est-ce pas?"

"Exact." Confirma Anko. "L'attaque électrique à provoqué une crise cardiaque. Mais si le médecin n'a rien dit... C'est bel et bien parce qu'il n'aime pas Tsume et la croit coupable."

Cela enragea les enfants Inuzuka. Ce scientifique égoïste avait volontairement caché une information importante.

"C'est ce qu'il a dit ?" Questionna le geek.

Anko trouvait un peu agaçant la manie du détail de Steven. Mais elle comprenait son utilité, aussi répondit-elle.

"Plus exactement, il a dit qu'il la trouvait irresponsable d'être aussi stressante malgré sa condition. Et que le fait qu'il ait été tué par électrocution, juste assez pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque, était suffisant pour prouver sa culpabilité. Mais il jugeait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de préciser tout ça vu qu'elle allait être condamné, selon lui."

Kiba étaient à deux doigts de casser tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Le chiot aussi était en colère. Hana était énervé aussi, mais elle se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Steven demanda à cette dernière.

"Tu penses que ta mère savait pour la condition de ton père?"

"J'en sais rien..." Reconnut-elle. "Je ne suis plus sûr de grand chose là, je vous avoue. Sans doute je dirais. Je ne vois pas notre père caché ce genre de chose par fierté. Mais si elle l'avait sût... Elle aurait été moins... comme d'habitude. Elle l'aimait vraiment vous savez. Une fois il est revenu de mission avec un bras cassé et elle est allé jusqu'à l'aidez à manger, comme avec un bébé." Elle eu un petit rire en se rappelant cela. "Ça l'a beaucoup énervé d'ailleurs, ils se disputaient à ce propos durant toute la guérison. Mais au fond il aimait bien cela. Il disait qu'il n'y avait que deux choses qu'il aimait réellement dans ce monde: Sa femme et le Clan... Avant notre naissance bien sûr."

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment. Les Inuzuka par mélancolie, Anko par gène et Steven parce qu'il réfléchissait. Les autres remarquèrent que leur ami étranger avait les yeux fermés, et tapotait inconsciemment un air sur la table, tant il pensait fort. Cela les intrigua, et agaçait Anko.

Celle-ci l'interrompit avec un kunai planté entre ses doigts. Steven le remarqua, resta figé un moment... puis hurla.

"WAAAAH ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! T'as voulu me la joué Aliens ou quoi ?! T'as faillit me couper l'index ! Comment tu veux que j'appuie sur les boutons "R" des manettes ou une Souris sans index?!"

Anko ignora ces histoires de boutons, pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau, et déclara.

"T'avais qu'à pas faire cet air agaçant avec ta main."

"T'oses traiter le thème de Super Mario d'Agaçant ?!"

Voulant éviter un bain de sang et une nouvelle perte de temps, Hana se dépêcha d'intervenir.

"ALORS RAI-SAN ! Vous avez une idée?"

Steven soupira et annonça.

"J'en ai même plusieurs. Mais il nous manque des éléments pour que je puisse affirmer l'une d'entre elle de façon certaine..."

Les enfants parurent un peu déçu. Kiba demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?"

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Deux grondements se chargèrent de répondre.

"C'était quoi ça?!" S'inquiéta Steven.

Les deux enfants répondirent avec gènes.

"C'est notre estomac. On a pas pris de vrai petit déjeuner vu que maman est pas là."

"Ouf!" Se rassura Steven. "j'ai cru qu'un Protecteur de Bioshock était dans la pièce."

Anko, fatigué des références de Steven, se leva en soupirant. Puis elle proposa, ou plutôt imposa à l'équipe.

"Allons manger, c'est l'heure de toute façon. On aura surement plus d'idées en mangeant."

Les enfant et le geek la suivirent de près.

Une fois dans la rue, Steven continua de réfléchir, ce qui lui faisait ralentir le pas et être un peu en retrait.

Puis, tout d'un cou, il entendit un "Pst!". Cela le surpris un peu. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit un personnage très étrange planté au milieu d'une petite ruelle sombre. Le style de cette personne déconcerta le geek. Il n'avait ni kimono ni tenue de ninja, mais un jeans et une chemise à carreaux. C'était visiblement un homme japonais, qui avait la trentaine sans doute, et une coupe au bol qui aurait dû lui donner un air sympathique. Seulement son aura et son sourire donnait l'effet opposé. Ce qui intrigua le plus le londonien, c'était que, malgré que cette personne l'ai appelé visiblement, il ne le regardait pas. Cet étrange bonhomme était concentré sur le grand bloc note sur lequel il semblait dessiner.

"Heu... Bonjour..." Hésita Steven.

Le personnage ne réagit pas. Mais un instant après, il leva son pinceau et tourna le bloc note pour que Steven voit ce qu'il y'avait dessus. Et cela désarçonna le geek encore plus que son style vestimentaire.

Il y'avait un beau dessin d'une demeure japonaise avec, en dessous, un message en Hiragana, les 'lettres' japonaises, disant exactement:

'LA PIÈCE MANQUANTE EST AU DOMAINE INUZUKA.'

Steven resta figé sur place. Il entendit Anko l'appelé de loin. Son regard tourna vers elle un instant. Mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans la ruelle, l'homme en chemise avait disparu. Plus que cela, il s'était littéralement volatilisé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Le londonien ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il en parler aux autres?

'Non.' Songea-t-il. 'Je suis pas fou. Je l'ai vu. Mais si je leur raconte ça, il vont me croire dingue c'est clair. J'ai peut-être rêvé... Peut-être... Non, si on était dans le monde normal je l'aurais cru. Mais dans ce monde... "

Steven retourna auprès de son équipe, lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent à nouveau. Son esprit était encore plus occupé, non seulement par l'affaire et par ce qu'il avait vu, mais aussi par le fait qu'il ne désignait plus son monde d'origine par le terme 'Monde réel', se demandant depuis quand il ne l'appelait plus ainsi.

Le jeune homme repartit donc dans les rues, sous le regards, du haut d'un toit, de l'homme en chemise, qui tenait son bloc note avec un dessin de Naruto dessus.

* * *

Désolé, toujours pas de conclusion de l'affaire dans ce chapitre T-T

Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais sinon il aurait fallut que j'enlève des éléments et ça aurait été illogique ou donnerait un sentiment d'histoire Découpée ou Précipitée.

Je préfère encore donner les éléments les uns après les autres.

Liste des références:

Seigneur des Anneaux, Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, HunterxHunter (2011), Chrono Cross, Bioshock Infinite, Alien, Donjon &amp; Dragon, Dragon Quest, The Grudge, World of Warcraft, Dragon Ball, Aliens, Super Mario Bros. , Bioshock.

A très bientôt sur La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse. ;-)

Une review au passage peut-être? :-)


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut tout le mo-RANGEZ LES FLINGUES IMMEDIATEMENT !

Bon je m'excuse vraiment pour cette absence, je n'ai pas atteint le record des 3 mois entre chaque chapitre mais là je m'en veux. Je suis incapable de suivre un emploi du temps T-T

Alors pour m'excusez autant que possible… voilà un GROS chapitre avec la fin de l'affaire Inuzuka.

Du coup je remercie encore plus TOUS ceux qui suivent cette fan fiction

Et en plus… TIN TIN TIIIIIIN… Il y'aura bientôt quelques dessins de Steven prêt.

Allez, Bonne lecture ^^ on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Steven avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Assis contre un mur dans la poussière, le bras en sang et de la sueur coulant de tous ses pores, il haletait d'épuisement et regardait la personne qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Cette figure obscure, accompagné d'une bête féroce dont les crocs dégoulinaient encore du sang du londonien, tenait une arme fermement, et son regard montrait qu'il allait s'en servir sans hésitation.

Le geek était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ça dernière heure était arrivé.

'Non…' Pensait-il, des larmes commençant à couler. 'J'veut pas mourir…'

Le ninja leva son kunai et s'apprêta à lui trancher la gorge.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Anko avait, évidemment, emmenée toute la troupe dans son restaurant à dangos préféré.

A ce moment, son estomac se rappelant combien il en avait mangé en quelques jours, Steven avait pensé.

'Si ça continue comme ça, je vais ajouter les dangos à ma liste d'ennemis jurés. Juste entre les ramens et l'inventeur du Nyan Cat.'

Le geek n'ayant pas le cœur à se plaindre, au vu de la situation tendu et combien cela aurait agacé la kunoichi psychopathe, il se contenta de manger ce qu'on lui servait. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler, ce qui faisait que le repas était d'un calme lugubre. Hana et Kiba, ainsi qu'Akamaru, était trop préoccupés par ce qui attendait leur mère. Anko aimait manger au calme, mais elle avait également l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'échouer sa mission, même si, dans les faits, elle ne consistait qu'à surveiller Steven.

Ce dernier aurait dût ressentir la même chose. Mais, en réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet étrange homme en chemise en carreau qu'il avait croisé dans la rue tout à l'heure. Le message de cet inconnu occupait son esprit autant que sa disparition et son allure trop "moderne" pour ce monde.

Son esprit geek trouva plusieurs dizaines de possibilités pour expliquer cela, allant du fantôme à l'être multidimensionnelle en passant par l'hologramme extra-terrestre. Mais aucune ne le satisfaisait. Non pas qu'il ne les trouvait pas logique, mais il n'avait rien pour en prouver une seule.

Lorsqu'il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, ses dangos à moitié-finis, Anko lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Ne pensant pas que c'était une bonne idée de parler de cette histoire, Steven fût tenté de ne rien répondre. Mais il n'était pas du genre à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce genre d'apparition était important dans les histoires généralement. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il était au point mort dans cette affaire.

Il se contenta de poser une question qu'il avait en tête depuis ce matin, mais qu'il avait oublié de poser dès le début à cause des six mois passé depuis l'affaire Hasaki.

"Dîtes moi, pourquoi ils n'ont pas simplement fouillé dans l'esprit de votre mère avec ce jutsu bizarre qui permet de voir les souvenirs des autres?"

Anko interrompit un instant sa dégustation, elle croyait qu'il savait. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant et baissèrent les yeux, un peu honteux.

"Ça ne marche pas dans ce cas…" Marmonna la Genin. "Notre mère était ivre cette nuit-là."

Cela étonna le geek au début, mais il comprit très vite. Les souvenirs de la nuit du meurtre devaient donc être embrouillés pour Tsume.

"Notre mère a l'habitude de boire quand elle sort d'une dispute avec papa." Compléta Kiba, attristé.

C'était logique, bien que dramatique, pour le jeune londonien. Les pauvres allaient sûrement perdre leur mère à cause d'une bouteille en trop. C'était sans doute le seul élément qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Etrangement, cela motiva encore plus Steven pour résoudre cette affaire. Le geek refusait de voir une famille brisé à cause d'une chose aussi stupide.

Alors il demanda aux ninjas de l'emmener au domaine Inuzuka, prétextant qu'il s'agissait désormais du meilleur endroit pour trouver des indices. Les deux Inuzuka avaient été assez perturbés par cela. La Genin cru donc que Steven soupçonnait l'un des leurs d'avoir tué leur père, Kuro Inuzuka. Le londonien déclara que ce n'étais pas chose impossible, il expliqua.

"Pour que votre père ait accepté de rencontrer quelqu'un loin de tout, et lui tourne le dos, il devait bien le connaitre. C'était donc une personne en qui il avait confiance. Il y'a plus de chance que ce soit un autre Inuzuka qu'autre chose."

Pour les deux plus jeunes, l'idée que leur père ait put être trahis par un des leurs était tout simplement impossible. Kiba cria beaucoup, se refusant à y croire, et Akamaru grogna en même temps. Certes leur mère avait eu du mal à se faire accepter, mais les membres du clan l'appréciaient de plus en plus depuis qu'ils apprenaient à la connaître en missions. Hana aussi ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'un membre de son clan ait pût faire une chose aussi ignoble. Ils étaient une famille bon sang! Une famille un peu mouvementé mais pas cruel. Sur le coup, Steven avait pensé.

'Les pauvres. S'ils avaient vu ou lu Game of Thrones, ils sauraient qu'être de la famille n'empêche pas les sales coup.'

Il garda cette réflexion pour lui. Le geek rétorqua simplement que s'ils avaient une meilleure proposition, il était prêt à les écouter. Seulement les jeunes Inuzuka ne trouvèrent rien. Ils n'avaient aucuns indices menant à d'autres suspects, aucune théorie valable et le temps leur était compté. Le procès était dans quelques heures à peine.

Les plus jeunes finirent par accepter le raisonnement de Steven. Anko, elle, était d'accord avec lui depuis le début. Ils acceptèrent donc de l'emmener au domaine.

Steven pensait en effet qu'allez au domaine était leur dernière chance d'avoir des infos, c'était d'une parfaite logique. Mais s'il voulait y allez, c'était surtout à cause du message de ce type étrange. S'il ne l'avait pas orienté vers cet endroit, il n'y aurait peut-être pas pensé. Cela voulait-il dire que cet homme essayait de les aidés? Si oui, pourquoi?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de potentiellement répondre à ces questions, et c'était d'aller au domaine.

A la fin du repas, les jeunes Inuzuka emmenèrent donc le geek et la kunoichi en direction de leur foyer.

Plus tard, le londonien découvrit la fameuse demeure des Inuzuka, ou plutôt son entrée, car elle était entouré d'une muraille qui cachait une petite forêt. Devant une grande porte, le groupe découvrit que la sécurité avait bel et bien été renforcée selon les ordres de Gaku Inuzuka, petit frère de la victime et chef temporaire du clan. Un ninja à l'allure très froide et droite, aux longs cheveux d'albâtre et au visage triangulaire, était en train de monter la garde avec un gros chien noir aux pattes blanches, tout en muscle, les poils en batailles. Les deux gardiens ressemblaient presque à des statues, et leurs seuls présence, par une aura indescriptible, suffisait à vous décourager de passer devant eux.

Le groupe d'investigateurs s'arrêta devant ce duo et Hana salua le shinobi, par pure politesse et sans véritable sympathie.

"Bonjour Eiko-san."

Le garde lui répondit sur un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

"Bonjour Hana-San."

La Genin salua ensuite le chien noir, qui s'appelait Kamu, mais celui-ci ne fit que grogner et jeter un coup d'œil à Akamaru, qui recula, pas mal intimidé. Hana lui indiqua Mitarashi et Steven en expliquant.

"Ces gens sont missionnés par l'Hokage pour enquêter sur le décès de mon père. Ils voudraient entrer dans le domaine. Pourrais-tu prévenir mon oncle Gaku?"

Le gardien et son animal jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à Steven et la provocante kunoichi. Puis il annonça, toujours sur un ton monocorde.

"Gaku-san n'est pas là, il est allé répondre à quelques questions de dernières minutes pour les Uchihas avant le procès."

Cela parut embêter la Genin, et intriguer Mitarashi.

"Alors pourrais-tu simplement, par hasard, nous laisser entrer?" Tenta la jeune Inuzuka.

"Je n'en ai pas le droit." Répondit le ninja aux cheveux blanc. "Mes ordres sont clairs: Personne d'extérieur au clan n'entre sans autorisation."

Hana, consciente de combien le procès de sa mère était proche, commença d'ores et déjà à perdre patience.

"Alors à qui dois-je m'adresser pour qu'ils entrent?" Questionna-t-elle avec agacement.

Le ninja sans émotions lui indiqua qu'il restait un membre du clan pouvant l'aider à l'intérieur, presque tous les autres étant partis assister au procès. Hana dût donc laisser ses compagnons à l'extérieur le temps de convaincre ce dernier membre. Elle entra donc en laissant Kiba avec Anko et Steven. Sous la surveillance d'Eiko et Kamu.

S'il y'a bien deux choses que les geeks détestent plus que tout, c'est attendre et s'ennuyer.

Et Steven, face au domaine Inuzuka, dût malheureusement subir les deux.

A tel point qu'il s'était mis à marmonner une chanson.

Le geek avait beau détester chanter, marmonner un air était devenus une de ses seules façons de passer le temps depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son précieux sac. Il s'était donc mis à chantonner dans sa cellule de l'asile, entre deux reprise de scènes qu'il appréciait dans des films, séries et anime. Il ne le faisait à pleine voix, et encore à voix très basse, que s'il n'y avait vraiment personne autour de lui.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que la Genin les avaient laissés là, devant la porte, sous le regard vide d'Eiko et celui agressif de Kamu. Le trio c'était un peu mis à l'écart pour être un peu moins mal à l'aise.

Pendant tout ce temps, Steven avait marmonné en boucle le même air. Ce qui faisait petit à petit monter la pression chez la kunoichi au manteau. Lorsque le geek recommença sa chanson une fois de plus, Anko explosa.

"TU VAS ARRÊTER CETTE CHANSON ÉNÈRVANTE ?!"

Le geek répliqua.

"COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER L'OPENING DES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE?"

"CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE TUER POUR DE BON !" Déclara-t-elle en sortant des kunais de sa veste. Ce qui fit reculer le londonien d'effroi.

"VOUS ALLEZ PAS RECOMMENCER ?!" Intervint puissamment Kiba, refusant de voir à nouveau ceux sensé aider sa mère perdre à nouveau leur temps en se sautant à la gorge.

Le geek et la folle furieuse regardèrent l'enfant, puis l'un l'autre, et se calmèrent en soupirant, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'entre-tuer.

"Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous battre?" Demanda le petit garçon agacé.

"Je ne me bats jamais normalement, petit." Déclara Steven. "C'est elle qui veut m'étriper à tout bout de champs."

"Parce que t'es tout le temps entrain de dire des trucs qu'on comprend pas!" Réagit Anko. "C'est ultra frustrant!"

"Tu peux pas faire comme les autres?" Interrogea le geek, très irrité. "Laissez couler en me regardant bizarrement. Ou mieux: m'ignorer complètement et me laisser tranquille?"

"Comment qui que ce soit peut faire ça avec un type comme toi ?!" Questionna Mitarashi en haussant un peu plus le ton.

"C'est pas difficile." Expliqua l'ado à chainettes. "Les gens le font tous avec moi. Tu devrais pas avoir de mal."

Anko parut surprise. Quelque chose dans le ton et le regard de Steven la déstabilisa. Il avait dit tout cela comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix montrait qu'il n'exagérait pas un instant, et que, derrière son apparente insensibilité à dire tout ceci, cela l'affectait.

Elle ne sût pas trop quoi dire. Le visage qu'avait Steven à ce moment lui semblait familier. Elle avait déjà vu ce masque d'indifférence fissuré par des marques de colère. Mais elle n'arrivait pas se rappeler où.

Elle fût cependant tirée de ses pensées par Kiba. Celui-ci, également surpris par les paroles de l'ado à médaillons, mais pas avec la même intensité qu'Anko, demanda sur un ton curieux d'enfant qui ne comprend rien, mais qu'il sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Les gens t'aiment pas?"

Steven regarda l'enfant et perdit son air énervé. Il semblait un peu plus mélancolique désormais, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose qu'il avait pleinement acceptée, et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

"On peut dire ça comme ça." Confirma Steven en prenant un air plus détendu. "Mais bon, je m'en fiche alors c'est pas grave."

Anko eut une autre impression de déjà vu en le voyant se gratter les cheveux en prenant un air insouciant.

"T'as bien des copains là d'où tu viens, non?" Poursuivis l'Inuzuka en tenant Akamaru dans ses bras.

L'étranger réfléchit en baissant le regard. Steven ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions, il avait vu assez d'histoires pour voir combien c'était stupide et inutile, pour saisir ce que c'était un véritable ami, aussi n'avait-il jamais considéré les personnes avec qui il ne faisait que débattre en ligne, ou jouer en co-op sur des jeux vidéo, comme tel.

L'adolescent reprit son air décontracté et répondit.

"Non, pas vraiment."

L'idée d'une personne sans entourage semblait impossible au petit Inuzuka, lui qui avait toujours eut sa sœur, son clan et des copains. Raison pour laquelle il insista.

"M'enfin t'exagère. Il doit bien y'avoir des gens qui t'apprécie."

Steven réfléchit à nouveau, sous le regard intrigué de la kunoichi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'y réfléchir. On ne lui posait jamais ce genre de question. Mais il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir, aussi répondit-il honnêtement, deux visages lui venant en tête.

"Qui m'apprécie? Ouai, je crois. Il y'a bien Rhiannon et le Professeur."

"Ri-a-no-nu?" Essaya Kiba en transposant le prénom anglais en japonais.

"Tu n'as qu'à dire Ria, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. C'est une fille bien. Un peu colérique par moment mais pas méchante au fond. Elle est arrivée dans ma classe en milieu d'année et les autres lui parlaient peu. Ils ne la détestaient pas mais elle était assez solitaire. On a un peu discuté et, je pense, on a fini par sympathiser. Je lui ai même offert un médaillon de la triple lune pour son anniversaire. J'hésitais entre ça et un collier Sword Art Online. Mais ça, ça aurait été trop personnel."

Anko, toujours un peu déconcerté par l'air du jeune geek, ne s'énerva même pas lorsqu'il fit références à des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Kiba continua avec ses questions.

"Et c'est qui ce professeur?"

"Mitchell?" Poursuivis Steven. "C'est mon professeur de sciences. Ça fait deux ans que je le connais environ. C'est un vrai génie. Il a bossé pour l'armée il parait, avant de changer de carrière. Il sait tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir en physique, électronique et un peu en chimie."

Anko et Kiba ne pouvait ne pas noter la pointe d'admiration dans la voix de l'étranger en parlant de cet homme, ni son air plus enjoué.

"C'est un super professeur." Ajouta-t-il. "On parlait de temps en temps à la fin des cours. Il disait que j'étais intelligent, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais des notes aussi moyennes. On a même causé Science-fiction. On s'entendait bien."

Steven perdit à nouveau son sourire, remplacé par une inquiétude intriguée. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du professeur depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. C'était lui, avec sa drôle de boite, qui l'avait emporté ici après tout. Il semblait qu'il ne connaissait pas le professeur aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Il se demandait bien où il pouvait être, ce qu'il lui était arrivé après son "voyage", et ce que pouvait bien être cet appareil cubique.

Kiba étant trop innocent pour saisir que parler du professeur préoccupait le geek, il lui posa alors une dernière question, n'arrivant toujours pas à saisir comment c'était possible.

"Mais t'as vraiment pas de copains? T'es bizarre mais pourtant, j'dois le reconnaitre, t'es un gars sympa."

Cette naïveté, malgré le compliment, commençait vraiment à agacé Anko. Cette enfant ne voyait pas qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie? Steven, par contre, était un peu surpris du compliment, saisit ce que Kiba ne comprenait pas. Il lui expliqua alors, avec un sourire de façade.

"Petit… Malheureusement, il y'a des gens qui sont très seul. Des gens qui n'ont personnes, même s'ils sont très sympas. Comme Naruto par exemple… D'ailleurs vous vous entendriez bien, tu devrais essayer de lui parler."

Ce conseil étonna pas mal Anko. Kiba déclara en baissant le regard, non pas de honte mais d'incompréhension.

"Les gens du clan disent qu'il faut pas s'approcher de lui. Y'en a qui disent que c'est un démon ou un truc du genre."

Anko soupira. Elle savait pourquoi les gens parlaient ainsi du petit blond. Cela l'agaçait pas mal. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Puis Steven questionna à son tour le petit Inuzuka.

"Est-ce que tu dirais ça toi?"

"Pardon?" S'étonna le garçon à marques rouges.

"Tu l'as rencontré ce matin. Est-ce que tu dirais que c'est un démon?"

Anko sembla intrigué par ce que disait l'adolescent à médaillons. Kiba, un peu perdu d'abord, réfléchit un instant. Puis il dit.

"Je dirais plutôt que c'est un baka (idiot)…"

"Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord." Affirma Steven.

"Mais il est plutôt cool." Termina Kiba.

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant."

L'enfant ne sembla pas saisir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Anko non plus. L'adolescent expliqua alors avec une certaine conviction ordinaire, convaincu qu'il disait une vérité banale et universelle.

"Les gens sont parfois stupides, surtout quand ils sont en grand nombre. Qui sait, peut-être que ce qu'on dit est vrai. Mais tu dois le vérifier par toi-même avant de penser ce que pensent les autres. Tu ne dois pas juger quelqu'un avant de le connaître toi-même."

Cela surpris énormément la kunoichi, à l'en faire écarquiller les yeux. Kiba sembla un peu perdu, mais il parut réellement réfléchir à ce que Steven venait de lui dire.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Hana, un rouleau à la main. Elle confia l'objet à Eiko, en lui disant qu'ils avaient maintenant l'autorisation d'entrer. Le ninja hocha la tête et indiqua au trio qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils soupirèrent tous, soulagé que l'attente soit enfin finit.

Steven passa alors près de Kamu, le chien de garde. A ce moment, l'animal renifla, comme si quelque chose de suspect était soudainement apparus. Puis il se tourna vers le geek, muscles tendus, et grogna sur Steven, les yeux pleins de rage, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer. Cela étonna tout le monde, y compris Eiko, bien que cela ne se voie pas dans son cas. Le chien hurla sur Steven.

Le geek, habitué à ne pas être apprécié des animaux, n'y vit rien de spécial, bien que ses crocs lui fassent une trouille monstre. Il rentra vite fait dans le domaine, traitant mentalement le chien de 'sale bête'. Les autres, bien qu'assez perplexe, rentrèrent à leur tour en oubliant cet incident.

Mais Kamu restait tendu, les crocs en évidence. Eiko jeta un regard en direction du groupe d'investigateur.

Devant la porte de la grande demeure des Inuzuka, Steven ne put qu'être agréablement intrigué en découvrant une véritable maison japonaise traditionnelle, d'autant que celle-ci semblait très grande.

"Alors?" L'interpella Anko. "On fait quoi?"

Steven fût un peu ennuyé là. Il savait qu'apparemment, si ce qu'avait écrit l'homme était vrai, la solution à leur problème était ici. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait y chercher. Il devait pourtant bien trouver quelque chose. Il demanda alors aux enfants Inuzuka.

"Vous avez remarqué des choses étranges récemment?"

Les deux jeunes réfléchirent mais leur réponse fut malheureusement négative. Il demanda donc la chose la plus basique et logique qui soit, faute de mieux.

"Bon, je propose de se séparer et chercher. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il faut ouvrir l'œil ici, on trouvera sans doute quelque chose. Vous les plus jeunes, c'est votre maison, vous devriez fouiller les lieux que vous connaissez mais en faisant bien attention. Vous repérerez sûrement un truc anormal. Anko, tu es une vraie kunoichi, il faudrait que tu aille dans les lieux qu'ils n'ont, à l'inverse, pas trop le droit de visiter. Avec tes compétences, tu repérera peut-être un truc."

La kunoichi appréciait la considération, et le fait qu'il faisait attention à ne pas avoir l'air de les commander. Elle le questionna cependant.

"Et toi? Tu comptes faire quoi?"

Steven regarda la petite forêt qui entourait la maison et annonça.

"Je vais explorer les alentours. Je ne suis pas habitué aux bâtiments comme ceux-là. Je ne saurais pas bien ce qui est anormal ou pas. Je vais donc regarder dans les bois, j'ai plus de chance de remarquer quelque chose."

Les trois compagnons approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et les deux enfants entrèrent dans la demeure. Anko resta un peu en retrait et s'adressa à Steven pour lui dire.

"Je suis censé te surveiller, tu sais?"

"Oui mais là on n'a pas vraiment le temps de suivre les indications à la lettre." Informa Steven.

Anko savait qu'il avait raison, elle s'attendait à cette réponse, et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle lui indiqua donc en souriant, assez amusée.

"Si t'as un problème, hurle. Je sais que t'en est parfaitement capable."

Le geek grogna tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

'Elle me prend pour Ashley de Resident Evil 4 ou quoi?' Pensa le geek en ronchonnant.

Ensuite de quoi il partit faire le tour de la maison. Il chercha tout ce qui pourrait être une anormalité, un indice ou une indication. Il espérait même revoir ce type étrange. Qui qu'il soit, pourquoi l'aurait-il guidé jusqu'ici ?

Steven arriva dans une petite plaine dans laquelle se trouvaient de très nombreux chiens. C'était visiblement là que se rassemblait et se reposait les bêtes du clan Inuzuka. Steven pensait qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas se faire détester de tous les animaux, Kamu devait en être un particulièrement agressif. Aussi tenta-t-il de marcher très discrètement à côté d'eux, sans attirer l'attention. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'espérait.

La plupart des chiens reniflèrent et firent face au geek en grognant. Ils montraient tous les dents, particulièrement un énorme chien-loup avec un cache-œil qui à lui seul donnait envie de courir.

"C'est pas vrai…" Bafouilla Steven. "Maintenant c'est les cerbères du premier Resident Evil."

Voyant une véritable armée de chiens enragé commençant à l'encercler, et visiblement prêts à mordre, Steven se mit à reculer doucement, les mains en évidences pour montrer qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne. Mais cela ne calmais pas les cerbères. Heureusement, les animaux ne semblèrent pas le suivre. Steven courut tout de même un instant vers les arbres en hurlant, par sécurité, se rappelant.

'Règle numéro un du Survival Horror: Si ça grogne, COURS !'

Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était pas poursuivi. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, en évitant bien de ne pas défaire sa mèche Oz Vessalius. Puis son regard fût attiré par une forme noire au milieu des arbres. Il observa attentivement et, complètement choqué, revit le fameux homme en chemise à carreaux. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'ombre d'un gros arbre mort et regardait le geek droit dans les yeux, avec un visage très inexpressif bien que visiblement marqué par une forme de crainte.

L'étrange personnage leva lourdement le bras et pointa l'arbre mort du doigt. Steven, les yeux écarquillés, ne sut quoi dire. Il observait ce type sans broncher un instant. Et il sursauta en hurlant lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Faisant demi-tour, il découvrit que ce n'était qu'Anko.

"Hey, ça va?" Interrogea-t-elle. "Je t'ai entendu hurler."

Steven se retourna vite vers l'arbre mort. L'homme en chemise avait disparus. Steven, bégayant un peu, questionna vite la kunoichi en indiquant l'endroit où était l'inconnu.

"Tu… Tu as vu ça?"

Anko cligna les yeux d'incompréhension, puis regarda dans la direction qu'il montrait.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle. "L'arbre? Ouai et alors?"

Ce n'était bien sûr pas à cela qu'il faisait référence. Mais il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas pût le voir si elle avait été derrière lui, elle devait forcément regarder dans la même direction que lui. Elle aurait dût voir l'homme en chemise. Mais vu le ton qu'elle avait prise, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Steven crût être réellement devenu fou pendant un instant. Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant d'anxiété. Anko se planta à côté de lui et réitéra sa question.

"Tu vas bien? Où t'as officiellement perdu l'esprit?"

"Je me le demande…" Admit-il à voix basse.

Il se rappela soudain que s'il était ici, c'était parce que cet étrange homme le lui avait indiqué. S'il était réapparu et avait pointé cet arbre, c'est donc que cela avait de l'importance. Steven courut vers l'arbre mort, à la grande surprise d'Anko qui le suivit. Une fois devant, le geek l'observa attentivement et découvrit une ouverture au pied du végétal. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne remarqua d'abord rien du tout, mais en y regardant de plus près, il découvrit que le sol était en fait recouvert par un tissu marron couvert de terre. Steven le retira, sous le regard étonné d'Anko, et découvrit dessous une petite caisse dans un trou.

Fasciné par cette découverte, Steven tenta d'ouvrir la caisse. Il réussit à enlever le couvercle... Et ce qu'il y découvrit le figea de stupeur.

La boîte était remplit de petits engins jaune et noir, de la taille d'une main, que Steven reconnut pour en avoir vu dans de nombreuses séries policières. Tout comme le Colt Python qui avait menacé Naruto, le londonien ne pouvait croire un instant à ce qu'il voyait, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il s'empara lentement de l'un de ces appareils, comme effrayé qu'il puisse réellement les toucher et donc admettre leur existence. Sa main toucha alors l'un de ces objets noirs, le cœur battant à toute allure, et il l'observa de plus près. Il ne pouvait plus rien nier quand il lut sur la crosse de l'objet : TASER X26.

Steven se crût à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Comment était-ce possible? D'abord un Colt, maintenant des TASER? Et il n'y en avait pas énormément dans cette boite, peut-être une quinzaine. Mais le pire était le petit carton poussiéreux dans un coin. En l'examinant, le geek put y lire, les yeux écarquillés: Ammo, Wolf Company, Made in Brazil.

C'était des munitions pour des armes du même type que le colt python, et le carton était ouvert et un peu vidé.

Alors Anko, intrigué par ce qu'elle voyait, réveilla le geek pour lui demander des explications. Ne sachant par où commencer, l'anglais ne pût que dire ce dont il était certain.

Il expliqua à la kunoichi que ces engins permettaient d'assommer les gens en les électrocutant, et que c'était un de ces engins qui avait tué Kuro Inuzuka, puisqu'elle pouvait provoquer la mort chez une personne cardiaque.

Mitarashi eut du mal à le croire, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de pareils objets. Pour couper court à ses doutes, Steven saisit le TASER qu'il avait en main, le pointa vers le sol et appuya sur la gâchette. Deux fils sortirent de l'engin et se plantèrent dans le sol. Le geek retira ensuite la boite à aiguille de la crosse, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire électrocuter, et sortit les projectiles de la terre. Lorsqu'il montra les deux aiguilles avec leurs fils à Anko, elle fût complètement sidérée. L'aiguille qu'ils avaient trouvée sur les lieux du crime ressemblait en tout point à celles provenant de cet appareil.

Là, elle devait admettre que Steven l'avait surpris.

"Co… Comment tu as su pour cette cache ?"

Steven fût bien embêté, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui parler du type en chemise. C'était un ticket retour direct pour l'asile. Il lui dit alors qu'il avait eu une intuition en voyant cet arbre, qu'il aurait pu se tromper mais qu'apparemment, la chance était de leur côté.

Anko, en bonne spécialiste des interrogatoires, ne fût pas complètement dupe. Elle saisit qu'il n'était pas sincère. Mais avant qu'elle ne lui pose plus de question, Steven déclara vite fait qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il reprit un TASER chargé et le mit dans sa poche afin de le présenter au procès comme pièce à conviction.

Il déclara à la kunoichi qu'ils devaient rejoindre Hana et Kiba. Anko, saisissant l'empressement du geek, se contenta de hocher la tête et lui emboîter le pas.

Une fois dans la maison, Steven appela les deux jeunes Inuzuka qui le rejoignirent dans l'instant. Ils espéraient que l'étranger ait trouvé quelque chose. Steven leur posa alors des questions. Tout d'abord s'ils avait vu quelqu'un s'approcher de l'arbre mort à l'extérieur, si possible avec une caisse. Leur réponse fut négative hélas.

Steven, stressé par le manque d'indices et la trop grande quantité d'hypothèse, grogna en réfléchissant. Il repensa alors à chaque élément de l'affaire, chaque suspect qu'il avait et les connecta de manière logique. Il finit par trouver deux possibilités, mais qui manquait d'indices. Il demanda aux enfants.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Eiko?"

Cela surpris tout le monde, mais Hana se reprit et répondit.

"Heu… C'est un nouveau. Lui et son chien sont arrivés il y'a à peu près trois mois. C'est notre oncle qui l'a recommandé en revenant d'un voyage."

Steven ouvrit grand les yeux. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient-elle enfin?

"Votre Oncle Gaku voyage souvent?" interrogea-t-il.

Hana confirma.

"Oui, c'est un peu l'ambassadeur du clan. L'Hokage l'envoie même parfois en mission diplomatique pour le village."

"Et il revient souvent avec plein de trucs qu'on lui a offert." Ajouta Kiba.

Une pièce en plus s'imbrique dans le puzzle. Steven demanda, redoutant la réponse.

"Et vous diriez que votre père appréciait Eiko?"

C'est Kiba qui répondit cette fois.

"Pas du tout! Papa se méfiait de lui. En plus les autres chiens aiment pas Kamu."

Hana ajouta.

"Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir rejoindre le clan. Mais Gaku a insisté et c'était maman qui décidait, en tant que chef de clan. Elle le trouvait assez fort et pensait que cela calmerai certaines personnes de la voir accepter un nouveau comme celui-ci."

Une pièce en plus. Il n'en manquait plus que quelques-unes. Steven se tourna vivement vers Anko et fit.

"Anko-san! J'ai presque résolut cette affaire."

Cela étonna les enfants et intrigua la kunoichi. Steven continua.

"Mais il me manque des éléments et on manque de temps. Il va falloir que tu fasses deux trois trucs pour moi s'il-te-plait."

Anko, en d'autre circonstance, aurait râlé à l'idée qu'il lui donne des ordres, même gentiment, mais là, sentant combien c'était urgent, elle se contenta de lui demander, un peu déboussolé, ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Steven expliqua.

"Il faut que tu ailles vite voir un ninja avec un masque de renard, je ne connais pas son nom par contre. Si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait savoir pour l'agression de Naruto. Il faut que tu lui demande si cela est lié à l'affaire Hasaki et, si c'est le cas, quels étaient les autres suspects et qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur le civil qui s'en est pris à Naruto."

Anko se rappelait de cette agression, elle était là après tout. Et elle savait à quel ninja il faisait référence. Elle hocha donc la tête pour confirmer qu'elle allait le faire et disparu dans un nuage de fumée, le fameux shunshin des ninjas.

Cela fit un peu sursauter Steven, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller. Il demanda ensuite à Hana.

"Toi, il faut que tu te rendes chez Naruto. Tu dois lui demander où il a mis mon sac et y prendre un objet en métal très étrange de cette forme environ." Steven fit une sorte de "J" avec sa main. "Ensuite tu amèneras Naruto et cet objet au procès, là où on se retrouvera."

Hana ne comprit pas tout, surtout pas en quoi cela pouvait les aidés, mais le ton de Steven la convainquit que c'était d'une grande importance. Elle hocha la tête et courut le plus vite possible hors de la maison. Enfin, Steven regarda Kiba et Akamaru.

"Toi et moi, on va récupérer la caisse qui est là-bas et l'amener de suite à la salle d'audience."

Kiba ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait mais comprenait qu'il allait vite le savoir. Le trio courut donc vers les arbres, sous le regard toujours inquiet de l'homme en chemise, qui les observait depuis le toit du domaine.

Kiba, Akamaru et Steven courait dans les rues de Konoha depuis un petit moment. Steven portait la petite caisse et Kiba était devant lui. Mais le petit garçon s'arrêta, avec son chiot, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de bois posé au sol. Il découvrit le geek qui respirait très fort, complètement essoufflé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche?" Beugla Kiba. "C'est pas le moment de faire une pause."

Le jeune anglais n'arrivait plus trop à courir. Sa faible capacité physique l'avait rattrapé. Il savait cependant qu'il ne devait pas être un poids, aussi dit-il à l'enfant.

"Prend la caisse et vas-y, je te retrouve là-bas. Je respire un peu et j'arrive."

Anko lui avait dit ce midi où aurait lieu le procès. Kiba gronda un peu, mais finit par prendre la petite caisse, qui ne pesait pas grand-chose, et partit en vitesse, pensant avant tout à sa mère qu'il fallait sauver.

Le geek s'assit par terre un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il n'était pas encore épuisé, il allait vite s'en remettre, mais il devait éviter d'arrivé au procès complètement fatigué. Il se dit à voix haute.

"S'il y'a une chose que Shadow of the Colossus m'a appris, c'est bien gérer mon endurance."

Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas s'arrêtant devant lui, ainsi que des grognements.

Steven leva les yeux et découvrit un spectacle qui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Eiko, le ninja aux longs cheveux blancs, le regardait de toute sa hauteur avec son chien noir aux crocs acérés.

Avant que le geek n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Eiko sortit un kunai et lui ordonna froidement de se lever.

Steven ne comprit pas de suite. Il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Puis le ninja répéta son ordre. L'anglais comprit ce qu'il se passait, à son grand malheur. Eiko voulait le faire taire. Il était lié à toute cette histoire.

Kamu grogna à nouveau et Steven se leva directement, terrorisé par cette bête ignoble. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais la rue était déserte, c'était le milieu d'après-midi, tout le monde était occupé quelque part. Le ninja menaçant indiqua une ruelle entre deux bâtiments derrière lui. Steven ne voulait pas obéir, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il voulait juste un endroit tranquille pour cacher son corps. Steven trembla. Il voulait courir, s'enfuir. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à un ninja surentrainé et son chien de guerre? Lui? Avec ses maigres muscles et son endurance de mollusque? Il s'était déjà battu autrefois, avec des élèves de son école primaire, mais cela remontait à des années et jamais il n'avait gagné. Il fit donc ce que voulait le ninja et entra dans la ruelle.

La marche lui semblait horriblement lente et difficile. Il ne voulait pas se faire tuer bon sang. Lorsqu'il arriva à un croisement, dans l'allée obscure, il décida de tenter sa chance. Il se mit à courir à pleine vitesse. Mais ce fût en vain. Le ninja, d'un simple bond, se retrouva devant le geek et le frappa au ventre. Le coup de poing lui fit presque vomir. L'adolescent ne tint plus sur ses jambes et toussa, à quatre pattes dans la poussière.

Il releva les yeux pour voir le regard froid d'Eiko poser sur lui comme sur une proie insignifiante, ou plutôt un insecte qu'il allait écraser avant de passer vite à autre chose. Steven se rappela qu'il avait un TASER dans sa poche, il eut un regain d'espoir et sortit vite l'appareil de sa poche, le pointa sur le ninja, mais échoua en tirant à côté lorsque le molosse lui mordit sauvagement le bras. La douleur fût atroce, au point de faire hurler le geek et lâcher l'arme non létale. Mais sa voix fut interrompue par un coup de pied que le ninja lui donna en plein visage, le projetant contre le mur. Kamu lui avait lâché le bras, mais maintenant il souffrait et saignait.

Steven avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Assis contre un mur dans la poussière, le bras en sang et de la sueur coulant de tous ses pores, il haletait d'épuisement et regardait la personne qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Cette figure obscure, accompagné d'une bête féroce dont crocs dégoulinaient encore du sang du londonien, tenait une arme fermement, et son regard montrait qu'il allait s'en servir sans hésitation.

Le geek était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ça dernière heure était arrivé.

'Non…' Pensait-il, des larmes commençant à couler. 'J'veut pas mourir…'

Le ninja leva son kunai et s'apprêta à lui trancher la gorge.

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

"Pitié…" Murmura Steven.

Le ninja rétorqua, toujours sans émotion.

"Non. Le chef n'aime pas qu'on menace ses affaires."

Steven n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'effroi était trop grand. La lame du ninja siffla dans l'air. Steven ferma les yeux.

Puis un grand choc se fit un entendre. Steven rouvrit les yeux en reprenant son souffle, surpris de ne pas être mort.

Il vit alors quelqu'un qu'il n'était que trop ravie de revoir.

"Anko!" Déclara-t-il.

La kunoichi, un kunai en main, avait donné un coup de pied au visage d'Eiko, le projetant un peu plus loin. Son chien Kamu avait fait un bond en arrière et s'était mis en position de combat. Elle jeta un simple coup d'œil à Steven pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop amoché. Cela semblait aller, il s'en remettrait. Elle lui ordonna de se mettre à l'abri, chose qu'il fit immédiatement en sortant de la ruelle.

Eiko se releva et prit position, son chien à ses pieds.

"Tu as fait une grossière erreur." Déclara-t-il.

Anko fronça les sourcils et se jeta dans la mêlé.

Ses ennemis tentèrent de l'attaquer par les deux flancs. Anko bondit entre les deux en atterrissant avec une roulade, esquivant le kunai d'Eiko et les crocs de Kamu. Elle fait apparaitre un clone puis lance un jutsu de feu.

"Katon – Ryûka no Jutsu ! (Le feu du Dragon)"

Des flammes jaillirent des lèvres de la kunoichi. Eiko répliqua avec un autre jutsu.

"Suiton - Suijin Heki ! (la barrière d'eau)"

Les deux jutsu s'entrechoquèrent, créant un nuage de vapeur très épais. Eiko resta immobile, attendant la prochaine action de son adversaire. Kamu aboya et son maître se retourna pour parer un coup de kunai. Les deux ennemis se regardant dans les yeux avant d'échanger des coups de poings. Une nué de serpents géants arriva de derrière le shinobi mais Kamu les déchiqueta avec ses griffes et ses crocs.

Anko apparut alors de la brume pour donner un coup de pied au chien qui fut propulsé contre son maître. Les deux tombèrent mais se relevèrent d'une pirouette tandis qu'Anko et son clone lancèrent ensemble.

"Sen'eijashu ! (Poigne du Serpent Spectral)"

La nuée de serpent arriva trop vite sur eux. Le chien fut attraper par plusieurs reptiles et Eiko, bien qu'il en esquiva plusieurs, fût mordu à l'épaule. Il trancha la tête du serpent qui l'avait eu et l'arracha d'une traite, son visage n'ayant pas un instant montré le moindre signe de souffrance.

Anko et son clone eurent un sourire narquois. L'une des kunoichi se moqua.

"C'est tout ce que tu as? Gaku as vraiment des standards de puissance très bas."

Sans broncher, Eiko balança un kunai à Anko qu'elle esquiva, ce qui fit se planter l'arme dans le mur. Puis elle entendit un sifflement familier. Le kunai avait un parchemin explosif accroché dessus. La kunoichi bondit rapidement et l'arme explosa, emportant un mur et le clone, ainsi que leurs serpents. Anko se remit sur pied en vitesse mais découvrit alors que son ennemis s'était enfuit avec son animal.

Mitarashi soupira de frustration. Son ennemis n'irai pas loin avec du venin de serpent ninja dans les veines. Mais elle ne voyait pas par où il avait pût s'enfuir. Elle se tourna alors vers un coin de rue et vit Steven, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se rapprocha de lui en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

Sans voix, le jeune homme n'arriva pas à répondre. Il semblait terrifié et impressionné. Ce qu'il avait vu était plus époustouflant qu'un spectacle de cirque où un blockbuster américain. Son esprit ne réagissait plus. La kunoichi claqua des doigts devant ses yeux en disant.

"Hé! T'es réveillé?"

Le geek sortit de sa transe et sentit à nouveau la douleur dans son bras. Il n'osa pas toucher les traces de dents sanglantes, elles le faisaient souffrir plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. La ninja vit la blessure et lui déclara.

"T'inquiète, je t'emmène voir un médecin. Le procès va devoir attendre mais j'ai pas de bandage sur moi."

Se rappelant d'un coup cette histoire, que le combat et sa peur avait relégué au second plan, Steven se souvint de ce qui était en jeu. Il avait promis à Hana et Kiba d'aider leur mère.

"Non." Prononça-t-il en serrant les dents, à la surprise d'Anko. "On va à la salle d'audience tout de suite."

La kunoichi gronda en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

"C'est pas la peine de jouer les durs." Sermonna-t-elle. "Tu es blessé et faut traiter cette plaie. Le procès va surement durer un moment et…"

"Non!" Interrompit le geek avec hargne, à l'étonnement de la kunoichi. "Tout le monde croit Tsume coupable, on est les seuls à avoir les éléments pour l'innocenter et révéler le vrai coupable. Ils vont surement expédier cette affaire si on n'agit pas. Alors on y va TOUT DE SUITE."

Anko vit dans son regard la même détermination que lorsqu'il parlait de tenir ses promesses. Elle comprit que c'était cela qui lui donnait une telle rage. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'assommer, surtout en comprenant qu'il disait très certainement la vérité sur le procès. Elle souffla et lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire pour sa blessure. Steven lui proposa de prendre un bout de sa veste, ce qu'elle refusant en hurlant tout d'abord.

"Pas Question! Tu peux crever mais tu touches pas à ma veste."

Steven répliqua.

"Oh arrête! Je suis sûr que t'en as cinquante dans ton placard. T'avais qu'à pas avoir autant de vêtement qu'un perso féminin de Mortal Kombat."

Anko était à deux doigts d'exploser, mais l'affaire passait avant tout. Elle se résigna à déchirer un bout de sa veste et bander le bras de Steven, en serrant plus fort que nécessaire.

"Aïe!" Se plaignit le geek. "Fais gaffe!"

"N'en rajoute pas." Menaça la kunoichi.

Le duo finit par s'en aller, aussi vite que le permettait l'état du geek, vers la salle d'audience. En chemin, Steven demanda à sa partenaire comment elle l'avait trouvé.

"J'ai parlé avec renard et me suis rendu à la salle d'audience, mais t'y était pas. J'ai eu une mauvaise impression et j'ai suivi la route que toi et Kiba aviez très probablement pris en passant par les toits. J'ai croisé Kiba qui m'as dit où il t'avait laissé et je suis arrivé à temps, mais vraiment de peu."

Steven remercia la kunoichi, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur pour faire des manières. La mission était la priorité pour l'instant. Il demanda alors à la kunoichi tout ce qu'elle avait appris de Renard.

La kunoichi lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris. Et alors, comme par magie, Steven retrouva un sourire presque carnassier, ce qui intrigua la kunoichi. Les dernières pièces du puzzle étaient en place.

"J'ai résolus cette affaire Anko. Cette fois je sais ce qu'il s'est passé."

Mais Steven sembla ennuyé. Il réfléchit pendant qu'il courait, comme si un détail lui posait un problème insoluble. Il regarda la kunoichi et lui demanda.

"Anko… Tu me fais confiance?"

Elle prit un instant avant de répondre.

"…Plus ou moins."

"Fais pas ton Nathan Drake! J'ai sérieusement besoin de toi."

Anko n'était vraiment pas sûr d'elle cette fois. Elle ne connaissait pas Steven, c'était un étranger qui s'habillait bizarrement, et il l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait plus d'une fois eu envie de l'étrangler. Mais elle repensa à leurs discutions, de comment il se comportait dans cette affaire, et combien sa conviction à tenir parole était forte. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était un gars bien. Il avait réellement l'intention de résoudre cette affaire.

Elle finit par jouer la sécurité en demandant plus d'information.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

Steven lui expliqua alors ce qu'il attendait d'elle et pourquoi…

Et elle dut reconnaitre que ça lui plaisait beaucoup. D'un air sadique et prédateur, le visage à moitié dans l'ombre, elle déclara.

"Je marche à fond."

* * *

La salle d'audience était pleine. La suspecte était gardé par deux ANBU, et les cinq personnes nommés pour juger l'affaire finissait de se concerter. Personne n'avait vraiment élevé la voix pour défendre Inuzuka Tsume, pas forcément parce qu'on la croyait coupable, bien que la majorité le pensait, mais surtout parce que personne, pas même les envoyés des Uchihas, n'avait vraiment eu d'argument pour défendre son cas. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, Hiruzen Sarutobi jeta des coups d'œil à la porte de la salle, espérant un miracle.

Toute sorte de visages était visible dans l'assemblée. Certains inquiets, comme pour Maito Gai, d'autres inexpressif mais peu ravie, comme chez Hatake Kakashi, d'autres encore était joyeux ou purement indifférent, comme c'était le cas pour la majorité des gens. Toutes les personnes importantes de Konoha s'étaient rassemblées pour ce procès. Tous les chefs de clans, y compris Nara, Yamanaka et Aburame était au premier rang.

Les juges était à une grande table faisant face au public et à la suspecte, debout devant eux. Les cinq personnes décidant de son destin était l'Hokage lui-même, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyûga, Hibiki Morino et Danzo Shimura.

Le jury fût prêt à rendre son verdict. La majorité l'emportait dans ce genre de cas. Et malheureusement pour le Sandaime, la majorité jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour déclarer Tsume Inuzuka innocente. Un non-lieu aurait été possible, mais Danzo avait orienté les points de vue de Fugaku et Hiashi. Tout ça parce qu'il trouvait que Tsume était, certes, une redoutable kunoichi, mais une personne trop instable pour être chef de clan. Sans être certain de sa culpabilité, il pensait que son sacrifice était nécessaire, Gaku étant bien plus prévisible.

Hiruzen savait tout cela, mais il ne pouvait le dire sans justement donner l'impression d'orienté le procès vers l'innocence de Tsume, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve allant dans ce sens.

Les cinq se tournèrent donc vers la suspecte. L'assemblée se tût d'un coup.

"Tsume Inuzuka…" Commença le Sandaime. "Au vue des preuves que nous avons…"

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup et une voix cria.

"OBJECTION !"

Toute la salle se retourna et les cinq responsables regardèrent vers l'entrée.

Tous semblèrent choqués et déstabilisé par ce qu'ils voyaient: Un groupe composé d'une kunoichi que personne n'appréciait vraiment, trois enfants, dont un qui portait une petite caisse, et un jeune homme avec un drôle d'habit à loups, des médaillons inconnus, trois chainettes à la ceinture et une mèche bizarre.

'J'étais encore mieux que Phoenix Wright sur ce coup.' Pensa le geek en souriant.

Le groupe s'avança vers le cœur de la salle, sous les regards incrédule du publique. En chemin, Anko expliqua à l'étranger, en murmurant, qui était les cinq juges. Cela l'inquiéta pas mal.

'Bon sang…' Songea Steven. 'Le vieux, le psychopathe, deux chefs de clan, dont un qui m'a pas à la bonne, et un type hyper-influent… Je suis plus proche de Danganronpa en fait. Si je me goure, je suis mort… littéralement.'

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la suspecte, choquée de voir ses enfant ici, Hana dût poser la main sur l'épaule de Kiba pour qu'il reste tranquille. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans le sentimentalisme. Ce groupe surprit énormément les juges, notamment par la présence de l'étranger et du petit Naruto, qui avait l'air aussi déterminé que les autres.

"Peut-on savoir ce que tout cela veut-dire?" Somma le chef des Hyûga.

Steven laissa Anko parler. Il savait que, pour que son raisonnement soit écouté, il ne devait pas donner l'impression d'être le responsable de l'enquête. Il en profita pour jeter un œil au publique, il ne reconnaissait personne à part le médecin des Inuzuka. La kunoichi, avec un sérieux montrant qu'elle avait conscience de la gravité de la situation, expliqua au jury.

"Je suis Mitarashi Anko. J'ai été mandatée par l'Hokage pour enquêter sur cette affaire, avec l'aide de cet homme."

Les regards des juges se posèrent sur l'étranger, qui fût assez mal à l'aise. Mais il devait faire bonne figure pour sembler crédible. Il s'inclina donc en se présentant.

"Je m'appelle Steven Ryan. Appelez-moi Rai-San."

Danzo posa un regard lourd de reproche sur l'Hokage.

"Sandaime, est-ce vrai?"

L'Hokage répondit sans quitter le groupe des yeux.

"Oui, j'ai jugé qu'une deuxième équipe serait une bonne chose."

"Une bonne chose?" Intervint le chef des Uchihas, passablement outré. "Mes hommes était déjà sur cette affaire. Et vous y avez mêlé un étranger?"

Steven pensait savoir ce qui agaçait cet homme. S'il dirigeait effectivement la police de Konoha, son intervention, à la demande de l'Hokage, devait passer pour une remise en question de ses capacités.

Anko déclara, le plus calmement et respectueusement possible.

"Sans vouloir vous offensez Uchiha-Sama, si vous nous laissiez exposer nos découvertes et preniez le temps d'écouter ce que Rai-San a à dire, je pense que vous serez intéressez et verriez cette affaire d'un autre œil."

Steven sentait que certains des jurées n'appréciait pas qu'on ait interrompus leur condamnation. Aussi, ne pouvant se retenir sur ce point, dit-il avec un maximum de retenus.

"Et si je puis me permettre, il me semble que personne ne s'est vraiment prononcé pour défendre Inuzuka Tsume. Or tout le monde a le droit à un avocat à son procès, non?"

Sarutobi appréciait l'air résolu de l'étranger. C'était moins le cas pour Danzo et Hiashi, qui se rappelait un peu de ce grossier jeune homme qui lui avait tenu tête. Mais aucun des juges ne put vraiment répliquer à cela. Certains n'appréciait pas Tsume, notamment une partie du publique, mais elle restait une kunoichi comme les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas la condamner maintenant, alors que quelqu'un voulait défendre son cas. Pas avant de l'avoir entendu du moins. Cela mettrais pas mal de gens en colère et créerait un précédent dont ils entendraient encore parler pendant longtemps.

Les juges hochèrent la tête en direction d'Hiruzen, qui déclara alors.

"Très bien, faîtes s'asseoir la suspecte."

Les ninjas gardant Tsume s'exécutèrent et l'installèrent dans un coin. Elle regardait tout cela avec surprise et une forme d'espoir. Ses propres enfants étaient avec un étranger, plus le fameux Naruto, et ils prétendaient pouvoir défendre son cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils comptaient le faire, ni pourquoi un étranger le voudrait. Elle resta donc silencieuse et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, exactement comme l'assemblée.

"Nous vous écoutons." Annonça l'Hokage.

"Merci messieurs." Répondit le geek. "Pour commencer, je dois poser une question à Tsume-San."

Il interpella Kiba, qui déposa la caisse au sol, surprenant un instant un personnage dans le publique, au premier rang. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit, prit un objet à l'intérieur et le jeta vers la suspecte en l'interrogeant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Prise au dépourvu, elle rattrapa l'étrange engin noir et l'observa avec une totale incompréhension. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens et demanda.

"C'est quoi ce truc? J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil."

"Merci de votre réponse." Fit l'anglais en reprenant l'objet.

Il s'adressa ensuite aux jurés en avançant vers leur table.

"Je pense qu'en tant que ninja, vous avez dût voir que son étonnement était parfaitement sincère."

Quatre d'entre eux regardèrent Hibiki, qui confirma d'un geste de la tête. Le jeune homme déposa ensuite l'objet devant l'Hokage. Les cinq juges furent très intrigués par ce dispositif.

"Ceci, messieurs, est une arme non létal, venu d'un pays lointain, capable d'envoyer des aiguilles, reliées à l'engin par des fils de fer, qui paralyse un adversaire grâce à un faible courant électrique."

Cette affirmation étonna toute la salle. Les juges avaient évidemment du mal à le croire, mais Steven poursuivit.

"Nous avons trouvé une aiguille venant de l'un de ses dispositifs sur la scène du crime, sur laquelle se trouvait du sang de la victime. Et les blessures sur le corps correspondent à des brûlures électriques. C'est dans le rapport d'autopsie, que vous avez sans doute lu."

Les juges confirmèrent par le silence, tandis qu'Anko leur donnait la fameuse aiguille et le rapport du laboratoire confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'ADN de Kuro Inuzuka.

"Avant que vous ne posiez la question…" Ajouta Steven. "Laissez-moi vous prouvez mes dires."

Il s'empara du TASER sur la table, pointa le sol et appuya sur la gâchette. Les aiguilles propulsées surprirent tout le monde, attirant également la curiosité d'une partie du publique. Il retira les projectiles de l'arme et les confia aux jurées qui les observèrent et les comparèrent à celle trouvée sur les lieux du crime. Le geek expliqua ensuite.

"La personne qui a trouvé le corps a déclaré avoir entendu le bruit d'un shunshin juste avant de tomber sur Kuro-San. Et il me semble qu'un shunshin n'est qu'une technique permettant de se déplacer très rapidement. Cette aiguille s'est accrochée à une plante et le fil a cassé à cause de la vitesse de déplacement de son utilisateur. C'est ainsi que nous l'avons découverte."

Fugaku intervint avec scepticisme.

"Seulement vous prétendez que ces armes sont non létal, que le courant qu'elles projettent sont faible. Cela ne peut pas avoir tué un shinobi en pleine forme."

Steven, s'attendant à cela, laissa Anko répondre en donnant un autre dossier.

"S'il avait été en bonne santé effectivement. Mais nous avons découvert que le légiste, qui se trouvait être le médecin traitant de la victime, avait mentit sur la cause du décès et caché certaines informations sur l'état de Kuro-Sama."

Le médecin en question, dans le publique, baissa la tête de honte. Anko précisa.

"Personne, à part lui et l'intéressé, ne savait que la victime était cardiaque."

Cette fois, toute la salle parut choquée, surtout Tsume. Steven expliqua.

"Il n'avait révélé cela à personne, pas même à sa femme, et il avait demandé à son médecin de ne rien dire. Vous devez bien savoir qu'il suffit d'un courant électrique faible pour provoquer une crise cardiaque chez une personne avec ce genre de problème de santé."

Les juges confirmèrent à nouveau en ne disant rien. Au passage, l'Hokage avait jeté un regard désapprobateur en direction du médecin, lui indiquant qu'ils reparleraient de cela plus tard. Tsume était complètement atterrée. Elle ignorait que son mari était malade. Comment avait-elle put passer à côté d'une chose aussi importante? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé?

Mais Hiashi intervint pour déclarer.

"Monsieur Ryan, jusque-là vous nous montrez quel est l'arme du crime et la cause du décès. C'est intéressant, mais cela ne prouve en rien l'innocence de Tsume Inuzuka."

Steven vit bien que le Hyûga n'avait pas l'intention de faire preuve de patience avec lui. Mais cela ne le surpris pas un instant. Les deux n'allaient visiblement pas être amis. Le geek sourit en disant.

"Droit au but hein? Je vous explique: Le moyen que nous avons de prouver l'innocence de Tsume-San… C'est de vous montrer qui est le vrai coupable."

Toute l'assemblée fut intriguée. L'étranger avait capté l'attention du jury pour de bon.

Steven posa une question à voix basse à Anko, qui lui répondit au même volume.

"Premier rang, moitié droite du publique, troisième en partant de la gauche."

Steven respira un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, se retourna, pointa la personne qu'Anko avait localisée et pointa du doigt une personne en déclarant, d'une voix forte et assurée.

"Le coupable c'est VOUS: Gaku Inuzuka!"

Toute la salle parut sous le choc, mais encore plus la personne pointée, Tsume et ses enfants. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il se passait. L'étranger accusait le petit frère de la victime de meurtre. L'oncle de Kiba et Hana.

"Co…Comment?!" S'exclama le nouveau suspect, tandis que des voix s'élevait dans l'assemblée. "C'est ridicule! Hokage-Sama! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cet homme m'accusez ainsi!"

Sarutobi leva la main et tout le monde se tût. Il s'adressa au jeune étranger.

"Ce sont de graves accusations que vous formulez."

"Je m'en rend compte Hokage-Sama." Assura Steven. "Mais si vous nous laissez continuer, vous comprendrez."

Danzo n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Mais Hibiki Morino annonça sereinement.

"Je suis curieux d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire."

Il était en effet intéressé, et un peu amusé, a l'idée de voir ce que l'un de ses agents, et un de ses anciens prisonniers, avaient trouvés ensemble pour accuser un shinobi respectable avec autant d'assurance.

"Moi de même." Signala le chef des Hyûga.

Il n'appréciait pas le jeune étranger. Mais il avait attisé sa curiosité en montrant cet objet curieux et noté des éléments que personne n'avait trouvé. Et si, effectivement, celui qui devait devenir chef du clan Inuzuka avait tué son prédécesseur, il devait le savoir. Il était hors de question, pour lui, de laisser un des clans de Konoha aux mains d'une personne indigne de confiance.

L'Uchiha ne prononça rien et Danzo ne pût que laisser le procès suivre son cour.

"Poursuivez donc." Demanda L'Hokage.

Gaku semblait en colère, mais même lui savait qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à une décision du Sandaime soutenu par Morino et Hyûga.

Steven poursuivit, ravi d'avoir captivé les bonnes personnes.

"Pour commencer, il faut remonter un peu plus loin dans le temps. Six mois pour être exact."

Les jurées froncèrent les sourcils. Naruto serra le poing, sachant qu'il allait bientôt intervenir. Steven lui avait parlé avant d'entré, lui expliquant combien ce qu'il se passait était important. Le geek poursuivis.

"A cette époque, je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, un civil à tenter de s'attaquer à Uzumaki Naruto ici présent."

Ils étaient effectivement au courant. S'en prendre à cet enfant était quelque chose de très grave pour les haut-responsables du village. La nouvelle fût plus inattendue, mais pas si surprenante que cela, pour le reste de l'assemblée. Anko s'approcha de la table des juges et y posa un objet brillant en forme de "J" qui les surprit encore plus. La kunoichi expliqua.

"Ceci est une arme, mortelle cette fois, venant du même pays que la première chose que nous vous avons présentez. C'est avec cette arme que le civil a attenté à la vie d'Uzumaki Naruto. N'est-ce pas petit ?"

Les juges regardèrent l'enfant qui confirma d'un hochement vif de la tête.

"Un membre de l'ANBU avec un masque de chien était présent." Ajouta Steven. "Il vous le confirmera."

Sachant de qui il s'agissait, les juges regardèrent du coin de l'œil Hatake Kakashi. Celui-ci fit un signe affirmatif discret de la tête.

"Disons que nous vous croyons Rai-San."

Steven en fut rassurer et poursuivis.

"Seulement, voyez-vous, pour que cet objet soit mortel, il lui faut ceci."

Steven sortit la boite de munition et la posa sur la vida sur la table, les balles métalliques formant une drôle de mélodie. L'Hokage prit l'une d'entre-elle et l'examina tandis qu'Anko continuait.

"J'ai parlé à l'Anbu responsable de cette affaire, Renard. Il avait interrogé le civil mais celui-ci à refuser de parler et, peu après son arrestation, s'est apparemment suicidé dans sa cellule, pendant que Renard allait chercher un responsable pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire."

Cette information avait beaucoup surpris Steven, mais cela ne l'avais pas trop préoccupé car cela n'entravait pas l'enquête ou le procès. Mitarashi poursuivi.

"Mais Renard avait pu comprendre qu'il n'était pas sorti du village depuis longtemps, et qu'une arme aussi singulière, selon la description qu'en avait fait Chien, ne serait pas passez inaperçu dans le village s'il avait été vendu de manière légal. C'est donc l'objet d'une vente sous le manteau. Renard a eu donc plusieurs suspect qui pouvait avoir fait entrer ce genre d'objet de l'extérieur du village. L'un d'entre eux était Akahiko Hasaki, mais il a été innocenté…"

L'Hokage savait à qui il devait cela. Steven, justement, compléta.

"Et un autre de ses suspects était, justement, Gaku Inuzuka."

Nouvelle vague d'étonnement dans le publique.

"Il voyage énormément, apportant souvent des cadeaux diplomatiques et des marchandises." Ajouta le geek. "Il avait donc le moyen d'amené des objets aussi précieux et dangereux sans trop s'inquiété, vu que les gardes lui font confiance et fouille avec moins d'attention ses cargaisons. Or, l'arme qui a servi à attaquer Naruto ne peut être utile sans ces munitions comme je disais. Et cette boite, ouverte et poussiéreuse, se trouvait avec le même type d'objets illégal qui ont servi à tuer Kuro Inuzuka. La déduction est simple, celui qui a amené ces objets est celui qui a également vendu cette arme au civil. La caisse ayant été trouvé sur le domaine Inuzuka et Gaku étant le seul qui avait un véritable moyen de faire entrer ce genre d'objet, il devient automatiquement le suspect numéro Un."

Personne n'osait parler dans l'assemblée. Fugaku Uchiha déclara.

"Là, vous l'accusez de trafic d'arme. Allez-vous enfin nous parlez du meurtre?"

Steven reprit.

"Nous y arrivons maintenant. Voyez-vous, Kuro Inuzuka est mort loin de tout, et il n'y a eu aucune trace de lutte. Cela ajouté aux blessures présentes dans son dos, nous pouvons conclure qu'il était avec une personne qu'il connaissait et qui avait une de ses armes électriques. Mais cela devait être une personne de confiance pour qu'il lui tourne le dos ainsi. Malade ou pas, il restait un ninja bien entrainé… Certes cela aurait pu être Tsume. Mais c'est peu probable car, comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle n'a jamais vu un tel objet, elle ne savait même pas par quel bout le prendre. Et vous avez tous vu son visage quand nous avons révélé que son ex-mari était cardiaque, elle l'ignorait complètement. Si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle n'aurait pas utilisé un tel engin."

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement. Certains étaient particulièrement surpris ou captivé. Anko pris le relai.

"Nous avons un temps pensez que le coupable était ce nouveau venu que Gaku a introduit dans le clan: Eiko, ainsi que son chien Kamu. Mais ce n'était possible."

"Et pourquoi cela?" Interrogea Danzo.

Steven eut des yeux plus perçants et un sourire carnassier. Il leva un premier doigt et déclara.

"Premièrement : Il n'est arrivé qu'il y'a trois mois. Il ne peut donc pas être celui qui a vendu cette arme mortelle au civil qui a menacé Naruto. Or nous avons démontré que, par la présence de cette boite, sans laquelle l'arme est inutile, celui qui la vendu est aussi celui qui faisait entrer des armes électriques et les mettait dans cette caisse caché, qui est là depuis au moins six mois donc."

Steven leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement : Nous vous avons bien expliqué que Kuro n'a pût mourir que de la main d'une personne de confiance. Seulement nous savons de source sûre, et cela personne ne pourra vraiment dire honnêtement le contraire, que Kuro n'appréciait absolument pas Eiko. Il se méfiait de lui depuis son entré dans le clan. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de le voir en pleine nuit au milieu de nulle part."

Le publique n'osait rien dire. Les juges écoutaient attentivement. Mais une personne s'éleva en hurlant.

"C'est ridicule!" S'exclama Gaku. "Vous ne prouvez absolument rien avec vos histoires à dormir debout!"

Mais Steven ne perdit absolument pas son calme. Il regarda Gaku dans les yeux avec des yeux à moitié dans l'ombre et un air sadique qui inquiéta Gaku lui-même.

"Oh mais ne vous en faîte pas." Prononça le geek sur un ton machiavélique. "Nous avons gardé le meilleur pour la fin."

L'étranger leva un troisième doigt.

"Troisièmement…"

Il se mit dos à Gaku et Anko annonça avec un de ses airs sombre dont elle avait le secret.

"Après avoir visité le domaine, Rai-San a été séparé du reste du groupe pendant un temps. Il a alors été menacé par Eiko qui la conduit dans une ruelle dans le but de le tuer. Et vous savez ce qu'il lui a dit?"

L'Inuzuka commença à montrer des signes d'inquiétudes. Anko lui dit dans les yeux, avec un visage d'une cruauté sans nom.

"Il a dit : 'Gaku n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.' "

Là, le suspect écarquilla les yeux. Toute la salle inspira d'effarement. Gaku tremblait. Il bafouillait.

"Il… Il ment voyons. C'est évident! Pourquoi aurais-je…"

"Tuer votre frère?" Interrompit Steven, qui refit face à l'Inuzuka. "Je vais vous le dire."

Il regarda Gaku dans le blanc des yeux, leva les mains comme s'il allait dire une évidence et déclara.

"En fait, vous ne vouliez pas le tuer."

Cela surpris encore plus l'assemblée. Le geek expliqua en s'approchant de Gaku comme un prédateur vers une proie prise au piège.

"Vous vouliez lui proposez de rejoindre votre petit trafic, c'est pour cela que vous aviez une arme électrique sur vous: pour lui montrer vos produits. Vous l'avez amenez dans un lieu isolé ou vous pourriez faire cela discrètement et il vous a suivis."

Steven approcha dangereusement sa tête de la sienne, le faisant s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.

"Seulement il n'était pas d'accord avec vous. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Il a donc refusé et vous a tourné le dos. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait? Vous étiez son frère adoré. Il avait confiance en vous. Et d'une certaine manière, il a eu raison, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Vous vouliez juste le faire taire, par exemple en l'enfermant ou quelque chose du même genre. Alors vous avez utilisé une arme électrique pour l'assommer un moment."

Steven pointa un doigt accusateur au visage de Gaku, l'air toujours aussi maléfique.

"Sauf que vous ignoriez que son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Vous n'étiez pas au courant pour sa malformation cardiaque. Alors c'est à votre grande horreur que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous l'aviez TUÉ."

Les yeux de Gaku s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

"Et plus tard, vous n'avez pas été très emballé à l'idée que votre nièce aille demander les services d'une personne pouvant aider votre belle-sœur. Vous avez même demandé à l'Hokage, dans un rouleau, de ne pas écouter sa demande. Car vous saviez qu'en laissait les choses suivre leur cour, Tsume, que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment, serait condamnée et vous, vous deviendriez chef. Donc non seulement vous tuer votre frère, et mettez celle qu'il aime en prison, mais en plus vous vous emparer de la deuxième chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux: le clan. En fait c'était peut-être cela votre but depuis le début. C'est une histoire de prise de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? Tout ce que vous vouliez c'est devenir le Chef !"

Gaku transpirait. Il avait des sueurs froides. C'était le moment de donner le coup de grâce. Steven se retourna et laissa Anko dire.

"En ce moment, un ninja est en train d'emmener Eiko pour lui poser quelques questions. Vous feriez mieux d'avoué avant qu'il ne donne une version différente des faits."

Le silence régnait désormais. Des visages de stupeurs, d'étonnement et même des petits sourires étaient visible.

'Intéressant.' Pensa Kakashi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Des larmes de colère, de honte et de chagrin. Elles coulaient le long des joues du suspect. Les juges, Tsume, les enquêteurs et toute l'assemblée assistaient à l'effondrement de Gaku Inuzuka. Il était finit et le savait pertinemment.

Celui-ci se prit la tête entre ses mains en tremblant. Il balbutia, la voix tendu de chagrin.

"Je…ne… voulait pas…"

Tsume avait un mal fou à contenir sa fureur.

"Je ne voulais pas… le tuer…" Répéta Gaku. "C'était mon frère bon sang! C'était un accident!"

Les regards choqué, affligés et enragé était tous posés sur lui. Les seuls à être resté parfaitement calme étaient les membres du jury. Sarutobi voulut presque sourire, mais c'était une histoire dramatique, cela n'aurait pas été honorable d'être heureux de la déchéance d'un homme accablé par le regret.

Gaku n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Il déclara, en plein effondrement nerveux.

"C'est vrai que je l'ai tué... Mais c'était un accident."

"Et cette arme?" Nota Steven avec une colère maitrisée. "Vous allez prétendre que vous ne saviez pas qu'elle allait servir à tuer?"

"Non…" Admit Gaku. "Mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'en servirait contre un enfant. Si j'avais su j'aurais refusé… Je vous le jure…"

Kiba était à deux doigts d'exploser, il l'aurait fait si sa grande sœur ne le tenait pas fort, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

"Je vous promet que c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé." Insista le coupable. "Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'Eiko dira d'autre sera un mensonge."

Steven aurait voulu se moquer. Mais il pensait que ce n'était pas juste. Même s'il avait tué un homme, il voyait surtout un homme détruit par le regret. Seulement il devait dire la vérité maintenant que cette comédie était terminée.

"Eiko ne dira rien." Informa le geek "Il s'est enfuit à la première difficulté."

Gaku releva la tête et bafouilla, choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Mais… Vous avez dit…"

Anko annonça presque fier d'elle-même.

"C'était du bluff. Il n'a jamais parlé de vous. Mais maintenant vous avez tout avouez."

L'Inuzuka sembla figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Son esprit était en miette. Toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer.

Le Sandaime déclara.

"Je crois que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Emmenez-le."

L'un des ANBU qui gardait Tsume s'approcha de Gaku et le fit se lever en le prenant par le bras. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. L'ANBU le tira vers l'entrée de la salle. Sarutobi ajouta.

"Vous pouvez ôter ses menottes à Tsume-San."

L'autre ANBU s'exécuta. Mais à l'instant où il enleva les liens de la kunoichi, celle-ci fonça sur Gaku et le plaqua au sol, avant de le ruer de coup de poings en hurlant de rage. Elle fit pleuvoir sur son visage des coups emplis de fureur et de haine. Personne n'osait s'opposer à cette lutte, ou plutôt cette attaque d'animal sauvage… Excepté un jeune homme qui avait l'impression de voir tous ses efforts sur le point d'être réduit à néant.

Steven saisit l'un des bras de la kunoichi en lui disant d'arrêter. Cela ne suffisait pas à la retenir, mais son intervention réussit à attirer son attention. Steven, emporté par un élan qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, lui dit d'une voix calme mais ferme.

"Ne faîtes pas ça. Pensez à Kiba et Hana. Ils ont besoin de vous."

Tsume écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers ses enfants. Ils étaient au bord des larmes. Elle lâcha Gaku et elle rejoignit sa famille, prenant ses enfants dans ses bras. Kiba et Hana commencèrent à pleurer, autant de chagrin que de soulagement. L'une des personnes en qui ils avaient le plus confiance leur avait pris un être cher, mais ils avaient réussis à sauver leur mère.

D'un coup, plus poussé par la peur qu'un espoir de fuite, Gaku se releva et commença à courir vers la porte de la salle d'audience. Mais, ne regardant pas devant lui, il ne vit pas qu'elle était déjà ouverte et qu'une femme très autoritaire s'y trouvait.

"Tu n'en a pas eu assez?" Dit-elle avec colère.

Le temps que Gaku tourne la tête, il se prit un coup de poing magistral qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce à la vitesse du son. Laissant la totalité de l'assemblée dans l'effarement le plus total, y compris Anko, les juges, Tsume et ses enfants. Steven, en revanche, ne savait comment réagir, c'était tellement manga-esque et cool que c'était en total contraste avec ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes avant.

Tout le monde regarda vers l'entrée et tous, surtout les cinq juges, écarquillèrent les yeux.

"J'espère que je n'interrompt rien." Déclara la drôle de dame.

L'Hokage se leva de sa chaise en criant de surprise.

"TSU… TSUNADE ?!"

Steven ne comprenait pas bien. Mais au vu de combien les gens étaient surpris, ou effrayés, cette femme ne devait pas être n'importe qui.

Puis le geek entendit une voix qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

"Tsunade-sensei! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Une jeune adolescente rousse en sweat-shirt noir, avec une mèche enroulée de perles de bois, apparus dans l'embrasure de la porte, la mine inquiète.

La jeune fille vit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son regard se concentra sur le jeune en tee-shirt à loups.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

Steven écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait vu une extra-terrestre.

Il y'eut un instant de silence effaré.

"STEVEN ?!" Cria la jeune rousse.

"RIA ?!" Beugla le geek.

* * *

Ouf! Finis… Combien de pages word? Vingt-six ?!

NEEEEEEEW RECOOOOOORD !

Voilà. J'espère que cela excusera mon absence. Cinq jours de travail non-stop pour pondre ce chapitre compliqué.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme, un chapitre transition qui annoncera le prochain cas ;-)

Le dernier de la première moitié de l'histoire.

Allez ! On se retrouve sur La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse. ^^

Il y'a pas eu beaucoup de références geek cette fois, mais j'ai pensé que, vu le sérieux de ce moment de l'histoire, c'était mieux ainsi.

Œuvres citées:

Game of Thrones, Les chevaliers du Zodiaques, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil, Pandora Heart, Shadow of the Colossus, Mortal Kombat, Uncharted, Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney, Danganronpa.


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut à tous

J'espère que l'attente a pas été trop longue… (regarde calendrier)

Presque un mois ?! Ah ouai quand même… Bon ben désolé… Mais en même temps le fait que la douane te garde ton disque dur un moment pour être sûr que t'es pas un terroriste, ça aide pas des masses pour écrire ou se motiver XD

Bon bref voilà le nouveau chapitre de Kunai. C'est un chapitre un peu Charnière donc peu d'action mais des révélations en veux-tu en voilà et plein d'autres trucs bien classe.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12

"STEVEN ?!" Cria la jeune rousse.

"RIA ?!" Beugla le geek.

Entre deux étrangers ébahit, une Tsunade intriguée par leurs réactions et une foule immense choquée par l'arrivée de la Sanin et ce qu'elle avait fait, cogner le coupable tout juste arrêté… Un silence très lourd s'installa.

Le jury aussi avait l'air sous le choc, y compris le chef des Hyuga et celui des Uchiha.

L'atmosphère sembla complètement figée par cette brutale intrusion. Personne n'osait réagir pendant un moment. Pas même Shizune et son cochonnet, qui se trouvaient un peu en retrait.

Mais c'est bien le geek londonien qui brisa la glace d'une manière… bien à lui.

Ses yeux passant de Rhiannon à la Sanin, son esprit nota trois choses: La présence de sa camarade de classe, évidement, mais surtout la puissance de la guerrière blonde à ses côtés et ses arguments mammaires outrageusement indécents.

Comme si l'arrivée de la rousse aux perles de bois lui avait fait oublier où il était, et ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant, Steven laissa s'exprimer sa stupeur sans freins.

"M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et c'est qui ce vieux cliché vivant ?!"

"Vieux ?" Gronda la Sanin.

Avant que qui que ce soit d'autre n'ai pût réagir, un poing sauvage fracassa le crâne du geek, le propulsant au sol à la vitesse de la lumière.

Shizune beugla "Tsunade-Sama !" tandis que l'étrangère, et toute la foule dans la salle, avait été très intimidée par cette attaque sans sommation. L'adolescente regarda alors le visage de Steven, à terre, et découvrit que le choc l'avait fait s'évanouir.

"Tsu… Tsunade-Sensei ! Vous l'avez assommée !" Pointa l'adolescente en sweat noir.

La grande blonde parut surprise.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je n'ai pourtant pas utilisé de chakra, puisque tu m'avais dit que les gens de chez toi n'en supporterait pas un chargé."

"Ouuuai…" Hésita la rousse en s'agenouillant près du geek. "Mais apparemment même un poing normal il peut pas."

Rhiannon ajouta en pensé.

'Cela dit c'est un des siens, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment le considérer comme normal.'

Steven gisait donc là, sur le sol, le nez en sang, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux clos.

Durant les quelques secondes entre le moment où il sentit la douleur sur son visage, et celui où il perdit connaissance, Steven avait eu un éclair de migraine.

_Il vit un instant une princesse rousse tirant à l'arc dans les Highlands._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

Steven finit par reprendre ses esprits, en frissonnant légèrement, après un long et apparemment profond sommeil, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux de suite. En plus de la fatigue, il sentit une très forte migraine qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Mais il s'étonna en se rendant compte que, en plus de cela, il avait un peu froid et le profond sentiment d'avoir passé un excellent moment.

'J'ai encore dût faire un beau rêve.' Songea-t-il. 'Mais pourquoi j'm'en souviens jamais bon sang. Ce serait bien de voir ce que j'ai en tête pour changer.'

L'adolescent sentit qu'il était allongé sur un genre de lit, puis il finit par ouvrir les paupières. Sa vision fût assez floue et il remarqua un drôle de petit bruit, comme si l'on tapotait sur du bois avec un objet pointu. La fraicheur qu'il avait ressentie se dissipa à cause de la chaleur printanière de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Tout comme le doux sentiment de joie le fit face à son mal de crâne. En peu de temps, ces impressions étranges ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, ne lui laissant que la fatigue et la douleur. Un nouveau pic de migraine lui fit pousser un gémissement. L'instant d'après, les coups contre le bois s'arrêtèrent et il entendit des pas s'approchant de lui. Il vit alors un visage à la chevelure orange se pencher au-dessus de lui.

"Ça va? T'es enfin réveillé?" Demanda une voix féminine.

Le geek répondit en se lamentant.

"J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une Fatality de Mortal Kombat dans la poire…"

"Vu ce que tu as reçu, je veux bien te croire. Même si c'était pas aussi gore."

'Oh là là…' Gémit intérieurement Steven. 'Est-ce qu'il y'a un healer dans la place ? … Une seconde… ELLE A COMPRIS MA RÉFÉRENCE ?!'

La vision du geek redevint claire d'un coup. Il découvrit que la personne qui l'observait était une jeune fille rousse, au visage doux, avec un léger sourire et une mèche garnie de perles de bois.

"Ria ?!" S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant d'une traite. "C'est-C'est vraiment toi?"

La rousse lui répondit en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais calme toi, tu vas t'évanouir à nouveau sinon."

Normalement Steven aurait répliqué, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il l'observa attentivement, pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, puis tenta de se détendre en respirant lentement. Ce fût compliqué mais il parvint à se rasséréner.

Le jeune au tee-shirt à loups regarda un peu autour de lui, notant qu'il n'était bel et bien plus dans la salle d'audience, mais dans une petite pièce austère pourvus d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. De plus, il voyait par la fenêtre que le soleil était presque complètement couché. Le geek demanda alors, toujours un peu déstabilisé.

"Où est-ce qu'on est? Il s'est passé quoi?"

Ria lui répondit tranquillement, comprenant son embarras.

"C'est l'infirmerie de la résidence du Hokage. Tu sais, le grand bâtiment où est le Sandaime."

Le londonien se rappela clairement de cet endroit. Il en avait des souvenirs… mitigés. Ria ajouta.

"Tsunade t'as frappé après que tu l'ais traitée de 'vieux cliché'. Et elle cogne fort comme tu vois."

"Carrément…" Confirma Steven. "D'ailleurs elle ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai dis."

"Pardon?" Demanda Ria, un peu perdu.

"Tu m'excuse mais la surpuissance associé à la poitrine plus développé que celui d'un perso de Soul Calibur, ça rappelle carrément des persos de mangas Mainstream."

Ria voulut répliquer. Mais, après réflexion, elle eut un petit rire gêné en admettant.

"Ouuuai, t'as pas tout à fait tort sur ce point… Mais essai quand même d'être sympa avec Tsunade-Sensei. Ne serait-ce que par instinct de conservation."

"Tu me connais. J'vais essayer mais si elle me cherche… Attends… Pourquoi tu l'appelles Sensei?"

Ria soupira en se frottant la nuque. Elle semblait d'ores et déjà épuisé à l'idée de la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir.

"C'est un peu compliqué…"

Mais avant qu'elle n'en dise plus, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un ANBU au masque de renard. Steven ne le reconnut pas de suite. Mais en faisant un petit effort, qui accentua un peu son mal de crâne, il se souvint de lui, que c'était l'ANBU qu'il avait croisé au cours de l'affaire Hasaki, et qu'il avait demandé à Anko d'interroger. Le ninja ordonna alors au deux étrangers.

"Si vous êtes en état, veuillez me suivre. L'Hokage désire vous parler."

Le geek gémit.

"Oooh non. La dernière fois j'ai été envoyé en taule."

Ria, visiblement au courant de cette histoire, soupira devant l'entêtement de son camarade, qui n'avait visiblement pas faiblit depuis le temps.

Voyant que l'ANBU ne répliquait pas, sans doute par désintérêt pour son avis, Steven leva les yeux au ciel et déclara avec ennui.

"Ok ok. Mais je peux au moins avoir une aspirine avant d'y aller ? J'ai l'impression que Dark Vador compresse mon cerveau plutôt que ma gorge là."

Rhiannon, à l'étonnement du geek, lui tendit dans la seconde un médicament et un verre d'eau. Elle avait prévu le coup on dirait. Le jeune aux médaillons la remercia tendit qu'elle expliquait.

"Moi aussi je me suis pris un de ses coups une fois."

"Cette dame a vraiment l'air charmante." Ironisa le geek avant d'avaler son cachet.

"La juge pas trop vite s'il-te-plait." Demanda gentiment la rousse. "C'est vrai qu'elle est… disons une femme de caractère, et même de mauvais caractère, mais en fait elle est chouette et elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Faut juste lui laissez une chance."

Steven vit dans son regard, bien que souriant, qu'elle ne lui cherchait pas simplement des excuses. Elle pensait chaque mot. Le geek comprit, en se rappelant qu'il était dans un univers de manga, que cette Tsunade pouvait effectivement avoir eu un passé compliqué. C'était généralement ainsi dans les Shonen. Le geek soupira et se leva du lit en déclarant.

"Bon d'accord. Mais j'espère qu'au moins elle s'excusera de m'avoir cogné."

Ria hésita un peu avant de lui avouer.

"Heu… Excuse-moi mais… Je l'a connais assez pour savoir que, là, tu rêves."

Steven grogna en annonçant, la mine agacée.

"Je sens qu'elle et moi… On va pas s'entendre."

La rousse en sweat noir craignit que ce ne soit effectivement le cas.

Le duo suivit l'ANBU au masque de renard qui les guidait jusqu'au bureau d'Hiruzen Sarutobi. En chemin, Steven ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à sa camarade. Il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser. Il se retenait simplement car quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bientôt avoir des réponses.

Cependant, en l'observant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée chez elle. Il n'aurait sût exprimer clairement quoi. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait quitté une adolescente ordinaire, plus renfermée que lui et blasée au possible. C'est ce qu'ils avait vu dans son allure. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus du tout le même regard. Elle semblait… plus forte…

'La dernière fois que j'ai remarqué ce genre de changement…' Songea-t-il. 'C'était pour le perso de Liara T'soni dans les Mass Effect. Ça veut dire qu'il a du se passer pas mal de chose de son côté.'

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir sa réflexion, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que le geek reconnut direct: celle du bureau de l'Hokage.

En y pénétrant, le groupe découvrit le grand chef ninja à son bureau, la mine très sombre, ainsi que la fameuse Tsunade. Les ninjas regardaient fixement le duo anglais, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Rhiannon, qui s'attendait à cette situation, et rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Steven.

L'Hokage ordonna à Renard de les laisser, puis invita les deux adolescents à s'asseoir. Steven ne se fit pas prier et se laissa pratiquement tomber sur la chaise, encore éreinté par la journée qu'il venait de subir. La jeune fille aux perles de bois fit de même. Ils découvrirent alors que le fameux TASER, le Colt Python et la caisse qu'avait présentée Steven, un peu plus tôt, était posés sur la table du leader du village. Celui-ci prit alors la parole, sur un ton assez ennuyé.

"La situation est devenue assez… surréaliste. Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, n'est-ce pas Tsunade ?"

La Sanin répondit avec agacement.

"Croyez-moi, je me suis dit exactement la même chose."

Le geek observa attentivement le vieux et Madame Clichée. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils en savaient maintenant un peu plus sur lui qu'auparavant. Restait à savoir à quel point.

Rhiannon demanda simplement à Tsunade, afin d'être à la page.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?"

"Absolument tout." Informa la Sanin. "C'était plus simple comme ça. Même si c'était très bizarre."

La rousse hocha la tête de compréhension. Steven arqua un sourcil, n'étant, à l'inverse, pas plus avancé. Aussi réagit-il.

"Je sais combien c'est lourd de raconter deux fois la même histoire, croyez-moi, mais vous pourriez éclairez ma lanterne s'il-vous plait."

L'Hokage et la grande blonde regardèrent la nouvelle venue droit dans les yeux. Elle sut pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce que le jeune homme savait déjà, ni par où commencer, d'autant que c'était une longue histoire. Ils laissèrent ainsi la parole à la fille en sweat noir, qui eut une idée plus simple.

"Tu n'as qu'à dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu."

Steven lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ajouta.

"Et ne t'en fais pas. Si Tsunade-Sensei à effectivement tout raconter, ils savent pour là d'où nous venons."

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la Sanin pour silencieusement savoir si elle avait bien TOUT expliqué à Sarutobi. Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête. Mais cela poussa Steven à demander aux ninjas, pas mal sceptique.

"Et vous l'avez cru?"

Le Sandaime expliqua qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Mais Tsunade lui avait racontées, et montrées, pas mal de choses et il avait bien vu combien elle était sérieuse.

"Quel genre de choses?" Interrompit le geek.

Le vieil homme sortit alors deux objets d'un ces tiroirs. Deux blocs noirs à petite barre, chacun grands comme une main, que Steven, malgré le temps passé loin de chez lui, reconnut avec un air sidéré. Il regarda en direction de Ria et bafouilla.

"Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est…?"

La rousse confirma ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête avant de lui dire qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Steven ne pouvait plus qu'accepter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était bel et bien une paire de Talkie-walkie. Et pas le genre qu'on achète dans un magasin de jouet. C'était du haut-de-gamme.

Le vieux ninja termina en expliquant qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Tsunade et qu'elle avait juré dire la vérité. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rapportée une histoire aussi insensées sans être sûr de leur véracité. De plus, il ne pouvait nier l'existence des objets en face de lui, ni l'étrange allure des deux adolescents.

Steven fût ainsi finalement convaincu qu'il pouvait parler librement. Mais ce changement radical, qu'il imaginait plaisant autrefois, lui parut vraiment bizarre en fin de compte.

'J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de parler du Docteur et son TARDIS à une chanterie de Férelden… Bon, j'imagine que si des gens ont pu faire des Fanfictions avec ces deux séries, je dois bien pouvoir raconter la vérité… en tout cas l'essentiel.'

Le geek raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il parla de Londres, du professeur Mitchell, de la boîte et de son arrivé à Konoha, y compris le premier incident avec Anko. Puis il raconta sa rencontre avec Naruto, ce qui n'étonna pas tant que cela la jeune anglaise, qui s'était attendu à ce que son ami ait croisé le célèbre petit blond après six mois dans les environs. Mais la partie sur le Colt et la tentative d'assassinat sur Naruto, elle, la sidéra avant de lui faire afficher une mine lourde d'inquiétude. Mine qu'elle perdit un peu lorsque son camarade déclara avoir squatté chez le petit blond.

Steven expliqua brièvement l'affaire Hasaki, ce qui, cette fois, surpris énormément sa camarade, ainsi que la Sanin, dans une moindre mesure. Cette enquête et sa résolution poussèrent la guerrière blonde à demander à l'Hokage si c'était bien vrai. Il confirma. Ensuite de quoi le geek expliqua, avec beaucoup de déplaisir, sa première rencontre avec l'Hokage et son séjour en prison, puis à l'asile, entrecoupé de tentative de torture.

Cette partie du récit choqua énormément la rousse en sweat, mais pas la Sanin, qui comprenait pourquoi le Sandaime avait pris cette décision.

L'anglais s'exprima comme s'il parlait avec rancœur d'un vieux souvenir qu'il était fatigué de ressassé. Il songea que c'était le bon moment pour vider son sac, afin régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Il déclara donc avec lassitude.

"Franchement Ria… Non seulement j'avais la trouille chaque fois que quelqu'un venait les premières semaines, puisque sa pouvait très bien être pour essayer de me torturer à nouveau, mais le pire c'est qu'on s'ennuyait à tourner comme un lion en cage. Pas d'écran, pas de musique et même pas de mangas. L'enfer j'te jure."

La rousse pointa avec ironie.

"Je vois que tu as toujours le sens des priorités."

Steven poursuivit.

"Question bouffe y'avait que du riz et une soupe dégueulasse que même Kirby voudrait pas avaler. Le futon était aussi confortable qu'une planche en bois. Je n'ai pas vu le ciel pendant des semaines parfois, et c'est moi qui m'en plains, c'est te dire le niveau. Le voisinage j'en parle même pas, ils auraient aussi bien put m'envoyer à l'Arkham Asylum…"

Cette liste fit lourdement soupirer l'Hokage, qui comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Steven faisait cela. Mais il avait tout de même l'impression que c'était plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire grand-chose car il savait, non seulement que cela n'aurait servi à rien, mais surtout que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

"Et surtout…" Insista le geek. "Je crois qu'ils nous coupaient le chauffage certains soirs."

Cette accusation, en revanche, surpris un peu le Sandaime. Steven s'interrompit en voyant sa réaction.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?" Demanda le vieil homme, un peu déboussolé. "Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareil."

Le geek réagit avec beaucoup de scepticisme.

"Bien sûr. Et comment vous expliquez que je me réveillais une fois par semaine le corps aussi gelé qu'après une attaque de Sub-Zero ? Évidemment ça pouvait être à cause d'un courant d'air par ma fenêtre… SI J'EN AVAIS EU UNE* !"

Les trois personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent un peu à cause de son coup de gueule. Ria fût la plus étonné.

'Je l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé…' Songea-t-elle. 'Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il a fait les DLC de Biooo…machin là, avec la ville sous l'eau ou dans le ciel, je sais plus. Il ne supportait pas la fin je crois.'

La fille aux perles de bois tenta de rasséréner l'adolescent d'une voix tranquille mais stricte.

"Pas la peine de hurler Steven. Y'a pas de quoi en faire une histoire et ils te disent sans doute la vérité."

L'otaku lui répliqua, toujours agacé.

"Parce que tu penses que je vais croire les gens qui m'ont piqué un de mes pentacles préférés? Regarde ! Ça fait six mois que j'ai que ces deux médaillons sur moi."

"Je vous répète que nous ne vous avons rien volé." Insista le vieux ninja, qui commençait à perdre patience.

"Tss… Tu parles." S'énerva Steven.

Sa camarade, n'appréciant pas combien la situation devenait hors de contrôle, ordonna presque au garçon aux chainettes.

"Passe plutôt à la suite."

Steven se tendit un peu en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Et découvrir l'air irrité de l'Hokage lui fît comprendre qu'il en avait peut-être dit assez. Par contre l'air ennuyé de la Sanin lui fît se demander si elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il se passait. Il lui sembla même que son regard disait.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant ce gosse…'

Le jeune au vêtement à loups accepta l'idée qu'il devait reléguer cette histoire d'asile au passé. Du moins, arrêter d'éprouver de la rancœur. Il avait lui-même dit à Naruto de ne pas les juger, que leurs intentions étaient plutôt bonne. Ne voulant pas être à couteaux tirés, ou plutôt à Kunais tirés, avec le chef du village pour toujours, et toutes les séries, tous les films et tous les mangas qu'il avait eu sous les yeux l'ayant rendu assez compréhensif. Steven soupira, se fit violence, et admit, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Enfin… Tout n'était pas horrible non plus."

Cette déclaration pris un peu tout le monde au dépourvu. Il continua.

"Après un mois vous avez arrêtez d'essayer de m'interroger et m'avez laissez tranquille. Et puis, je peux comprendre que j'étais un peu louche, mais j'imagine que vous comprenez que je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité à l'époque, non?"

Sarutobi fit Oui de la tête avant que Steven ne poursuive.

"On m'a laissé mes médaillons, mes vêtements étaient régulièrement lavé et le… médecin, pour ne pas dire gardien, a été assez sympa pour me donner des cours pour mieux parler votre langue et connaître les bases de votre monde. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il voulait une augmentation."

Les trois personnes à ses côtés ne savaient pas trop comment réagir à cette brusque volte-face. Seul Sarutobi vit ses yeux tournés vers le sol et saisit son ton fatigué, qui trahissait qu'il était sincère mais avait dût se faire un peu violence pour prononcer ces paroles. Il pensa comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Steven était quelqu'un d'assez brutal dans ses paroles, mais au fond d'une grande honnêteté. Ne pas dire ce qu'il avait dit aurait été un peu injuste selon lui. Et il ne voulait pas que les deux soient éternellement fâchés. Cela avait sans doute été très difficile, pour une forte tête comme lui, de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait un pas vers l'Hokage, et il savait apprécier les efforts de quelqu'un. A lui de faire de même.

"Bon, je dois reconnaître que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop… dur avec vous." Reconnut le vieil homme. "Essayons donc d'oublier tout cela pour l'instant."

"Ça me va." Accepta Steven, au grand soulagement de Rhiannon."

"Mais pour l'augmentation, je lui ai déjà dit non."

"Bon pour finir il y'a eu l'affaire Inuzuka…"

Là, le geek fût plutôt rapide, l'Hokage connaissait les principaux détails. Mais lorsqu'il parla de la caisse, des TASERS, du Colt et du petit Traffic de Gaku Inuzuka, plutôt que la surprise, les trois personnes dans la salle eurent une mine des plus sombres, comme si l'on venait de confirmer leurs pires craintes.

Une fois finit. Le groupe resta silencieux. Steven ne sût pas trop ce qu'ils avaient en tête, mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas joyeux du tout. Il demanda alors à sa camarade.

"Du coup, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna, simplement pour être sûr qu'il n'oubliait rien.

"C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire?"

Steven mentit légèrement.

"Ouai, c'est tout. M'enfin c'est déjà pas mal pour nous, tu ne crois pas?"

Ria eut un petit rire.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Accorda-t-elle. "Bon, j'imagine qu'il est temps de vous raconter mon histoire n'est-ce-pas?"

L'Hokage et le geek aux chaînes eurent un silence approbateur. La Sanin, elle, savait déjà tout.

"Commençons par le début Steven. Quand tu as disparus avec Mitchell à cause cette boîte bizarre, dans la forêt, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je devais rêver, c'était obligé. Mais le fait était que vous et les caisses aviez bel et bien disparus."

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Steven crût saisir quelque chose. En jetant un coup d'œil à la petite caisse qu'il avait trouvé chez les Inuzuka, il se rendit compte que c'était le même type de caisse que le professeur avait eu avec lui lorsqu'il avait été transporté dans ce monde.

Ria poursuivit.

"Sur le coup, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sur place, à me demander ce qu'il se passait et quoi faire. J'ai sût après que c'était une heure complète en fait. Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. J'ai pensé à chercher le reste de la classe mais ils ne m'auraient jamais cru. Puis la sphère plasmique qui vous avait emporté est réapparue, et quand elle s'est dissipée, j'ai vu le professeur."

Le geek, en saisissant le ton de la rousse, crût comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout ravie de parler de lui. Elle semblait même retenir, mais pas cacher, une profonde haine à son égard.

"Autant te dire la vérité, j'étais figé sur place. Incapable de bouger. Après il m'a calmé et à voulu tout m'expliquer. J'ai d'abord voulu savoir où t'étais passé. Il a eu l'air très embêté par ma question, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis il m'a montré cette… boîte."

Là, l'adolescent anglais tendit l'oreille encore plus.

"Il l'appelle la Pandora."

'Quelle originalité…' Songea le geek.

"C'est une machine qu'il a lui-même créé chez lui, en dehors du boulot."

"QUOI ?!" S'exclama Steven, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il se rendit compte du cri qu'il avait poussé, se reprit et s'excusa.

"Pardon… C'est juste que c'est… vraiment bizarre ce que tu viens de dire. Je sais que des gens ont fait des jeux cultes dans leur cave, mais un truc qui permet de passé dans un autre monde…"

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura la rousse. "J'ai été aussi choqué que toi quand j'ai appris ça. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un génie Mitchell."

"Ce serait difficile de le nier après tout ça."

"C'est sûr. Et bien avant il travaillait pour l'armée anglaise. Il faisait des recherches en physique quantique ou un truc dans le genre. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il devait faire des machines qui permettrait aux militaires d'avoir un avantage tactique quelconque."

"Pourquoi ça me surprend pas ?" Ironisa le geek.

Ria fit comme si de rien n'était.

"Il a bossé pour eux seulement quelques années apparemment. Il était très estimé, mais il dit que son génie lui a attiré pas mal de jalousie de la part de ses collègues."

"Je me rappelais pas qu'il avait autant la grosse tête."

"Moi non plus Steven. Mais bon… Il a travaillé sur pleins de sujets que, d'habitude, on relègue à la science-fiction. Comme la téléportation, le passage à travers les murs, etc… Selon lui, les dernières recherches dans son domaine ne rendaient rien de tout cela complètement impossible. Ou en tout cas qu'il y'avait de bonnes raisons de se pencher sur la question."

Steven voulut presque lui demander si elle y avait cru. Mais il se douta qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, avoir l'esprit ouvert était une nécessité pour ne pas devenir fou.

"Avec le temps, il a fini par théoriser que l'esprit pouvait avoir plus d'effet qu'on l'imagine."

Ce qu'elle venait de dire troubla un peu son camarade.

"Heu… T'entend quoi par-là?"

"Je n'ai pas tout compris je t'avoue. Mais, pour faire simple, il s'est demandé quel rôle ou effet pourrait avoir l'inconscient sur la matière, ou au moins sur notre propre corps. Il n'y faisait pas trop attention lui-même, c'était plus de la curiosité et ça sonnait trop 'parapsychologie' pour lui. Mais plus il avançait cela de son côté, plus il pensait tenir quelque chose. Sauf que les militaires l'ont fichus dehors en gardant tous ses travaux avant qu'il puisse faire des essais, prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais rien inventé d'utilisable. Lui, il dit que c'est des généraux et des collègues scientifiques qui ont préférés se débarrasser de lui pour exploiter le fruit de son travail à leur façon. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il s'est retrouvé à la rue et qu'ils ont ruinés sa réputation en le traitant d'illuminé pour qu'il ne puisse pas poursuivre ses recherches ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu professeur, il devait changer de carrière pour vivre."

Steven devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait bizarre d'accepter tout cela. En des circonstances normales, il aurait cru que c'était de la folie. Mais il avait l'impression que presque rien n'était impossible désormais, tant qu'il avait un cheminement logique pour l'expliquer. Rhiannon poursuivit son récit.

"Du coup, pour supporter ses journées de travail, il s'est mis à poursuivre quelques recherches chez lui. Avec le temps, il a fini par essayer d'inventer une machine pour analyser les fréquences inconscientes, ou un truc dans le genre. Et ça lui a permis de détecter un signal bizarre auquel, après beaucoup d'effort et de réflexions, il a pût répondre… Bon là je vais te demander d'avoir l'esprit ouvert…"

Le geek demanda, curieux et surpris.

"Tu veux dire plus qu'après avoir accepté d'avoir été balancé dans un monde imaginaire ?"

Ria hésita un instant avant d'admettre.

"… Mouai, j'imagine que ça ira. Et bien le signal provenait de ce monde-ci."

Steven arqua les sourcils d'étonnement, mais la laissa continuer.

"Pour être précis, il venait d'un clan ninja appelé Sokora."

Ce nom sembla énerver l'Hokage. Cela n'échappa à Steven qui l'interrogea.

"Vous les connaissez?"

Le Sandaime, comprenant qu'il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table, avoua que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il expliqua à l'anglais.

"C'est un clan très ancien mais presque mort. Ils ont perdus énormément de membres durant la dernière guerre. Ils sont seulement quatre ou cinq membres désormais."

"Quatre en comptant la petite fille." Annonça Ria, la mine apparemment crispé par une colère qu'elle contenait du mieux possible.

L'Hokage poursuivit.

"Ils sont presque inconnus du grand publique car ils sont extrêmement discrets et isolés sur une petite île leur appartenant, dans une région très peu propice à la navigation, bien qu'ils aient eu une résidence ici, à Konoha. Nous, les ninjas, nous les connaissons parce qu'ils possédaient des jutsus étranges, mais très efficaces, capable d'annuler les techniques ennemis basés sur le chakra. Mais également des techniques permettant d'ouvrir des passages vers d'autres lieux du monde. C'était très pratique, bien que cela utilise beaucoup d'énergie. Mais leur réputation et efficacité à attirer l'attention de nos ennemis et ils ont été très vite ciblés et assassinés. Quand le conflit a pris fin, le chef du clan a déclaré qu'ils se retiraient sur leur île, sans donner la moindre nouvelle depuis. Le conseil et moi n'étions pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais nous ne pouvions pas les en empêché. Ils ont fermé leur résidence et sont partis. Nous n'avons que rarement fait appel à eux depuis."

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils, avant de déclarer.

"Leur chef s'appelle Takeshi Sokora."

Voyant sa réaction, ainsi que celle de Tsunade, assez similaire mais plus marquée. Steven tenta.

"Vous ne l'aimez pas du tout on dirait."

"Ce n'est pas une question de l'aimez ou non." Admit la Sanin. "C'est un ninja très puissant, c'est indéniable, et ce n'est pas une ordure, croyez moi j'en connais. Mais après le conflit, il est parti en traitant Konoha de tous les noms possible en nous rendant responsable de tous les morts qui ont frappés son clan y compris son frère, son fils et leurs épouses. Il ne semblait pas accepter que nous avons tous eut à pleurer des gens que nous aimions. C'était très égoïste de sa part."

Steven comprenait un peu la réaction de Sokora. S'il avait dût perdre tous les gens qu'il aimait à cause d'un appel aux armes, il aurait également été très en colère. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'agir ainsi, sans penser à ce que les autres ont subi, était presque puéril.

"Je vois." Dit-il simplement. "Et ensuite Ria?"

La rousse reprit la parole.

"Ces techniques que maitrise les Sokora agissent sur l'espace. Du coup, lorsque Takeshi méditait en faisant… agir son chakra, c'est tout ce que j'ai compris, cela se rependait apparemment dans l'espace-temps. C'est ça qu'à détecter Mitchell. Il a créé une machine pour communiquer avec ce signal, un peu comme avec du morse, et avec le temps, le professeur a amélioré le système et l'a croisé avec des secrets que Takeshi a accepté de lui transmettre, très intrigué par tout ça. A la fin, après des mois de travails, l'association des secrets des Sokora et du savoir de Mitchell lui a permis de créer la Pandora: Un dispositif capable de 'transporter' des choses d'un monde à un autre."

Steven commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il se sentait près à avoir de nouveau la migraine. Il posa une question à sa camarade, comme si les deux ninjas n'étaient pas là.

"Mais… Ce monde… Enfin… Il t'a dit s'il y'en avait d'autres par hasard? Ou comment ça se fait qu'il existe tout simplement?"

Rhiannon comprenait sa curiosité et tenta d'y répondre le mieux possible.

"Il est certain qu'il y'en a d'autres. Mais il pense que c'est bel et bien notre inconscient, à nous, les gens d'où nous venons, qui leur avons donnez naissance. Il dit qu'il faut voir ces mondes comme… des univers parallèles, un peu comme des feuilles de papier infini, c'est lui qui me l'a expliqué comme ça. Mais il y'a une feuille au-dessus du paquet, notre monde, et chaque fois que quelqu'un imagine quelque chose avec suffisamment d'informations pour structurer cela, cette idée forme potentiellement une dimension qui lui est propre. Mais il faut remplir certaines conditions apparemment pour que cela se concrétise. Cette idée doit avoir assez de structure pour ne pas juste être une idée sortit de nulle part, sinon n'importe quel dessin sur un papier créerai un autre monde, il faut un minimum d'informations formant un univers, mais je ne sais pas à combien pour tout te dire. Et il lui faut que cet univers pénètre l'inconscient de suffisamment de personnes pour réellement se former. Mais on ignore combien pour cela aussi."

Steven commençait à comprendre certaines choses, mais cela lui apportait encore plus de question.

"Mais…" Essaya-t-il. "Tu crois que notre monde d'origine aussi est née comme cela?"

La rousse aux perles ne fût pas vraiment surprise par cette question.

"J'ai moi aussi demandé ça au professeur. Il dit que ce n'est pas impossible mais qu'il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de le savoir."

Steven soupira, tandis que Ria continuait de raconter son histoire.

"Il y'a environ un an, Mitchell a réussi à se transporter dans ce monde. Il a rencontré Takeshi et vu sa petite fille : Nijiko Sokora. Elle était très malade. Mitchell a proposé de l'aider et il est repartit dans notre monde. Il est revenu avec des informations médicales et des médicaments qui ont permis de soigner Nijiko, sans rien demander en échange."

Cette partie de l'histoire surpris énormément le jeune homme aux pendentifs. Mitchell avait sauvé une enfant d'un autre monde, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Les regards légèrement peinés des deux ninjas montrèrent à Steven qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement insensibles à ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Après cela, Mitchell et Takeshi ont énormément discuté, notamment à comment amélioré la Pandora et à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Pour l'instant elle permet unique d'aller d'un point A dans notre monde au domaine des Sokora, puis revenir au point A au bout d'une heure, car il faut un moment pour que la boîte se recharge apparemment. Mais il pense pouvoir faire un peu plus bientôt. Lorsqu'il aura saisit comment fonctionne la localisation dans l'espace-temps des mondes parallèles, il pense pouvoir traduire les coordonnées dans un langage simple plutôt que des informations vagues qu'il se contente d'enregistré, copier et coller. C'est pour ça qu'il essai pas d'aller dans d'autres univers, il pourrait très bien se retrouver dans le vide stellaire de ce monde ou au centre de la terre."

Steven se demanda alors quelque chose qui lui titilla l'esprit.

"Mais… Et pour moi? Je suis arrivé ailleurs qu'au domaine Sokora."

Ria sembla embêtée par cette question. Elle se frotta la nuque, sous les yeux intrigués des deux ninjas, avant d'admettre.

"Pour tout t'avouer… Ton cas pose problème. Lorsque Mitchell utilise la Pandora, il est obligé de l'avoir en main. Lorsqu'il a essayé de se transporter avec une souris en cage à côté de lui, elle n'est jamais arrivée à destination, contrairement à la cage."

Cette révélation fit déglutir d'inquiétude le geek.

"Il a réessayé avec une souris dans sa poche, et cette fois, elle était là. Ce qui lui a fait comprendre que la Pandora, quand elle se téléporte, emmène sans problème les objets inanimés, mais pas les êtres vivant qui ne sont pas en contact, même indirect, avec elle. Il a émis l'hypothèse que ce serait parce que l'énergie vital des êtres vivants, ou chakra dans ce monde, est elle aussi 'Vivante', en opposition à celle des objets qui est dit 'Statique'. Du coup cela interfère avec les calculs de la Pandora. Mais, pour tout t'avouer… On a cru que t'étais mort."

"Pardon ?!" S'exclama le geek.

"Pas de suite ! Je te le jure." Promit-elle. "On a d'abord pensé que t'étais ailleurs, mais on a trouvé aucune trace de toi. Sûrement parce que t'as été mis en prison le lendemain. Mais au bout d'un moment… On a petit à petit renoncé, vu qu'on ne connaissait pas les effets exacts de la Pandora… Mais je suis contente de voir que tu es vivant. Et ta disparition est pas passé inaperçu. La police t'as porté disparus, y'a eu des avis de recherches à la télé et tout. Mais je crois que tout le monde pense que tu as fugué."

Steven soupira. Cela aurait dût lui faire plaisir qu'on le cherche. Mais si c'était la police, c'était leur job. Il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être pareil pour sa famille. La rousse en sweat noir passa ensuite à la partie la plus difficile pour elle de son histoire.

"En fin de compte, Sokora et Mitchell ont parlé de ce monde, de son instabilité politique et… des conditions de vie des innocents qui subissaient la guerre autant que les ninjas. Ils ont donc décidé 'd'améliorer' la vie des gens. Mitchell m'a proposé de me joindre à son projet, comme j'étais désormais au courant pour la Pandora. J'ai accepté, car j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il améliorait les choses pour les gens sur l'île des Sokora quand j'y venais. Je me contentais de garder des caisses, faire des achats pour lui ou aider à installer de l'équipement sur l'île. Je venais genre une fois par semaine, puis bien plus quand les vacances d'été sont arrivés. Mitchell leur a apporté pas mal de choses de notre monde, principalement des médicaments qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert ou des améliorations technologiques pour leur réseau électrique. Alors pendant ces six mois je l'ai aidé. Je me suis même… lié d'amitié avec l'un des Sokora: Nozomi. C'était un type bien. Il m'a même appris deux-trois astuces de combats…"

Le geek voyait sa camarade serrée les poings en parlant de ce Nozomi.

"Seulement, il y'a plusieurs jours, j'ai découvert que les projets de Sokora et Takeshi étaient plus… extrêmes que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je savais ce qu'il y'avait dans les caisses la plupart du temps, dans celles que je devais moi-même remplir par exemple. Mais j'ai découvert que certaines d'entre elles contenait des armes et autres objets mortels, comme des grenades par exemples. Je ne sais pas comment Mitchell ce les fournit, mais quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il a tenté de me dire que c'était le meilleur moyen d'améliorer ce monde."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

"Lui et Sokora veulent vendre des armes aux gens qui leurs sont favorables, et aux ennemis de ceux qui ne le sont pas. J'ai dit que c'était ignoble de faire ça, manipuler le monde comme ça, mais il m'a juste dit de ne pas être naïve et y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux à eux cette idée, ni vraiment ce qui les a poussé dans cette voie, mais ils avaient l'air déterminés. J'en ai discuté avec Nozomi et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Il pensait lui aussi faire ce qui était bien, car il faisait confiance à Takeshi. Mais quand il a appris cela, il m'a dit de partir et ne plus se mêler de tout cela. J'ai voulu le faire, négocier avec Mitchell pour qu'il me laisse rentrer chez moi et ne me mêle plus à tout cela. Sauf que je les ai surpris planifiant le meurtre de Tsunade… et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cela échoue comme pour celui de Naruto."

Le geek songea.

'Ils ne sont pas loin des templiers d'Assassin's Creed ces deux-là."

"Quand j'ai compris que leur plan impliquait de tuer les héros de cette histoire, je me suis demandé si je pouvais vraiment partir comme ça. J'en ai reparlé avec Nozomi et… on a eu un plan. Il m'aidait à atteindre et utilisé la boîte, ensuite il s'enfuyait prévenir Tsunade-Sensei. Nozomi a préparé en secret une barque avec un maximum de caisse d'arme afin de s'en débarrassé en pleine mer, pour ralentir leurs opérations pendant que je détournais l'attention de Mitchell en faisant mines de considérés ce qu'il pensait, en lui posant des questions. Nozomi et moi s'est discrètement infiltré dans la chambre de Mitchell un soir de tempête, pendant son absence, et on est allé sur la plage discrètement avec la Pandora. C'était dangereux de naviguer par ce temps mais c'était la meilleure façon d'être discret. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait prendre la mer, on a été repéré par Genkishi, un des Sokora, et il m'a… pris en otage."

Tout le monde saisissait combien Ria avait du mal à parler de cet évènement.

"Nozomi l'a affronté et m'a dit de m'enfuir avec la barque. J'ai voulu refusé mais Genkishi m'avait déjà repris la Pandora. Et quand j'ai vu ses armes…"

Ria serra les poings.

"J'ai eu peur… Alors je me suis enfui comme une lâche. Et quand j'étais au loin, j'ai vu Nozomi… se faire tuer."

Steven eut un peu mal au cœur en voyant sa camarade retenant ses larmes.

"Genkishi a surement voulu me rattraper mais, à cause de la tempête, ma barque à chavirée et j'ai faillis me noyer. J'ai survécu par je ne sais quel miracle et me suis réveillé sur une plage, près d'une caisse d'arme que le courant avait emporté parce qu'elle était presque vide. Je suis resté là à, disons, me lamenter un bon moment. Mais après, j'ai récupéré ce qu'il y'avait dans la caisse et me suis mis à chercher Tsunade…"

Le camarade de Rhiannon saisit combien ce qu'elle avait fait avait dû être atroce à vivre. Elle était désormais bloqué sur un monde étrange sans aucun espoir de revoir sa famille, qui devait, elle, s'inquiétée pour leur fille.

Rhiannon ajouta.

"Après j'ai finis par trouver Tsunade, la sauvée d'une tentative d'assassinat par Genkishi et un Sniper…"

Cette information faillit déboussoler le geek, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

"Et je lui ai tout raconté. Elle ne m'a pas cru de suite mais, dès le lendemain, on a été attaqué à nouveau par des mercenaires équipés par les Sokora. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes à feu, heureusement, mais les talkies walkies et les informations que Tsunade à réussit à leur faire dire ont permis de la convaincre. Et quand je l'ai vu se battre, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais être aussi minable que lorsque j'ai… abandonné Nozomi. Alors je lui ai demandé de me prendre comme disciple."

Steven, atterré par cette nouvelle, tourna son regard vers la Sanin qui devina sa question.

"Elle m'a sauvée la vie…" Reconnut la blonde bagarreuse. "Je lui devait bien cela."

Ria termina finalement son récit.

"Ensuite on est arrivé à Konoha, on a cherché l'Hokage et… tu connais la suite Steven."

En effet, il la connaissait et s'en souviendrait longtemps. Il jeta un regard mi- ennuyé mi- colérique à la Sanin qui pensa, plus affligé qu'autre chose.

'Il me provoque ou je rêve?'

Le geek laissa tomber et soupira avant de demander à l'assemblé.

"Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Tsunade et Ria regardèrent en direction de l'Hokage, qui semblait réfléchir profondément. Celui-ci expliqua alors.

"Nous allons mettre fin aux activités de Sokora Takeshi avant qu'il ne provoque des catastrophes. Toutes ces histoires de mondes parallèles devront rester entre nous, plus Shizune-San bien sûr. Ce sera le plus grand secret de toute l'histoire de Konoha, sans aucun doute. Officiellement, vous viendrez d'un pays au-delà de la mer, comme la prétendue Rai-San, et Sokora fait fabriquer des armes de votre pays graçe au savoir de ce Mi-Ché-Ru-San pour déstabiliser le monde ninja. Et je vais garder un œil sur Naruto et d'autres cibles potentielles de leurs assassins, que Ria-San nous désignera."

Tsunade et Rhiannon approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Elles étaient ravies que l'Hokage prenne l'affaire au sérieux, mais elles doutaient que cela soit suffisant. Steven, lui, était encore très déboussolé par ce qu'il avait appris sur Mitchell, et il était simplement content qu'il pense à protéger Naruto. Puis une petite prise de conscience arriva à l'esprit du Sandaime.

"Ria-San… Si vous dîtes que Rai-San ne sait rien de ce monde et de ses personnes, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant pour ce qui fait de Naruto leur cible. Je pense que, vu combien vous êtes impliqué et risquer de l'être dans l'avenir, lui dire me semble plus judicieux, s'il promet de ne rien dire."

"Je suis d'accord." Confirma la rousse.

Mais le geek, qui mit ses mains derrière sa tête avec un air plus détendu, anticipa leurs propos.

"Si vous parlez du fait qu'il est le conteneur du démon Kyûbi, je suis déjà au courant."

Le choc fût violent pour Sarutobi et Tsunade, un peu moins pour Ria. Ces mines effarées, Steven devait reconnaitre qu'il adorait ça. Il eut un petit sourire et expliqua de manière nonchalante.

"Lorsque j'ai été mis à l'asile, le médecin qui me faisait cours m'a parlé de l'attaque du démon Kyûbi. Il m'a aussi montré des photos des Hokage quand il m'a un peu parlé de votre Histoire, au sens large cette fois. Quand j'ai vu combien le Yondaime Hokage et Naruto se ressemblait, j'ai compris qu'il y'avais un lien de parenté. Franchement, vous espérez cacher ça à qui? Je me demande vraiment comment vos villageois ont pas pût faire le lien."

Tsunade et Sarutobi clignèrent un instant les yeux avant de baisser la tête en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

"Ensuite j'ai appris que le Yondaime était connu pour ses Jutsu de Sceaux et je me suis souvenus que les gens crois que Naruto est lié au démon-renard. Du coup, vous imaginez bien que faire le lien a été d'une facilité ignoble. J'ai plus galéré avec la première salle de test d'Aperture Science."

Rhiannon soupira devant sa référence, qu'elle avait parfaitement saisie. Cela faisait plaisir à Steven qu'on le comprenne enfin. La rousse n'était pas une geek comme lui, il le savait, mais en tant que londonienne moyenne possédant un internet haut-débit, il y'avait un minimum de culture geek qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Voyant l'Hokage un peu dans l'embarras, Steven… profita agréablement de la vue avec un immense plaisir. Mais sa camarade n'appréciait pas trop et elle le fit savoir en grondant et lançant un regard noir à l'anglais aux médaillons qui perdit son sourire, sans pour autant être intimider. Il soupira et finit par demander au Sandaime.

"Bon mais sinon… On fait quoi nous?"

Les deux ninjas regardèrent Rhiannon et Steven, puis la rousse expliqua.

"Moi je reste avec Tsunade, j'ai une chambre dans son hôtel, vu qu'elle va m'entrainer."

Tsunade expliqua à son tour, en fixant l'Hokage.

"Je voulais vraiment être tranquille et m'éloigner de ce village… Mais maintenant que je suis une cible, c'est l'endroit où je serais la plus en sécurité. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner un coup de main."

Cela ne faisait pas très plaisir à Sarutobi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il tourna alors son regard vers Steven qui, lui, n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, à part celle qu'il déclara.

"Je vais sûrement retourner chez Naruto. Je n'ai ni maison, ni travail, ni Sensei… et je dois récupérer mes affaires de toute façon."

Cette information intrigua le vieux ninja, qui s'enquérit alors.

"Vos affaires… Ce sont d'autres objets, disons, typique de votre monde?"

"Ouaip." Confirma Steven.

"Alors ce serait mieux que vous ne vous en serviez pas."

"Vous rêvez." Déclara calmement et simplement Steven.

Le Sandaime grogna en comprenant directement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, à part l'enfermer à nouveau, mais il n'était pas un dictateur.

"Bon…" Souffla Sarutobi. "Essayez au moins de rester discret."

Le geek déclara.

"Je promets rien. Ce serait comme demander au batteur de Slipknot de pas jouer pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, si vous comptez surveiller Naruto, vous m'aurez à l'œil en même temps."

Le Sandaime se rendit compte que Steven ignorait qu'il le faisait déjà surveiller, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison.

"C'est juste. Dans ce cas je vous propose de mettre fin à cette… réunion. Je vous ferais venir si j'ai besoin de vous parler. D'ici là, ne faîte pas de vague et tout ira bien."

Ce n'était pas une menace, les deux anglais le comprenaient bien. Ils se levèrent mais, avant de s'en aller, le geek questionna l'Hokage en indiquant les objets modernes sur le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de tout ça?"

Le Sandaime lui répondit en prenant délicatement le Colt avec ses deux mains.

"Je vais les présenter à certains de mes ninjas pour les mettre en garde et commencer à rechercher des traces d'utilisations de ces… choses."

Steven acquiesça et se retourna. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser des objets de son monde d'origine aussi dangereux entre les mains de gens entrainé pour tuer, et dans un monde où le combat était une chose ordinaire. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il finit donc par sortir de la pièce avec Tsunade et Rhiannon.

Sans trop oser parler tout d'abord, la situation étant bizarre à un point que nul ne savait vraiment comment briser la glace. Et de toute manière, Steven avait trop en tête pour avoir une vraie discussion. Lorsqu'ils mirent le pied dehors, ils se rendirent compte que la nuit était déjà tombée. Puis une voix féminine attira leur attention.

"Rai-san…"

Le trio se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Ils découvrirent alors la fameuse Inuzuka Tsume. Elle semblait les avoir attendus, ou du moins l'étranger aux médaillons. Elle s'approcha de lui, qui était un peu surpris de la revoir. Il fût un peu mal à l'aise quand elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans parler. Ce qui s'accentua par le fait que son visage ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Sa surprise, et celle de ses deux accompagnateurs, fût donc immense lorsque l'Inuzuka s'inclina très bas devant le jeune aux médaillons.

La chef de clan déclara alors.

"Je vous remercie énormément pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma famille."

Steven bafouilla en ne sachant quoi faire, à part s'incliner à son tour.

"Je… Je vous en prie relevez-vous. Ce n'était rien."

Elle se redressa en souriant, amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Ce n'était rien?" S'amusa-t-elle. "Vous m'avez quasiment sauvez la vie et ma famille par la même occasion…"

Elle perdit son air ravis et sembla pleine de déception.

"… en révélant qu'il y'avait un traître parmi nous."

Steven comprit qu'elle était encore en colère après la trahison de Gaku. C'était bien normal. Et lorsque l'affaire Inuzuka lui revint en mémoire, il songea à quelque chose qu'il sentait devoir faire. Il s'inclina à nouveau un coup et dit avec respect.

"Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari."

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle et la victime n'était plus officiellement marié, mais il lui semblait que ce détail n'était pas très important sur le coup. Tsume sembla rester figée, mais elle le remercia tout de même. Ne voulant pas qu'un silence gêné s'installe, le jeune anglais demanda à la mère de famille.

"Où sont Hana et Kiba?"

La kunoichi soupira en répondant.

"Ils sont à la maison. Sûrement entrain de pleurer ou dormir. Ils viennent d'apprendre que leur père a été tué par leur oncle… Il leur faudra du temps pour s'en remettre."

Steven souffla à son tour, l'air mélancolique. Il avait l'impression d'être responsable de leur chagrin. Voyant son air abattu, Tsume déclara, avec une ébauche de sourire, un peu forcé mais qui partait d'un bon sentiment.

"Ne vous en faîte pas. C'est Gaku le coupable et vous avez rendu justice. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait."

Steven la regarda dans les yeux, pas encore pleinement convaincu. Mais avec du temps, il finirait sans doute par accepter cette idée. Il demanda ensuite, un peu concerné.

"Et vous? Vous tenez le coup?"

La kunoichi baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

"Je m'en remettrai je pense. Je savais que je n'étais pas très apprécié mais tout le monde n'était pas contre moi non plus. Je vais devoir leur faire la leçon au clan je pense, surtout maintenant que sa stabilité a été mis à mal."

Steven saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire et s'exprima.

"Vous allez devoir être forte pour que le clan sois unis derrière vous."

Tsume confirma d'un hochement de tête. C'était la seule chose à faire pour que les Inuzuka ne se dispersent pas. Et après que le trafic de Gaku ait été révélé, ils allaient surement devoir faire profil bas.

"Ce qu'a fait Gaku était… déshonorant." Continua l'Inuzuka. "Le village va sûrement pas nous avoir à la bonne pendant un moment."

Le jeune à la mèche comprenait cela. La kunoichi sauvage déclara ensuite.

"Cependant, l'Hokage nous soutient. En travaillant dur et réglant nos… affaires internes, nous surmonterons sûrement cette histoire."

"Vous pensez-y arrivez?" Interrogea poliment Steven.

Tsume sembla un peu ennuyé par cette question, car elle lui rappela quelque chose de peu agréables.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux… Kuro savait y faire avec les discours. Mais n'étant pas là, je vais devoir essayer de faire comme lui."

Steven s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir rappelé son mari, mais ce n'était pas sa faute cette fois, il s'en doutait. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se retourna pour s'en allez. Mais en voyant son air triste, quelque chose vint en tête à Steven. Il sembla saisir ce qui animait réellement sa mélancolie… Et l'interpella avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

"Inuzuka-San…"

La mère s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle lui sembla assez peinée, mais déterminé à parler.

Le jeune homme lui raconta alors, sans s'interrompre.

"Je me doute que vous vous demandez pourquoi votre mari vous à cacher son état et vous à quitter."

Cela pris Tsume au dépourvus. Mais Steven savait qu'il avait raison.

"J'ai bien réfléchis et la réponse est évidente en fait: c'est parce qu'il vous aimait réellement. Il savait que si vous aviez sût pour son cœur, vous auriez changé de comportement. Et il voulait que le clan ait un chef fort. Il ne pouvait donc plus assumer cette fonction et vous étiez la seule qu'il considérait comme capable de remplir cette fonction. Il vous a donc quitté car il voulait protéger le clan et pour que vous ne changiez pas de personnalité… Parce qu'il vous aimait exactement comme vous êtes. Il préférait que vous soyez en colère contre lui plutôt que de vous voir devenir une autre personne."

L'Inuzuka avait les yeux complètement écarquillés. Presque autant que ceux de Rhiannon et Tsunade. Steven se contenta de se retourner et avancer en appelant ces deux dernières.

"Venez. J'ai une petite faim. Allons donc mangez des tempuras, pour changer."

Un peu déconcertées, la Sanin et sa disciple se regardèrent l'une l'autre un instant avant de suivre le geek au vêtement à loups, laissant simplement Tsume sur place, aussi figée qu'une statue.

Un peu après que le trio n'ait disparus dans une ruelle. Tsume se mit à son tour à marcher de manière lente, et pratiquement mécanique, l'esprit embrouillé au départ, puis envahit par des souvenirs de son ex-mari: Leur première rencontre, quand elle l'avait tiré de sa sieste en le faisant tomber de son arbre, par pure plaisir de l'embêter un peu, les moments où il l'aidait à se calmer, leur mariage, leurs enfants, le jour où elle s'occupait de lui comme une louve trop protectrice…

Elle s'arrêta près d'un mur, laissa une profonde colère s'élever en elle, puis frappa d'un violent coup la pierre. Elle sembla trembler. Puis une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle murmurait.

"… Baka…"

* * *

Dans un restaurant qui servait des tempuras, Steven savourait son cinquième plat avec une satisfaction tellement visible et bruyante que sa camarade en sweat était dégoutée.

"Mais arrête !" S'offusqua-t-elle. "C'est répugnant!"

Steven s'interrompit d'un coup, déboussolé, avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et répliqua.

"Non, c'est normal de faire du bruit quand on mange dans la culture japonaise."

"Me prend pas pour une idiote. Je sais que c'est seulement pour les nouilles ça."

"Zut." Plaisanta, à moitié, le geek. "Moi qui pensait profiter de l'ignorance d'une jeune fille naïve."

Ria lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table.

"AÏE ! Mais ça va pas Sonia Blade Junior ?!"

La rousse ne répondit même pas. Elle se contenta de manger, ce que le geek à la mèche fit également, ne voulant pas gâcher son repas de fête par une dispute. Ils étaient enfin tranquille et désiraient tous deux en profiter. Tsunade les avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, préférant un bar quelconque où l'on jouait aux carte, et que Steven reconnut au passage, à un dîner avec deux étrangers qui préféraient sans doute célébrer leurs retrouvailles.

Le duo n'avait rien contre cette idée, d'autant que Rhiannon avait appris, par Shizune, que cela ne servait à rien de se mettre entre Tsunade et des jeux. Mais que si elle avait besoin d'argent, il fallait le demander AVANT qu'elle joue.

Les deux anglais mangèrent donc dans un restaurant de tempuras, Steven ayant refusé avec un air dégouté le petit restaurant de ramen qu'avait proposé Rhiannon.

Pendant le repas, le geek avait submergé la rousse de question sur les jeux, films et anime sortit en son absence. Mais, à son grand malheur, elle ne pût répondre à presque aucune d'entre elle. Il renonça à l'interroger un peu avant qu'elle ne décide de l'assommer du poing.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle sembla plus calme et réceptive, Steven eut envie de lui demander quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'inquiétait depuis un moment mais dont il ne pouvait pas parler en présence d'autres personnes.

"Heu… Ria?" L'interpella-t-il avec hésitation.

"Mmh? Qu'ech-qui y'af?" S'enquérit-elle avec un tempura en bouche, Steven n'en fit pas cas.

"Je voulais te demander… Après tes voyages avec cette boîte, la Pandora, est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé d'avoir… des visions?"

Dire que la question la déconcerta serait un euphémisme. Elle avala son tempura de crevette et l'interrogea, assez sceptique.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Ça veut dire non…" Conclut Steven.

Il hésita à nouveau mais, comme il avait abordé le sujet, autant continuer.

"Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce monde, il m'arrive parfois… en fait très souvent, presque tous les jours, quand je vais dormir où que je m'évanouis, d'avoir une migraine fulgurante, mais rapide, et de voir des choses pendant un court instant."

Ria ne savait pas comment prendre ce que lui révélait son camarade. Elle demanda donc, très déconcerté, et assez inquiète pour le geek.

"Queeel genre de chose?"

"Je les oublies au cour de la journée d'habitude, un peu comme les rêves. Mais, par exemple, quand ta folle de Sensei m'a cognée, j'ai cru voir une fille rousse avec un arc en Ecosse."

Cette description dit étonnement quelque chose à Rhiannon. Mais, malgré un effort de mémoire, n'arriva pas à se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu cela. Steven ajouta.

"Ça n'a duré qu'un dixième de seconde mais je pense que c'était bien ça."

"Comment tu peux être sûr si ça a été si court?"

Steven réfléchit un instant, pas très sûr de quels mots utilisés. Il tenta néanmoins.

"C'est difficile à expliquer... C'est comme si cela faisait une photo dans mon esprit qui se dissout petit à petit. Du coup j'en ai tout de même conscience. J'en ai qui reviennent souvent je crois, mais elles tombent aussi dans l'oubli."

Rhiannon ignorais quoi dire. Elle avait presque le sentiment d'avoir reçu les confessions d'un malade mental. Mais après cette histoire de Pandora, et voyant que Steven ne se fichait pas d'elle apparemment, elle accepta ce qu'il lui disait comme une… possibilité.

"Tu es certains que ce ne sont pas juste des rêves? Ou ton imagination?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"Absolument." Affirma-t-il. "Je sais comment c'est un rêve, même si j'ai l'impression d'en avoir que très très rarement. Et ce n'était pas pareil. Cela n'arrive qu'un instant avant que je perde conscience."

La rousse réfléchit un instant. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Elle ne pût rien faire d'autre que lui avouer son ignorance. Cela fit soupirer Steven qui déclara alors avec ennuie.

"Et j'imagine que si je te parle d'un type en chemise à carreau ça te dira rien…"

Ria arqua un sourcil.

"C'est une de tes 'visions' ça aussi?"

Steven répondit juste à voix basse.

"Je me le demande…"

Les deux finirent leur repas en silence. Le jeune geek parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la fille en sweat noir par gène. Sans qu'aucun ne se doute que l'homme en question les observait effectivement, debout juste à côté d'eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sarutobi continuait d'étudier les étranges objets qu'il était censé faire chercher dans le monde désormais. Il était réellement inquiet. Tout ce qu'on lui avait révélé avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui fou, ou faire renvoyer quelqu'un à l'asile, pour ne nommer personne. Il entendit ensuite quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il donna la permission d'entrer et vit l'ANBU au masque de renard pénétré dans la pièce.

Le Sandaime posa le Colt Python qu'il avait dans les mains et demanda au ninja masqué.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Renard?"

"Hokage…" Hésita l'ANBU. "Je suis désolé mais… je dois vous faire part de mon inquiétude."

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils, passablement inquiet lui aussi du coup.

"Par quoi Itachi-San?"

Le ninja retira son masque, révélant son visage strict auréolé de cheveux noirs et soyeux, avant de déclarer.

"Je crois… que ma famille à des doutes."

En dehors du village, un homme étrange en manteau noir et au masque orangé, ne disposant que d'un orifice pour un œil, semblait observer le village de Konoha. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mélancolie ou machiavélisme.

Il se mit sur ses gardes en entendant un bruissement de feuille. Et lorsqu'il se tourna, il découvrit deux ninjas et un chien noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'un des guerriers avait les yeux entourés de tatouages noirs en formes de traits pointus autours des yeux, ainsi qu'une barbiche qui semblait aussi aiguisée et un Hitai-ate arborant le symbole de Konoha barré par un coup de lame. L'autre combattant avait de longs cheveux blanc et un visage parfaitement inexpressif, mais sans aucun bandeau frontal. Le chien noir aux poils en bataille, en revanche semblait prêt à mordre tout ce qui pouvait passer près de lui.

Bizarrement, aucun des deux ninjas ne semblait vouloir se battre.

"Tobi-San je présume…" Supposa le ninja tatoué, sur un ton plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Cela fit se froncer un sourcil à l'intéressé.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Somma l'homme en noir.

Le guerrier tatoué répondit en indiquant d'abord son partenaire.

"Lui c'est Eiko, et le clébard c'est Kamu. Appelez-moi Sokora Genkishi."

Ce nom ne fût pas étranger à l'homme au masque orange.

"Que voulez-vous?" Poursuivit-t-il.

Le dénommé Genkishi expliqua alors avec son ton le plus diplomatique.

"Nous avons une proposition à vous faire. A vous et… vos collègues."

Tobi sembla très intrigué, et assez désemparé. Ces gens en savaient beaucoup. Et même déjà trop selon lui. Il demanda.

"Quel genre ?"

C'est Eiko qui répondit.

"Vous allez bientôt, ou avez sans doute déjà, rencontré un Uchiha dans une position peu enviable."

Si les deux ninjas avaient déjà attisé la curiosité de Tobi, ils avaient désormais son attention.

"Seulement voilà…" Continua Genkishi. "Il va devoir accomplir un massacre."

Eiko pris la relève.

"Nous voulons que vous ne participez pas à cela."

Le ninja masqué était très intrigué. Ces gens n'étaient visiblement pas n'importe qui.

"Pourquoi cela?" Demanda Tobi.

"Nos motivations ne concernent que nous." Expliqua Eiko.

"Mais nous avons une compensation intéressante à proposer en échange de votre… neutralité dans cette affaire." Informa Genkishi. "Des choses qui pourrait faire très plaisir à vos collègues de l'Akatsuki."

Cette affirmation sembla gêner Tobi plus qu'autre chose. Mais il devait reconnaitre que ces gens l'intéressaient désormais. Il ne sentait pas de mensonge ou tentative de manipulation de leur part, et dans le cas contraire, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'eux.

"Je vous écoute." Déclara Tobi, au grand plaisir, non-affiché, des deux autres ninjas.

Eiko, Kamu et Genkishi se tournèrent et ce dernier dit au ninja en noir.

"Suivez-nous. Vous serez plus réceptif en voyant directement la marchandise."

Les quatre figures disparurent dans l'obscurité des bois, sous les yeux inquiets d'un homme en chemise à carreaux que personne ne pouvait voir.

* * *

Ouf ^^ Finis.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu.

Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais il était inévitable.

* au cas où cela serait trop pointu comme référence, le "Si j'en avais une" fais référence à un Meme du net disant "If I Had one". Google est votre ami dans ce cas.

Œuvres cités :

Diablo 3, Rebelle, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Star Wars, Mass Effect, Doctor Who, Dragon Age, Kirby, Batman, Mortal Kombat (encore), Bioshock Infinite, Assassin's Creed, Portal, Mortal Kombat (encore)

Allez ^^ on se retrouve sur La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse.

Je compte sur vous et vos avis par Review et MP. Vous êtes superbe ;-)

A plus


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello tout le monde. ^^

La suite de suite

L'affaire suivante arrive dès la fin du chapitre. Je veux d'abord laissé Steven soufflé un peu et expliqué deux trois trucs.

Allez ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 13

_Steven se sentait bizarre. Très bizarre. Il était dans une pièce grise et sombre. La moquette était grise. Le papier peint aussi. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur une nuit d'orage, sans lune. _

_Il vit une Sniper rousse luttant contre des vagues de créatures répugnantes dans une ville en ruine._

_L'endroit n'était éclairé que par une petite veilleuse. Sa faible lumière et les éclats de la foudre ne révélaient aucun autre mobilier qu'un berceau blanc, dont l'allure rappelait plus une cage qu'autre chose. _

_Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, et même assez effrayé. Blotti dans son coin, l'air indifférent, il ne semblait pas faire attention aux pleurs de bébé qui emplissait la pièce depuis le couffin. Il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ce chagrin, même s'il avait l'impression de l'inverse. Était-ce la tempête ou le mobile fait de couteaux de boucher qui pendouillait au-dessus de sa tête ?_

_De là où il était, Steven ne pouvait pas voir le petit enfant. Et, en réalité, il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Cette perspective lui faisait étrangement peur. Il finit par être de plus en plus aveuglé par une forte lumière blanche._

_Il vit un garçon un peu niais tentant de domestiquer un dragon noir indocile._

* * *

Steven ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son pire ennemi recommençait à le sentir lui brûler les rétines.

Il ne se rappelait évidemment pas clairement de ses rêves. Mais son sentiment d'épuisement, ainsi que le malaise profond qu'il ressentait, ne lui laissait aucun doute: il avait fait un cauchemar.

'Oh là là…' Se lamenta intérieurement le jeune homme. 'J'ai pas dormis aussi mal depuis ma soirée Slenderman…'

Le geek, allongé sur son sac de couchage, au pied du lit du blondinet, se passa une main sur le visage en songeant.

'Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû raconter cette histoire à Naruto… Je suis complètement épuisé.'

Ne se sentant plus capable de dormir, à cause du soleil, le jeune anglais se mit lentement assis et s'étira un bon coup, ses yeux semblant à deux doigts de se refermer. Il regarda sa montre noire pour découvrir qu'il était encore tôt, comprenant encore mieux son épuisement extrême. Puis il crût remarquer quelque chose de curieux près de lui. Il tourna mollement la tête en direction du lit de l'enfant. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne l'y trouva pas, sa couverture non plus. Il découvrit alors ce qui avait attiré son attention. De la lumière semblait provenir de sous le meuble.

Curieux, Steven regarda en-dessous et découvrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas: L'enfant chez qui il squattait était caché sous le lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, les yeux ouverts malgré de grosses cernes et tenant fermement sa lampe torche allumée. Il avait l'air de se forcer à ne pas dormir et avoir une trouille monumentale.

Devant ce spectacle, assez pitoyable, Steven hésita un instant… avant d'afficher un sourire horriblement cruel et satisfait.

'Oooh j'ai bien fait en fin de compte.' Pensa machiavéliquement le geek. 'Ma vengeance est parfaitement accomplie.'

* * *

Flashback :

_Hier soir, dans les rues de Konoha_

Rhiannon et Steven avait finalement mangé leurs tempuras en silence. Lorsqu'ils partirent du restaurant, Ria ayant réglée la note avec de l'argent emprunté à Tsunade, le geek proposa à sa camarade de l'accompagner pour rencontrer Naruto. Elle avait hésité un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment agir avec le futur héro. Mais le jeune homme la rassura en lui expliquant qu'il avait été dans la même situation et qu'au point où ils en étaient, elle ne devait pas vraiment s'en faire, surtout s'ils faisaient un peu attention.

Convaincue, la rousse en sweat noir finit par suivre Steven dans les rues de Konoha. En chemin, le geek eut alors envie de demander une dernière chose à la rousse. Cela le concernait lui et cette fameuse "Pandora", l'invention du professeur Mitchell. Steven n'avait pas vraiment envie de reparler de cela pour l'instant, surtout après ce qu'il avait raconté sur ses "Images-Visions", qui avait été un sujet de discussion assez bizarre pour eux deux. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir passer à autre chose tant qu'il n'avait pas posé cette question. Il interpella sa camarade, sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

"Heu… Ria?"

"Ouai Steven?"

"Je me demandais… à propos de ce que tu m'as racontée tout à l'heure…"

La jeune fille ne sembla pas trop ennuyée par la curiosité du geek. Elle aussi aurait préféré parler d'autre chose, mais elle comprenait qu'il veuille en savoir autant qu'elle. En fait, elle était plutôt rassurer qu'il essaie de faire cela. Elle se sentait ainsi moins seule dans ce monde qui n'était pas le siens.

Steven termina sa question, l'air un peu gêné.

"Tu crois que cette… Pandora… a pu me faire quelque chose ?"

Rhiannon pensa savoir à quoi il faisait référence.

"Tu veux savoir si c'est bien la boîte qui a provoqués tes… visions."

Steven parût assez gêné en répondant.

"Ouai… Et aussi comment."

La jeune fille en sweat noir soupira un coup. Elle n'était pas très satisfaite de la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

"Honnêtement… J'en sais rien."

Steven l'écouta attentivement malgré cela.

"Comme je l'ai dit, la seule référence qu'avait le professeur pour savoir ce qui arrive aux choses vivantes qui voyage sans être en contact avec la Pandora, c'est une souris qui n'était plus avec lui après s'en être servis. Elle pouvait très bien être morte. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, il est possible qu'elle soit juste tombée ailleurs et qu'on ne l'ait jamais revu. Rien d'étonnant en fait pour un petit rongeur. Personnellement, je pense que c'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé et que tu as eu beaucoup de chance de tomber à Konoha plutôt qu'ailleurs. Après, est-ce que le rongeur a eu des visions comme toi… je l'ignore. Mais ça se pourrait qui sait. Ça pouvait très bien arrivé à n'importe qui."

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. La jeune fille anglaise ne comprit pas son air déçu. Elle croyait qu'il avait posé cette question pour qu'elle lui dise des choses rassurantes qui ne le feraient pas se sentir comme quelqu'un de bizarre.

Rhiannon n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

'Qu'est-ce que t'as cru?' Se demanda intérieurement Steven. 'Que t'étais un type unique façon Jedi?'

Les deux adolescents avancèrent donc à nouveau en silence, la rousse un peu confuse face à l'air désenchanté du Gamer. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'étonnement en tombant sur un visage connu aux cheveux mauves qui savourait une boite de Dangos.

"Hey Rai-San !" S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le geek s'étonna de retrouver par hasard la kunoichi psychopathe.

"Ah tiens… Konbanwa Anko-San."

"Pas encore mort ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Steven, plus ravie qu'il ne l'aurait cru de la revoir, lui répondit en plaisantant.

"Oooh. Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?"

"Nope." Répondit-elle directement. "Je suis juste étonnée que le poing de Tsunade-Sama ne t'ait pas fait tomber dans le coma vu ton physique de mollusque."

"Alors ça c'est pas sympa…" Grogna Steven.

Ria intervint alors en notant.

"Cela dit c'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air bien quand on t'as amené à l'infirmerie."

"Le fameux poing dont elle a parlée devrait être une cause assez évidente non?" Ironisa le geek.

La rousse aux perles de bois s'expliqua plus clairement.

"Je sais, mais ça, cela justifie juste ton nez qui saignait et les bleues. Elle y était pas allez très fort. Quand t'as perdu connaissance et…"

Elle hésita un instant en se rappelant de leur discussion sur la fameuse Vision que son camarade déclarait avoir eu en tombant dans les pommes. Elle se reprit, veillant à ne pas mentionner cette fameuse image d'écossaise tirant à l'arc.

"Et… qu'on t'a portées, tu respirais à peine et je crois même que t'étais un peu pâle. Tsunade t'avait examiné un peu, mais elle n'a vu aucune raison de s'inquiéter selon elle. Elle a simplement mis un vrai bandage à ta blessure au bras."

Steven posa alors sa main sur le tissu qui couvrait la morsure que lui avait fait Kumo, le chien d'Eiko.

"Elle a dit que t'aurais plus de marque d'ici quelques semaines." Informa Anko.

"Tant mieux." Se tranquillisa l'anglais. "J'aime pas l'idée que ce cabot digne d'un Resident Evil ait pu laisser un souvenir indélébile sur moi."

Anko grogna en le pointant avec un bâtonnet pointu pour Dangos.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes références qu'on ne comprend jamais, c'est moi qui vais t'en faire une… Et je te rappelle que ma mission est terminée, donc plus rien ne m'empêche de te faire mordre la poussière."

Refusant de lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, malgré qu'il ait conscience qu'elle pouvait très bien mettre sa menace à exécution, le jeune au vêtement à loups leva les yeux au ciel en faisant irrespectueusement.

"Ouai ouai ouai… Au fait Ria, je te présente…"

"T'inquiète pas on se connait." Interrompit-elle. "Elle m'a aidé à te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie."

"Vraiment?" S'étonna le geek en jetant un coup d'œil à Anko, qui semblait un peu embêtée.

La jeune anglaise ajouta.

"D'ailleurs c'est la première à t'avoir examinée. Elle a littéralement couru pour voir comment t'allais."

Anko sembla alors faire la moue en grognant, tandis que Steven avait l'air un peu surpris.

"Ne t'imagine pas des choses!" Gronda la kunoichi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'imagine ?" Demanda sincèrement Steven, déstabilisant la kunoichi. "T'avais pour mission de me garder en vie, c'est normal que tu ais voulu être sûr."

"Exactement!" Déclara Anko. "T'es un Baka mais t'es pas stupide."

"C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis, là." Pointa Steven.

"Je le sais bien, Baka."

"Alors essaie d'être plus claire. Je suis un Baka ou je ne suis pas stupide ? "

Anko soupira, tout comme Rhiannon, avant de dire.

"T'es malin MAIS aussi un Baka."

Steven ne sembla vraiment pas comprendre. Il prit un air ennuyé et déclara.

"Avant je jouais à Myst quand je voulais avoir la migraine, maintenant j'aurais plus qu'à te parler quelques secondes on dirait."

La kunoichi devint furieuse et le prit par le col.

"Tu veux vraiment que je te massacre ?!"

Le geek et Anko se mirent alors à se disputer en plein milieu de la rue. La ninja lui gueulait dessus en proférant des menaces et des insultes, tandis que Steven semblait agacé sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds, balançant une ou deux autres références incompréhensibles au passage, ce qui poussa Anko a tenter de l'étrangler, sans qu'il ne s'avoue vaincu malgré qu'elle le dominait de manière visiblement écrasante.

Rhiannon assistait à cette lutte de pouvoir avec un regard effaré. Pas tant à cause de la scène bizarre qui se déroulait devant elle que parce qu'elle se mit à conclure intérieurement.

'Je rêve ou ils vont bien ensemble ?!'

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de crêpage de chignon, La jeune fille à la natte perlée avait séparé Anko et Steven en déclarant qu'ils étaient ridicules de se battre ainsi sans raisons.

Ils avaient donc arrêtés, en se lançant un dernier "Baka" et "Folle Dingue" au passage. Après quoi la kunoichi s'en alla en souhaitant bonsoir à la rousse, mais pas à Steven. Les deux étrangers repartirent en direction de l'appartement de Naruto, sans se douter que la ninja à la coiffure mauve avait jeté un dernier regard dans leur direction.

Une fois chez le petit blond celui-ci avait souhaité la bienvenue à Steven de façon assez tonitruante. Mais il était visiblement très heureux de le revoir. Le Sandaime lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux à l'infirmerie car il avait besoin de calme, ce qui était en fait un prétexte pour maintenir le petit blond à l'écart tandis que l'Hokage parlait avec les étrangers et Tsunade.

Steven présenta Ria au futur héros. Elle fût un peu étonnée en le rencontrant. Elle avait lu la plupart des tomes de Naruto ces derniers mois, elle savait à quoi il allait ressembler, mais elle sembla tout de même intriguée en découvrant cet enfant blond qui portait des lunettes protectrice au front et un tee-shirt vert foncé. Il avait l'air trop innocent et sympathique pour être un guerrier en devenir. Mais plus elle l'observait, plus elle voyait en lui les traits qu'elle avait remarqué dans le personnage qu'elle avait pût voir dans les mangas. En parlant un peu avec lui, et en le voyant se disputer gentiment, mais avec énergie, avec un Steven toujours aussi je-m'en-foutiste, elle finit par se détendre et lui parler comme à un enfant ordinaire.

Ils firent ainsi un peu connaissance tandis que Naruto mangeait des Ramens instantanées, dont Steven resta le plus éloigné possible.

C'étant dit dans la rue ce qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas dire à Naruto, Rhiannon réussit sans trop de problème à parler d'elle au petit héros sans compromettre leur véritable origine, devenu le Secret le mieux gardé de Konoha désormais. Et elle se doutait, tout comme Steven, qu'un ANBU devait être dans un coin à l'extérieur pour être sûr qu'ils n'en disent pas trop. Et même si l'idée d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête les ennuyait, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas l'intention de tout révéler à Naruto. Ils avaient sans doute déjà beaucoup bouleversé sa vie et devaient désormais limiter la casse.

Le trio passa la soirée à discuter, en apprendre un peu plus sur les ninjas et se moquer de Steven. Le futur héros parla même de Sasuke Uchiha, ce qui intrigua les étrangers. Ria savait bien de qui il s'agissait et quel rôle, plus ou moins, il jouerait dans la vie de Naruto. Steven ne le connaissais que par les milliards de photos et images qu'il avait vu sur Internet. Il ne savait rien à part que c'était le rival du petit héros et que les femmes semblait avoir élevé une véritable religion à sa personne.

'j'espère que le petit prendra pas la grosse tête…' Songea le geek avec lassitude.

Ensuite de quoi l'enfant détailla ses premiers mois à l'école, où il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mieux traité que d'habitude. Cela attristait un peu Ria, mais la jeune file en sweat noir se dit que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, ayant un peu lu le manga en Angleterre pour avoir une idée de ce qui l'attendait, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour lui. Steven, en revanche, ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, sur le banc du parc, il n'aimait pas qu'on agisse ainsi envers l'enfant. Il dit alors à l'enfant, sur un ton qui intrigua autant l'intéressé que la spectatrice.

"Naruto… La prochaine fois que t'ira à l'académie, je t'accompagnerai."

D'abord surpris, l'enfant ouvrit ensuite grand les yeux de joie, tandis que sa compatriote le regardait comme s'il était devenu dingue.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda le petit blond avec une joie non-dissimulée.

"Oui." Confirma le geek. "Comme ça certains de ceux qui te regarde de haut pourront la fermer."

L'enfant ajouta.

"Et tu viendras leur foutre les jetons quand je t'appellerai ?"

"Tu me prend pour quoi ? Une invocation de FF7?" Demanda le geek, l'air mi- ennuyé. "Faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul. Si t'as vraiment besoin d'aide ou de parler je suis là, mais je ne règlerais pas tes problèmes à ta place."

Naruto sembla un peu perdu, mais pas autant que Rhiannon.

"Comment tu crois que Seiya, Natsu ou Son Goku sont devenus des héros qui ont la classe ? Ils avaient des supers alliés mais ils ne se reposaient pas sans arrêt sur eux. C'est parce qu'ils essayaient toujours de régler d'abord leurs problèmes eux-mêmes. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?"

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans les paroles de Steven. Uniquement une bienveillance presque fraternelle et l'envie de savoir si le petit avait correctement interpréter son conseil.

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il sourit et hocha la tête à l'anglais, confirmant que le message du geek était bien passé. Mais tout cela inquiétait un peu Ria. Elle avait l'intention d'être la plus discrète possible dans l'univers Naruto après toute cette histoire avec les Sokora et leur discussion avec le Sandaime. Mais elle se rendait compte que Steven, lui, n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, ou plutôt qu'il semblait se moquer ouvertement des conséquences que pourrait avoir ses actions sur ce monde désormais. Elle l'aurait bien réprimandé sur le champ, en l'étranglant comme l'avait fait Anko un peu plus tôt au passage, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi. Et elle devait reconnaitre que c'était assez bien dit, voir admirable.

'Je lui donnerais sa correction demain.' Pensa-t-elle.

Le petit blond sembla alors se rappeler de quelque chose. Il sortit de table, sous les regards intrigués de ses invités, et partit vers sa chambre en déclarant.

"J'ai failli oublier Rai-san…"

Ria ne comprit pas, et le visage de son ami lui montrait que lui non plus. Mais une petite étincelle dans son regard semblait indiquer qu'il avait une petite idée, et que celle-ci lui faisait très plaisir.

Un bruit de bois que l'on bouge se fit entendre puis celui d'un objet lourd trainé au sol, mâtiné par les sons d'effort de l'enfant.

Lorsque Naruto revint dans son petit salon, il trainait derrière lui une grosse masse de tissu au motif de camouflage militaire. Le petit s'arrêta en soupirant puis sourit.

"Je t'ai gardé ça caché, comme promis!" S'enorgueillit-il. "Personne ne pouvait le trouver dans ma cachette secrète."

Avant même que le blondinet ne s'en rende compte, ou que les informations ne se connectent dans le cerveau de Ria, le geek s'était mis à bondir par-dessus la table et voler vers l'enfant, des cascades de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux au milieu d'un visage rayonnant ridiculeusement de bonheur, en criant.

"MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !"

Naruto réussit à sauver sa vie du météore à mèche graçe à un réflexe salvateur qui le fit bondir sur le côté.

Ce que le petit blond et la fille aux perles de bois eurent ensuite sur les yeux les sidéra tant c'était à la fois ridicule et effarant.

Steven serrait son gros bagage militaire et le caressait en se frottant contre lui comme si c'était un Dakimakura à l'effigie d'Erza Scarlet, une véritable marre de larmes de joie se formant sur le plancher. On aurait cru qu'il venait de retrouver sa raison de vivre… Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux dans sa tête.

Naruto et Ria restèrent figés un instant en le voyant pratiquement perdre toute dignité, exclamant son soulagement et sa passion pour son sac retrouvée.

"Oh mon adoré ! Mon unique raison de vivre !" Déclamait le brun à mèche. "Je te retrouve enfin ! Sans toi, j'étais comme Mage sans Mana, un Shaman sans Furyoku, un Jedi sans la Force, Luffy sans Viande… Ne m'abandonne plus jamais ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras toute la journée dans mon lit, sans bouger de la journée, à t'embrasser partout partout…"

Son délire fut interrompu par un coup de poing fulgurant de la rousse sur son crâne.

Il se lamenta un moment, sous le regard légèrement effrayé de Naruto, avant de se lever en beuglant.

"MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! TU NOUS LA JOUE NAMI OU QUOI ?!"

Elle répliqua sur le même ton.

"C'est préventif ! Un peu plus et j'aurais cru voir un de ces Yaoi que ma petite sœur matte en cachette ! J'aurai eu envie de… vomir. Tout simplement."

"Ria-san…" S'enquérit Naruto. "Pourquoi vous saignez du nez et êtes un peu rouge?"

"QUOI ?! Mais pas du tout !"

Steven beugla.

"C'est quoi ce cliché de Tsundere que tu nous fais là ?!"

Une grosse bagarre s'en suivit alors entre Steven et la rousse, remplit de prises de catch amateurs et d'insultes en anglais au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. L'enfant, sous le choc, aurait pu tenter de les arrêter, à ses risques et périls, mais il devait reconnaitre, au fond de lui, qu'il s'amusait. Son petit appartement n'avait jamais été aussi animé.

Il les laissa donc s'arrêter tout seul, la fatigue commençant à les peser. Ria finit par s'en aller en déclarant qu'elle devait retourner à l'hôtel où séjournait Tsunade et Shizune (plus Tonton), son entrainement avec elles démarrant réellement demain. Steven et Naruto la saluèrent en lui proposant de repasser à l'occasion. Elle s'en alla jovialement.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent enfin seuls. Steven eut un sourire et un air presque pervers avant de retourner à son sac chéri. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et regarda à l'intérieur avec des yeux brillants, un sourire ridicule et un petit filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

"Oh là là…" Disait-il d'une voix transcendante. "Il manque plus que le son d'ouverture de coffre de Zelda."

Tout y était. Rien ne semblait manqué.

'Encore heureux.' Songea-t-il. 'Sinon je sens que j'aurais eu une crise de panique digne de mes parties d'Amnesia.'

Le geek pris ensuite sa chère et tendre Playstation Vita. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

"Oh ma jolie petite console…" Roucoula-t-il. "Je t'ai manqué ?"

"Tu agis bizarrement Rai-san." Déclara Naruto, un peu affligé. "Tes écrans sont cools mais c'est pas une raison pour baver dessus."

Steven se reprit un peu. Il n'était pas trop surpris par le fait que Naruto parle aussi tranquillement de ses affaires High-Tech. Il avait appris en cellule quel était le niveau technologique réel de ce monde. Les écrans ne courait pas les rues, ses ordinateurs et autres choses avaient au moins cinquante ans d'avance sur le reste de ce monde, mais il y'avait plus de technologie qui lui était familière qu'il ne le pensait.

Une question importante lui vint alors en tête. Il la posa à l'enfant avec un certain degré d'inquiétude.

"Dit naruto… Tu n'as pas touché à mes affaires n'est-ce pas?"

Le petit héros sembla pris au dépourvu et gêné, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup le geek, comme un coup de froid sur son cœur.

"Hé bien en fait…" Hésita le blondinet. "J'étais curieux alors j'ai touché ce truc que tu tiens dans les mains. Mais je te jure que c'est tout ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai rien cassé."

Steven eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Il expliqua donc gentiment.

"Ce n'est pas grave alors. Par contre, maintenant, demande moi quand tu voudras utiliser mes choses. Et pas le droit de les emmener à l'académie. On est d'accord?"

Ce fût au tour de Naruto d'être rassuré. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Steven lui frotta la tête avant que l'enfant ne se mette à bailler et partir pour son lit en déclarant.

"Je suis fatigué. Tu viens Rai-san?"

"J'arrive." Répondit le geek. "Juste le temps de ranger mon sac."

Mais en fait il voulait passer une minute avec sa console chérie. Il passa un instant à naviguer dans les paramètres rien que pour le plaisir de revoir de l'anglais. Puis il sembla un peu intrigué en découvrant un fait étrange: l'espace libre sur sa console était étrangement élevé. Il était pourtant certains d'avoir joué à suffisamment de jeux pour avoir besoin de faire le sacrifice atroce d'une sauvegarde à chaque fois qu'il avait un nouveau jeu.

Il navigua dans la console de jeu un instant et commença à écarquiller de plus en plus les yeux.

"Heu… Naruto?" Appela le geek, redoutant ce qui allait venir. "Juste pour savoir… Quand tu as touché mon appareil, tu as fait quoi exactement?"

Il entendit Naruto réfléchir. Puis le blondinet expliqua ce dont il se rappelait. Et ce que Steven avait craint ce confirma à son grand malheur. Il était allé dans "Formater", puis dans "Restaurer ce Système".

Le jeune anglais semblait figer comme une statue dans un état d'équilibre parfait entre la panique, la rage, la tristesse et la folie furieuse. Il pensait lentement, comme s'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il devait comprendre.

'Il a… supprimé… Toute… mes sauvegardes... Il a supprimé… TOUTE… mes sauvegardes…"

Depuis sa chambre, d'où Naruto voyait Steven figé de dos, l'enfant demanda, un peu intrigué.

"Rai-san? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Steven resta immobile.

Puis il tourna une tête très souriante vers Naruto, l'air parfaitement serein.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois."

Puis l'adolescent fit une proposition qui surprit agréablement le petit blond.

"Hé ! Tu veux écouter une histoire?"

L'enfant fût incroyablement ravi. Il avait toujours voulu qu'on lui raconte une histoire avant de s'endormir.

Steven, étrangement, eu une impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose dans ce genre une seule fois dans sa vie. Il laissa cela de côté et se concentra sur l'instant présent.

Le futur héros avait bondit sur son lit et s'était mis sous la couette, impatient d'une manière tout à fait adorable.

Steven éteignit presque toute les lumières de l'appartement, pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant, toujours avec un sourire étrangement satisfait, presque lugubre. Il semblait d'ors et déjà heureux de ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais Naruto ne se rendait pas compte de tout cela, il était trop content.

Steven s'installa près de lui, se pencha lentement vers l'enfant innocent et lui demanda, avec une terrifiante douceur.

"Dit-moi petit… As-tu déjà entendu parler de Freddy Krueger?"

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Steven prit un moment pour contempler son œuvre diabolique. Naruto avait visiblement une trouille monstre et n'avait pas dormis une seule seconde. Il avait visiblement traumatisé le petit pour un bon moment, convaincu qu'il s'en remettrait d'ici une semaine ou deux.

Mais en attendant, il savourait sa vengeance.

Steven ouvrit son sac et put, enfin, changer de tee-shirt. Il mit son habit à loups dans un coin et en enfila un autre noir arborant un Dragon d'argent furieux, portant une épée entre ses pattes, assis sur une montagne de crâne.

Il s'approcha ensuite à nouveau du lit, se baissa pour retrouver Naruto en-dessous, puis l'appela en souriant, d'une voix guillerette.

"Naruto…"

L'enfant tremblant d'effroi tourna sa tête au visage fatigué vers lui.

Le geek déclara alors, toujours jovial.

"Souviens-toi bien de ce jour. Tu viens d'apprendre ce qui arrive quand on me met vraiment en colère."

L'enfant se figea d'incompréhension. Steven se releva, s'empara de sa Playstation Vita et partit faire une balade au soleil avant de se poser dans le parc pour jouer tranquillement. Il avait de nombreuses heures de Monster Hunter à rattraper.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

_Aux environs de Minuit_

Un ninja aux cheveux courts et noirs avançait dans la forêt à l'extérieur du village. Il sautait d'arbre en arbre en faisant attention à ne pas être suivit.

Il arriva finalement au lieu du rendez-vous: La Vallée de la Fin. Le lieu légendaire où s'était affronté Uchiha Madara et Hashirama Senju.

Le guerrier atterrit sur la tête de la statue géante à l'effigie de Madara.

Il regarda prudemment autour de lui pour s'assurer que rien de suspect ne l'attendais. Tout semblait en ordre.

Il sortit de sa poche le message secret qu'il avait reçu et le relu.

'Shisui, je crois que le clan se doute de ce que nous faisons. Il faut que l'on parle. Rend toi à la vallée de la fin cette nuit. Sois là-bas à minuit, sur la statue de Madara. J'arriverai sur celle de Senju. Si je ne suis pas là dix minutes après minuit, va voir le Sandaime.

Signé : Uchiha Itachi.'

Shisui Uchiha était à l'heure. Il avait craint que tout cela ne soit un piège, mais le lieu du rendez-vous lui semblait sûr. De là où il était, tout danger serait visible de très loin. Même si ce n'étais pas Itachi qui l'y attendrais, cela aurait signifié que quelqu'un était au courant du fait qu'ils espionnaient le clan pour le compte de l'Hokage. Il aurait ainsi, à ses risques et périls, découvert de qui il s'agissait.

Il était minuit. Il commença à compter les secondes dans sa tête, prêt à partir dans dix minutes si nécessaire. Il compta dans sa tête.

'Un…'

Mais le pauvre n'alla pas plus loin.

A l'instant précis où il commença son décompte, un sifflement se fît entendre dans la nuit. Puis une douleur vive lui transperça le cœur. Mais il n'eut pas non plus le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un filet de sang coula d'un trou au niveau de son cœur.

Sa vue se brouilla en un instant.

Et en fin de compte, son corps s'effondra sur la pierre.

Shisui Uchiha venait de mourir.

Le sang eut à peine le temps de se répandre sur le sol qu'une personne arriva près du corps du ninja, un scalpel dans une main, une boîte dans l'autre.

Et au loin, un homme en chemise à carreau, le corps aussi droit et raide qu'un arbre, assistait à tout cela avec un regard entre la fureur et l'effroi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Vraiment, sinon faut le dire.

Comme d'hab, une review ou un MP font toujours plaisir pour faire carburer un peu ma vieille carcasse XD

Pour le niveau technologique du monde de Naruto, j'ai vérifié sur le Narutowikia, images à l'appui, tout est bon de ce côté-là.

Œuvres cités:

Starcraft, Slenderman, Star Wars, Resident Evil, Rebelle, Myst, Final Fantasy 7, Saint Seiya, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, (Encore) Fairy Tail, Shaman King, Star Wars, One Piece, (Encore) One Piece, Zelda, Amnesia the Dark Descent, Les Griffes de la Nuit, Monster Hunter

On se retrouve sur la Reine, le geek et la princesse ;-)


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut tout le monde

Encore désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, en voilà un très gros ^^

J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi pour suivre cette aventure. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message ou une review pour me le dire.

L'un des morceaux du chapitre semblera un peu similaire à un autre de "La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse", pour ceux qui lisent cette partie de l'aventure, mais si je la raccourcissais ou l'occultais ce ne serait pas cohérent. Vous comprendrez sans problème, j'en suis sûr. De plus vous allez apprendre de nouvelle choses alors tout va bien ;-)

J'ai eu une idée: Je vais mettre les musiques cités ici plutôt qu'en bas, comme ça vous pourrez les préparez et mettre dans un coin pour les écoutés quand il faut ;-)

Sur ce on démarre tout de suite.

Musiques cités:

_Bring me to Life_ – Evanescence

_Runaway_ – Hail the Villain

* * *

Chapitre 14

Quatre jours venaient de s'écouler depuis l'affaire Inuzuka, trois depuis que Steven avait traumatisé le petit Naruto, et tout semblait parfaitement calme aux yeux d'un métalleux-geek particulièrement détendu.

Avec une si belle journée ensoleillée, Steven ne pouvait pas rester enfermé chez lui. Aussi s'était-il tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe du parc à faire une nouvelle partie de Pokémon sur sa 3DS, histoire de se détendre un peu entre une chasse au Rathalos et un donjon de Zelda.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé depuis ce matin, même lorsqu'un jeune garçon un peu flemmard l'avait rejoint, histoire de lézarder entre spécialistes. Seulement la batterie indiqua que la console allait être épuisée. Il fit donc une sauvegarde, après un combat vite bouclé graçe à son Nidoking et son Dracaufeu, puis éteignit l'appareil. Il sortit ensuite ses écouteurs de sa poche et écouta sa musique en utilisant la fonction de lecture aléatoire, étant trop paresseux pour réfléchir.

Il ferma donc les paupières, la tête sur les mains, au rythme mélodieux d'Evanescence.

_How can you see into my eyes… like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core… where I've become so numb  
_

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Steven se mit à murmurer les paroles.

_Without a soul… My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Il chantonna un tout petit peu plus fort.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

Le garçon à la mèche commença à remuer la tête et un pied en rythme.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Finalement, il s'arrêta en recevant un petit coup de pied dans l'épaule qui le fit sursauter.

Steven retira un écouteur et tourna la tête vers le petit bonhomme allongé qui l'avait interrompu.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs déclara.

"Tu chantais."

L'anglais s'en rendit finalement compte, ce qui l'intrigua pas mal. Il répliqua alors sans énergie.

"Et alors ?"

"Ça m'empêche de me reposer."

"Te reposer de quoi? T'as rien fichu de la journée."

"C'est pas important ça."

Concentré comme il l'avait été sur ses jeux, l'adolescent devait reconnaitre qu'il avait pratiquement oublié son nouveau partenaire de fainéantise. Il expliqua alors.

"T'as qu'à bouger si j'te gène."

"… Mendokuse." (C'est embêtant)

Steven, qui comprenait parfaitement ce que c'était que de vouloir être tranquille en ayant un voisin embêtant, finis par se calmer, soupirer un coup et dire sincèrement, bien qu'un peu ennuyé.

"Bon, excuse-moi. J'arrête. Ça te va Shikamaru?"

L'enfant à la coiffure en ananas, qui devait avoir le même âge que Naruto à peu près, indiqua que c'était bon pour lui. Il questionna cependant à l'étrange ado.

"Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas ça souvent?"

"De quoi? Chanter? Tss… T'inquiète pas. Je ne le fais jamais, en temps normal."

"En temps normal?"

Steven hésita un peu. Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait parler de cela avec un gosse qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Il risquait d'avoir l'air bizarre. Cela dit, ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose, rien ne l'empêchais vraiment d'en parler. Et il avait de toute façon déjà l'air bizarre.

Le geek regarda le ciel et expliqua à l'apprentie ninja.

"Avant de venir ici, je chantais jamais, même un tout petit peu pour passer le temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai jamais testé Guitar Hero au micro. Mais depuis que je suis à Konoha, il m'arrive de vouloir le faire un peu quand j'écoute ma musique. Juste un petit peu et pas toujours."

En se basant sur le fait que Steven avait fredonné dans sa langue, Shikamaru proposa.

"T'as peut-être le mal du pays."

Le jeune à la mèche Vessalius tourna un peu le regard vers le mini-Nara. Le mal du pays? Il se demanda si c'était possible. Mis à part une liste astronomique de jeux, séries et Anime qu'il ne pourrait pas voir, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de revenir à Londres. Cependant, l'Angleterre et sa chambre était des lieux familier, plus sécurisant, et prétendre qu'après avoir failli perdre la vie, à cause d'Eiko et son clébard, il n'avait pas voulu y retourner serait un mensonge.

Même si cette envie était passée en même temps que la douleur de sa blessure au bras, dorénavant guérit, ce qu'avait proposé Shikamaru tenait la route. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il était ici après tout.

L'anglais accepta donc le mal du pays comme réponse à ses nouvelles envies de pousser la chansonnette. C'était la seule réponse possible pour lui, car c'était la seule logique qu'il avait en tête.

"T'as peut-être raison…" Souffla-t-il, un peu abattu.

L'adolescent, pensif, tritura ses trois médaillons du jour: le logo de Metallica, une mini reproduction de Frostmourne et un de ses chers pentacles argentés, celui avec des pierres vertes émeraude cette fois-ci. Il sortait rarement Frostmourne de la boîte à pendentif, mais puisqu'aujourd'hui il portait son tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de Diablo 3 : Reapers of Soul, l'un de ses préférés, c'était le moment parfait.

Et tandis qu'il rêvassait au rythme de _Bring Me to Life_, il se rappela sa rencontre avec le fameux Shikamaru, qui, par bien des aspects, lui avait rappelé un peu sa propre personne.

_Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Trois jours plus tôt_

Les rues de Konoha étaient bien calmes. L'affaire Inuzuka ayant surtout intéressée les ninjas, les civils continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne découvrent un duo d'étrangers entrain de courir partout en hurlant, l'un pour demander graçe, l'autre pour la refuser direct.

"PITIÉ RIA !" Suppliait Steven.

"SÛREMENT PAS !" Répliquait la rousse aux perles. "Reviens ici que je te massacre !"

"Je veux pas que tu me tue !"

"Tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi en apprenant que tu as traumatisé Naruto à vie, espèce de psychopathe ?! Te donner une médaille? "

"Il a supprimé mes sauvegarde !"

"JE M'EN FICHE SALE GEEK!"

En effet, après être sorti de chez le petit blond, Steven était tombé sur Ria qui avait l'intention, à l'origine, de lui rappeler les choses qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas dire au futur héro.

Mais en voyant l'air ravi de son compagnon d'infortune, qui attisa sa curiosité, la nouvelle disciple de Tsunade lui avait demandée ce qu'il avait et, bizarrement content de lui, l'adolescent aux chaînettes lui raconta sa soirée Freddy Kruger avec l'apprenti ninja.

Littéralement choquée, Rihannon n'avait pas réagi de suite, atterré par la fierté que semblait tiré Steven de son acte.

Puis le geek sembla percevoir une aura meurtrière qui, en plus de lui faire froid dans le dos, lui fit se demander si Anko n'était pas dans les parages. Quel ne fût sa terrible surprise en découvrant qu'elle provenait de la jeune fille en sweat noir.

D'abord étonné, l'effroi ne tarda pas à gagner l'anglais qui, par pure instinct de survie, s'enfuit dans les rues de Konoha en criant.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes que les deux ados se pourchassaient, passant au final par le parc, courant le long des buissons et autres arbres.

"Je t'en supplie!" Implora Steven. "Je m'excuse!"

"C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser! Moi je suis le bourreau et j'vais t'en faire baver ! Tu peux me croire sur parole !"

"PAR ANDRASTÉ AU SECOUUUUURS !"

Le jeune homme venait de dépasser les dix minutes de courses que sa condition physique, sous adrénaline, pouvait supporter. Il lui fallait disparaître de suite ou se laisser tabasser à mort.

Heureusement, un tout petit peu plus loin, il y'avait un virage. Steven sprinta un coup, quitta le champ de vision de Ria en passant l'arbre au tournant, puis, lorsqu'elle passa à son tour, sa proie avait disparu.

Mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'il avait dû se cacher dans les buissons. Elle entra donc dans le massif végétal, toujours à pleine vitesse, mais ce qu'elle trouva au milieu des arbres faillit la faire tomber tant elle dû s'arrêter brutalement.

Juste au sol, allongé par terre, les mains sous la tête, se trouvait un petit garçon à la coiffure noir en ananas. Elle fît en sorte de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, après avoir failli lui marcher dessus, puis se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Elle reconnut le célèbre Nara Shikamaru, l'un des ninjas les plus célèbres de l'univers Naruto, notamment au symbole de sa famille sur son tee-shirt gris. Elle avait appris les principaux signes et noms de la série lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour Mitchell.

Contrairement à Steven, Rihannon préférait éviter de se mêler aux autres personnages, sauf en cas de nécessité. Aussi se contenta-t-elle, sans attendre, de demander à l'enfant.

"Sumimasen (excusez-moi)… Tu n'aurais pas vu un mec bizarre courir par ici?"

Le mini Shikamaru, qui avait visiblement eu peur de se faire écraser alors qu'il faisait tranquillement la sieste, hésita un instant avant de lui indiquer une direction.

Ria le remercia avant de reprendre sa course folle au nom de la justice des enfants.

L'enfant resta ainsi un instant, pas mal chamboulé, avant de regarder dans la direction opposé à celle qu'il venait d'indiquer. Une tête avec une mèche sortit d'un buisson par ici. L'homme aux médaillons en sortit, soupirant de soulagement, puis s'assit en déclarant.

"Ouf… Merci petit."

"Heu… De rien…" Fit le Nara avec réticence. "Mais vous êtes qui vous?"

Steven, qui avait également reconnu le futur ninja tacticien, se présenta rapidement, ce qui provoqua de la surprise chez Shikamaru. Son père lui avait parlé de lui hier soir, surtout de son raisonnement durant le procès Inuzuka. Cela intrigua Steven d'avoir attiré ainsi l'attention. Mais il n'était pas si surpris que cela.

"C'était quoi cette fille-là?" Interrogea le mini tacticien.

"Juste une amie qui m'en veut d'avoir fait une bêtise." Répondit Steven.

"Elle a l'air embêtante."

"Je te le fais pas dire. Je vais devoir me refaire des parties de Slender pour m'entrainer si toutes les folles du coin se mettent à me prendre pour cible…"

Mais avant que Shikamaru ne puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, Steven annonça.

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je serais ravi de parler après avoir récupérer ma stamina."

Le jeune métalleux s'effondra alors d'épuisement sur l'herbe, se laissant gagner sans résistance par le sommeil.

_Il vit un garçon avec une flèche bleu sur la tête manipulant les éléments._

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à côté de Shikamaru qui, à l'étonnement du geek aux chainettes, était resté faire la sieste à côté de lui. Le petit garçon était connu pour avoir un QI supérieur à la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Du coup, l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve Steven, d'après le père de Shikamaru, avait attisé sa curiosité.

Steven lui raconta, à la demande de l'enfant, comment il avait déduit que Gaku Inuzuka était le coupable. Mais, en fin de compte, ils passèrent plus de temps à se plaindre des gens qui ne voulaient pas les laisser flemmarder en paix, découvrant petit à petit qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses en commun, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter de faire des efforts.

Lorsque l'anglais expliqua clairement au mini-Nara pourquoi il avait failli se faire trucider, Shikamaru dû lui avouer qu'il trouvait lui aussi qu'il avait exagérer en effrayant un gosse pour quelque chose qu'il pouvait recommencer sans problèmes.

Maintenant que le jeune homme au tee-shirt de dragon était reposé et calmé, il commença à se dire qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait. Sans allez jusqu'à avoir honte, il songea que des excuses était de mise.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez Naruto ce soir-là, il s'excusa sincèrement auprès du petit blond et lui proposa, pour se faire pardonner, de lui montrer son ordinateur portable. L'objet, qui intrigua le petit blond par sa technologie très élevé, ne suscita pourtant chez lui que peu d'intérêt. Le futur héro ne voyait pas comment Steven pouvait espérer l'amuser avec un truc aussi bizarre.

Mais ça, c'était avant que le geek ne branche un de ses disques dur externe et ne lui fasse découvrir un nouvel univers : Celui de Son Goku et sa bande.

Après deux heures d'Anime, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Naruto pardonna aisément l'étrange squatteur. Les jours qui suivirent, Steven passa son temps à fuir Ria et jouer sur ses consoles portables dans le parc, où Shikamaru le rejoignait pour être tranquille et discuter de temps à autres.

Le jeune métalleux lui avait même parler de Naruto.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Steven n'était pas très à l'aise. Toute cette incertitude sur Mitchell le tracassait. Jouer l'empêchait d'y réfléchir pendant un long moment, vu qu'il faisait cela presque en permanence, mais dès qu'il arrêtait, cet horrible malaise revenait. Il pensa avec frustration.

'Quelle galère… Au moins dans les mangas on t'explique les trucs au fur et à mesure. Ou dans les RPG… Je me ferais bien une partie de Final Fantasy d'ailleurs. Mais là je suis ici, complètement bloqué, sans aucun moyen d'avoir des réponses.'

Le geek se sentit assez déprimé sur le coup.

Désireux de se changer les idées, il passa la musique d'Evanescence en appuyant de nouveau, sans regarder, sur la fonction de lecture aléatoire de son baladeur.

Mais la grosse batterie chaotique qu'il entendit lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et passer de la dépression à l'angoisse. Les riffs de guitares qui suivirent furent pour lui comme les grésillements de dangers d'une radio de Silent Hill.

_Welcome to the end of everything that haunts me  
Somehow I pretend all was meant to be  
_

Steven avait de suite reconnut cette chanson. La dernière au monde sur laquelle il aurait voulu tomber.

_I am not the saint here, never the good son  
Hell has taken over and I know  
_

Steven semblait à deux doigts de la panique.

_When I say go...run away, run away  
When I say go...run away, run away  
When I say go...run away, run away  
When I say go...run away, run away, run away_

Le métalleux avait des sueurs froides et la chair de poule. Il prononça avec angoisse.

"Oh nooon…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" S'enquérit Shikamaru.

"Je suis tombé sur _Runaway_ de Hail the Villain."

Le mini-Nara ne voyait bien sûr pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il avait bien appris dès le premier jour, lorsque l'anglais lui avait montré sa Playstation Vita, qu'il valait mieux éviter de chercher à comprendre les technologies qu'avait Steven et poursuivre la conversation.

"Et alors ?" Interrogea l'enfant. "Ça pose un problème ?"

"Carrément." Confirma le geek aux chainettes, la voix pleine d'anxiété. "Chaque fois que je tombe par hasard sur cette chanson, ça veut dire que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver."

"De quoi?"

"La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, il y'a eu un examen surprise auquel j'ai eu la pire note possible. Et le soir de l'E3, j'ai eu cet air avant de rentré de cour, un prof m'a demandé un coup de main et je me suis retrouvé coincé toute la nuit dans la réserve à manquer les conférences. Et j'ai encore une longue liste d'exemple."

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, encore plus perdu.

"Mendokuse…" Soupira-t-il.

"T'imagine pas à quel point."

"C'est de toi que je parlais. On pige vraiment rien quand tu parles."

Mais avant que le geek-métalleux n'ai pût objecter. Une voix se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

"Rai-Saaan !"

Steven reconnut le ton guilleret de Naruto. Il se mit assit et regarda dans la direction d'où venait l'appel. Il fût très surpris, et inquiet, de voir le futur héros s'approcher avec un autre petit garçon qui ne lui disait rien. Cette nouvelle tête semblait adorable. Mais il était visiblement démoralisé, et même triste.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent du geek, qui avait bizarrement un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant il aurait dû être ravi de voir Naruto avec un autre jeune de son âge. Lorsqu'ils se placèrent devant lui, Naruto expliqua en souriant.

"Et bien te voilà. On t'as cherché partout."

"Ah bon?" Interrogea Steven, un peu craintif.

"Ouai." Répondit le blondinet."Je te présente Sasuke. On s'est rencontré y'a pas longtemps."

Le cerveau de l'anglais sembla sur pause pendant un instant, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il pensa avec un effarement visible.

'J'y crois pas ! C'est lui Sasuke ?! Le type super dépressif qui fait hurler toute les fangirls ?!'

Les deux enfants, un peu intrigués par le silence de l'étranger, se jetèrent un regard déconcerté avant que le petit blond n'ajoute.

"En fait Sasuke et venu me voir car il a un truc important à te demander."

Steven remarqua alors que le célèbre Uchiha avait un papier plié dans la main. Le geek se tendit encore plus et songea.

'Un papier? Un truc important? _Runaway_?'

Le calcul fût vite fait pour Steven qui se leva en faisant un sprint phénoménal qui souleva une grosse trainé de poussière.

"J'VOUS INTERDIT DE M'APPROCHER !" Beugla-t-il en fuyant.

Ahuri, les trois enfants ne réagirent pas de suite.

Après un temps d'incompréhension, Naruto et Sasuke se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Shikamaru, en revanche, se contenta de se rallonger en disant.

"Pff… Mendokuse."

Les deux autres enfants cherchèrent Steven avec énergie, mais aucun ne le remarqua lorsqu'ils passèrent sous l'arbre dans lequel il s'était caché.

Le geek, assis sur une branche, commença enfin à se détendre.

"Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle." Soupira-t-il. "Tout ce temps sur Assassin's Creed 3 aura été utile finalement. Merci Connor."

Mais une voix d'homme quasi-monocorde prononça.

"Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire."

Angoissé par cette voix inconnue, Steven écarquilla les yeux et les leva lentement vers la branche au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta en découvrant le bonhomme en chemise à carreau qui l'avait guidé lors de l'affaire Inuzuka. Il reconnaitrait entre mille cet accoutrement et ce visage sympathique, malgré l'absence de sourire et sa posture froidement droite.

"Vous?!" S'écria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Et vous parlez en plus?"

"Bien sûr que je parle. Et cela ne me fait pas plaisir mais j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Si vous commencez en m'insultant c'est mal partit."

"Et si je vous dis que la vie de Naruto est à nouveau en danger?"

Là, le jeune aux médaillons s'inquiéta.

"De quoi vous parlez? Et vous êtes qui à la fin?"

"Cela n'a pas d'importance."

"Pour moi ça en a carrément. Pas question de me faire pigeonner comme Solid Snake."

L'inconnu n'exprima absolument aucune émotion, ne laissant aucun moyen de savoir s'il savait ou pas de quoi parlait Steven.

L'homme en chemise finit par expliquer.

"Je suis celui qui observe et s'assure que tout ici se déroule comme il se doit. Je m'assure que chacun suive son destin et que les Points-Clés s'accomplissent."

"Heu… Si c'est une énigme, vous êtes très loin du niveau de Golum là. Parce que ça ne veut rien dire."

Sans s'interrompre ni tiquer, l'étrange homme révéla.

"Je suis le Narrateur de ce monde."

Steven haussa les sourcils, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Vous êtes… Un instant…" hésita le geek. "Je me souviens où je vous ai déjà vu. C'était dans une interview dans un magazine. Vous êtes Kishimoto ! Le créateur du manga Naruto !"

L'intéressé raisonna, toujours d'un calme glacial.

"Il est très probable que je lui ressemble. Nous autres Narrateurs, nous prenons la forme la plus proche de celui qui à donner naissance à notre Histoire. Mais je ne suis pas lui en personne."

"Parce qu'en plus il y'en a d'autre?"

"Un par monde. Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer entre nous mais, étrangement, nous avons conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls."

"Mais… C'est quoi cette histoire de 'Points-Clés' là?"

"Cet univers est né à cause d'une histoire. Une histoire repose sur une série d'évènements liés à l'évolution de leurs personnages. Ce sont ces évènements que l'on appelle des Points-Clés. S'ils ne s'accomplissent pas, ce monde perdra sa raison d'être, qui est une histoire précise. Et si cela arrive, il se disloquera. Il reviendra à l'océan chaotique dont il est issu."

Steven ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de chose incroyable en même temps. Mais, à son propre étonnement, il intégra tout cela plutôt facilement.

'Faut croire que Planescape Torment et Bioshock Infinite m'ont habitués aux histoires bizarres et compliquées…' Déduit-il.

Le Narrateur poursuivit.

"Mon rôle est de m'assurer que, même si quelque chose arrive, les Point-Clés s'accompliront. Après quoi, cet univers pourra exister sans moi en toute liberté."

"Et… Comment vous vous assurez de cela?"

"Je suis omniscient. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe partout en permanence. Je peux tout voir, être partout et rester invisible aux yeux du monde. Mais je possède surtout la capacité d'agir discrètement. Je peux accomplir diverses petites choses qui peuvent faire la différence, comme bloquer une porte ou provoquer un orage. Ma seule limite, mais non des moindres, est que cela doit avoir l'air d'un hasard, ou au moins que ce ne soit pas illogique."

Cela dit, un élément intrigua le jeune homme aux chaînes.

"Mais cette histoire a déjà changé non? Pourtant tout à l'air d'aller."

Le Narrateur en chemise déclara alors, d'une voix qui semblait beaucoup plus lourde.

"C'est tout l'inverse. Ce récit est à deux doigts de disparaître, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouve."

Le cœur de Steven se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les Sokora et votre professeur ont déjà complètement chamboulés cette aventure. J'ai tout tenté pour les arrêter mais je n'ai rien pût faire à mon niveau. Ils ont trop de puissance et de détermination. L'un des Points-Clés risque de ne jamais se produire maintenant."

Steven fût sur la défensive là. Il pensait deviner, globalement, ce qu'il comptait lui demander. C'est avec méfiance que le geek dit à la copie de Kishimoto.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? Vous pourriez aussi bien parlez de tout cela aux personnages eux-mêmes. Le Sandaime sait que ce monde est né d'une fiction, tout comme l'une des Sanin. Et vous avez parlé aux Sokora? Voir à Mitchell?"

"Je ne dois pas être vu par les personnages de la série. Cela mettrait en danger les Points-Clés en perturbant leur vie. Ce monde est déjà très instable. Une apparition de ma part à leurs yeux leurs feraient se poser trop de question."

Steven comprenait un peu. Il commençait à saisir comment fonctionnait ce principe de Narrateur et de Point-Clés. Lorsque cet homme en chemise lui était apparu, ça l'avait pas mal chamboulé et il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Alors si cela avait été Naruto ou un autre ninja, les conséquences auraient été imprévisibles, voir catastrophique.

"J'ai bien essayé de faire une exception avec Takeshi Sokora…" Poursuivit le Narrateur. "Mais il à refuser de m'écouter. Il croit que je ne suis qu'une astuce pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son grand projet. Et votre professeur soutient complètement Takeshi en plus de croire que je mens. Il prétend que ce que je dis n'a pas de sens et que j'essaie de le manipuler."

L'anglais redemanda alors, avec plus d'insistance.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?"

"Que tu prennes le message de Sasuke, le lises et acceptes de l'aider."

"Rien que ça? J'imagine que cela va m'attirer des ennuis."

"Forcément."

"Vous êtes direct au moins. Mais ce serai plus simple que vous me disiez tout maintenant et ainsi le problème sera plus vite réglé."

"Pas exactement. Si tu t'occupes de cela trop vite, en sachant exactement qui a fait quoi et ce qu'il faut faire, on te posera des questions sur comment tu as pu avoir autant d'informations. Ce serait illogique que tu en sache autant comme ça."

Le métalleux souffla avec frustration.

"Donc vous me demandez de me jeter la tête la première dans une montagne de problèmes, qui vont sans doute plus me donner la migraine qu'un Professeur Layton, sans rien savoir à part que si je ne le fais pas on va tous crever et que je n'ai pas d'Ocarina du temps pour revenir dans le passé. C'est exact?"

"C'est tout à fait cela."

"… C'est pas avec un début d'aventure pareil qu'on va surpasser FF6 mais j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix."

Le Narrateur répondit sur le même ton monocorde.

"Bien sûr que si. Tu as le choix entre agir ou mourir avec ce monde."

"Et en plus il prend tout au pied de la lettre…" Soupira le geek.

Le clone de Masashi Kishimoto indiqua alors à l'étranger.

"Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, rend toi dans le Shamisen Bar. Tu y verras un homme avec des tatouages autour des yeux. Parle de cet homme à ton amie Rihannon et tu seras convaincu."

Steven haussa les sourcils, très incrédule.

"Et pour t'aider…" Ajouta-t-il. "Tu ferais mieux de demander de l'aide à Mitarashi Anko."

"Vous avez le droit de me dire ça?" S'étonna l'anglais.

"Elle t'as sauvé la vie. Le fait que tu lui fasse confiance n'est pas illogique."

C'est à ce moment que le Gamer entendit une voix le héler.

"RAI-SAN !"

Steven regarda en bas et vit Naruto et Sasuke. L'anglais jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de lui mais, comme il s'y attendait, le bonhomme en chemise n'était plus là.

Les deux enfants le regardaient, chacun à sa manière, avec pas mal d'agacement.

"On t'as ENCORE cherchés partout !" S'énerva Naruto. "C'est quoi ton problème?"

Steven réfléchit un instant à tout ce que venait de lui dire le soi-disant narrateur. Si tout cela était vrai, et il était prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses désormais, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous en danger et qu'aider ce mini-Uchiha était la seule manière de les sauver.

Il n'était pas encore sûr d'y croire. Encore moins de VOULOIR y croire. Penser que le monde allait disparaître dans le néant s'il ne réussissait pas quelque chose était une idée bien trop lourde à assumer.

L'adolescent se contenta de quitter son perchoir d'un bond et indiqua à Naruto.

"Je t'expliquerai un jour le principe de _Runaway _petit. En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

Trop content de lui avoir enfin mit la main dessus, Sasuke tandis son papier plié à Steven en déclarant.

"Mon frère m'a demandé de vous le donner. Mais faut le dire à personne."

Steven faillit perdre pied. Même un non initié comme lui savait qui était le frère de Sasuke : Itachi Uchiha, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants de ce manga, le deuxième personnage à faire le plus hurler les fangirls. Mais surtout c'était surtout celui qui avait, ou allait plutôt, massacrer le clan Uchiha entier. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne pareille pouvait bien lui vouloir?

Le geek au tee-shirt de Reaper of Souls demanda pourquoi il ne devait pas en parler.

"Tu sais pas?" S'étonna le petit blond. "Il a été arrêté pour meurtre ce matin, tout le monde en parle."

Steven resta l'esprit bloqué un instant. Puis pensa avec agacement.

'Arrêté? Lui? Pour meurtre? Il serait passé à l'acte? Non, ce n'est pas possible, sinon même moi j'en aurais entendu parler. Et il ne me semble pas qu'il se soit fait arrêter pour cela dans le manga.'

Il s'étonna tout de même de ne pas être au courant de l'arrestation du grand Itachi. Mais sa surprise s'escompta lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait passé les derniers jours loin de toute agitation. Mais un truc pareil… Il aurait peut-être dû se balader un peu en ville.

L'adolescent pris le rouleau et interrogea Sasuke avant de l'ouvrir.

"Qui est mort?"

L'enfant aux cheveux de jais sembla attristé.

"C'est un membre de ma famille…" Déclara-t-il. "Shisui Uchiha."

Steven comprit donc pourquoi cela ne l'affectait pas autant que si cela avait été son clan entier.

Il déroula enfin le message, découvrant un assez grand papier couvert d'une très petite écriture. Il le lut dans sa tête.

_Rai-San_

_Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi oui. J'étais Renard. L'ANBU présent lorsque vous avez innocentez Hasaki Akahiko. Et l'on m'a raconté comment vous avez mis Inuzuka Gaku en prison. J'ai été enfermé pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. On m'a piégé. J'ignore par qui, bien que j'aie des soupçons, mais cela pourrait être n'importe quel ninja du village. Quelque chose de gros se prépare et je ne sais à qui faire confiance. Mais vous êtes un étranger et vous avez fait preuves d'intelligence et de droiture. Vous êtes, et cela m'est difficile à admettre, la seule personne sur qui je puisse compter pour trouver le véritable coupable, et ainsi prévenir une potentielle catastrophe. Il est évident qu'on ne vous laissera pas me parler. J'ai réussis à vous transmettre cela uniquement en faisant appel à la discrétion et la confiance de mon petit frère. J'ignore à qui vous pouvez faire confiance, à part le Sandaime. Mais ne lui parlez de tout cela qu'au dernier moment, en cas d'extrême nécessité ou si vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas impliqué._

_Je remets mon sort entre vos mains._

_Uchiha Itachi_

Une fois terminé, Steven eu besoin de s'asseoir. Il se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il respira profondément, sous les regards inquiets des deux enfants, reprit ses esprits et se leva.

Il regarda avec détermination le message d'Itachi. Le geek demanda à Sasuke s'il l'avait lu. Un peu gêné, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs reconnu que c'était le cas, inquiet qu'il était pour son grand frère. Naruto voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Steven se rappela alors de quelque chose d'important. Il indiqua aux petits de le suivre, sans donner plus d'explications. L'ado aux chaînettes marcha rapidement à travers les rues, triturant avec énervement ses pendentifs, et tout particulièrement son pentacle à pierres couleur émeraude.

Après un certain temps, Steven s'arrêta, sous les regards intrigués des deux futur héros, devant le Shamisen bar. Il se rappelait bien de cet établissement. Il l'avait visité durant l'affaire Hasaki. Rien n'avait changé, pas même son vieux propriétaire et encore moins sa clientèle de joueurs buveurs.

Mais ce qui sidéra le plus le métalleux-Gamer, c'était la présence au comptoir d'un ninja baraqué aux cheveux noirs en pics maintenu par un Hitai ate portant le signe de Konoha. Les enfants crurent que c'était son air menaçant, accentué par sa barbiche pointu, et les deux faucilles dans son dos qui inquiétait l'anglais aux médaillons. Mais, en réalité, c'était les tatouages noirs en formes de triples barres pointus qu'il avait autour des yeux.

Le jeune anglais partit en courant avant de se faire repérer par l'obscur personnage, suivit de près par les mini-ninjas. Il courut longtemps. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son souffle atteignit ses limites.

"Hé Rai-san…" Interpela Naruto. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Steven ne répondit pas. Il était complètement atterré. La déduction qu'il eut lui donna la nausée et envie de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Entre le Narrateur qui disait que leur vie, et ce monde, étaient en danger, à cause d'un évènement qui risquait de ne pas se produire, et un célèbre ninja futur génocidaire qui lui demandait son aide… Steven ne pouvait qu'arriver à une conclusion.

Le Narrateur voulait qu'il aide à innocenter Itachi pour qu'il massacre le clan Uchiha.

C'était atroce. Beaucoup trop pour lui. On attendait de lui qu'il aide à commettre une tuerie.

Sasuke tira un bout du tee shirt de Steven en lui demandant s'il allait l'aider.

"Je... ne peux pas." Répondit le geek.

Il eut une impression de déjà-vu qu'il ne remarqua pas au milieu de tout son malaise.

Sasuke, choqué, se planta devant lui et s'exclama.

"Mais vous avez aidé les Hasaki et les Inuzuka. Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas là?"

Steven serra les poings, des larmes aux yeux, ce qui étonna Sasuke. Il prononça à nouveau.

"Je... ne... peux pas..."

L'impression de déjà-vu se produisit à nouveau. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ce qu'il vit en revanche, c'est un carnet de croquis se placer juste sous son visage. Il suivit des yeux la main qui le tenait. Puis il tomba sur une manche de chemise à carreau.

Steven regarda consciemment le carnet et lut une phrase en japonais. Une seule mais qui provoqua un mélange de confusion craintive et de libération euphorique.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

Le jeune anglais ne sût plus comment réagir. Est-ce que le Narrateur mentait pour qu'il agisse? C'était possible. Mais il n'avait pas moyen de savoir si c'était bien cela.

Le geek regarda l'enfant Uchiha dans les yeux et bafouilla.

"Sasuke… Ton frère…"

Mais le petit Uchiha l'interrompit.

"C'est le plus gentil des frères! Il est incroyable et toujours là pour moi! Alors je t'en pris ! Aide-le !"

Steven vit dans les yeux de Sasuke un désespoir mâtiné d'une innocente sincérité dans ses propos. Il aurait très bien pût croire que, même s'il y croyait, Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant et que sa parole ne valait pas grand-chose. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait prêt à le croire sur parole. Ses mots et son chagrin l'avait touché.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Parler à ce clone d'auteur de manga.

Le geek se tourna vers le petit blond et lui demanda.

"Naruto, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Anko?"

D'abord surpris par la question, l'enfant répondit par la négative.

"Non… mais je peux demander à Ojisan (Papy) où elle est pour toi."

"Tu parles du Sandaime? Très bien fait cela. Et toi Sasuke, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à l'hôtel où loge la Sanin Tsunade et que tu demandes à Ria-San de venir avec toi. On se retrouve tous chez Naruto. Compris?"

Les enfants, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait, n'osèrent pas bouger. Sasuke demanda alors, la voix empreint d'une inquiétude masqué par une forme de fierté familiale.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire… Que vous allez aider mon frère?"

Steven se baissa pour être au niveau de Sasuke et lui dit droit dans les yeux.

"Je te promets que je vais sortir Itachi de cette galère."

Naruto parut étonné, tout comme Sasuke. Ensuite de quoi le blondinet déclara avec panache.

"Tu peux le croire! Rai-san tient TOUJOURS ses promesses."

"Exact Naruto." Confirma le geek. "Alors vous êtes avec moi? Je vous expliquerai tout une fois à l'appartement."

Les deux enfants se regardèrent. Naruto montrait une telle confiance que Sasuke accepta de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Chacun d'entre eux partit dans une direction différente.

Mais lorsque Steven fût certain de ne plus être visible par les deux petits, il passa dans une ruelle vide et prononça.

"Hé ! Le Narrateur ! Tu me dois des explications!"

"Je m'y attendais." Répondit l'homme en chemise de derrière l'anglais.

Steven se tourna vers lui, le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et s'exclama.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'?"

"Tu désespérais car tu redoutais que tes actes ne provoque le massacre des Uchiha. Mais cela ne peut plus arriver."

Le geek sembla perdu.

"Je croyais que tout tes Points-machintruc devaient se produire…"

"Le massacre n'est pas le Point-Clés, c'est son déclencheur. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est réellement, c'est trop risqué, mais, au vu des changements que les Sokora ont provoqués, Itachi ne pourra pas provoquer le massacre comme prévu."

Steven eut l'impression qu'un tel poids avait disparus de ses épaules qu'il allait s'envoler. Mais il dût poser la question.

"Mais le Point-Clé peut encore se produire?"

"Oui. Ce sera très différent et je vais devoir changer pas mal de chose à mon tour, mais c'est encore possible. Si c'était trop tard, le monde se serait disloqué comme je te l'ai dit."

Le Gamer se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant. Il songea que cela pouvait toujours être un mensonge, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas douter sans arrêt. Il allait devoir accepter ce que venait de lui dire ce demi-dieu dimensionnel. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de le prévenir d'une chose.

"Écoutez-moi attentivement…" Somma le geek en le pointant du doigt. "Si jamais vous me mentez, ne serait-ce que sur un seul point, je ne vous ferais plus jamais confiance et vous devrez renoncer à mon aide pour toujours. Et ne prétendez pas que vous pourriez demander à Ria de vous aider, vous l'auriez déjà fait sinon, et je pourrais la mettre en garde. Vous m'avez cherché car vous avez besoin de moi et si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour vous prêter assistance. Est-ce que j'ai été clair?"

Le Narrateur avait gardé son air impassible du début à la fin. Au bout d'un instant, il répondit.

"Je tiendrais compte de tout cela à l'avenir. Tu peux en être sûr."

Il disparut, laissant Steven seul dans la ruelle. Le geek soupira et finit par se remettre en route.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard_

_Appartement de Naruto_

Steven Ryan, Rihannon Ashford et Mitarashi Anko venait de finir de s'installer à la demande du Gamer, assis en bout de table. Naruto et Sasuke avait été mis dehors, malgré leur protestations. Principalement graçe au sale caractère d'Anko qui s'était fait un plaisir de mettre les mioches à la porte.

Malgré son air très sérieux, le métalleux songeait, en voyant les gens à sa table (enfin… celle de Naruto).

'Bon on est plus proche d'une équipe niveau 1 de Baldur's Gate que de l'équipage du Normandy 2 mais faudra faire avec.'

Anko, qui mâchonnait un bâtonnet à Dango, l'air énervée, s'exclama.

"Bon, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as pris le risque d'interrompre mon casse-croûte pour que je vienne ici."

Steven soupira, pris le message d'Itachi et le déplia en questionnant l'assemblé.

"Vous êtes au courant pour l'arrestation d'Uchiha Itachi je suppose."

Cette question intrigua la kunoichi et la jeune anglaise.

"Bien sûr." Confirma la première.

La seconde demanda.

"Qui ne l'est pas?"

Steven ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Rihannon, qui lui avait déjà reproché son manque de sociabilité autrefois, se racla la gorge et passa à la suite.

"Si je vous ai réunis, c'est parce que vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter pour résoudre cette affaire."

"De quoi?" S'alarma Anko. "Attend ! Tu ne penses quand même pas te pencher sur cas Itachi quand même ?! Encore moins me mêler à ça ?!"

"Malheureusement, si."

"Le Sandaime est au courant?"

"Non, pour des raisons que je vais vous expliquer…"

Il regarda le duo et son regard s'arrêta sur Ria.

Lui et elle avait discutés en privé un peu après son arrivée. Il lui avait dit qu'il comptait parler de l'arrestation d'Itachi et lui annonça avoir vu un ninja qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur internet. Il lui donna la description de l'homme au Shamisen Bar et la réaction de Ria fût très intimidante. Son regard c'était remplis de rage et ses poings se serrèrent. Steven appris ainsi qu'il s'appelait Sokora Genkishi et qu'il était effectivement aux ordres de Takeshi. S'il était ici, c'est que les Sokora allaient agir.

Le métalleux dût faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité pour qu'elle ne parte pas en courant à sa recherche où n'aille prévenir l'Hokage ou Tsunade. Il lui avait promis des explications un peu plus tard en lui demandant d'attendre et dire que c'était elle qui l'avait vu, car ce qui se passait était important et justifiait un petit mensonge. S'il déclarait avoir reconnu un Sokora parce que 'sa tête ne lui disait rien', cela n'aurait pas été logique vu qu'ils prétendaient venir d'un autre pays.

La rousse comprenait mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi la présence de Genkishi pouvait impliquer un lien avec les accusations envers Itachi.

"J'ai vu suffisamment de commentaire sur le net pour savoir qu'Itachi n'a pas été arrêté pour meurtre. Il s'est enfui après avoir massacré le clan Uchiha. Le fait qu'il soit en prison, un nouvel évènement, et qu'un Sokora soit en ville… Ça ne te semble pas louche?"

Rihannon dût se rendre à l'évidence: Cela tenait la route. Elle accepta à contrecœur lorsqu'il reformula sa promesse de lui donner de plus amples explications.

Steven passa donc la lettre d'Itachi à Anko en expliquant ce qu'elle impliquait.

"Itachi prétend avoir été piégé et dit de ne faire confiance à personne dans le village, pas même au Sandaime avant d'être sûr de son intégrité. Cela veut dire, selon moi, qu'il avait une mission importante dont l'objectif risquait de provoquer pas mal de problème à un grand nombre de personnes ou des gens très influents, et qu'ainsi il ne soit pas sûr d'à qui il pouvait se fier. Sa mission était donc probablement de découvrir des traîtres au sein du village."

Cette conclusion choqua les deux filles, et plus particulièrement Anko. Il ne s'interrompit pas.

"C'est la seul explication que j'ai pour justifier qu'il faille, selon lui, se méfier de tout le monde. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait nommé des ennemis précis. Là, il n'est pas sûr de qui est avec qui ou qui tire les ficelles dans un vaste projet. Mais, graçe à Ria, qui m'a parlé ce matin d'un étrange homme, nous pensons que les Sokora sont lié à cette histoire."

Ria fronça les sourcils. Penser à Genkishi la mettait visiblement hors d'elle. Anko sembla agacée. Comme à d'autres, le Sandaime l'avait mise en garde contre le trafic d'armes auquel s'adonnait ce clan, ainsi que leurs projets de déstabilisation politique des nations élémentaires. Elle avait même entendu parler d'une escouade envoyé pour infiltrer leur île.

Steven déclara.

"Je sais qu'objectivement il est possible qu'Itachi nous mentent… Mais, pour certaines raisons, je sens qu'il faut se mêler de cette affaire et découvrir ce que cela cache."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Rai-San." Déclara une nouvelle voix.

Le trio sursauta et chacun tourna la tête en direction de l'intrus. Ria, Steven et Anko faillirent tomber de leur chaise en découvrant un fameux ninja masqué aux cheveux d'argent dos contre un mur et les mains dans les poches.

"Hatake-San?" S'étonna Anko. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là?"

Ria bouche bée en voyant le fameux Kakashi, la source d'admiration de sa petite sœur, en chair et en os.

Steven fût plus étonné par autre chose.

"Et comment vous êtes entré?" S'inquiéta le Gamer.

Le Jonin se contenta de répondre.

"Je suis un ninja."

"…. Sans Commentaire." Déclara Steven.

"Quand à pourquoi je suis ici, c'est simple. Je protège Naruto parfois."

Steven hésita un instant puis il reconnut que Kakashi avait la même coiffure que l'ANBU qu'il avait rencontré le jour où il avait sauvé Naruto. Le ninja copieur ajouta.

"Et il se trouve que je le surveillais aujourd'hui."

Là, Steven se figea.

"Vous voulez dire…" Tenta le geek. "Que vous avez tout vu?"

"Oui, jusqu'à ce que vous vous sépariez. Je devais rester près d'Uzumaki après tout."

'C'est plausible.' songeait Steven. 'Sinon Kishimoto serait pas apparu.'

Mais Kakashi l'avait donc vu quand il était au sol sur le point de pleurer. Steven se sentit devenir rouge de honte.

"Si je peux me permettre, vous avez un peu sur réagit dans la rue."

"Vraiment?" S'étonna Anko. "Faudra que tu me raconte."

Exactement ce que redoutait Steven. Pour essayer de détourner l'attention de lui, il demanda vite à Hatake.

"Bon mais en vrai, vous faîte quoi ici?"

"J'ai vu que le jeune Uchiha voulait que vous l'aidiez à innocenter son frère. J'ai entendu votre raisonnement et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que vous avez dit. Du coup je pense qu'une paire de bras vous serait utile."

Steven était très surpris. Hatake Kakashi allait l'aider à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait à Konoha. Il se sentait d'ors et déjà plus apte à réussir, car il n'imaginait pas une seul seconde qu'il puisse être un traître. Ria demanda alors.

"Mais vous ne devez pas surveillez Naruto?"

"J'ai finis pour la semaine, c'est à Chat de le faire maintenant."

Un silence court, mais assez oppressant, s'installa dans la pièce.

Détestant cela, Steven annonça au fameux Jonin.

"Bon ben… Installez-vous. Bienvenue dans l'équipe comme on dit."

"Trop d'honneur." Ironisa Kakashi en souriant du regard.

Steven se dressa donc en déclarant, plus confiant que jamais.

"Écoutez-moi tous. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ce village. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose: C'est que je compte bien le découvrir."

Ria semblait inquiète, tout ceci faisant beaucoup pour elle. Anko semblait pas mal en colère. Et Kakashi ne laissait rien paraitre, mais il était évident qu'il allait être très sérieux.

'Excellent.' Songea Steven en voyant son équipe. 'Il n'y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y a pas un Yagami Light face à nous.'

L'affaire Uchiha pouvait dorénavant commencé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au sud de la nation du feu, une escouade de ninja arrivait dans les arbres au bord d'un océan tumultueux.

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir une île qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à atteindre. Celle sur laquelle vivait, et même régnait, le fameux clan Sokora.

Les ninjas de Konoha devaient se dépêcher. La mer était agité, comme d'habitude, mais le ciel était dégagé, et cela n'arrivait pas souvent dans cette zone. Les tempêtes étaient si courantes que l'on avait donné à ce bout de terre rocailleux, entourés de récifs, falaises et autres courants marins, le nom d'Arashishima.

L'île de la Tempête.

Leur mission était d'arriver là-bas et réduire à néant les projets de Takeshi Sokora, si nécessaire dans le sang.

Avec une vingtaine de Shinobi et Kunoichi surentrainés, la fine fleur de Konoha, contre un vieil homme, un scientifique et quelques villageois, que pouvait-il bien arriver?

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Promis le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite.

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez une review ou un MP pour que je sache qui suit encore cette fiction.

Allez ^^ à la prochaine sur "La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse".

Œuvres cités:

Pokémon, Monster Hunter, Zelda, (encore) Pokémon, Pandora Heart, Warcraft, Diablo 3, Les Griffes de la nuit, Dragon Age, Slender, Monster Hunter, Avatar: The last airbender, Dragon Ball, Final Fantasy, Silent Hill, Assassin's Creed 3, Metal Gear Solid, The Hobbit, Planescape Torment, Bioshock Infinite, Professeur Layton, Zelda : Ocarina of Time, Final Fantasy VI, Phoenix Wright, Baldur's gate, Mass Effect, Death Note.


	15. Chapitre 15

Hello tout le monde

Je sais que vous attendez depuis Trop longtemps alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

Normalement la fin de l'été et le début des cours devrait me permettre de trouver un rythme plus régulier de parution.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette fic et qui m'ont laissé une Review.

Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous: Grace à l'une de mes plus grandes amis et lectrice, j'ai décidé de créé une page Facebook sur les aventures de Steven Ryan.

Cela se nomme "Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles"

J'y suis admin tout comme mon ami ^^ Nous y posterons l'avancé en pourcentage de chaque chapitres et vous y trouverez des Fanart, Foire au Question, musique, etc…

Vous pourrez également posez des questions à moi-même sur l'univers de Steven et postez vos questions et Fanart.

Allez ^^ à plus tard ;-)

P.S: si vous voulez rire encore plus, préparez un site que vous trouverez en tappant noooooooo button sur google.

Vous comprendrez le moment venu. ;-)

Musique:

_Eagleheart_ \- Stratovarius

* * *

Chapitre 15

On s'imagine toujours que l'ambiance est tendu lorsque le monde est en danger, voir même cataclysmique. La vérité est que, parfois, on peut se retrouver avec une immense épée de Damoclès au-dessus de soi sans en avoir même conscience. Rien dans l'atmosphère de Konoha, en cette belle journée ensoleillée, ne laissait augurer que le destin d'Itachi Uchiha était en jeu, et ainsi celui de l'univers entier.

La seule personne à avoir conscience du danger, et sur qui donc le destin de ce monde reposait, ne semblait pourtant pas s'en faire outre mesure. De l'extérieur, il avait même l'air de n'en avoir carrément rien à faire. Il se contentait de marcher au milieu d'une rue marchande, les mains dans les poches et ses écouteurs aux oreilles, l'air assez détendu.

L'après-midi était déjà pas mal entamé et le geek aux chaînettes, accompagné de son amie aux perles de bois dans les cheveux, marchait en marmonnant une chanson de Stratovarius.

Ria, en revanche, paraissait maussade, voir même très énervée. Elle semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici et ce qui pouvait bien la retenir de partir en courant.

Lorsque son compagnon au tee-shirt de Reaper of souls entonna doucement le refrain de sa chanson une nouvelle fois, elle se mit à grogner et lui donner un coup de coude, interrompant sa rêverie.

Plutôt agacé, l'Otaku retira un de ses écouteurs en disant.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Tu peux arrêter de baragouiner ?" Demanda la fille en sweat.

Steven parut surpris.

"J'ai recommencé ?" S'étonna-t-il.

Ce fût au tour de Ria d'être déconcerté.

"Recommencé ?" Questionna-t-elle.

"Ben… Apparemment il m'arrive de chantonner sans m'en rendre compte."

"Et alors?"

"Alors je faisais jamais ça avant d'arriver ici. Vous m'avez jamais entendu le faire à l'école, non?"

Rhiannon fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire. Elle dût admettre.

"Pas que je me souvienne, c'est vrai… Enfin bon, si tu pouvais ne plus le faire s'il te plait."

"Si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais jamais. Tu peux me croire. Mais c'est quoi le problème en fait?"

"Tu me stress encore plus."

Steven vit bien à son visage renfrogné qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il lui proposa alors, presque innocemment et en lui tendant une oreillette.

"Tu veux écouter ma musique ?"

"Heu… Pourquoi tu me demande ça?" Hésita-t-elle.

"Cela peut t'aider à te détendre. C'est Eagleheart, elle te plairait je pense."

La jeune rousse ne savait pas trop comment réagir au ton relâché de son compagnon d'infortune. Elle finit par soupirer un grand coup en lui demandant.

"Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je le suis ?"

Rhiannon haussa un sourcil en expliquant.

"Tu as l'air parfaitement serein."

"C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre à m'inquiéter sans raison."

"Sans raison? Tu nous as quand même embarqués, moi et deux persos majeurs de cette série, dans une affaire potentiellement très grave."

"Oui je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la suite dépend de si Anko et Kakashi arrive à nous apporter les dossiers nécessaires…"

"Que TU leur as demandé de chercher, sachant pertinemment qu'ils pourraient échouer, voir s'attirer l'attention de ces personnes contre qui Itachi nous as mis en garde. Cela ne te perturbe pas d'avoir envoyé des gens prendre de tels risques ?"

"Si, mais je ne peux rien faire moi. Cela ne dépend que d'eux et de leurs capacités. M'inquiéter pour quelque chose sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle, cela ne fera rien avancé plus vite."

Ria tenta de répondre à cela, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison dans le fond. Elle gronda alors un coup avant de déclarer.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi détendu."

Steven répondit en remettant son écouteur à l'oreille et baissant le volume de sa musique.

"Généralement, je joue, écoute de la musique ou regarde un film quand je dois attendre quelque chose dans une situation stressante."

"Comme durant les périodes d'examen?"

"Non, ça je m'en fiche complètement."

Ria faillit rire un peu. Mais elle était encore trop stressée pour se relaxer comme son ami. Voyant bien cela, Steven tenta de discuter pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

"Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec la vieille blonde ?" Questionna-t-il.

"Tsunade-sensei? Pas mal. Elle m'a un peu jaugée, m'a appris quelques prises et m'as dit qu'elle m'apprendrait a utilisé mon chakra."

Le geek eut comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Sérieusement?" Fit-il avec enthousiasme. "Tu vas devenir une super héroïne alors?"

Ria resta cependant très sérieuse, répondant.

"Difficile à dire. Elle m'a expliquée que mon niveau de chakra est assez moyen, mais très certainement parce que je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour m'en servir ou l'améliorer. Vu d'où nous venons ce n'est pas si surprenant en fait."

"C'est toujours mieux que moi." S'amusa Steven. "Le vieux Sarutobi a dit que j'ai à peine assez de chakra pour survivre. Héhé."

La jeune fille arrêta leur marche d'un coup en lui beuglant.

"Il n'y a pas de raison de rire Steven ! Si on tombait sur Genkishi, on se ferait écorchés comme des lapins. Il faut qu'on essaie de s'améliorer ou lui et son chef auront notre peau."

Cette fois, ce fût Steven qui resta bouche-bée.

Il n'avait pas songé à cette situation sous cet angle-là.

Le métalleux avait eu très peur lorsqu'Eiko et Kamu avaient tentés de le tuer. Et s'il avait pût se souvenir de ses rêves, il n'aurait pas été surpris que cette statue vivante aux cheveux d'albâtre et son cerbère y aient été. Maintenant, il devait se charger d'un cas où il allait devoir entraver les projets de gens visiblement assez puissants pour mettre un célèbre personnage de Naruto en difficulté. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir pensé aux risques?

L'idée d'être ainsi en danger de mort une nouvelle fois accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Il réussit cependant à conserver son calme en gardant une respiration lente et profonde, mais son visage et ses yeux semblèrent montrer qu'il avait eu une terrible révélation.

La jeune fille rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait visiblement réussit à ouvrir les yeux de Steven, mais avec trop d'efficacité. Il semblait perdu et au bord de la panique. Comprenant qu'il devait déjà se visualiser avec un kunai derrière la nuque, Ria se sentit assez honteuse et tenta de rasséréner son compagnon d'infortune.

"Heu… Mais en attendant je suis sûr que Kakashi-san et Anko-san nous protégerons. On doit juste faire gaffe."

Steven comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Le geek réussit alors à se tranquilliser un peu; mais se sentir menacer ainsi ne lui permit pas de refaire immédiatement comme si de rien n'était. Rhiannon ne se sentit pas moins gênée en le voyant reprendre ses esprits, car elle voyait qu'elle n'avait pas complètement réussit. Elle avait même l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'envenimer une situation qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être autant.

Et quand le geek observa l'état dans lequel ils étaient, il n'apprécia pas du tout ce qu'il découvrit. Il décida donc d'essayer de passer à autre chose.

"Ecoute Ria… Je sais ce que tu essais de me dire. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit vraiment en danger pour l'instant. Il y'a peu de chance que qui que ce soit sache qu'on essaie de sauver Itachi. Il a lui-même dit dans sa lettre qu'il a été discret et, pour l'instant, on a rien fait qui laisserait penser aux gens qu'on s'intéresse à ce cas. Alors… On pourrait peut-être remettre cette discussion à plus tard."

Ria comprit qu'elle avait sans doute réagit à sa nonchalance avec trop de véhémence, principalement parce que songer au fait que Genkishi Sokora était en ville la mettait hors d'elle. Elle eut honte d'elle, d'autant plus en sachant que Steven avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. Son calme justifiait une petite discussion mais pas une telle rage. La londonienne baissa alors la tête avec gêne et hocha pour accepter sa proposition de reparler de cela une autre fois.

Le geek se dit, avec une certaine hésitation, qu'il pouvait peut-être réessayer d'avoir une discussion divertissante.

"Bon et si on y allait?" Proposa-t-il en indiquant la rue du pouce. "Je n'aime pas faire les courses alors finissons-en."

Ria comprit l'intention de Steven et, ne voulant pas refaire la même bêtise, se laissa prendre au jeu en ajoutant, avec un sourire amusé.

"C'est pourtant toi qui a proposé d'aller à la superette en attendant que nos copains ninjas ne reviennent."

Le geek reprit alors sa marche dans la rue commerçante en précisant, avec un brin d'agacement.

"Parce que ça fait trois jours que je ne mange que des ramens à cause de l'obsession du blondinet pour ce plat. Si j'en avale encore ne serait-ce qu'un pot je passe en mode Rage de Sparte direct. En plus il serait temps que quelqu'un fasse enfin un plat décent à ce gosse, surtout ce soir."

Sur ses talons, la rousse demanda.

"Pourquoi spécialement ce soir?"

"On doit voir la suite de Dragonball. Une soirée Anime c'est quelque chose de très sérieux qui doit se faire avec un bon repas. Et comme il n'y a pas de pizzeria dans le coin…"

"Attend !" Interrompit une Rhiannon choquée, stoppant à nouveau leur balade. "Tu as montrés un dessin animé à Naruto ?!"

"Ce n'est pas un dessin animé ! C'est un animé japonais !"

"Je m'en fiche ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?!"

"Pour m'excuser de lui avoir fait peur, je lui ai montré un truc qui lui ferais plaisir. Où est le mal ? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais montré sa propre aventure ou une technologie ultra-futuriste. Ils ont des écrans ici. Et en plus il est super ravie."

"Et si il y'a une pub pour sa série dans un de tes épisodes? T'y as pensés?"

"T'as pas vu beaucoup d'Anime toi." Analysa calmement Steven en marchant de nouveau. "Dragonball est sorti presque quinze ans avant Naruto. Alors aucun risque, détend toi."

La rousse balbutia, tentant de répliquer désespérément. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence: Même si cela lui paraissait bizarre, si ce que Steven disait était vrai, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Naruto n'allait pas apprendre la vérité sur son statut de héros et le geek allait lui permettre de s'amuser. Elle s'avoua vaincue en soufflant, puis s'exclama, les mains.

"T'es vraiment pas possible toi. Dire que je m'étais inquiété quand tu as disparus..."

"Fais pas cette tête. Tu devrais plutôt être contente que mes affaires soit en bon état. J'ai ainsi pût emporter toute ma collection de films. Du coup, tu pourras venir en voir si tu veux."

Rhiannon parût surprise, moins par la proposition en elle-même que par le fait que ce soit Steven qui la lui fit, l'ayant toujours prit pour une personne parfaitement asocial.

"Sérieusement ?" Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ben oui… Bon j'ai pas tout ce qui existe, évidemment, mais si tu cherches un truc connu, y'a de forte chance que je l'ai."

"Même Blanche-Neige?" Proposa la fille en sweat.

Steven pensa qu'elle lui demandait cela pour voir à quel point sa collection était complète. Il répondit avec une certaine gêne, mais sans véritable honte, à cause de l'explication qu'il avait à donner pour sa défense.

"Oui, c'est un classique. J'étais obligé de l'avoir."

"Et Robocop ?"

"Évidemment."

"Scarface ?"

"Oui oui."

"Le Roi Lion ?"

"Ouai."

"Avatar ?"

"Je l'ai."

"Les aristochats ?"

"C'est possible."

Steven commença à trouver quelque chose suspect.

"Les goonies ?"

"Je l'ai eu en promo, oui."

"Cendrillon?"

"Heu…ouai."

"Terminator ?"

"Tu m'insultes presque là."

"Le dernier Samouraï ?"

"Vu plusieurs fois."

"Aladdin?"

"Je suppose."

Avec l'entêtement de Ria, et son air ravi, le geek finit par soupçonner un truc, en plus de trouver son amie légèrement agaçante.

"Le cercle des poètes disparus ?"

"Heu… Oui."

"John Carter?"

"C'est un de mes films préférés."

"La belle et la bête ?"

"Certainement… Tu aimes beaucoup Disney on dirait." Se dépêcha d'interrompre le métalleux.

Ria perdit d'un coup son sourire, semblant remarquer son attitude, puis détourna le regard en déclarant doucement.

"Pas plus que ça. C'est juste que c'est très connu alors ça me viens tout de suite en tête."

Steven eut presque envie de la croire. Mais l'hypothèse qu'il avait en tête sembla si aberrante à ses yeux, au vu de ce qu'il savait de Rhiannon, qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir la vérifier. Il désirait absolument savoir si ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Il se prit alors comme exemple afin de trouver un moyen de la prendre gentiment au piège. Il imagina ainsi une astuce qui lui permettrait, potentiellement, de lui fournir une réponse claire et définitive.

Le geek aux chaînettes prononça nonchalamment.

"Oui, c'est vrai que tout le monde en a vu au moins un. Bon moi et Disney c'est compliqué mais il me semble en avoir regardé un pas mal de fois quand j'étais plus jeune…" Il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire. "Mais je me rappelle plus lequel... Je crois qu'il y'avait une princesse qui a une robe rose ou bleu et qui se pique le doigt à quelque chose…"

"C'est la Belle au Bois dormant." Coupa la rousse. "Elle s'appelle Aurore, ou Rose pendant longtemps, et sa robe est rose ET bleu, parce que les bonnes fées Flora et Pimprenelle n'arrête pas de…"

Ria se plaqua d'un coup une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, en s'arrêtant sur place.

La jeune fille tourna lentement son regard catastrophé vers le visage atterré de Steven, qui resta un instant béat avant de s'exclamer avec amusement.

"J'arrive pas à le croire… Ria… T'es une Disney Fangirl ?!"

Son amie se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en balbutiant.

"N… Non… Bien sûr que non... Je… Je… Heu…"

"Pas la peine de nier." Informa Steven en souriant. "T'as cités plein de film Disney parce que t'adore ça, c'est évident. Tu voulais savoir si je les avais et t'as essayé de le cacher en en demandant d'autres, mais ça m'as quand même mis la puce à l'oreille. Et j'ai très vite compris que si t'étais aussi fan de Disney que je le suis, par exemple, de mes jeux, tu ne pourrais pas résister au besoin de combler mes lacunes sur le sujet, et ainsi parler de ce que t'aimes le plus."

La nouvelle disciple de Tsunade commença à paniquer. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir été déshabillé en place publique. Elle songea même à s'enfuir jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais quand elle revit le visage du geek, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la stupeur, elle l'attrapa des deux mains par le col et grinça.

"Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je nie tout et t'arrache le cœur!"

"Hé ! Pas besoin de s'énerver !" Parlementa Steven. "J'ai pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit. Et de toute façon à qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle?"

Ria respira en réfléchissant un instant puis, comprenant qu'il disait vrai, une fois de plus, le lâcha, encore sous le choc.

Le métalleux remit ses médaillons en place avant de se risquer à demander.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'ai encore rien dis."

"Ouai, mais t'allais le faire." Pesta Ria.

"Même pas." Informa Steven, un peu sur les nerfs. "C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu adorais ce genre de films, surtout à ce point."

La jeune fille soupira un grand coup, pour se détendre un peu, avant d'ajouter.

"Et j'espérais que personne ne l'apprenne. La seule qui soit au courant c'est ma petite sœur."

Steven se calma à son tour. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie que les autres élèves de leur classe découvre sa passion. Si elle avait eu huit ou neuf ans, à la limite, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes. Mais pour une adolescente de seize ans, c'était un peu plus problématique. Il s'agissait du genre de chose que l'on préfère garder pour soi, son jardin secret en gros. Si d'autres élèves l'avaient appris, non seulement ils en auraient parlé tout le temps mais plus personne ne l'aurait prise au sérieux, elle qui agissait comme une femme de caractère.

Le métalleux lui raconta qu'il avait compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache et promit à sa partenaire de garder cette révélation pour lui, même s'il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et rigoler par à-coup.

"Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, précisa-t-il, je ne me moque jamais des goûts des autres."

Rhiannon n'en fût pas pleinement convaincu, et il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter qu'une autre personne connaissait son secret, mais la jeune anglaise comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas grand risque qu'il le dévoile à quelqu'un d'autre. Principalement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un des ninjas de ce monde connaissent Disney.

Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas, même en faisant un effort, à imaginer Steven en train de se moquer d'elle à propos de cela. Elle le connaissait assez peu en vrai. Lorsqu'ils allaient encore à l'école, leur relation se résumait à quelque discutions, qui était parfois épuisante, vu le caractère entêté et nonchalant du geek. Mais malgré le fait qu'il semblait arrogant et solitaire, de son point de vue, il lui avait semblé plus fiable et respectueux que bien d'autres élèves, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait offert son collier de la triple lune, qu'elle avait encore sous son sweat noir.

Et malgré le temps qui avait passé, cette impression c'était renforcée lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de ce qu'il avait fait à Konoha. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle l'avait vu proposer d'aider Naruto, le soir où il l'avait présenté à elle.

De ce fait, elle décida de faire confiance à Steven.

Le geek aux chaînettes la vit lui adresser un sourire de sympathie. Puis il recommença à marcher en discutant.

"Du coup, tu les regardais souvent les films Disney ?"

Ria saisit qu'il voulait simplement parler, pas se moquer, ce qui lui fit étrangement du bien. Elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter de sa passion. Elle lui répondit donc sur un ton légèrement enjoué.

"Tous les jours. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais je crois."

"Tu le faisait avec ta sœur?"

"Bien sûr. Quand elle voulait en voir un, elle venait me chercher et je laissais tout tomber pour venir."

"Je vois le genre." Fit Steven avec un fond de jalousie. "Toi aussi tu as passez des nuit blanches avec ce que t'aime ?"

"De temps en temps. Une fois j'ai regardé les trois Toy Story d'une traite. J'en rêvais encore le lendemain."

L'adolescente se rappela alors de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas trop comment abordez le sujet mais s'y risqua tout de même.

"D'ailleurs…" Vérifia-t-elle. "Tu as fait d'autres… rêves depuis la dernière fois ?"

Steven jeta un regard intrigué à son amie. Il voyait bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Il hésita à en parler mais, comme elle, il n'avait pas grand monde à qui en parler. Il précisa alors tranquillement.

"Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves. Plutôt des images ou des visions. Et j'en ai encore oui. Tous les jours même."

"Vraiment ? Et t'as pensé à les noté sur un carnet ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Ouai, j'ai emprunté un bloc-notes à Naruto et je pensais acheter un carnet avec la nourriture tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des descriptions mais j'ai pût noter mes dernières vision. Par exemple, avant-hier, j'ai vu un endroit que j'ai bizarrement reconnu."

Ria commença à être particulièrement intriguée.

"Quel endroit ?" Questionna-t-elle.

"Une île avec une fusée, des bâtiments à colonnes, un bateau engloutie et une horloge."

"Waw… C'est étrange, ça me dis quelque chose aussi."

"C'est normal." Ajouta Steven. "Honnêtement, j'ai jamais voyagé sur une île, donc peut-être que je fais une fixation. Mais il y'a une île que je connais par cœur, pour les migraines qu'elle m'a apporté: C'est l'île de Myst… Et ce que j'ai vu, c'était l'île de Myst. J'en suis sûr à cinquante-mille pour cent."

Là, Ria commença à trouver cette histoire très suspecte.

"Maintenant que tu le dis ça y ressemble pas mal dit comme ça. Je le sais parce que mon père y jouais quand j'étais petite… Mais tu ne te rappelles pas d'autres visions ? T'as passé six mois ici après tout non ?"

"Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre de quoi écrire dans ma cellule à l'asile. Les crayons étaient considérés comme objets dangereux entre les mains des patients de ma section. Du coup j'ai oublié tout ce que je voyais très vite. Il n'y a qu'en les notant dès le réveil que j'arrive à réfléchir posément à ce que j'ai vu."

"Et… Tu as vu quoi cette nuit en t'endormant ?"

"C'est tout aussi bizarre. J'ai vu l'Entrepôt 13."

"Le quoi?"

"C'est un lieu où se déroule une série du même nom. Je l'ai très vite reconnu car j'adore cette série."

Ria, un peu troublée par ce que disait Steven, lui proposa.

"Peut-être que t'es juste un énorme geek qui peut pas pensez à autre chose, même en rêve."

L'intéressé répliqua avec l'abattement d'une personne fatiguée face à un mystère insoluble.

"J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant ? Je n'ai ces visions que depuis que je suis arrivé ici."

Rhiannon ne sût pas quoi répondre là. Il avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Mais le fait que ces 'visions' n'avait apparemment pas eu d'effets notables l'empêchait de prendre cette histoire-là vraiment au sérieux, elle se demandait même parfois s'il n'avait pas tout inventé, mais en doutait fortement au vu de son air sérieux.

"Je n'en sais rien." Finit-elle par admettre.

Voyant que leur discutions déviait à nouveau vers quelque chose de désagréable, Steven pensa qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

"Bon en tout cas, si tu veux venir voir un Disney, n'hésite pas à me demander."

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Disney, supposa l'adolescente, vu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure."

"J'ai dit que c'était compliqué, corrigea le geek, pas que je les détestais, même si je ne les regarde pas souvent. Mais tu les aimes vraiment au point de les regarder tous les jours ?"

"Ouai…"

Ria se mit à hésiter un peu, mais vu le point où en était la discussion, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire toute la vérité.

"En fait, quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais d'être une princesse, comme toute les petites filles. Mais je crois que j'en rêve toujours au fond."

Steven regarda un instant la disciple de Tsunade… puis tenta de retenir un rire en demandant.

"Et du coup, t'avais beaucoup de poupées et peluches, princesse?"

Ria ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle avait visiblement fait une erreur en en disant un peu trop.

Steven comprit ensuite, au vu du regard noir qu'elle se mit à lui lancer, qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui faire croire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. D'autant qu'il détestait trahir la confiance des gens, même si très peu la lui avait accordé au cours de sa vie.

Il se racla la gorge tandis qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements.

"Je veux dire que si t'es une grande fan tu…"

Il s'arrêta d'un coup de parler et marcher, les yeux écarquillés, intriguant la jeune rousse.

Le geek se plaça alors si vite face au magasin qu'ils venaient de dépasser que Ria se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'avait pas dépassé le mur du son pendant un instant.

"DITE MOI QUE JE RÊVE !" S'écria le métalleux, le visage éberlué par ce qu'il y'avait en vitrine.

Ria se plaça à côté de lui et découvrit le mannequin portant l'habit qui avait provoqué une telle hystérie. L'Otaku beugla.

"Non mais t'as vu ce manteau long ?! On dirait celui qu'a Néo dans le premier Matrix ! Tout en tissu noir Hyper Classe !"

Rhiannon, bien qu'assez inquiète, ne fût pas vraiment surprise que son ami geek réagisse ainsi. Elle le savait très passionné, trop même, et devait reconnaître que le vêtement en question ressemblait beaucoup à celui dont Steven parlait. Elle se remémora les tomes de Naruto qu'elle avait lu et songea.

"Visiblement ce n'est pas si rare. Anko en a un et le quatrième Hokage en possédait un aussi."

Comme s'il n'avait rien écouté, le métalleux aux médaillons clama.

"Il me le faut ! Immédiatement !"

Ria suggéra alors.

"Si t'as les moyens de l'acheter, vas-y."

Le geek regarda l'étiquette au pied du mannequin… et se mit à crier si fort que Ria eut un mouvement de recul.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Le geek se laissa tomber par terre avec une aura de déception si puissante que même la jeune rousse n'osa pas le gronder pour avoir hurler, surtout lorsqu'elle vit à son tour le prix du manteau qu'il désirait tant. Elle avait bien appris à juger le prix des choses de ce monde, et cet habit coûtait effectivement une petite fortune. Ce devait être du tissu de grande qualité.

La rousse demanda alors, devant le désespoir dans lequel avait sombré son compagnon.

"Allons, tu es tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'acheter ? Tu pourrais économiser et attendre un peu non ?"

Cela dit, elle savait qu'il ne devrait pas attendre juste "un peu" vu la somme nécessaire. Le geek releva la tête et déclara à la jeune fille avec un regard au bord des larmes.

"Pour utiliser un langage que tu comprendras, c'est comme si toi tu voyais la robe de la Belle au bois dormant en vrai sans pouvoir te la payer."

"Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ?!" Beugla Rhiannon. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aime les robes d'abord? C'est absolument pas mon genre."

"Tu préfères celle de cendrillon ?"

"Carrément… NON J'VEUX DIRE…"

Elle recommença à rougir et se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Elle avait maintenant presque envie de se cacher sous terre pour le reste de sa vie. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre complètement du fait que Steven l'avait, une fois de plus, berner, le geek se mit à demander, de but en blanc.

"Ria… Est-ce que t'as déjà joué à GTA 5 ?"

"Hein… ? Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Parfait !" Déclara-t-il avec un regain d'enthousiasme. "Dans ce cas tu sais comment faire un cambriolage !"

Une veine de colère apparut sur le front de la rousse, comprenant où il voulait en venir, et s'en fût trop pour elle.

"MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !" Rugit l'anglaise, un puissant fracas se faisant entendre.

Ainsi, une Rhiannon aussi stressé qu'au départ se mit à trainé un Steven assommé au crâne surmonté d'une énorme bosse.

"Allez… Finissons-en avec ces courses." Grommela-t-elle en pénétrant dans une boutique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un bâtiment officiel de Konoha, Kakashi était assis devant le bureau d'un des membres de la police du village.

Le shinobi aurait préféré que ce soit Anko qui vienne chercher les dossiers dont ils avaient besoin, selon Rai-san. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que la réputation de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, encore assez mauvaise, lui poserais pas mal de problèmes, et qu'elle éveillerait des soupçons en s'intéressant à des affaires qui ne la concernais pas.

C'était donc à lui, l'Anbu à l'aura de héros, de discuter avec l'Uchiha responsable de l'affaire Shisui.

Mais au vu du regard agacé que le ninja-policier lui lançait, c'était mal partit.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce cas ?" Interrogea l'Uchiha.

"Elle ne me concerne pas directement, j'en ai conscience." Répondit Hatake. "Mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais apporter un autre point de vue et des informations supplémentaire, puisque Shisui-san et Itachi-san sont membres de l'Anbu comme moi. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de leur parler."

Les yeux du policier ne s'adoucirent pas le moins du monde. Il sembla tenter de sonder le visage impassible du ninja masqué, sans y parvenir.

"Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. Si nous avons besoin de votre expertise, ou de vous demander quelque chose, nous viendrons directement vous voir. Ce n'est pas pour vous offensez mais il s'agit d'une affaire trop grave pour en confier les détails à des gens qui n'y sont pas directement lié."

Kakashi n'était pas dupe. Il sentait toute l'hypocrisie du policier. Mais, en disant cela, l'homme chargé de l'affaire Shisui avait révélé un minuscule détail qui comptait pour Kakashi.

"Ce serait donc plus qu'un simple crime passionnel ?" Interrogea-t-il.

"Encore une fois, cela ne vous concerne pas. Si vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous rendre utile, vous feriez mieux de faire une demande auprès de Fugaku-san, voir l'Hokage en personne."

Il avait esquivé la question. Pour le ninja copieur, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Hatake comprit qu'il ne ferait que s'attirer une attention inutile en insistant trop. Il lui fallait se retirer pour discuter d'un plan B avec Anko. Le shinobi s'excusa pour le dérangement, sans en penser un mot, puis sortit du bureau de l'Uchiha.

Une fois en-dehors du commissariat, le shinobi chercha sa partenaire de son seul œil visible. Il la trouva dans l'ombre d'une petite rue, en train de manger des Dangos. Lorsqu'il fût suffisamment proche d'elle, la kunoichi finit les boulettes qui lui restaient et jeta le bâtonnet. Hatake la rejoignit et elle lui demanda en souriant.

"Combien de temps ?"

"… Dix minutes je dirais." Répondit Kakashi.

"Pas mal. J'aurais cru qu'au bout de cinq il t'aurait déjà mis dehors."

La tentative de la dame-serpent pour détendre l'atmosphère fût un échec, au vu de l'allure sévère de son collègue. Elle perdit ainsi son air amusé et déclara.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait s'y attendre. Les Uchiha ne nous laisserons pas nous mêler d'une attaque contre leur clan."

"En effet…" Réfléchit Kakashi. "La victime et le suspect sont deux de leurs membres parmi les plus puissants. Leur honneur est en jeu."

"Et comme ils ne sont pas très causant de base, pas moyen de savoir si le policier garde ses infos par fierté ou parce qu'il a un lien avec toute cette galère."

Kakashi approuva. Les Uchiha n'étaient effectivement pas connu comme les personnes les plus ouvertes du village. Et s'il n'avait pas eu le droit, lui, de jeter un œil sur cette affaire, il ne pourrait clairement pas demander les autres dossiers dont Steven disait avoir besoin sans éveillez de soupçons, car c'étaient des informations sensibles et, apparemment, sans liens avec le meurtre de Shisui.

Anko suggéra ensuite.

"On peut toujours tenter notre chance à la morgue pour avoir une copie du rapport du légiste."

"Rais-san a dit que connaître la cause de la mort ne servirait à rien sans les informations potentiellement contenus dans les dossiers qu'il nous a listé."

La dame-serpent se mit à gronder de frustration.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ?" S'enquit la kunoichi. "Rai-san a dit qu'il aurait besoin de tous ces dossiers. Je les aurais bien piqués en personne mais, en supposant que j'arrive à les trouver dans un bâtiment plein de Uchiha, ils auront remarqué l'absence du dossier Shisui très vite."

Kakashi tenta de trouver une solution. Mais il devait reconnaître que la situation était épineuse. La moindre action suspecte risquerait d'attirer l'attention des gens qui ont réussi à piéger Itachi-san. Aucun des deux ninjas n'était à l'aise en devant agir comme si tous les habitants de Konoha étaient de possibles traîtres. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le ninja copieur pencha la tête pour observer le commissariat depuis leur ruelle. Il pensa ensuite à voix haute.

"Le problème, si on récapitule, c'est d'acquérir ces dossiers. Le seul moyen de les avoir, de façon idéal, ce serait en les faisant récupérer par quelqu'un qui y aurait un accès direct en plus d'avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir les lires."

Anko expliqua.

"Les seuls qui correspondent à cette description sont un autre Uchiha et l'Hokage."

Le ninja copieur s'apprêta à répliquer quand les deux ninjas furent interrompus par un kunai se plantant juste entre eux.

Anko et Kakashi bondirent en arrière et se mirent en position de combat face à la direction d'où provenait l'arme. Ils découvrirent alors une figure qu'Anko ne reconnut pas, mais le ninja copieur, si.

Un mystérieux personnage, au masque semblable à ceux de l'Anbu, portant un gros vêtement noir à capuche, les épiait depuis un croisement. Mais il s'enfuit dans la seconde dans une autre ruelle.

Inquiète à l'idée qu'ils aient été repérés par les gens qu'ils devaient arrêtés, Anko se lança à sa poursuite au milieu des ruelles sombres. Kakashi fût juste derrière elle, essayant de lui dire quelque chose et d'attendre, mais elle ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

Au final, ils finirent par arriver dans une rue dégoutante et lugubre où ils se figèrent sur place en découvrant celui qu'ils poursuivaient en compagnie d'une autre personne au visage marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices et à la tête entourée de bandage.

Anko fût étonné, pas Kakashi. Il avait sût que cette personne serait dans le coin dès l'instant où il avait vu cet étrange ninja masqué. Les deux figures se tenaient droite en observant fixement les ninjas comme deux statues inquisitrices.

La kunoichi s'exclama.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là Shimura-sama ?"

Sur le coup, personne ne réagit. Un lourd silence s'installa.

En effet, juste devant eux se trouvait Danzo Shimura, le chef du haut conseil de Konoha et opposant direct du Sandaime. S'il y'avait bien une personne qu'Anko et Kakashi aurait soupçonné de conspiration en ce moment, ça aurait été lui. Raison pour laquelle le duo se tint prêt à combattre.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient découvert la personne qui avait tué Shisui et piégé Itachi ?

Danzo resta impassible. Son subordonné sorti un sabre.

La tension entre les deux groupes fût palpable. Le moindre mouvement pouvait dégénérer en bain de sang.

Kakashi fixait Danzo du regard. Il savait bien combien cet être fourbe pouvait être dangereux et prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Mais, à leur grand étonnement, Shimura-san demanda à son subordonné de ranger son arme.

Anko et Kakashi, tout surpris qu'ils furent, ne relâchèrent pas leur attention pour autant. Danzo fit un pas vers eu et déclara avec un calme glaçant, au vu de la situation.

"Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à l'affaire Shisui ?"

Aucun des deux ninjas ne lui répondit. Le silence se maintint encore un moment.

La frustration d'Anko prit cependant le dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Cela vous concerne peut-être ?"

"Croyez-le ou non mais ce qui est arrivé à Itachi-san me concerne en effet."

Kakashi tentait de trouver un signe révélant s'il mentait ou pas. Étrangement, il ne décela rien. Anko argua.

"Vous allez nous faire croire que vous avez pitié du jeune Uchiha ?"

"Non, répliqua Danzo, mais, pour certaines raisons, que je ne vous révèlerais pas, j'ai de bonne raisons de penser que ce meurtre cache quelque chose de très grave pour le village."

Kakashi demanda alors.

"Pourquoi nous le dire ?"

Shimura-san répondit.

"Parce que pour que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire, vous qui ne connaissez bien ni Shisui-san ni Itachi-san, et qui ne vous parlez pas très souvent, soit vous êtes lié à ce meurtre, soit vous avez l'intention de découvrir la vérité pour le compte de quelqu'un."

Le duo se tendit encore plus. Kakashi proposa.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous n'agissons pas de notre propre chef ?"

Danzo expliqua, toujours avec un calme agaçant.

"Comme je l'ai dit, vous vous connaissez à peine. Si l'un de vous avait décidé, pour une raison quelconque, d'enquêter sur le meurtre de Shisui, aucun de vous n'aurait choisi l'autre comme partenaire, puisqu'il y'a d'autres personnes à qui vous faîtes bien plus confiance."

Anko grogna.

"Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur nous."

Il poursuivit.

"Disons simplement que c'est mon métier. Mais ce qui compte c'est que, pour que vous vous retrouviez a travailler ensemble sur une affaire déjà confié à d'autres, vous devez travailler pour quelqu'un qui s'intéresse de près au déroulement de cette affaire."

Qu'on dise qu'elle 'travaillait' pour Steven l'ennuyait assez, car elle n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on puisse la croire aux ordres d'une personne aussi agaçante. Mais avant que sa spontanéité ne lui fasse objecter, Kakashi l'interrompit en plaçant rapidement son bras devant elle. Il se mit droit pour se mettre à discuter, Anko faisant de même après un moment d'hésitation.

"Peut-être que c'est l'Hokage qui nous envoie. Vous ne pensez pas ?" S'enquit le shinobi.

Danzo contesta.

"Vous êtes venu pour chercher des informations que vous essayez d'avoir sans attirer l'attention sur vous. Si vous deviez le faire pour l'Hokage, il vous aurait permis de le faire en son nom. C'est parfaitement plausible qu'il veuille jeter un œil à une affaire aussi grave."

Anko commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Elle serait si fort son kunai que son bras tremblait un peu. Kakashi gardait son calme mais avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude. Personne n'appréciait Danzo. Tout le monde savait qu'il convoitait la place de Hokage et que l'avoir derrière soi signifiait risquer de se faire poignarder dans le dos dès que ça l'arrangerais. L'intelligence redoutable, dont il faisait la démonstration, ne le rendait que plus suspect et dangereux.

Le duo de ninja devait faire un choix. Soit ils prenaient le risque de discuter avec Danzo, sachant pertinemment que chacune de ses paroles pourrait être un mensonge, soit ils essayaient de fuir. Une bataille avec lui en plein milieu du village était hors de question. Il pourrait y avoir trop de dégâts et de victimes innocentes basées uniquement sur des suppositions, en plus de ne pas être totalement sûr de l'emporter.

S'enfuir n'apporterait rien de bon non plus. Ils ne feraient que paraitre suspect. Danzo leur mettrait alors des bâtons dans les roues, qu'il soit responsable ou non de la mort de l'Uchiha.

Kakashi regarda Anko pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Anko grogna un coup. Mais elle finit par faire un hochement de tête approbateur. Ils étaient dans une impasse au niveau de l'enquête et, même si c'était de la part de Danzo, toute information était bonne à prendre au point où ils en étaient. Même un mensonge pouvait mener dans une direction intéressante, ne serait-ce qu'en prouvant combien Shimura-san était suspect.

Kakashi expliqua.

"Nous travaillons effectivement avec quelqu'un pour découvrir le véritable assassin d'Uchiha Shisui."

Danzo sembla impassible. Puis il demanda.

"Qui ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous le dirais ?" S'interposa Mitarashi.

Danzo lui répondit.

"Parce que ne pas m'en dire plus ne me donnera que plus de raison de vous considérer comme suspects."

Kakashi savait cela. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que révéler la vérité.

"C'est Rai-san."

Shimura-san montra enfin un léger signe d'émotion. Mais ce fût apparemment de la colère.

"Cela n'arrange pas votre cas." Précisa le balafré. "Vous alliez à un étranger pour vous occuper en secret d'un cas impliquant le clan les plus puissant du village…"

Hatake le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

"Soyons sérieux Shimura-Sama. Vous ne pensez pas une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être le responsable de ce meurtre."

Danzo resta silencieux. C'était un signe positif pour Kakashi et Anko.

"Effectivement, non…" Reconnut le balafré. "Bien qu'intelligent, je ne le vois pas réussir à piéger deux Uchiha sans que l'on ait pût le voir venir. Presque tout le village l'a à l'œil, on aurait très vite trouvé un indice, un témoin…"

Les choses s'arrangeaient un peu pour le duo.

"Cela dit, poursuivit Danzo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se mêle de ce cas s'il n'a aucun lien avec les Uchiha."

Anko et Kakashi en déduisirent qu'il ne savait pas qu'Itachi avait contacté Steven par l'intermédiaire de son petit frère. C'était plutôt une bonne chose selon eux, si Danzo était coupable, il valait mieux qu'il ignore l'implication de Sasuke et qu'Itachi avait un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

"Vous devez le savoir, bluffa Anko, il a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Surtout s'il a entendu dire qu'Itachi avait un petit frère."

Danzo ne réagit pas sur le coup… Mais la ruse sembla marcher.

"Je vois." Accepta Danzo. "Et pourquoi avez-vous acceptez de l'aider?

"Parce que nous pensons aussi que cette affaire cache quelque chose." Affirma Anko. "Itachi-san n'avaient aucune raison de s'en prendre à Shisui-san. Ils s'entendaient bien. Steven pense que cela signifie que quelqu'un l'a piégé, quelqu'un de puissant s'il y est arrivé, et qu'il faut agir discrètement pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire."

Shimura déclara.

"Cela se tient. Mais son intelligence me pousse encore plus à me méfier de lui."

Les quatre ninjas présents restèrent silencieux quelque secondes. Kakashi fût cependant assez intrigué par l'air pensif que semblait désormais avoir Danzo.

Mais ce que fît Danzo ensuite étonna grandement Anko et Hatake.

L'homme au visage bandé sortit un rouleau de son kimono et le lança au ninja copieur. Celui-ci l'attrapa mais lança un regard intrigué et méfiant à l'homme balafré. Ce dernier expliqua.

"J'ai moi-même des raisons de croire que quelqu'un d'important est entrain de manigancer quelque chose contre Konoha. Avec cette autorisation, vous pourrez prendre les documents qu'il vous faut en mon nom."

Anko ne pût cacher sa surprise. Shimura ajouta.

"Mes faits et gestes sont probablement surveiller eux aussi. Vous pourrez sûrement découvrir qui est digne de confiance de votre côté."

Ensuite de quoi Danzo et son subordonné disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Mitarashi et Hatake sur place, pas mal déstabilisés.

Anko observa rapidement autour d'elle, mais ne sentit aucune présence. Danzo était bel et bien partit.

"C'était quoi ça ?" Questionna-t-elle avec pas mal d'incrédulité. "Est-ce que Shimura Danzo vient réellement de nous donner un coup de main?"

Kakashi lu le rouleau que le balafré lui avait confié. C'était un authentique message autorisant son possesseur à amener des documents importants au chef du Haut-conseil. Lorsqu'elle apprit cela, Anko ne sût pas quoi dire. Elle interrogea alors son partenaire.

"Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?"

Le ninja copieur lui répondit sans hésiter.

"Honnêtement… Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix."

Mitarashi soupira. Elle dût aussi accepter cette situation. Sans ce papier, ils étaient au point mort. Danzo aurait très bien pût les laisser ainsi et s'en allez. Au lieu de quoi il leur avait donné quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'avancer et démasquer d'éventuels traîtres.

La dame serpent lui demanda le rouleau en déclarant.

"Les Uchiha trouveront cela suspect que tu reviennes aussi vite avec une telle autorisation."

Kakashi approuva et lui confia le rouleau. La kunoichi observa le papier avec méfiance, puis partit en direction du commissariat en laissant le ninja copieur derrière elle. C'était à son tour de patienter dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bâtiment, certains ninjas à l'intérieur eurent des yeux intrigués et méprisants envers elle, mais elle les ignora le plus possible. Elle savait que peu de gens dans le village l'appréciait, et que cela s'était assez peu arrangé ces dernières années. Elle s'y habitua en songeant à ceux qui lui faisaient désormais confiance, et qui étaient un peu plus nombreux qu'auparavant.

Elle finit par atteindre la réception et exigea calmement auprès de la réceptionniste, en déposant le fameux rouleau sur le meuble d'accueil.

"Je viens chercher des copies de certains dossiers pour Shimura Danzo-Sama."

La femme arqua un sourcil en déclarant, plus ennuyée qu'étonnée.

"Encore ?"

Anko se contenta de la fixer, sans ajouter un mot. L'Uchiha, une kunoichi plus entrainée qu'on ne l'imaginerait pour une personne faisant ce travail, se résigna en comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de se lamenter. Elle lut attentivement le rouleau puis le rendit à Mitarashi en déclarant.

"Très bien. Quels dossiers vous faut-il ?"

Anko rangea l'autorisation, se remémora les paroles de Steven un peu plus tôt et informa la kunoichi policière.

"Ceux des cas Hasaki, Inuzuka et Shisui, ainsi que tout ce que vous avez sur le clan Sokora."

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, on pouvait bien se demander si l'appartement de Naruto était encore à lui ou si on avait mis le gamin à la porte pour convertir l'endroit en bureau d'investigation.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le petit garçon était encore dehors à s'entrainer ou s'amuser avec Uchiha Sasuke. Ria n'était pas très à l'aise à cette idée, car c'était vraiment différent de ce qu'il lui semblait avoir lu dans les mangas, mais elle avait des choses plus importante à faire. Et cela aurait été étrange qu'elle dise à deux enfants de ne pas s'amuser, encore plus en sachant combien Naruto se sentait seul.

Le groupe hétéroclite, composé d'Anko, Kakashi, Rhiannon et Steven, était désormais rassemblé autour de la table du salon. Le garçon aux médaillons photographiant les fichiers rapportés tandis que les ninjas lui racontaient tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le clan d'Itachi et Shisui.

Après avoir fait leurs courses, les deux étrangers avait dû attendre le retour de leurs coéquipier, ce qui laissa le temps au geek d'installer l'un de ses deux ordinateurs portables. Appareil qui intrigua beaucoup Mitarashi à son arrivée. Les ordinateurs existaient dans ce monde selon elle, mais ils servaient généralement aux équipes médicales ou à certains services très précis, comme l'unité de cryptographie. Ce qui impressionna passablement la kunoichi, ce fût combien l'appareil de l'étranger semblait complexe et puissant par rapport à ceux du village. Notamment parce que l'anglais avait branché à son PC un générateur solaire portatif, un disque dur externe et une souris sans fil. Autant d'objets qui surprirent beaucoup Anko, et pour lesquels Steven dût prendre un moment afin d'en expliquer la fonction.

Malgré le fait que les ninjas avaient interrompu sa partie de Mass Effect, le jeune homme, au tee-shirt noir de Reaper of Souls, fût rassuré en les voyant revenir dossiers en mains. Anko les lui confia, tandis qu'il fermait et poussait son ordinateur, en le prévenant qu'elle devrait les rendre assez vite et qu'il valait donc mieux qu'il les lise attentivement pour les mémoriser. Ce à quoi le geek répliqua nonchalamment, et en souriant, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, car il sortit à ce moment son MyPhone-Zeta et se mit à photographier chaque document de chacun des dossiers. Le smartphone intéressa encore plus Anko mais Steven interrompit sa curiosité pour lui demander, à elle et au ninja copieur, de lui en dire plus sur les Uchiha ainsi que tout ce qu'ils avaient remarqués de potentiellement intéressant en allant chercher les fichiers.

Lorsque Hatake termina ses explications, le métalleux avait semblé si concentré, en prenant ses photos, que ses trois partenaires se demandèrent s'il les avait écoutés. Mitarashi fût d'ailleurs un peu surprise en le voyant comme ça. Elle le savait sérieux lorsqu'il était sur une affaire, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais crût du genre à lire de la paperasse avec autant d'attention. Elle lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque. Ce à quoi il répondit, sans levez les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

"Quand t'as joué à autant de jeux que moi, tu sais combien un simple document peux tout changer."

La dame serpent ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle avait bien compris que parler de ses "Jeux" risquait de la frustrer et l'énerver à nouveau.

Et alors que le londonien finissait de prendre des photos, Kakashi lui parla de la rencontre qu'ils avaient eu avec Shimura Danzo et ce qu'il avait fait pour les aidés. Steven et Ria ne connaissait pas assez ce personnage pour savoir exactement comment réagir à cela, mais le visage sévère qu'avait les deux ninjas en parlant de lui était suffisant pour que les deux adolescents comprennent qu'il y'avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Steven leur demanda de lui parler de cet homme. Quand les ninjas eurent finis, il réfléchit un instant avant de demander s'ils pensaient que Danzo était du genre à mettre Konoha en danger par ambition. Le duo de guerrier hésita un moment avant que Mitarashi ne disent qu'elle en doutait. Elle le décrivit comme un homme extrêmement pragmatique et ambitieux, quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas les méthodes du Sandaime, qu'il jugeait faible, mais qui désirait faire de Konoha un village fort et puissant. Suite ça cela, Steven donna l'impression que tout cela n'était pas si important et affirma.

"Dans ce cas c'est juste qu'il doit se douter réellement que quelque chose de grave se prépare. Les gens comme lui sont généralement des salauds mais ne ferait rien qui mettrait leur patrie en danger à des fins purement personnelles… Si vous êtes sûr qu'il fait ce qu'il fait pour Konoha."

Le ninja copieur et la dame serpent croisèrent leurs regards un instant… puis se résignèrent. Hatake n'était pas pleinement convaincu, car il savait d'expérience combien Danzo était dangereux, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant et il se pouvait que Steven ait raison d'une certaine manière.

En fin de compte, Steven finit par déclarer.

"Voilà ! Maintenant qu'on pourra revoir ces informations dès qu'on le voudra. Passons à la lecture. Je vais vous dire brièvement ce que j'y lis et après vous pourrez les relire pour plus de détails."

L'Otaku aux chainettes s'empara du dossier "Clan Sokora". Il l'ouvrit, le lut un instant puis commença à raconter à ses partenaires.

"À ce que je lis, le clan Sokora est plus ancien que Konoha lui-même. Ils auraient acceptés de soutenir la formation du village en échange de la garantie qu'ils seraient les seuls dirigeants de leur domaine."

Ria déclara.

"C'est surement Arashishima, l'île de la tempête. C'est là qu'est leur demeure et leur petit village."

Steven poursuivit.

"Il est écrit que la puissance et la réputation de ce clan provient de leur goût pour l'expérimentation avec le chakra. Ils auraient ainsi découvert pas mal de théories et de propriétés intéressante à son propos, tout en les gardant majoritairement secrète. D'après ce papier, et ce que tu avais dit il y'a quelques jours Ria, les Sokora sont connus pour leurs Jutsus agissant sur l'espace-temps. L'une d'entre elle se nommerait Munashii no Koutetsu, l'Armure du Néant. Cela les rendrait capable d'envoyer le chakra qui sort naturellement de leur corps vers d'autres endroits, en général le vide stellaire, afin qu'aucun ninja ne puisse le percevoir."

Kakashi prononça, pas mal intéressé.

"J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur cette technique… C'est redoutable. Sans émission de chakra, cela signifie qu'il n'y a aucun moyen à part les sens humains ordinaires pour les repérer. Et aussi que toute attaque contre eux utilisant du chakra serait affaiblit, voir complètement annulée."

Anko précisa.

"Oui mais cela signifie aussi qu'ils ne peuvent donc pas utiliser de chakra lorsqu'ils se servent de cette armure, même pour des techniques basiques comme marcher aux murs ou sur l'eau."

Puis Ria informa.

"C'est pour cela que les Sokora s'entrainent beaucoup à différentes technique de taijutsu… Ne les sous-estimez pas. Au corps à corps, ils sont extrêmement doués. Ils s'entrainent chaque jours aux arts martiaux et au maniement des armes."

Les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Le geek ajouta.

"Ce qui m'inquiète, personnellement, c'est qu'il est écrit qu'ils seraient capable d'utiliser un Jutsu permettant de créer des… ouvertures vers d'autres lieux dans le monde… Un peu comme dans portal j'ai l'impression."

Le métalleux regarda en direction de son amie rousse en signe qu'il aurait aimé une explication. Elle déclara, hélas.

"Je ne les ai jamais vu utilisé cette technique malheureusement. Selon Nozomi…" Ria sembla un peu peinée en repensant à son ami décédé. "C'est la plus importante et secrète de leur clan. Le seul à pouvoir s'en servir actuellement est son grand-père, Sokora Takeshi, le chef du clan."

Ce nom fît froncer les sourcils à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ria termina en ajoutant.

"Mais il n'y a pas trop à s'en faire. Si tu as peur qu'ils s'infiltrent dans le village, sache qu'on m'a raconté que ce jutsu consommait tellement d'énergie qu'une ouverture ne pourrait durer que deux minutes avant d'épuiser complètement son lanceur. De plus, cela provoque des… perturbations de chakra au point d'arriver, si j'ai bien compris."

Le ninja copieur conclut.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'on repérerait une ouverture en un instant si cela arrivait dans le village. Il faut que leur destination soit un lieu aussi isolé que possible."

"Précisément." Confirma la fille à la mèche de perles de bois.

Steven ne sembla pas complètement satisfait de cette explication, pour une raison qui dépassait Ria et dont il devrait parler avec elle en privé. Malgré cela, il poursuivit.

"Bon… Le reste vous le connaissez déjà. La quasi-totalité de ce clan à disparus durant la dernière guerre, le chef du clan s'est barré en claquant la porte et, apparemment, ils ont décidés de… disons 'mettre un peu d'ordre' dans ce monde à leur façon. Façon qui implique meurtre, manipulation et trafic d'arme"

"Avec l'aide du Professeur Thomas Mitchell." Ajouta la rousse en sweat-shirt.

Le geek lui lança alors un regard noir en disant.

"Peut-être, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il est à l'origine de tout cela. Tu disais toi-même ne pas savoir de qui était l'idée."

Ria sembla déstabilisée.

"Attend…" Prononça-t-elle. "T'es quand même pas en train de défendre ce type ?"

Steven lui déclara alors avec une certaine rancœur.

"Excuse-moi de ne pas croire, comme toi, que le seul type à m'avoir soutenus à l'école et avoir été sympa avec moi est un génie du mal alors que t'en es pas sûr."

Ria serra les poings. Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser de rage. Mais elle se rendit compte que les deux ninjas les regardaient avec curiosité. Elle tenta donc de se détendre, voyant la dispute arrivée, et lui annonça avec une colère difficilement contenu.

"On en reparlera."

Anko voulut en savoir plus mais Kakashi lui fit un signe négatif de la tête voulant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le Sandaime, lors d'une assemblé exceptionnelle de ninjas, quelques jours auparavant Steven, leur avait parlé des projets des Sokora et des armes provenant d'un "pays lointain" fabriqué par ce dénommé Mitchell, en omettant bien sûr tout ce qui concernait la Pandora et les voyages entres les mondes. Cela attisait leur curiosité mais es deux étrangers n'avaient visiblement pas la même vision des choses à propos de lui. Si Mitarashi voulait des réponses, elle devrait attendre de les voir seul à seul.

Bien qu'ennuyé par le ton que la rousse avait prise, se contenta de prendre un autre document et poursuivre comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

"Puisqu'on en parlait, voilà fiche d'identité de Sokora Takeshi."

Il lut un instant avant de raconter.

"On dirait que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un vétéran de plusieurs conflits et il a bien connu le Sandaime. Il fait… ou en tout cas faisait figure d'autorité parmi les clans de Konoha. Même les Uchiha devait le respecté vu ce qu'ils en disent là-dedans: Très intelligent, excellent archer, diplomate de grand talent et ninja exemplaire… Il est désormais noté comme traître, ce qui est logique… Il est écris que sa femme et son fils son mort pendant la dernière guerre et que le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille est sa petite fille : Nijiko Sokora."

Le geek feuilleta un peu mais ne trouva pas grand-chose sur la jeune Sokora, à part les renseignements les plus basiques, le fait qu'elle était d'une santé fragile et une photo d'elle. C'était une petite fille adorable, à peu près du même âge que Naruto. Son doux visage pâle, ses yeux bleu claire et ses lisses cheveux noirs, qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son cou, lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine très fragile.

Quant à Nozomi, l'Otaku ne trouva pas grand-chose, comme pour Nijiko, les seuls choses intéressante qu'il pût voir furent le fait qu'il s'agissait du neveu de Takeshi et à quoi il ressemblait. Il devait être quelqu'un de sympathique. Ses cheveux avaient une coupe 'aérodynamique' et son sourire jovial, ainsi que sa tête un peu penché, montrait une attitude visiblement décontracté et énergique.

Le geek laissa le fichier Sokora Takeshi sur la table et commença à en lire un autre. Il prononça en le parcourant.

"Passons donc à celui de… Sokora Genkishi."

Lorsque le métalleux prononça ce mot, la jeune fille aux perles de bois sembla encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure, comme il l'avait prédit. Il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre il devrait parler de l'homme qui avait tué l'ami de Ria. Et il se doutait qu'elle devait être particulièrement frustrée après qu'il lui ait appris que cet assassin se trouvait au village, probablement caché quelque part, voir déjà partit, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter actuellement. Steven lui avait clairement dit qu'il était probable qu'il ait un lien avec le meurtre d'Itachi et que, si elle parlait du Sokora, elle risquait de prévenir les gens qu'Itachi leur avait demandé d'arrêter.

Le jeune homme aux médaillons observa la photo de Genkishi. C'était effectivement le même homme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure au bar. Son visage triangulaire donnait l'impression qu'il était d'une cruauté naturelle. Et cela était accentué par la peinture noire et les deux trios de bâtonnets pointus verticaux, dessinés de même couleur, qui entourait ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns en pics et sa barbiche pointue avait beau être très stylé, le métalleux voyait bien qu'il n'était absolument une personne auquel il faut se frotter.

Steven commença à lire son fichier.

"D'après ce que je lis, ce n'est pas un membre de la famille de Takeshi…"

Ria le coupa en disant.

"Il a été accepté dans le clan par Takeshi quand il était plus jeune. C'était un brigand. Quand il avait dix ou douze ans, il a tenté de combattre Takeshi-san au milieu d'une forêt pour lui voler ses armes et a perdu. Takeshi-san l'a ensuite pris sous son aile en voyant son potentielle de combattant et en apprenant qu'il n'avait personne, qu'il essayait de survivre. Il n'a jamais dit d'où il venait par contre."

Le jeune anglais arqua en sourcil devant cet exposé. La fille en sweat noir prononça.

"Je peux déjà te dire tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir sur cette ordure. T'as pas besoin de lire."

Le geek préférait lire les documents, pour voir ce que les ninjas savaient de leur côté. Mais quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le dossier à part ce qu'avait raconté Ria, il lui proposa de continuer. Elle expliqua donc.

"Genkishi est un assassin. Au sens propre j'entends. Il s'est spécialisé dans les techniques d'assassinat et maîtrise parfaitement le Munashii no Koutetsu, ainsi que des dizaines d'armes blanches et un taijutsu très efficace. Tsunade à essayer de le frapper, ça ne lui a presque rien fait."

Cette précision impressionna assez Anko, et intrigua Kakashi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en apprendre beaucoup plus pour comprendre que c'était un adversaire redoutable.

Rhiannon n'eut rien à ajouter à part que Genkishi était d'une parfaite loyauté envers Takeshi-san. Steven déposa alors sa fiche d'identité et en découvrit une dernière qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Le geek tomba sur la photo d'un homme au visage inexpressif mais effrayant, ses longs cheveux blancs retenu par un bandana bleu marine. La vue de ce regard dans lequel brillant une étincelle de détermination implacable, et qui lui semblait très proche de celui d'un Terminator, rappela un horrible souvenir à Steven: celui du jour où il avait failli mourir.

Les partenaires de l'adolescent aux médaillons virent clairement son inquiétude. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander ce qu'il y'avait, Steven se reprit et déclara.

"J'ai ici la fiche de Eiko."

Anko fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom. Elle se rappelait bien de ce ninja et de son chien. Elle et Kakashi avait été informé par l'Hokage, comme les autres, que cet homme était un associé dangereux des Sokora, mais on ne leur avait rien dit de plus.

Steven sembla un peu surpris puis très inquiet en lisant la fiche de l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre. Il ne sembla pas savoir par où commencer, aussi se contenta-t-il de lire ce qu'il voyait.

"Il y'a écrit que les Uchiha l'on ajouté à ce fichier après l'affaire Inuzuka. Et qu'ils ont seulement réussit à découvrir qu'il venait de Kiri, le village caché de la Brume."

Cela intrigua beaucoup les deux ninjas, ils connaissaient bien les rumeurs sur les combats à mort que pratiquaient autrefois ce village pour que leurs enfants passe au rang de Genin.

Steven poursuivit.

"Apparemment c'est un déserteur. Il aurait quitté son village avant de pouvoir participer aux duels permettant de passer Genin. La personne qui a écrit ce dossier indique qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé sur lui pour l'instant concernant ses activités avant d'être officiellement reconnu comme agent du clan Sokora à part une rumeur…"

Mais Ria le coupa en s'exclamant.

"Attend ! Ce serait lui le fameux agent ?"

Steven lui lança un regard déconcerté. Elle se reprit en se souvenant.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas. En fait, quand j'étais chez les Sokora, je les ai souvent entendus parler d'un agent qui les renseignait où accomplissait certaines tâches pour eux. J'ai demandé à Nozomi-san de qui il s'agissait et il m'a seulement dit de ne pas chercher à savoir, que c'était quelqu'un que Takeshi-san avait accepté dans le clan assez récemment et qu'il valait mieux ne jamais croiser sa route. Mitchell disait que, de toute manière, il y'avait peu de chance que je le croise et que je n'avais pas besoin de le connaître du coup."

Steven n'était pas particulièrement surpris par tout cela. Lorsqu'il avait eu Eiko en face de lui, avant qu'il n'essai de lui trancher la gorge et que son chien ne le morde, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une personne discrète et mystérieuse. Et au vu du regard particulièrement renfrogné d'Anko, celle-ci pensait la même chose.

Après un lourd silence perplexe, Kakashi intervint en interrogeant l'étranger aux chaînettes.

"Vous parliez d'une rumeur Rai-san… De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Le geek reposa les yeux sur le document. Son regard se chargea à nouveau d'inquiétude en se rappelant ce qu'il avait lu. Accablé par le souvenir de l'assassin sans émotion, il dût faire un effort pour pouvoir répondre au ninja copieur.

"Et bien, en fait… La rumeur prétend qu'il aurait tué un Jônin et quitté Kiri l'instant d'après."

"C'est impressionnant pour un jeune ninja, c'est vrai." Commenta la dame serpent. "Mais ce n'est pas si étrange pour Kiri, à cette époque."

"Oui mais ce n'est pas aussi simple…" Continua le métalleux, la gorge noué. "Le Jônin en question était son Sensei, celui qui devait l'entraîner pour devenir Genin. Eiko serait allé à sa rencontre pour boire un thé et lui aurait dit que si c'était un Jônin comme lui qui supervisait les combats à mort, je cite: 'En toute logique vous devez être plus fort que les autres élèves. Donc si je vous tue avant, je devrais être automatiquement promus Genin.' "

Cette informations surpris pas mal les gens dans la pièce, y compris Kakashi, à sa manière qui montrait plus de l'inquiétude que de l'étonnement.

Steven continua.

"Son Sensei lui aurait dit qu'il serait considéré comme un traître s'il faisait cela, puisque c'était un supérieur hiérarchique. Ce à quoi Eiko aurait répondu que cela signifiait que son village n'était pas l'endroit qu'il lui fallait. C'est là que son Sensei serait mort, empoisonné par le thé que Eiko lui avait servi juste avant."

Cette révélation choqua Mitarashi et Rhiannon. Kakashi montra plus une forme de colère qui montrait que Steven avait raconté ce qu'il avait redouté d'entendre.

A part cette 'rumeur', Steven ne trouva rien sur Eiko dans le dossier.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de nouveau sur lui, en somme, c'était que cet homme était d'une intelligence redoutable et qu'il n'avait aucune pitié.

Plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus Steven redoutait cet homme aux cheveux d'albâtre.

L'affaire Uchiha ne faisait que commencer… Et au plus profond de son âme, Steven se mit à prier pour ne pas tomber sur un des Sokora en personne.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ encore merci pour votre fidélité et désolé pour l'attente.

Laissez donc une review pour que je sache qui est encore avec nous ;-)

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur la page Facebook; je vous rappelle le nom:

"Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles"

Sinon on se revoit au prochain chapitre ou sur La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse ;-)

A bientôt.

Œuvres citées : (je ne mets pas ceux du dialogue de Ria sur les films qu'à Steven car ils sont clairement cités.)

Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, Assassin's Creed, God of War, Dragonball, Big Bang Theory, Toy Story, Myst, Warehouse 13, Matrix, Star Wars, Grand Theft Auto V, Mass Effect, Portal, Terminator


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde.

Je sais que j'ai été trop long mais j'ai eu du boulot. Je vais essayer d'écrire d'une manière différente là. Moins descriptive. Si c'est aussi bien, je pourrais sortir les chapitres à un rythme acceptable malgré le boulot. Vous me direz ce que vous en penser.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont liké ma page Facebook ;-)

Musique:

_The Spirit Tree_ – Ori &amp; the blind forest OST

* * *

Chapitre 16

_Carnet de Steven Ryan_

_À partir de maintenant, Moi, Steven Ryan, me rappellerai et consignerai toute les images étranges qui me viendront en tête, après une perte de conscience ou m'être endormi, dans ce petit carnet. Je ne note pas de date pour ne pas réfléchir un instant entre le moment de mon réveil et celui de ma prise de note. _

_\- Une femme rousse chevauchant dans les Highlands (Ria pense qu'il s'agit d'une image du Disney-Pixar appelé "Rebelle")_

_\- Une île avec une Fusée et des bâtiments étranges (Myst)_

_\- Un entrepôt géant remplis d'objets historiques avec d'étranges pouvoirs (Warehouse 13)_

_\- Une ville de style anglais-Steampunk remplies de rats et de malades (Dishonored)_

_\- Une guerre sanglante entre des guerriers en armures bleues et des monstres insectoïdes (Warhammer 40.000)_

* * *

_Hôpital de Konoha_

_Neuf heure du matin_

Assis sur un banc, face à l'établissement médical, Steven questionna son amie en levant les yeux d'un petit livret bleu marine.

"Tu es certaines que ça aidera à comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

"Tu peux me faire confiance, répondit la rousse, mon père est psychiatre. Il conseillait à ses patients de faire comme ça pour qu'ils essaient de se rappeler leurs rêves. Même si j'ai compris que ce n'en est pas selon toi."

Le métalleux à la mèche regarda un instant ses notes avant de les ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il conclut en ajoutant.

"Mouai… J'ai quand même l'impression d'oublier des choses importantes, même en écrivant ça. Mais si tu en es si certaine…"

"Complètement. Déclarer tes intentions de cette manière sur un papier aide vraiment au niveau du subconscient. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu te souviendras de tout parfaitement dès la prochaine fois, mais petit à petit tu te souviendras de plus de chose au réveil… En tout cas si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit mon père. Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour la sensation d'oubli. On rêve plus d'une fois par nuit alors c'est normal."

Steven arqua un sourcil légèrement sceptique.

Puis il finit par déclarer en souriant, par gratitude envers Ria.

"Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça changera mais bon… Ça peut être cool d'avoir mon propre Journal comme dans Pillars of Eternity." Sourit Steven.

Ria sourit. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien réussir à faire avec ces prises de notes, mais au moins elle avait pût aider un peu Steven. Il s'était dit rassuré de pouvoir réfléchir à ces "visions" avec un peu plus d'éléments. Elle pensait également lui donner quelques conseils pour se détendre avant de s'endormir. Cette histoire inquiétait beaucoup son compagnon et lui donner un coup de main la rassurait un peu.

Elle interrogea alors le métalleux en tee-shirt de Diablo 3 Reaper of Souls sur sa soirée.

"Et sinon, cette soirée Dragon Ball, Naruto était content ?"

Steven raconta alors en ricanant, ses doigts triturant son médaillon Frostmourne.

"T'as pas idée à quel point. Il en est presque à l'étape trois : Faire le kaméhaméha en même temps que les héros. Il était tellement surexcité que j'ai bien cru devoir lui raconté Tokyo Ghoul pour le calmer."

Rihannon réagit en cognant le bras gauche du geek, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

"Hé !" Réagit-il "Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?"

"Je t'ai déjà prévenu de ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu lui faisait à nouveau peur."

"Oh ça va, je plaisantais…" Soupira Steven en se frottant là où elle l'avait frappée. "Et c'est pas comme si je lui avais proposé Silent Hill."

Ria le vit se masser le bras et se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle lui demanda.

"Tu as toujours froid au bras ?"

"Il est seulement un peu engourdie maintenant. Il a dû y'avoir du vent cette nuit ou j'ai dû dormir dessus."

"Pourtant il a pas fait si froid que ça cette nuit…" Réfléchit la jeune fille.

Une voix féminine prononça.

"On vous dérange?"

Les deux étrangers sursautèrent, le plus geek d'entre eux en mettant sa main au coeur. Puis ils découvrirent, en se retournant, un duo de ninjas qu'ils connaissaient bien désormais.

Steven se mit à râler.

"C'était obligé le Jumpscare, Anko?"

La kunoichi répliqua avec un amusement légèrement sadique.

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te surprenne?"

"Plus depuis Outlast au moins!"

Tous passèrent à autre chose, sachant depuis longtemps qu'une discussion sur les références de Steven mènerait à d'inutiles complications et crises de nerf.

Kakashi rapporta.

"Nous avons l'autorisation de voir le corps d'Uchiha Shisui."

Steven était content de cette nouvelle, mais il n'était malgré tout pas à l'aise à l'idée de revoir un cadavre à la morgue. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour en apprendre plus. Le rapport d'autopsie de l'affaire Shisui Uchiha était assez vague quant à la cause du décès. Le rapport indiquait simplement : Blessure mortelle au cœur et dans le dos. Pour Steven, il fallait absolument en savoir plus.

Voir le corps était donc une nécessité selon lui, même s'il était assez dégouté par cela, surtout en comprenant ce qu'il devrait faire si ce qu'il redoutait s'avérait juste. Il avait expliqué hier soir à ses collègues ce qu'il comptait faire, mais le besoin de demander l'autorisation pour voir le cadavre les avaient empêché de venir plus tôt

"Okay, allons-y." Soupira Steven en se levant.

Mais tandis que le groupe hétéroclite s'avançait vers l'hôpital, Anko remarqua un détail qui lui fit interpeller Steven.

"Hey! Où il est ton truc pour les oreilles?"

Steven fit grimace indiquant qu'il ne saisissait pas de quoi elle parlait.

"L'objet bizarre avec des fils que tu mets tout le temps…" Rajouta la dame-serpent.

"Mon MP-3 ?" Comprit le métalleux. "Je l'ai laissé chez Naruto. Il était complètement déchargé."

"Comment ça se fait ?" S'étonna la rouquine. "Tu fais toujours en sorte de l'avoir sur toi."

"J'ai dû m'endormir en oubliant de l'éteindre cette nuit. J'écoutais The Spirit Tree faut dire, c'est sûrement pour cela." Répondit l'anglais. "Ça m'énerve parce que, bizarrement, j'avais très envie d'écouter du Nightwish aujourd'hui."

Anko grogna en serrant le poing pour s'empêcher de frapper le geek. Non pas que cela ne lui aurait pas fait plaisir de le réduire en bouillie, mais elle commençait à se dire que plus elle lui ferait payer ses références, plus il en sortirait rien que pour l'agacer.

Ils finirent par entrer dans l'hôpital et descendre à la morgue. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur un autre Uchiha avec des cicatrices à la joue droite, le médecin qui avait pratiqué l'autopsie de Shisui. Il fusilla le groupe du regard.

"C'est vous qui venez voir Shisui-san?" S'enquit le légiste avec méfiance.

Les ninjas avait bien dit aux étranger que l'Uchiha, tout médecin qu'il fût, n'apprécierait pas plus que les autres de son clan qu'un étranger se mêle du meurtre d'un des leurs. Et le guerrier aux cheveux blanc comprenait encore mieux pourquoi depuis qu'il avait lu un des détails du rapport d'autopsie. Il voulait absolument voir si celui-ci était exact.

Si cela se confirmait, l'affaire était encore plus grave que Kakashi ne l'aurait pensé. Et même pratiquement personnel.

"C'est exact." Répondit Anko. "Nous avons l'autorisation…"

"Je sais." Interrompit l'Uchiha. "Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas comment Shimura Danzo à pût vous laissez faire."

En effet, cela n'avait fait plaisir à personne dans l'équipe mais, pour voir le corps de la victime, Kakashi et Anko avait dû demander l'autorisation à Shimura Danzo. Ils durent cependant tous attendre le lendemain pour avoir une réponse, car il s'était absenté une bonne partie de la nuit pour diverses raisons professionnelles.

"C'est moi normalement qui m'occupe des Uchiha, vivant ou mort." Gronda le médecin. "Vous avez même mon rapport. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mêler de ce qui nous regarde."

Steven laissa le ninja copieur demander au médecin irrité où se trouvait le corps de la victime.

Ce dernier, malgré ses ronchonnements, indiqua du pouce une salle au bout du couloir, ainsi que le numéro du casier réfrigérant de Shisui. Il précisa cependant sans une once de regret qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur son aide. Le groupe laissa le médecin réfractaire derrière lui et s'avança vers la porte.

Le geek entra assez lentement dans la pièce glacée, les doigts jouant avec son médaillon pentacle, à pierres vertes émeraude, et le logo de Metallica. Il voulait en finir vite avec cette tâche ingrate mais il rechignait à voir ce corps, surtout si ce qu'il avait lu dans le rapport d'autopsie était vraie.

Le groupe ouvrit le casier contenant le corps de Shisui. Il était recouvert de deux linges blancs, l'un sur le corps jusqu'au cou, l'autre sur le visage de la victime.

Steven se tendit en voyant le cadavre voilé. Lorsqu'il apparut devant ses yeux, le geek eut presque automatiquement une légère nausée qui commença à lui monté à la gorge. Ses compagnons remarquèrent cela et, sous des regards compréhensifs, malgré le côté légèrement pathétique de la scène, lui laissèrent un instant pour se reprendre.

Anko lui proposa alors.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en occuper, ou même regarder, tu sais. On peut s'en charger."

Mais le geek aux médaillons ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur le corps irrévélé.

Comme pour tenter de ne plus penser à la situation dans son ensemble, Steven tenta de se concentrer sur ses actions une par une. Il serra les poings et demanda à Kakashi, avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

"Le rapport d'autopsie parlait d'une blessure au cœur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le ninja confirma d'un hochement de tête. Ensuite de quoi le jeune étranger leva sa main pour saisir le tissu blanc. Il le retira légèrement et découvrit, à l'emplacement exact de l'organe cité, une blessure circulaire aussi grosse que le pouce.

À cet instant, les yeux du geek s'ouvrirent un peu plus et son cœur commença à battre beaucoup plus fort. Il prit une grande inspiration qu'il sentit pleinement passé dans sa gorge sèche.

Rien que voir la forme de cette blessure réduisit la liste de ses hypothèses quant à ce meurtre, comme il l'espérait. Mais malheureusement, elle donna aussi plus de poids aux moins réjouissantes d'entre-elles.

"C'est bien ce que tu soupçonnais?" S'enquit le ninja copieur.

"Oui…" Confirma Steven. "C'est bien une blessure par balle."

Les deux ninjas froncèrent les sourcils et fixèrent la plaie avec une curiosité inquiète.

Le détective amateur commença à être un peu nerveux. Il tenta de le cacher en prononçant à Ria en anglais.

"_Pourriez-vous me passez les outils Miss Palmer._"

Anko et Kakashi ne comprirent bien sûr pas ce qu'il dit. Ria aussi parût déboussolée. Puis elle saisit sa blague et répliqua, comme déçue qu'il n'ait pas pût trouver mieux.

"_Sérieusement ? NCIS ?_"

Steven hocha mollement l'épaule avec un rictus se voulant un sourire. La jeune Ashford vit bien qu'il essayait simplement d'avoir l'air d'aller bien. Elle passa donc l'éponge sur la mauvaise plaisanterie du geek et sortit de son sweat-shirt noir quelques objets de petite taille : une baguette en fer et un rapporteur.

Elle les passa a Steven qui, après une profonde hésitation, et visiblement dégouté, inséra lentement la baguette dans la blessure. Son fût extrêmement lent, non seulement pour ne pas fausser son relevé, mais également parce que son esprit bataillait pour ne pas s'arrêté et demander à un autre de le faire. Une fois le bâton de métal enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres, Steven se servit du rapporteur pour déclarer l'angle précis d'où était arrivé le tir. Il nota les valeurs sur un papier qu'il avait amené avec lui et le confia à Kakashi.

Le regard de Steven resta un instant posé sur le tissu blanc qui masquait le visage de Shisui. Les autres membres du groupe ne comprirent pas ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment.

Le geek avait le visage figé. Il avança sa main vers le linge blanc. Ria, saisissant ce qu'il allait faire, tenta de l'interpeller. Mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide.

Steven leva très légèrement le voile. Ce qu'il vit dessous lui fit d'un coup écarquillé les yeux avant de lâcher le linge et se retourner d'une traite en toussant, la main devant la bouche.

Rihannon courut pour se placer à côté de son ami et lui conseillé avec angoisse, en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

"Calme-toi Steven… Pense à autre chose. Respire profondément. Comme moi."

Ria inspira et expira de manière régulière. Steven, le regard vague, suivit son exemple avec difficulté. Il était à deux doigts de vomir.

Les deux ninjas assistèrent à cela avec indulgence. Kakashi releva à son tour le tissu et fronça son seul sourcil visible. Anko sembla elle aussi agacé. Ce que le rapport d'autopsie avait indiqué était donc vrai: Quelqu'un avait retiré ses yeux à Uchiha Shisui.

* * *

Le groupe était retourné devant l'hôpital. Le teint pâle de Steven avait indiqué qu'il lui fallait vraiment de l'air pur.

Tandis que le geek, assis sur le banc, finissait de se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu en jouant à Tetris, sur sa Playstation Vita, Ria discutait avec les deux guerriers de manga.

"Si ces yeux sont aussi puissants et précieux que vous le dite, conjectura la rousse, le tueur doit être en train d'essayer de les vendre au marché noir ou un truc du genre non?"

"C'est possible, tenta le ninja copieur, mais il est plus probable qu'il tente de se les faire transplanter. C'est un atout énorme en combat."

La rousse aux perles de bois réfléchit à cela en triturant son collier de la triple lune. Elle finit par déclarer.

"Je crois que vous avez raison. Mon père m'avait une fois dit qu'on ne peut pas gardé très longtemps des yeux à transplanter. L'opération doit avoir lieu très vite."

"Ça, cela dépend de comment on le conserve." Intervint Anko.

La jeune anglaise lança un regard curieux à la kunoichi. Cette dernière expliqua.

"Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne chez vous mais, ici, nous avons des systèmes qui permettent de préserver plus longtemps les organes à transplanter. Je crois que cela utilise du chakra dans une pâte bizarre. Cela permet de maintenir les organes en bon état au moins deux fois plus longtemps. C'est nouveau mais déjà très efficace."

Malgré son air concentré sur les briques de couleurs, Steven écoutait bien tout ce qui se disait. Kakashi ajouta.

"Par contre, c'est difficile de s'en procurer. C'est très cher donc ce sont généralement les médecins qui en reçoivent après en avoir fait la demande à leur chef de village."

Ria n'était pas rassurée par cette information. Elle multipliait les possibilités.

Le geek expliqua alors, le regard toujours vers le sol.

"D'après la blessure dans son dos, la balle est visiblement sortie. Il va nous falloir quelques infos en plus."

Il sortit de sa poche son MyPhone Zeta et navigua dans ses photos pour relire les dossiers que les ninjas lui avaient rapportés hier. Et tandis qu'il relisait celui de l'affaire Hasaki, il demanda à Hatake et Mitarashi, sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

"Vous savez où se trouve la scène du crime? Cette 'Vallée de la Fin'?"

"Tout le monde le sais ici." Confirma la dame aux serpents.

Steven tendit à ses collègues ninjas la baguette en fer et le rapporteur qu'il avait utilisé et nettoyé auparavant, ainsi qu'un papier plié.

"L'angle de tir est sur cette feuille. Utilisez donc ces objets pour déterminer d'où provenait le tir, et donc le tueur, en vous plaçant là où a été trouvé le corps."

Anko se sentit un peu exploité sur le coup.

"Heu… Pourquoi ce serait à NOUS de le faire?" Questionna la kunoichi, irrité par cette nouvelle hiérarchie improvisée.

Steven répondit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Parce que je suis sûr que c'est loin et que vous pourrez vous y rendre bien plus vite qu'en nous emmenez, Ria et moi. Notre temps est compté."

Steven se tendit un peu après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Dire que leur temps était compté' lui rappelait le fameux Narrateur et sa prédiction sur la fin imminente de cet univers. L'otaku espéra ne pas avoir à justifier ses paroles. Cela aurait été trop compliqué.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Anko se contenta de prendre le matériel dans sa poche et partir en grondant la première dans un nuage de fumée. Elle devait faire un parallèle avec l'affaire Inuzuka, pensant comprendre qu'il valait mieux faire vite, effectivement, avant que certain ninja ne précipite l'affaire et ne mette en place un procès.

Kakashi lança un regard interrogatif aux deux étrangers. Rihannon comprit à quoi il pensait et déclara.

"Nous allons retourner chez Naruto-kun. Il doit être à l'académie en ce moment avec Sasuke-kun. On vous attendra là-bas, en réfléchissant à l'affaire."

Le ninja copieur acquiesça et disparu à son tour.

Ce fût au tour de Steven de grogner.

"Ils pourraient prévenir quand ils font cela. J'ai faillis manquer une ligne là."

"Tu crois que c'est le moment de se plaindre ?" Souffla la rousse. "C'est pas sympa pour ceux qui sont entrain de t'aider. Je n'avais pas prévu d'annuler mon entrainement avec Tsunade à cause de ton incroyable aptitude à t'attirer des ennuis."

Steven répliqua.

"Et moi je peux t'assurer que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de vivre une version Shonen de 'The Wolf among Us'. J'ai rien de Bigby Wolf, même si j'adore les loups."

"Tu pourrais au moins cité la BD original plutôt que le jeu."

"Parce que tu connais Fables toi ?"

"Ouai, mon cousin m'avait offert le tome Un. Toi, tu l'as pas lu ?"

"Si, bien sûr, mais je suis plus Gamer que Fan de BD. Et encore, je préfère les Shonen aux Comics."

La fille au médaillon de la triple lune soupira un grand coup. Puis s'exclama avec un profond épuisement nerveux.

"T'es vraiment qu'un gros geek."

"Pas désolé de te décevoir Cendrillon."

Ria gronda en levant un poing très menaçant, mais pas autant que son regard, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul intimidé à Steven, et rater la formation d'une belle ligne de couleur sur Tetris.

Il se dépêcha donc de se lever et partir en annonçant.

"Heu… Allez ! Il vaut mieux rentrer et réfléchir. Cette affaire est loin d'être terminée."

Ria garda une mine renfrognée mais finit par le suivre en passant à autre chose. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une personne les observait depuis les ombres.

* * *

_Rue de Konoha_

_Quinze minutes plus tard_

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre les deux anglais tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues du village.

Ria n'aimait pas trop cette ambiance. Même si la rue était pleine de vie, nonobstant quelques regards curieux de la part de certains villageois, il lui semblait presque sentir un mur entre elle et son compatriote. Et voir son visage si baissé et concentré sur sa 3DS (car oui, il avait changé de console en cours de route) n'arrangeait pas grand-chose.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa partie de Phoenix Wright en japonais. Lorsqu'elle crût comprendre qu'il était à un moment calme de l'histoire, elle tenta de briser la glace entre eux.

"Ça va Steven ?"

Le geek lui jeta un regard un peu surpris avant de prononcer avec hésitation.

"Heu… Ouai ça va… Pourquoi ?"

La rousse lui rappela.

"Tu semblais à deux doigts de vomir y'a pas longtemps."

Les doigts de Steven cessèrent de pianoter les boutons et une certaine culpabilité sembla se former sur son visage.

Rapidement, et un peu embêté, l'adolescente prononça.

"Hé… y'a pas de honte à avoir tu sais. C'était vraiment pas jolie ce qu'a subit Shisui-san."

Le métalleux s'en voulait tout de même un peu. Il savait que la réalité et les jeux étaient deux choses différentes. Mais il avait cru que les éléments gores qu'il avait vu toute ses années l'auraient un petit peu désensibilisé à toute ces choses. Il s'était fait des illusions, et s'en voulait pour cela.

La jeune Ashford tenta de poursuivre la conversation.

"Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu espères avoir comme info avec l'angle de tir ? Le type de blessure, je comprends, mais cela, pourquoi ?"

L'otaku aux médaillons recommença à jouer en se justifiant.

"Selon l'angle d'où provient le tir et la disposition des lieux, on pourra déterminer approximativement le type d'arme utilisé. Et selon cette information, nous en saurons potentiellement un peu plus sur qui est le tueur en réfléchissant aux personnes qui avait accès à ce type d'arme."

"Mais on sait que ce sont les Sokora qui utilise des armes à feu non ?"

"Oui. Mais cela peut aussi être un de leur 'client'. Il faudra aussi réfléchir à qui aurait pût piéger Shisui-san. Je ne pense pas que n'importe qui aurait pût approcher et tromper un Uchiha comme lui si facilement. En utilisant cette donnée en plus, la liste des suspect devrait être réduite."

Ria réfléchit à cela. Elle était persuadée que Genkishi était le meurtrier et avait tout fait pour convaincre Steven hier. Le geek avait reconnu que c'était probable. Mais il lui manquait trop d'informations pour accepter cette supposition aussi vite. La jeune anglaise finit par accepter son raisonnement et continua.

"Et la baguette et le rapporteur ? Quand est-ce que tu te les ais procurés? Je te vois mal trimballer cela dans ton gros sac de geek pour aller camper."

Steven eut un petit rire. Il devait reconnaitre que c'était assez drôle comme pique.

"J'y ai pensé ce matin." Raconta le métalleux. "Après m'être réveillé, le bras complètement gelé comme tu sais, je suis allez le frotter à l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain. Parce que c'est impossible de jouer sans ma main gauche, c'est elle qui sert aux déplacements en général. Entre temps, Naruto s'est réveillé et m'a demandé de l'emmener à l'académie comme promis. Je l'ai fait après avoir dû lui faire un énième plat de ramen comme petit déjeuner. Du coup au retour je suis allé faire des courses parce que j'en pouvais plus de tous ces ramens. Il fallait absolument que je prenne d'autres choses, sinon je risquais de lui balancer une boite à la figure la prochaine fois qu'il m'en aurait proposé."

Ria ne trouvais pas cela drôle. Mais cela ne choqua pas Steven car il ne plaisantait même pas.

"Au magasin, j'ai pris quelques trucs de bases, du genre poisson, œufs et légumes. Et à un moment j'ai vu une étale avec les fournitures scolaires de base. Je me suis dît hier que, si Shisui avait été tué par quelqu'un en lien avec les Sokora, il avait dû être abattu par une arme à feu. En voyant un rapporteur, j'ai compris que je pouvais m'en servir pour connaitre l'angle de tir. Une information en plus est toujours une bonne chose."

"À ce point?" Interrogea la fille aux perles de bois dans les cheveux.

"Absolument. La moindre information manquante dans un raisonnement peut provoquer un doute tel qu'on n'est, en réalité, absolument sûr de rien. Et ne pas être sûr, c'est la même chose que ne pas savoir en réalité…"

La rouquine remarqua qu'étrangement, la voix du geek c'était mise à se gorger de tension.

"Et il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que le doute…" Ajouta-t-il.

À ce moment, l'anglaise vit que le geek aux chaînettes serrait sa console si fort que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La jeune fille en sweat noir commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Il se dégageait maintenant de l'Otaku aux trois chaînettes une aura assez angoissante.

Steven énonça alors, avec un air de plus en plus colérique.

"Tu peux me croire, il suffit de justes deux ou trois petites infos gardés secrète pour croire qu'on comprend alors qu'on n'est en fait sûr de rien… Comme, AU HASARD, dans 'Five Night at Freddy's'…"

Le ton emplis de frustration du Gamer montrait qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, aucune once de hasard dans ses paroles. En revanche, on sentait une forme de rage qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ria ne pût cependant pas l'empêcher de poursuivre, tant elle était déboussolée par ce qu'elle voyait.

"Five night at Freddy's qui est une série de jeu avec un scénario extrêmement bien caché, ce qui ajoute du mystère et du challenge. Une aubaine pour un Gamer qui aime résoudre des mystères scénaristiques."

Les yeux marrons du métalleux étaient emplis d'irritation. Il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

"Mais en même temps d'être très bien conçue, l'histoire est aussi remplit de questions sans réponses claires. Ce qui la rend à la fois géniale et affreusement frustrante."

La disciple de Tsunade commença à reculer avec inquiétude.

"Sauf que le mystère ça va cinq minute mais à la fin certains joueurs ont besoins de réponses. D'une explication même tirée par les cheveux à tout ce qu'on leur a montré. A telle point que l'un d'entre eux, dont je ne dirais pas le nom, est allé jusqu'à chercher sur TOUT les sites et forums de la série et analyser CHAQUE théories sur l'histoire. Après quoi il a envoyé un dossier de trois-cent soixante-dix-huit pages au créateur lui-même pour lui demander s'il avait réussi à percer tous les secrets du jeu. Il espérait que le créateur aurait reconnu combien le raisonnement de ce joueur était sans faille, ou au moins qu'il aurait dit qu'il faisait fausse route…"

Ria avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Surtout lorsque le geek commença à parler en anglais.

"_Mais NON ! Il a fallu que cette ordure de développeur se la joue mystérieux en envoyant, pour seule réponse à son dossier et sa théorie, un simple et stupide: 'Qui sait ?'. Ça, plutôt que reconnaître sa défaite?_"

Le Gamer aux chaînettes hurla à la face du ciel d'une voix effroyablement puissante, les bras levés et le visage marqué par l'exaspération.

"_SOIS MAUDIT SCOTT COWTHOOOON_ !"

La voix du geek sembla résonner dans toute la région.

Les quelques villageois qui se trouvait dans la rue, à ce moment, sursautèrent de peur en entendant ces paroles bizarres empreintes d'une horrible malveillance.

Une enfant se cacha même derrière sa mère tant elle eut peur.

L'adolescente en sweat noir resta un instant figée et dubitative devant ce nouveau Steven à l'air plus menaçant qu'un lion enragé. Le faucheur d'âme sur son tee shirt Diablo ne semblait plus trop n'être qu'un élément décoratif.

"Heu… Steven?" Tenta la jeune fille aux perles de bois. "Ça va?"

Le grand énervé sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se détendit presque immédiatement et se racla la gorge, avant de se tenir droit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il demanda alors pardon d'une voix qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'embarrasser de culpabilité.

"Excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à rager quand il s'agit de ce sujet. Le professeur me l'avait fait remarquer."

"Tu parles du professeur Scott?"

"Non, de Mitchell."

Ce fût au tour de Ria de se tendre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas parler de cette vipère. Mais elle voyait que Steven, lui, n'avait aucun mal à le faire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'apprécie autant ?" S'enquit la rousse, désireuse de savoir pourquoi ce qu'elle avait vécu n'arrivait pas à le convaincre.

Le geek lui répondit avec un certain agacement.

"Quoi? Tu n'apprécies pas que je pense que tu ne sais pas tout sur les gens et leurs vraies motivations?"

Ria était à deux doigts de lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Elle l'aurait fait si elle ne savait pas que son coup l'aurait fait tomber dans les pommes. Ce qui l'aurait obligé à attendre pour avoir sa réponse en plus de le porter.

"Répond moi juste." Insista fermement l'anglaise en colère.

Steven, en levant ses yeux de sa 3DS, comprit dans son regard qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas si facilement. Il sembla pensif pendant un instant. Puis, finalement, le Gamer aux médaillons soupira un grand coup avant de se résigner, rangeant sa console dans sa poche au passage.

"Chaque fois que tu me parles du professeur comme d'une ordure ayant tout prévue pour réduire ce monde en cendre… Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer comme ça. Pas une seconde."

L'otaku hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

"Tu sais combien je ne m'entendais pas avec les autres…" L'anglaise aurait été hypocrite de prétendre le contraire. " Ben… J'ai passé pas mal de temps à discuter avec Mitchell à l'école. Il était très doué pour réexpliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas dans ses cours. Puis j'ai découvert qu'il appréciait aussi la science-fiction. On a pût parler de plein de choses ensemble. Et pas juste pour dire que tel invention ou découverte était classe, mais aussi pour discuter des implications et la probabilité d'arrivée de certaines d'entre elle. Pour une fois je pouvais vraiment discuter de ce que j'aime et de choses intéressantes en même temps avec quelqu'un de plus mature."

La disciple de Tsunade commençait à comprendre.

"C'était de bons échanges. Je lui ai parlé d'Iron Man et Metal Gear Solid et il était vraiment intéressé… C'était sympa."

Le visage de Steven sembla se parer d'un voile de nostalgie. Rihannon n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi ces moments avec Mitchell était aussi précieux pour lui, mais son instinct lui faisait comprendre que c'était un sujet sensible et que, du coup, cela justifiait que le geek ai tant de mal à remettre en question sa confiance en cet homme qu'elle avait côtoyé de plus près.

Elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre Steven comme ça. Et peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas Mitchell aussi bien qu'elle le pensait, si ce que lui avait raconté le Gamer s'avérait exact. Il lui faudrait plus que des mots pour le faire changer d'avis et voir ce qu'elle avait vu chez le professeur ces six derniers mois. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé le fameux scientifique comme Steven l'avait fait.

La jeune fille comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait capable de voir le tableau 'Mitchell' dans son ensemble.

Le Gamer à la mèche Vessalius sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Il tourna la tête vers son amie bagarreuse, tandis qu'ils tournaient à un croisement, et la questionna.

"Au fait tu avais dit que Mitchell ne pouvait pas utiliser la Pandora pour entrer dans le village directement. Tu en es sûr ? Cela pourrait être une information capitale."

La disciple au médaillon lunaire se rappela avoir effectivement présenter les choses ainsi, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Elle réfléchit un instant pour trouver ses mots, car elle n'avait elle-même pas bien compris le charabia scientifique de son ancien instructeur, puis commença à expliquer.

"En fait la Pandora n'arrive pas à se rendre d'un point d'un univers à un autre sans des coordonnées. Mitchell a pût rejoindre le domaine des Sokora parce que Takeshi servait en quelque sorte de balise vers un endroit précis. Il indiquait où la Pandora devait se rendre. Cela à demander des mois au professeur pour régler la boîte de sorte qu'elle retienne l'emplacement qu'indiquait Takeshi depuis sa chambre de méditation. Et Mitchell a fait en sorte que la boîte retienne automatiquement les informations de l'endroit d'où elle part dans notre monde, mais sans bien savoir comment. Il tâtonne en quelque sorte."

"Mais il peut partir de n'importe où depuis la terre non… ? Enfin, notre monde d'origine je veux dire."

"Oui parce que là d'où nous venons, c'est notre monde d'origine et donc celui de la boîte aussi. Elle est préconfigurée sur notre planète et peut donc plus facilement retenir les 'coordonnées' d'un lieu de chez nous. Pour ce monde ci, c'est différent, parce que c'est un tout autre univers. Il y'a des point communs selon Mitchell, comme le fait qu'il y'ait aussi quatre dimensions: les axes X, Y et Z et le Temps. Mais les choses au sein du continuum espace-temps, si je ne me trompe pas dans les termes qu'il a utilisé, ne sont pas au mêmes coordonnés."

"Je crois que je commence à comprendre." Réagit Steven. "La Pandora sait se repérer dans notre univers, parce qu'elle sait à quoi se référer, mais pour un autre, il lui faut plus de données."

"En gros oui. Il manque à la machine un moyen de savoir où sont les axes X-Y-Z d'un autre univers et quels endroits y sont vivables. Sans les coordonnées de la chambre de méditation de Takeshi Sokora, il ne serait pas capable de venir dans ce monde. Une mauvaise manipulation pourrait le faire apparaitre à des milliers d'années lumières d'ici."

Le geek semblait pas mal incrédule. La jeune anglaise lui demanda.

"Heu… Est-ce que tu as tout suivis?"

"Oh oui t'inquiète pas." Rassura le geek. "J'ai vu des explications bien plus compliqués dans Hunter x Hunter. Je suis habitué."

"Si tu le dit… En résumé, il lui faut encore trouver un modèle mathématique pour se repérer dans les différents continuums espace-temps. Et il aimerait bien trouver un moyen d'améliorer la puissance du dispositif. Histoire de réduire le temps de recharge de la boîte et améliorer son champ d'action. Mais quand je me suis enfuies, il y'a plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas l'air prêt de trouver comment régler tout ça."

Steven hocha la tête de soulagement tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'appartement de Naruto.

Le geek ouvrit la porte et la retint en se plaçant sur le côté, le regard posé sur la jeune rousse aux perles de bois dans les cheveux. Rihannon ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait. Après cinq secondes de silence et un de regards un peu perdu, de la part des deux adolescents, la londonienne finit par comprendre et s'exclama, surprise.

"Tu me tiens la porte ? Sérieusement ? Je ne t'aurais jamais cru du genre Gentleman."

Cette exclamation amusée provoqua pas mal de gêne chez l'otaku. Celui-ci se contenta de tourner le regard en grognant.

"Et alors? C'est pas parce que j'agis comme un geek que tu sais tout de moi. Et puis si ça t'embête, je peux très bien ne plus le faire. C'était juste un réflexe…"

Ria l'interrompit en riant.

"Du calme. Je ne me moque pas de toi."

Elle sentit qu'il valait mieux passer à autre chose et se contenta d'entrer dans la demeure du petit héros, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le logement, le londonien la suivit et ne vit pas bien loin. Les rideaux étaient tous fermés, plongeant les lieux dans le noir. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur mais la lumière ne s'alluma pas.

"Tiens…" S'étonna la rouquine en sweat. "Il n'y a plus de courant?"

Dans l'obscurité, quelques rayons de soleils passèrent entre des stores, ce qui permit à Steven de voir derrière son amie un morceau de bras et un reflet métallique.

Surpris, le Gamer à la mèche inspira en écarquillant les yeux. Et comme sous le coup d'un réflexe inconnu, la jeune fille se retourna en faisant un pas de côté. Graçe à cela, elle évita d'un cheveu une lame qui siffla près de son oreille.

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir son agresseur qu'un coup de poing atteignit son visage, la projetant au sol.

Steven resta figé sur place, le cœur battant la chamade et de la panique plein les yeux. L'assassin regarda un instant le geek effrayé droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier devina des cicatrices sur la joue du ninja. Celui-ci sortit alors un étrange objet longiforme que Steven reconnu dans la seconde.

Mais le métalleux aux chaînettes eu à peine le temps de le voir que son agresseur pressa la détente. Le jeune homme ressentit deux piqures avant de voir son corps être pris de puissants spasmes.

Steven s'effondra au sol et se sentit perdre très vite conscience.

Avant de défaillir, ses yeux virent quelqu'un se jeter sur le ninja, le plaquant au sol.

_Il vit une petite fille à la chevelure brillante comme le soleil._

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Steven se sentit tout engourdi. Et malgré cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien dormis. Il voulut prendre un moment pour se détendre, profitant de cette sensation d'apaisement, mais il se rappela de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouvert et complètement paniqué.

A l'instant où il fit ceci, une voix qu'il connaissait lui dit pour le rassurer.

"Du calme Ray-san. Tout va bien."

L'otaku aux médaillons découvrit la chevelure pourprée de Mitarashi. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était bel et bien plus en danger, il recommença à respirer calmement. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre où il se trouvait. C'était visiblement un appartement, mais dans lequel il n'avait jamais posé les pieds. En regardant près de lui, il vit une horloge lui indiquant que c'était le début d'après-midi.

Devinant sa désorientation, la kunoichi lui expliqua.

"Tu es chez moi. Hatake-san et moi vous avons emmené ici par mesure de sécurité."

Le jeune homme se détendit, retrouvant enfin des repères. Il soupira un grand coup tandis que la ninja s'informa, la voix dépourvu de son ton moqueur habituelle.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

Le londonien en jean se frotta la nuque en grommelant.

"Comme si Cole MacGrath s'était acharné sur moi. J'ai une de ses migraines encore…"

Puis l'étranger se rappela de son amie à médaillon lunaire et questionna rapidement Anko.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où est Ria?"

"Elle est à côté." Indiqua la ninja aux serpents. " Tu peux marcher?"

Le geek dû faire un effort mais il réussit à se lever. Ensuite de quoi il suivit Anko dans le salon.

L'étranger fût rassurer de voir Ria et Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait donner des conseils à la jeune fille sur sa posture tandis qu'elle tenait fermement un kunai dans la main droite. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer son camarade, elle reprit une posture normale mais sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Elle demanda à Steven son état mais ne sembla pas plus joyeuse en entendant la réponse.

Le métalleux s'installa, en gémissant un peu, à une table sur laquelle de vieilles boîtes de dangos et une théière chaude était disposées. Ces collègues firent de même. Le jeune homme à la mèche tenta de prendre une des boulettes appétissante mais se fit frapper la main par Anko qui gronda.

"Pas touche."

"Attend tu te fiche de moi ?!" S'énerva le geek. "Je viens de me prendre une décharge électrique en pleine poire. Et je suis pas ton chien !"

"Oh, Pauvre bébé." Prononça la kunoichi avec sarcasme. "Tu peux prendre autant de thé que tu veux mais pas touche à mes dangos."

L'adolescent au tee-shirt de Reaper of soul gronda. Puis il abandonna en soupirant. Il se servis alors un verre de thé en demandant aux autres ce qui leur était arrivé. Kakashi raconta.

"Après notre séparation, Mitarashi-san et moi avons investigués là où est mort Shisui-san."

Anko prit le relai.

"Au vue de la position que devait avoir le corps, l'angle de la blessure et ce que nous a raconté Ria-san sur les armes de chez vous, le tueur devait être de l'autre côté du ravin."

La rousse suggéra.

"C'était certainement un tir de Sniper. Tsunade-Sensei a failli être tué par une de ces armes. C'est la preuve que ce sont les Sokora qui l'ont tué."

Steven ne sembla pas si surpris que cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois, il commençait à s'habituer à certaines choses. Devinant qu'elle voyait déjà Genkishi en coupable, l'otaku corrigea la jeune anglaise.

"Non, cela signifie que le coupable est lié aux Sokora. C'est différent. Et ensuite?"

Anko reprit.

"On est revenu à l'appartement de Naruto et on y a découvert Ria-san surveillant un homme ligoté."

Le geek se rappelait clairement de ce ninja. Il regarda en direction de la rousse et posa la question.

"C'est le Uchiha médecin de ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ses trois comparses confirmèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

Ria expliqua.

"Après qu'il t'ait attaqué, je lui ai sauté dessus et me suis servi d'une technique, que m'a enseigné Tsunade-Sensei, pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Normalement il aurait pût y résister, c'est un ninja entraîné après tout, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une jeune étrangère comme moi sache un peu se battre. Il a été pris au dépourvu. Cela m'a laissé le temps de le désarmer et le ligoter avec du tissu."

Kakashi poursuivit.

"Cela ne l'aurait pas retenu longtemps mais, à son réveil, Ria le menaçait avec son kunai pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons emporté le suspect pour le questionner et nous t'avons amené ici. Lui, il est dans un placard bien attaché."

Steven sirota son thé en réfléchissant. Il posa ensuite la question qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

"Il m'a attaqué avec un TAZER, hein?"

Ria confirma en sortant, de la poche de sweat noir, l'objet longiforme qui avait assommé le Gamer aux chaînettes.

Steven l'observa de près pour confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà : c'était le même modèle de TAZER que ceux dans la caisse trouvée chez les Inuzuka.

Il supposa ensuite.

"J'imagine que vous l'avez déjà interrogez."

"Pas encore." Informa Anko. "Il s'est réveillé à un moment et n'a pas été très coopératif, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On a dû l'assommer à nouveau. Il est toujours dans les vapes pour l'instant. Bien saucissonné dans le placard. Il n'ira pas loin."

"Si un Uchiha est impliqué, ceux qui ont fait tuer Shisui-san doivent avoir le bras long." Affirma Hatake. "Ce n'est pas bon signe. C'est peut-être même lui le meurtrier qui sait. En tant que médecin attitré du clan, il était en position d'avoir tous les renseignements nécessaire."

"Mais comment se serait-il procuré un Sniper?" Réfléchit Ria. "Il l'aurait acheté à Inuzuka Gaku avant qu'on ne l'ai arrêté?"

"C'est obligé…" Pensa le ninja copieur. "A moins qu'il n'y ait un autre fournisseur, tous les convois entrant du village sont fouillés de fond en comble. Rien d'étranger n'échapperait aux gardes."

Le Gamer ne regardait pas ses camarades. Il semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux voguaient dans le vide, comme passant d'un moucheron imaginaire à un autre, tandis que ses doigts trituraient, tour à tour, son médaillon de Frostmourne, son logo de Metallica et son pentacle à pierres couleur émeraude.

Pourtant, il écoutait chaque mot prononcé autour de lui.

Le ninja copieur observait le voyageur à la mèche avec la même curiosité qu'exprimait, plus clairement, la jeune fille aux perles de bois. À l'instant où elle allait interpeller son camarade, Anko l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main, les yeux rivé sur le geek. La kunoichi, elle, commençait à savoir qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre cet étrange adolescent quand il faisait cette tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais elle savait que cela ferait avancer leur affaire.

Et elle avait raison. Le jeune aux chaînettes tentait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Il sortit alors son MyPhone-Zeta de sa poche et y chercha ce qui lui semblait être un élément capital à se rappeler. Ne comprenant bien sûr pas ce qu'il faisait, Kakashi et la dame serpent se jetèrent un regard curieux.

Sans lever les yeux de son appareil, le geek finit par demander.

"Anko… Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur l'interrogatoire de Gaku Inuzuka?"

"Pourquoi?" S'enquit la ninja.

"Je suis en train de relire le rapport d'Itachi-san sur l'affaire Hasaki, son enquête concernant la vente de l'arme qui a menacé Naruto. Il n'avait pas que Gaku-san en tête comme suspect. Il disait que cela pouvait probablement être une personne 'importante' d'un clan. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?"

Anko fouilla un peu sa mémoire avant d'expliquer.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été interrogé par la police du village après qu'elle ait saisi son stock d'armes étrangères."

"Donc par les Uchiha…" Nota Kakashi.

"Après cela, poursuivit Anko, il n'aurait rien dit d'intéressant. Seulement des confirmations à propos de choses dont nous nous doutions."

Steven retrouva son air profondément pensif.

Il leva son pouce.

Puis son index.

Puis son majeur.

Et c'est à ce moment que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de découvrir le secret le mieux gardé de la série Lost.

À la surprise de tout le monde, le Gamer à la mèche se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, renversant au passage sa tasse de thé, et déclara avec force.

"Il faut qu'on voit l'Hokage ! Immédiatement !"

Personne ne sût quoi répliquer en voyant cela. Encore moins lorsque l'adolescent se mit à courir vers la porte.

"Mais… Attend !" S'écria Anko, sur ses talons. "Et notre prisonnier ?"

"Si j'ai pût attendre pendant toute l'intro d'Half-life, il pourra bien attendre un peu !"

Le groupe composé de Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Rihannon Ashford et Steven Ryan se mit donc à courir dans les rues du village caché de la feuille, sous le regard d'un homme en chemise à carreau posté sur un toit…. Du moins, pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

_Bureau de l'Hokage_

_Un peu plus tard_

Le vieil Hiruzen Sarutobi, assis à sur son bureau, recommençait à maudire mentalement le quatrième Hokage pour son décès. Sans cela, il n'aurait pas eu à se coltiner la montagne de paperasse avec laquelle il était en train de se battre.

Mais il s'arrêta d'écrire, avec un soulagement intrigué, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il lâcha la feuille qu'il lisait en autorisant à entrer. Il fût vraiment très surpris en voyant entré la nouvelle disciple de Tsunade accompagné du ninja copieur et de la dévoreuse de Dango. Cette dernière ayant l'air de contenir une grosse colère, à deux doigt d'explosée, tout en trainant une étrange masse derrière elle.

"Et bien…" Hésita l'Hokage. "Voilà un groupe que je ne me serais jamais attendu à voir rassemblée un jour. Il y'a un problème ?"

La kunoichi commença à gronder de manière menaçante et déclara, en jetant violement au sol devant elle, dans un immense fracas, le poids mort qu'elle trainait.

"Demandez à ce boulet !"

Sarutobi découvrit le corps haletant et ruisselant de sueur d'un Steven Ryan à la langue pendante, presque à deux doigts de la mort.

Anticipant la question du chef ninja, Ria expliqua en grommelant.

"Il a couru plus longtemps que d'habitude. Résultat: on a été obligé de le trainé jusqu'ici pendant plus de la moitié du chemin."

L'Hokage sembla très déconcerté mais finit par se racler la gorge en reprenant son air assuré.

"Heu… Je vois." Poursuivit-il. "Mais pourquoi voulez-vous me voir finalement?"

"On le saura quand il aura… repris son souffle." Informa Kakashi.

"Il ne nous a même pas expliqué ce qu'il espérait faire." Ajouta Anko. "La prochaine fois qu'il nous fait un coup pareil, je jure que je le laisse trainé dehors."

Lorsque, finalement, Steven récupéra assez de souffle pour se lever, il se remit difficilement debout, toujours un peu haletant, et s'assit sur la chaise face à l'Hokage. Entre deux souffles, il prononça.

"Je vais… être… direct…" Il inspira un grand coup en s'essuyant le front. "Nous enquêtons sur l'affaire Uchiha Itachi."

L'Hokage ne parût pas tant surpris que cela. En tout cas, s'il l'était, il ne le montrait pas.

"Je vois." Accepta-t-il. "C'est une affaire délicate. Et travaillez dessus sans mon aval était très risqué, vous vous en rendez comptes?"

"Je vais tout… vous expliquez." Annonça Steven, sortant un papier plié de sa poche.

Après cela, Steven raconta un peu tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis hier, omettant évidemment tout ce qui avait trait au Narrateur: La demande de Sasuke, la Lettre d'Itachi, l'étrange personnage au bar, l'enrôlement de Kakashi, etc… Ce fût l'aide procuré par Danzo qui intrigué le plus l'Hokage. Mais face à toutes les informations que le groupe d'investigateurs partageait avec lui, le Sandaime n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir la question pour l'instant.

Lorsque l'otaku aux médaillons finit son récit. L'Hokage prît un moment pour emmagasiner tout cela avant d'interroger le londonien.

"Donc… Si je comprends bien, vous me faîtes confiance Rai-san. Itachi-san lui-même vous avais dit de ne me parler qu'en dernier recours et vous voilà."

"Je ne vous ait jamais vraiment soupçonné." Reconnut Steven, la mine sévère. "Mais je préférais rester prudent. J'ai appris que ce monde est plein de petits secrets. La prudence est de mise."

Les regards déterminés, mais tranquille, des membres de l'assemblé montrait qu'aucun n'en voulait vraiment à Steven pour cela. Sa démarche était raisonnable, surtout sachant qu'il n'avait pas une vision globalement fausse de leur monde.

Sarutobi demanda au jeune à la mèche.

"Du coup, vous venez m'annoncez qui est le meurtrier d'Itachi ?"

Les regards d'Anko, Ria et Hatake se fixèrent sur le geek aux chaînettes. Celui-ci répondit.

"Malheureusement non."

Cela pris un peu la dame-serpent au dépourvu.

"Mais selon la réponse à la question que je veux vous posez, je peux déterminer dans quel direction chercher."

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, visiblement prêt à entendre ce que Steven allait dire.

L'otaku demanda d'une traite.

"Est-ce que, oui ou non, Itachi espionnait les Uchiha pour vous ?"

L'Hokage masque son étonnement le mieux possible. Anko n'y parvint pas le moins du monde. Kakashi sembla plus intrigué et agacé que surpris. La jeune rousse en sweat connaissait la réponse, mais elle parût intriguée par le fait que ce fût cette question qui, selon Steven, pouvait tout déterminer dans cette affaire. Elle savait aussi que Steven, n'ayant pas lu le manga, ignorait les détails de la vie d'Itachi. Elle aurait pût lui répondre s'il avait partagé avec elle ses réflexions et été moins impulsif. Mais elle n'avait également jamais songé à ce détail, au milieu de toutes les informations qu'elle avait engrangé en lisant les aventures de Naruto. Cette information c'était perdu au milieu du reste en somme.

Le Sandaime regarda le jeune homme à la mèche droit dans les yeux.

"Vous savez que rien ne m'oblige à répondre à cette question potentiellement grotesque." Prononça avec lourdeur le vieux ninja.

"Oui, je sais." Confirma le geek. "Mais c'est l'une des pièces manquantes pour connaître la vérité. Si vous ne me répondez pas, nous serons tous dans l'impasse. Et les personnes qui ont piégé Itachi seront libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent au final."

L'Hokage resta silencieux, le regard toujours planté sur le londonien aux chaînettes. Il ne prononça rien pendant un moment. Steven soutint son regard, plus déterminé que jamais. Il savait que, littéralement, l'avenir du monde dépendait de cet instant. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

Finalement, le Sandaime soupira en soutenant sa tête d'une main.

"Décidément…" Souffla-t-il. "Vous êtes une vraie source de complications."

Les deux autres ninjas dans la salle semblèrent étonnés par cela.

Steven répliqua en prononçant.

"Dois-je prendre cela pour une réponse affirmative ?"

"Supposons que ce soit le cas…" Insinua le vieil homme. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait exactement ?"

Steven n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

"Cela signifie que les responsables du meurtre de Shisui-san, et donc ceux qui conspirent contre Konoha en s'alliant aux Sokora, ne sont autres que les Uchiha eux-mêmes."

Cette fois, même Kakashi ne pût retenir son ahurissement. Ako sembla sur le point de faire décrocher sa mâchoire et l'Hokage sembla plus grave que jamais.

"Vos accusations sont extrêmement grave Rai-san. Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer par quel raisonnement vous en êtes arrivez à cette conclusion."

Steven ne sembla pas déstabilisé par le ton grave du Sandaime. Il se contenta de démarrer son argumentaire.

Le geek leva un premier doigt.

"Premièrement : L'Uchiha chargé de l'autopsie a été très évasif dans son rapport et n'a pas signalé l'étrangeté de la blessure de Shisui-san, en plus de nous avoir agressé avec un TAZER. Itachi soupçonnait des gens important dans l'affaire de trafic Hasaki. Il parlait de 'membres important d'un clan' potentiellement. Le médecin Uchiha s'est donc fournit le TAZER soit en personne, et il n'est pas assez important pour faire entrer des armes sans être fouillé à l'entrée du village, soit auprès de Gaku et ce dernier n'aurait pas fait affaire avec un Uchiha. Ceux-ci étant la police même, cela aurait été un trop gros risque. De ce fait, pour avoir ce TAZER, le médecin devait avoir accès aux armes saisit dans le cadre de l'affaire Inuzuka. Et celles-ci sont sous la garde des Uchiha. Ce clan a le réseau de contacts, des opportunités de voyages pour le Traffic et des hommes. Tout cela explique une action aussi rapide, sinon il aurait fallu du temps pour se refournir en armes."

L'Hokage intervint.

"Sauf si ce sont les Sokora eux-mêmes qui sont intervenus."

Le londonien au tee-shirt noir précisa.

"Je vais justement vous expliquez pourquoi il y'a peu de chances que ce soit simplement une action de Takeshi Sokora."

Steven leva un second doigt en poursuivant.

"Deuxièmement : Si les Sokora voulaient s'en prendre aux Uchiha, pourquoi risquer de les mettre sur le qui-vive en tuant Shisui-san plutôt que, par exemple, leur leader, ou même toutes les cibles valables en même temps, alors que c'est un des plus puissants clans du village? Parce qu'ils visaient des Uchiha précis. Ils ne visaient pas le clan entier. Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait? Cela n'a pas de sens. Si l'on a les moyens de déstabiliser un groupe ennemi entier, pourquoi se contenter d'une personne, certes potentiellement puissante, mais finalement peu représentative ? Ce qui amène à la troisième question."

L'otaku bavard leva un troisième doigt.

"Troisièmement: Pourquoi s'en prendre indirectement à Uchiha Itachi? Ils auraient pût rendre d'autres personnes suspecte, comme par exemple, encore une fois, le chef du clan. Mais ils s'en sont pris à Itachi-san. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il espionnait un allié des Sokora. C'est la seule explication logique : Ils auraient pût déstabiliser le clan bien plus dûrement mais ne l'ont pas fait. Et il se trouve qu'Itachi espionnait pour votre compte. Il semblait faire plus confiance à vous, l'Hokage, qu'aux autres dans sa lettre. C'est un signe. Donc vous êtes plus lié à lui que son propre chef de clan. Il y'avait donc méfiance. De ce fait, si les quelqu'un apprenait que Itachi-san faisait cela, qui avait de bonnes raison de l'éliminer? Tout simplement quelqu'un qui voulait, disons, protéger les intérêts du clan plus que celui de l'Hokage. Quelqu'un qui s'est alors, au minimum fournit en arme auprès des Sokora, au pire les a comme allié. Il se peut même que ce soit les Uchiha eux-mêmes qui aient abattu Shisui. Ils avaient accès à ses affaires et des opportunités pour lui faire passer le message qui l'a mené à la mort à tout moment."

Steven baissa finalement sa main en concluant.

"Tout cela nous mène à la conclusion suivante : Les Uchiha, ou en tout cas un membre du clan assez puissant pour les utiliser, à provoquer le meurtre de Shisui-san pour se débarrasser d'Uchiha Itachi en partenariat plus ou moins direct avec les Sokora."

La salle devint silencieuse. Le ninja copieur semblait sur les nerfs. La kunoichi avait l'air abasourdie. Rihannon aussi, mais moins au vu de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le manga.

Le Sandaime, les doigts croisés devant lui, fronçait les sourcils d'un air presque menaçant.

Au bout d'un moment, qui parut terriblement long, l'Hokage grogna en se frottant le visage d'une main.

"Comment les choses ont elle pût dégénérer à ce point ?" Marmonna-t-il.

"Moi, je vais vous le dire." Prononça une nouvelle voix.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers l'entrée du bureau. L'Hokage écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qui était arrivé. La personne couverte de bandelettes qui se trouvait devant la porte pris tout le monde au dépourvu, notamment parce que personne ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer pendant qu'ils étaient concentrés sur les explications de Steven.

Danzo Shimura, la mine aussi figé que d'habitude, déclara avec une fermeté inquiétante.

"Votre complaisance et votre idéalisme ont laissé le champ libre à ces rebelles pour se préparer. Je vous avais prévenu depuis très longtemps qu'ils s'attaqueraient à nous à la première occasion. Et maintenant ils sont officiellement allié à un ennemi du village."

Personne ne sût quoi répondre à cela. Et le Sandaime commençait à avoir l'air sur le point de paniquer.

Steven, aussi étonné que les autres, s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise en déclarant.

"Attendez ! On sait seulement qu'un Uchiha a potentiellement utilisé le clan pour arriver à ses fins. Rien ne nous dit que c'est une action collective. C'est peut-être une action isolé comme pour Inuzuka Gaku…"

"Inutile Rai-san…" Coupa l'Hokage avec une colère qui n'était pas dirigé contre le geek. "Le vrai coupable ne l'intéresse pas. Ce qu'il attendait de vous, en vous aidant, c'était que vous indiquiez les Uchiha comme danger."

Steven, l'esprit embrouillé, balbutia.

"Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

Kakashi expliqua plus clairement.

"Il soupçonnait aussi les Uchiha, sans doute parce qu'il était au courant du fait qu'Itachi-san était un espion. Alors il se doutait qu'il serait surveillez. Il s'est donc servit de nous pour trouver discrètement des preuves qui justifieront ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps : Une action brutal contre les Uchiha."

"Les ennemis du village doivent être éliminé." Trancha Danzo. "Il n'est plus temps de négocier."

Le ninja manipulateur se tourna et commença à partir en annonçant.

"Je vais rappeler mes meilleurs éléments. Dès qu'ils seront rassemblés, nous arrêterons les Uchiha. Les preuves que nous avons convaincront suffisamment le conseil pour nous soutenir après les arrestations. J'espère, Sarutobi-san, que vous aurez la présence d'esprit d'être présent à ce moment. Toute opposition à notre opération sera perçue comme une forme de trahison par le conseil."

Puis il partit en fermant la porte. Laissant un groupe sidéré et en colère derrière lui.

Très déconcerté, Steven demanda.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"T'as pas compris Baka ?!" Hurla Anko. "Il s'est servie de nous. On est tombé dans un piège !"

* * *

_Journal de Thomas Mitchell_

_Rapport N°195_

L'expérience a été un succès !

Un triomphe même !

Il me faut absolument l'écrire pendant que c'est encore frais dans ma tête.

Quand je pense au chemin parcouru…

Cela va faire plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à venir dans ce monde… Je dois reconnaître que cela m'a semblé bien plus long. Gérer à la fois ma vie de Professeur et mes séjours ici… J'ai plus d'une fois souhaité quitter ce travail ingrat pour me concentrer sur mes projets, notamment _Olympus_. Mais j'aurais attiré les soupçons en arrivant à financer une maison sans un salaire officiel. Encore plus si je réglais mes dépenses en allant échanger de l'or des Sokora. Une fois, j'aurais pût donner une excuse, mais chaque semaines… Cela aurait été suspect. Et cela aurait ralentit nos opérations si je devenais un poids financier pour Takeshi.

Mais je m'égare. Tout ceci sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

J'ignore ce qui provoque ces étranges fluctuations d'énergie dans la Pandora. Mais, quoi que ce soit, je lui exprime mon entière gratitude. Depuis que cela a commencé, il y'a six mois environ, mes travaux n'ont fait qu'avancer dans le bon sens. Cela voyage visiblement de ce monde à d'autres en passant par la Pandora. J'ai même pût constater que la boîte consomme plus d'énergie qu'auparavant.

Sa fabrication, un subtil mélange de technologies de mon cru et de secrets de ce cher Takeshi, lui permet de produire de l'énergie en permanence d'elle-même. Mais depuis que ces variations ont commencées, le temps de recharge du dispositif a augmenté d'environ quinze pour cent. Ce qui signifie qu'il est en quelque sorte "ouvert" sur les autres univers en permanence. Cette chose serait-elle ainsi connectée à la Pandora ou à d'autres mondes en permanence? Est-ce un réseau d'un genre inimaginable ? Difficile à dire. Mais cela se sert visiblement de la boîte pour voyager sans jamais fermer la porte, si je puis dire.

J'en ai parlé à Takeshi. Il a été très surpris et intrigué. Il a effectivement sentit du chakra d'un genre particulier. Il a cherché dans les secrets les mieux gardés du clan, ceux auxquelles je n'ai pas encore eu accès. Mais malheureusement, il n'a rien trouvé. C'est une catégorie de Chakra encore jamais vu et qui ne correspond à rien de connu.

Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que, tant qu'elle est allumée, la boîte sert de porte sur chaque endroit possible de chaque univers imaginable (Et il faudrait un vrai cataclysme pour qu'elle s'éteigne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde). Ainsi, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir d'où vient ce flux dans ce monde, car il peut partir de n'importe où pour aller n'importe où. La frontière des dimensions n'existent littéralement plus pour cette chose. En revanche, il est possible d'observer plus ou moins sa "trajectoire". J'ai ainsi pût observer ses déplacements et en retirer des constantes. J'ai ensuite établit un modèle mathématique permettant de simplifier les données qui en résultait et ainsi produire des coordonnées.

J'ai alors pris un énorme risque. J'ai décidé de tenter un voyage vers un autre monde avec une des coordonnées que j'ai pût tirer de ses allez et venus énergétiques. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sokora car il aurait désapprouvé, au vu des risques de ne plus me voir, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais c'était une occasion inespérée, un pas de géant dans la réussite de notre projet. Et il était hors de question de laisser un autre que moi prendre la Pandora et risqué de ne plus jamais les revoir l'un ou l'autre. Aussi était-il clair que Takeshi aurait purement et simplement refusé cette expérience.

J'ai donc entré cette nuit des coordonnées, que j'avais relevé le soir précédent, dans la Pandora et l'ai activée.

En moins d'une seconde, je me suis retrouvé à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la mer. A peine avais-je eu le temps de tomber et sortir de l'eau que je me découvrais en plein milieu d'une ville qui ressemblait fort au Londres victorien. Mais elle était pleine de vermines et de machines fonctionnant avec des cylindres luminescents. Je dû me cacher quelques heures, le temps que la boîte se recharge. Il m'a semblé que les affiches sur les murs de cette capitale de la pestilence indiquaient le nom de Dunwall. Dès que possible, je suis revenu à mes coordonnées de départ.

C'est merveilleux !

J'en ai immédiatement fait part à Takeshi. Son ahurissement lui coupa toute envie de se mettre en colère.

Il faudra du temps pour que le système de coordonnées soit parfaitement au point, mais il est envisageable désormais. Et j'ai d'ores et déjà des idées pour augmenter la puissance de la Pandora graçe au métal étrange que Takeshi a finalement accepté de me montrer. Ses propriétés sont difficiles à cerner mais potentiellement formidables. À quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ? Les secrets du clan Sokora sont toujours une mine de découvertes.

J'ai bien fait de ne pas parler de toute mes découvertes à mademoiselle Rhiannon Ashford. Je me doutais qu'elle n'était plus très emballée par ce que nous faisons… Mais de là à nous faire un tel coup de poignard dans le dos… Au moins elle ne sait presque rien sur mes découvertes, et en particulier pour les projets _Olympus_.

Il faut que je me remette au travail hélas. Après tout cela, corrigé des copies d'ados de seize ans va sembler pitoyable. Mais encore un peu et je pourrais enfin quitter cette école ridicule.

Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve un moment pour rediscuter de tout cela avec Takeshi-san. Il est sur le pied de guerre depuis qu'il dit avoir repéré du mouvement sur la côte. Genkishi et Eiko ne sont pas encore revenu. Mais Takeshi à tout prévu au cas où ils ne reviendraient pas à temps. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter en résumé.

Lorsque je parlerais de tout cela à Richard, il sera vraiment aux anges.

Nous boirons à la santé de cette chose errante et mystérieuse pour nous avoir permis une si grande avancée.

* * *

Encore merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité (que mes études mettent à l'épreuve)

et à très vite sur "La reine, le geek et la princesse". ;-)

Références :

Pillars of Eternity, Dragon Ball, Tokyo Ghoul, Silent Hill, Outlast, Ori &amp; the Blind Forest, NCIS, Tetris , The Wolf Among Us, Fables, Phoenix Wright, Five night at Freddy's (et son créateur Scott Cowthon), Bioshock Infinite, Hunter x Hunter, Raiponce, Infamous, Lost, Half-Life, Dishonored


	17. Chapitre 17

Merci infiniment pour votre patience

Comme promis, je ne lâche rien. Et avec les vacances qui approchent, les choses vont sans doute s'accélérer un peu.

Musique:

_Runaway_ – Hail the Villain

* * *

Chapitre 17

_Il vit un monde aux mains des décédés, où mourrait un feu mythique._

_Steven devait courir. Sans s'arrêter. Il ne voyait rien dans les ténèbres mais il devait continuer. Il lui fallait atteindre la petite lumière avant que l'obscurité ne le digère complètement. Il fuyait si vite que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ce n'était qu'une douleur, et pas la pire qu'il ait connu. Il devait échapper à ce jazz nauséabond qui lui contaminait l'esprit, ainsi qu'à ce froid qui lui arrachait le cœur._

_Il arriva devant la porte sous laquelle passait la seule lumière de cet univers corrosif. L'entrée était faite dans un vieux bois à la peinture écaillée, mais elle était tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus solide. Steven ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui dans un claquement percutant._

_La musique pouvait encore être perçu derrière le bois, mais elle était faible désormais, à peine audible. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer. Le jeune homme vit un grand braséro au milieu de la pièce. Était-ce un temple ? Un palais antique ? Le feu n'éclairait pas suffisamment pour en être sûr. Les œuvres exposées étaient en grande partie plongées dans la pénombre. _

_Il vit une femme en armure violette au milieu de ruines modernes et de guerrières volantes._

_Le jeune homme avança vers la flamme, passant entre des sculptures blanches comme le marbre du Vatican. Il marcha près de l'ours mi-blanc mi-noir, le capitaine martien, la femme-étoile tombée du ciel… Chacune impressionnait par sa posture, son imposance ou sa beauté… _

_Puis le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une statue plus humble que les autres. Celle devant laquelle se trouvait le feu salvateur. C'était un vieil homme assis sur un banc, le regard paisible et les deux mains sur une canne. Un insigne argenté était planté dans le cœur de la sculpture. Un badge, aussi reluisant qu'un miroir, où était écrit les mots 'Metropolitan Police'. _

_Steven avait presque l'impression de se voir dedans._

_Le jeune homme resta un moment à contempler le personnage. Puis il s'assit respectueusement à côté de lui, le regard se perdant désormais dans les flammes. _

_Leurs chaleurs furent une couverture de douceur bienfaitrice pour le garçon égaré. Leur lumière devint de plus en plus blanche et brillante, jusqu'à l'aveuglé._

* * *

Steven avait l'impression d'être ballotté comme sur un navire en pleine tempête. L'esprit embrouillé, il ignora la légère migraine qui compressait son cerveau pour ouvrir les yeux et découvrir quel genre d'ouragan pouvait le secouer ainsi. Il ne fût pas surpris de sa découverte.

"Ah bah enfin !" Gronda une voix infantile. "Je croyais que tu te réveillerai jamais !"

Le métalleux songea qu'il aurait préféré que cela soit le cas. Il marmonna un peu en observant le petit enfant blond qui le surplombait avec un air grognon.

"Je vais être en retard à l'Académie si on se dépêche pas. Tu as promis de m'y emmener aujourd'hui."

En effet, le Gamer avait dit cela à Naruto hier soir, avant de dormir. Convaincu qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, il avait eu envie de faire quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à l'apprentie ninja pour lui faire plaisir. Une promesse qu'il savait pouvoir tenir s'il en avait l'occasion.

Le geek marmonna langoureusement.

"Ok… Je me lève… va préparer le p'tit déj'."

La tornade blonde sourit innocemment et couru vers la cuisine. L'ado en jean sortit de son sac de couchage en frottant mollement ses yeux endolorit. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le carnet bleu, posé négligemment sur sa boîte à pendentifs. Il ne voyait plus de raisons de suivre le conseil de son ami Ria. Mais, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de motifs pour ne pas le faire non plus, il finit par saisir le livret, prendre un stylo laissé au hasard, et ajouta une ligne à sa courte liste.

_À partir de maintenant, Moi, Steven Ryan, me rappellerai et consignerai toute les images étranges qui me viendront en tête, après une perte de conscience ou m'être endormi, dans ce petit carnet. Je ne note pas de date pour ne pas réfléchir un instant entre le moment de mon réveil et celui de ma prise de note. _

_\- Une femme rousse chevauchant dans les Highlands (Ria pense qu'il s'agit d'une image du Disney-Pixar appelé "Rebelle")_

_\- Une île avec une Fusée et des bâtiments étranges (Myst)_

_\- Un entrepôt géant remplis d'objets historiques avec d'étranges pouvoirs (Warehouse 13)_

_\- Une ville de style anglais-Steampunk remplies de rats et de malades (Dishonored)_

_\- Une guerre sanglante entre des guerriers en armures bleues et des monstres insectoïdes (Warhammer 40.000)_

_\- Une petite fille aux cheveux étrangement long et émettant de la lumière. (Le Disney Raiponce)_

_\- Un monde remplit de morts vivants et avec un feu sacré s'éteignant. (Dark Souls)_

Après avoir fermé le registre, et l'avoir nonchalamment jeté dans un coin, Steven se vêtit de son tee-shirt noir arborant un samouraï stylisé, avant de mettre à son cou un pentacle à pierres orange, son symbole des assassins et un mini-tournevis sonique argenté, orné d'une pierre verte. Il dû se battre un peu avec les chaînettes de son jean pour les démêler.

Il arrangea un peu sa mèche avant de manger calmement un fruit avec Naruto. Il avait acheté de quoi lui offrir une alimentation plus décente que des ramens en pot, malgré les protestations du petit héros. Après cela, ils partirent pour l'académie du village ninja. L'enfant avait un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. L'anglais, lui, avec l'air morose. N'importe qui faisant attention à l'adolescent aux chainettes aurait eu le sentiment qu'il venait de subir la plus grande déception de sa vie. Et ils auraient eu raisons.

Une fois proche de l'école, Naruto s'arrêta net. Steven vit à son regard pensif et inquiet qu'il hésitait à s'y rendre. Le Gamer savait pourquoi, le petit garçon lui avait parlé des gens qui le regardaient de loin avec des visages sévères ou accusateurs. Principalement des adultes, parents ou soldats. Il soupira et frotta gentiment la tête blonde de l'enfant-ninja. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le métalleux qui lui expliqua.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu es un bon garçon. Qu'importe ce qu'ils racontent."

Le futur héros sembla surpris sur le coup, mais il passa vite à un visage plus confiant, et montrant une forme tendre de reconnaissance, avant de courir pour rejoindre d'autres enfants. Notamment le jeune Inuzuka et Tenten, la jeteuse de nouilles. En voyant le geek au loin, cette dernière le salua vigoureusement. Le garçon aux marques rouges et son chien firent de même, mais avec moins d'énergie. Steven se doutait qu'ils étaient encore attristés par l'affaire Inuzuka. Il les salua à son tour, d'une main molle, avant de les voir s'en aller en cour.

L'anglais déprimé resta un moment sur place, perdu dans ses pensées. La plupart des adultes le regardait avec étonnement, murmurant pour la plupart à leurs voisins des choses indistinctes, mais assurément inquiètes ou peu flatteuses. Steven pensa saisir quelques mots comme 'bizarre' ou 'enfant-démon', mais le geek n'y faisait pas vraiment attention en ce moment.

Il finit par retourner sur ses pas, suivant les rues en direction de l'appartement d'où il venait. La seule chose dont il avait envie à ce moment, c'était de retourner dormir. Dormir et attendre.

Mais à mi-chemin, il perçu une voix l'interpellant vigoureusement.

"Steven !"

L'intéressé tourna mollement la tête vers la source et aperçu sa partenaire à la mèche sertie de perles de bois. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier soir, lorsqu'il s'était séparé de son groupe d'investigation de manière brutale.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant son compatriote et déclara, en reprenant un peu son souffle.

"Te voilà. Où t'étais passé bon sang ?"

Le visage du geek resta morne comme un jour gris.

"Tu me cherchais ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Évidemment. Kakashi-san, Anko-san et moi on s'est retrouvé à l'appart' de Naruto pour discuter ensemble de la situation. Sauf que t'y étais pas à ce moment."

Steven resta pensif et conclu, sur le même ton apathique.

"Vous avez dû décidez cela hier après que je sois parti."

"Ouai, après que tu nous aies laissé en nous criant dessus de te foutre la paix."

Il s'en souvenait bien. Après la révélation de leur manipulation par Danzo, Steven avait prié l'Hokage de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, mais ce fût en vain. Tout puissant qu'il était, le Sandaime avait les mains liées sur le coup. Une intervention de sa part pour sauver un clan accusé de trahison aurait été perçu comme un acte de faiblesse et de folie par bien des gens. Si la situation ne changeait pas, l'Hokage ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Le groupe avait donc dû laisser l'Hokage pour le laisser réfléchir. Hatake-san fût en colère, mais pas autant qu'Anko. La dame-serpent avait alors demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce à quoi personne ne répondit, pas même Steven, qui avait eu la mine basse et commença à partir en trainant les pieds. Lorsque la kunoichi tenta de l'arrêter, l'adolescent avait haussé la voix pour ordonner qu'on le laisse tranquille, avec des mots crus. Ensuite de quoi il s'était rendu à l'appartement de Naruto pour s'effondrer de chagrin et d'abattement.

Il avait le sentiment que tout était fini, qu'il avait échoué.

Il sortit de ses pensées pesantes lorsque la nouvelle disciple de Tsunade le tira à sa suite par le poignet. Elle en profita pour déclarer.

"Bon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, on va pouvoir avancer un peu. Allez suis-moi."

Steven était trop apathique pour résister. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la maison du ninja miniature. Une fois rentré, il découvrit la psychopathe en manteau beige et le héros borgne autour de la table du salon. À peine fût-il entré que le jeune homme entendit Anko se plaindre.

"Ah bah enfin ! On peut savoir où t'étais ?"

Toujours faiblement, le métalleux répondit.

"J'accompagnais Naruto à l'académie."

Cette réponse brève et indifférente indiqua bien à la dame-serpent que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'exaspérant étranger. Mais elle se disait qu'au vu de la situation, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Elle se contenta de grogner et passer à autre chose.

Rhiannon s'installa, suivit de Steven, mais celui-ci se plaça en bout de table en s'écroulant sur ses bras croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide. La fille aux perles de bois démarra ensuite la discussion.

"Bon… J'imagine qu'on sait tous combien la situation est… préoccupante."

Anko ironisa.

"Préoccupante ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a découvert que le plus puissant clan du village s'est allié à un de ses ennemis ? Ou Parce qu'on a inconsciemment aidé l'une des plus grosses ordures qui soit à justifier son projet d'arrestation ? Projet pouvant très bien dégénéré en guerre civile je précise."

"Évitez les sarcasmes Anko-San." Pria Kakashi, nerveusement épuisé. "C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça."

La kunoichi aux cheveux mauves soupira et questionna l'assemblé.

"Alors on fait quoi ?"

Ria répondit de suite.

"On essaie d'empêcher Danzo-San de déclencher une catastrophe en provocant les Uchiha."

"Ça, c'est notre objectif." Précisa la dame-serpent. "Mais j'aimerais savoir comment on va s'y prendre."

Steven, toujours affalé et la mine triste, marmonna mollement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?"

Cette réplique surpris tout le monde. Chacun posa son regard perplexe sur le geek en pleine dépression.

"De quoi ?" S'étonna Anko.

Le jeune homme continua.

"Les Uchiha sont coupables non ? On a trouvé qui à piéger Itachi et ils se sont visiblement associés aux Sokora. Votre boulot s'arrête là, non ? Tu devrais même être contente Ria. Ça va faire un allié en moins pour le professeur."

Les trois partenaires se lancèrent mutuellement des regards qui montraient leurs sentiments respectifs devant les paroles du Gamer. Anko était sidéré. Rhiannon était pantoise. Kakashi, lui, semblait aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Mais ses yeux laissaient deviner qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel abattement de la part du geek, habituellement déterminé, voir irritant.

La rousse au médaillon lunaire voulut objecter. Mais ce qu'avait dit le geek à la fin la fît hésiter. C'est la kunoichi qui se chargea de répliquer.

"Heu… Steven… T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ou ton truc pour les oreilles t'as rendu sourd à force ? La situation est pas si simple."

"Comment ça ?" S'enquit le geek, mais sans réel conviction.

Kakashi demanda à la jeune anglaise.

"Tu ne lui a pas raconté ?"

Ria sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et l'informa que non.

"Je… pensais le faire en arrivant ici, un peu plus tôt. Mais j'ai dû oublier en courant le chercher."

Kakashi soupira un grand coup. Puis il se tourna vers Steven et lui expliqua.

"L'Hokage n'est pas resté inactif la nuit dernière. Il m'a raconté avoir parlé avec Itachi-san pour tout lui raconter. Inutile de préciser combien il était effondré en l'apprenant. Il n'imaginait pas que les choses se passerait ainsi."

Steven s'en doutait bien. Si le fameux ninja lui avait demandé de l'aide, c'était justement pour éviter que cela n'arrive. Le métalleux se sentit d'autant plus mal. Mais le héros aux cheveux blanc ajouta ensuite.

"Itachi-san a admis qu'il avait eu des soupçons envers son clan. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à tuer un des leurs et s'allier à Sokora Takeshi. En revanche, ce qui l'a surpris le plus c'est que le responsable, quel qu'il soit, ait réussi à découvrir qu'il était l'espion de l'Hokage sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et aussi que Shisui-san l'aidait."

Steven et Ria échangèrent un regard navré. Ils pensaient tout deux savoir comment c'était arrivé. Ils étaient au courant que Mitchell avait transmis à ses terribles partenaires des informations sur la chronologie du Manga. Raison pour laquelle Takeshi avait demandé à ses hommes de se débarrasser de Tsunade, et potentiellement mis les choses en place pour la tentative de meurtre envers Naruto. Si les Uchiha étaient en affaire avec le clan renégat, ce dernier leur avait certainement révélé qui étaient les agents infiltrés chez eux.

Le ninja copieur termina son résumé.

"Itachi-san a expliqué qu'il avait espéré que les choses n'en arrive pas là. Il a remarqué que tous les Uchiha n'étaient pas très emballé à l'idée de s'opposer au village. Mais que si Danzo les arrêtes en les accusant de trahison, cela poussera les indécis à prendre les armes avec le reste du clan. Et ceux pour la simple raison qu'ils refuseront de croire qu'un des leurs ait pût en assassiner un autre. Encore moins en laissant quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Itachi se faire condamner à mort."

Anko ajouta sans attendre.

"Du coup, sachant que les Uchiha sont en assez mauvais termes avec les autorités du village, ces derniers temps, les membres indécis vont surement prendre cette accusation comme une insulte. Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Une raison pour eux de croire que les membres appelant au soulèvement avaient raison depuis le début. Connaissant le clan, ils vont tous préférer se battre. On risque donc un conflit ouvert à cause d'un malentendu que Danzo refuse de prendre en considération. Pour lui, ils doivent tous être arrêtés."

Ces explications plongèrent un peu plus le geek aux médaillons dans la dépression. En plus d'être désespérée, la situation lui semblait maintenant injuste et grotesque.

Ria résuma ensuite.

"Il faut donc trouver un moyen d'empêcher que cela n'arrive."

"Exactement." Soutint Hatake. "Une bataille en plein milieu de la ville serait une catastrophe."

"Heureusement, précisa Anko, les hommes de Danzo ont besoins de temps pour revenir au village et se préparer. On a un peu de temps."

"Comment peut-on les arrêter ?" Demanda la rousse.

Steven soupira en prononçant faiblement.

"On ne peut pas." Cela surpris à nouveau la kunoichi. "Danzo est l'une des personnes les plus influente de ce village. Et les Uchiha sont coupables, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y a rien à faire."

Tout en l'observant de son seul œil visible, Kakashi-san rectifia.

"Pas exactement. Si on arrivait à trouver qui est le coupable avec plus de précision, cela permettrait de montrer que tous les Uchiha ne sont pas des ennemis et prouverais aux indécis du clan qu'ils se font manipuler. Ainsi, l'Hokage pourra procéder à une arrestation en bonne et due forme en limitant les répercussions. Il est peu probable que les membres rebelles entreront en guerre sans le soutiens de tout le clan, à moins d'être vraiment nombreux."

"Et vous avez la moindre idée de qui aurait tué Shisui-san ?" Questionna le geek. "Vous savez qui lui a enlevé ses yeux ? Vous avez trouvé un indice dans la Vallée de la fin ?"

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ils avaient beau réfléchir, le trio ne savait pas dans quelle direction chercher. Les Uchiha étaient nombreux, n'importe lequel aurait pût s'en prendre à Shisui, ou le faire à la demande de quelqu'un.

Steven lâcha donc avec désespoir.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais. On ne peut plus rien faire. C'est terminé."

Anko finit par en avoir assez. Elle se mit à beugler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ?! Le Steven qui m'attire tous ces ennuis ne jouerai pas les larves comme ça. C'est pas toi qui a promis de découvrir la vérité ou un truc du genre ?"

L'Otaku ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Son regard baissé restait plongé sur le vide. Il n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir écouté.

Mais il finit par prononcer.

"Je n'aurais pas dû…"

Anko en avait de plus en plus marre de son attitude moribonde. Cela l'agaçait encore plus que ses références incompréhensibles. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pour de bon lui casser quelques os. Puis le geek aux médaillons confessa, croulant sous les regrets.

"J'avais promis à Sasuke que je sauverais son frère…" Ria et Anko semblèrent surprise. "Il le sera peut-être si quelqu'un dit qu'il a rendu service au village en tant qu'espion… Mais Sasuke va surtout se retrouver sans famille et probablement hait à cause de son nom, et ceux par ma faute." Le ninja copieur écoutait avec compréhension. "Je voulais tenir ma parole… Mais pas comme ça."

La dame-serpent desserrait les poings à mesure qu'il parlait.

"J'aurais dû l'ignorer et partir en courant. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? J'ai pourtant entendu _Runaway_ en plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je me mêle encore de ce qui ne me regardait pas ?"

Les trois partenaires saisissaient un peu mieux ce qui tourmentait le londonien. Ria eut même un regard compatissant pour lui. Il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir autant de responsabilité dans une affaire si grave. Et lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à tenir ses promesses, cette histoire tragique devait le plonger en pleine confusion.

Steven avait promis de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Shisui-san, de laver l'honneur d'Itachi, et il avait tenu parole. Mais cela avait provoqué une situation atroce qui l'emplissait de doute et de remords. D'autant qu'il se rappelait ce qu'avait déclarer le fameux Narrateur. Ce dernier lui avait dit que les choses se passerait différemment qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et il n'avait pas mentit. Plutôt qu'être massacré par Itachi-san, le clan le serait durant une bataille en plein milieu du village. La part de responsabilité qu'il avait dans cette histoire lui pesait sur le cœur.

La kunoichi au manteau beige considéra chacun des mots de l'étranger. Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire et dire autrefois, surtout durant l'affaire Inuzuka. D'une voix calme et sincère, elle se mit alors à lui répondre.

"C'est parce que t'es pas un mauvais gars Steven…"

Ria et Kakashi tournèrent leurs yeux déconcertés vers elle.

"Et aussi parce que t'es un baka je pense." Ajouta rapidement la kunoichi.

Steven finit enfin par lever les yeux de la table, bien que toujours inexpressif.

La dame-serpent développa.

"Que ce soit Hasaki Tenten, Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Sasuke ou même Uzumaki Naruto, chaque fois que tu vois un morveux qui pleurniche, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'essayer de l'aider et, comme un idiot, de lui promettre un truc. Mais comme t'es quelqu'un de bien, et têtu comme une mule, tu tiens ta promesse jusqu'au bout."

Steven semblait l'écouter attentivement tandis qu'elle ajoutait, avec agacement.

"Mais t'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois. Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Et si tu n'avais rien fait, les Uchiha serait toujours en train de préparer un sale coup dans l'ombre tandis qu'Itachi serait condamné à mort. Si les choses risquent d'aller mal, c'est à cause de Danzo-sama."

Kakashi approuva.

"C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas responsable de comment il a récupéré nos conclusions."

Steven considéra ces paroles en silence.

Il prononça, la gorge serrée.

"Je veux éviter un massacre…"

"C'est ce qu'on veut tous Steven." Rappela gentiment Ria.

"Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire." Précisa le geek.

La kunoichi entêté prononça.

"Alors réfléchit comme tu le fais d'habitude. En général tu restes un instant sans parler et tu trouves la réponse."

"Sauf qu'il me faut des informations pour cela. Qu'importe la question, si je n'ai aucun moyen d'y répondre, alors je ne peux rien faire."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu à l'air à deux doigts de te pendre ?!" S'énerva Anko.

Le silence de Steven fût une réponse suffisante.

La dame aux cheveux mauve serra les poings, au moment où le ninja copieur expliqua, avec une sérénité qui déstabilisa le jeune étranger.

"Rai-san, je comprends que vous vous sentiez impuissant dans cette situation. Vous ne savez pas où cherchez et quoi faire. Croyez-moi, c'est un sentiment que même moi ait connu. Mais ce n'est pas forcément la réalité. Il faut que vous persistiez encore plus. Que vous trouviez une piste que vous n'avez pas exploré et réfléchissiez encore."

Le geek resta silencieux, mais, cette fois, parce qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

Le jeune homme confessa cependant son ignorance.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées."

"Et bien on va finir par trouver." Annonça Mitarashi-san. "On peut se demander où est l'arme du crime. Ou qui était suffisamment proche d'Itachi-san pour rôder autour de lui sans éveillez les soupçons…"

Hatake l'interrompit tandis que Ria semblait songeuse.

"L'arme du crime est sûrement cachée à un endroit que seul le coupable connait. Il faudrait trouver le meurtrier avant. Et on n'a pas assez de temps pour poser ce genre de question. D'autant que seul des Uchiha pourraient répondre, chose qu'ils refuseront."

"C'est juste des exemples, s'exclama Anko, tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer."

Rhiannon indiqua.

"Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi s'en être pris à Shisui-san plutôt qu'Itachi-san directement."

Kakashi supposa.

"Le meurtrier voulait clairement faire tomber les deux personnes espionnant le clan pour le compte de l'Hokage. L'ordre importe sans doute peu. Si cela avait été Itachi-san la victime, le résultat aurait été le même avec Shisui-san en cellule."

"Mouai, j'imagine." Reconnut l'anglaise. "Mais y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris… Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire avec les yeux de Shisui-san ?"

Ceux de Steven s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

"Les responsables vont très certainement les faires transplanter chirurgicalement. Je doute que le clan les revende au marché noir…"

"Attendez !" Coupa vivement le geek. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Ria ?"

Les trois partenaires semblèrent désarçonnés par le regain de vivacité du métalleux aux pendentifs.

"Heu… J'ai demandé ce que les Uchiha comptaient faire avec les yeux qu'ils ont pris à Shisui…"

Steven sembla figé comme une statue, l'air ébahit. Il prit alors sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux tournées vers le sol, et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

"La question est plutôt : Comment les conservent-ils ? On parle d'organes là. Ils ne pouvaient pas les garder sous leur oreiller en attendant que toute cette affaire se calme…"

Les deux ninjas et l'anglaise observèrent avec intérêt, et un fond d'apaisement, l'otaku relancer son cerveau à pleine puissance.

"Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire repérer. Donc les yeux, s'ils veulent faire une transplantation, sont placés là où ils seront conservés un moment. Tu avais parlé d'une sorte de pâte hier Anko-san, non ?"

La kunoichi se rappela et résuma.

"Ouai, il me semble qu'il existe une pâte à base de Chakra qui permet de garder les organes plus longtemps. C'est placé dans des boîtes spéciales conçu spécifiquement selon ce qu'on veut conserver. Mais là on parle d'Yeux. Même avec ce truc on ne pourrait pas les garder non-transplanté plus de… quatre ou cinq jours."

Steven poursuivit.

"Ce qui veut dire que l'opération devaient avoir lieu le plus vite possible."

"Et si la transplantation est déjà arrivée ?" Proposa Ria.

"C'est simple." Répondit Steven. "Transplanter des yeux est une lourde opération. Il faut du temps pour s'en remettre et un soutien médical."

"Je confirme." Expliqua Kakashi. "Même moi j'ai eu besoin de soins intensifs après une opération de fortune."

Tout le monde savait qu'il faisait référence à son Sharingan. S'il se l'était fait transplanter dans des conditions médicalement discutables, il savait de quoi il parlait. Steven poursuivit.

"En d'autres termes, si quelqu'un subit une telle opération en ce moment, il sera facile de l'identifier car ce sera la seule personne absente pour des raisons discutables... Mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas le cas."

"Comment cela ?" Demanda Mitarashi.

"Demander à n'importe qui de faire une telle opération est hors de question pour les Uchiha. Il faut un médecin de confiance. Quelqu'un qui saurait s'occuper de Sharingans et ne dirait rien à personne car fidèle au clan."

Mitarashi sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose. Et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui y ressemble dans mon placard." Rapporta-t-elle.

Steven prononça presque fièrement.

"Si tu pouvais lui demander où se trouve les yeux de Shisui-san, cela faciliterait les choses. Il pourra, au mieux, nous dire où ils sont. Ou nous donner une direction dans laquelle chercher. Mais le plus important, pour que mon plan réussisse, c'est de trouver une personne pouvant demander un service au personnel de l'hôpital."

"Un plan ?" S'enquit Rhiannon

Le geek expliqua de manière résolu.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée. C'est risqué mais pas plus que d'habitude. Si tout se passe comme je l'imagine, on pourra mettre fin à ce cauchemar."

Hatake lui demanda ce qu'il avait en tête.

Steven expliqua son idée en détails.

Ria ne sembla pas emballée le moins du monde. Kakashi ne montra aucune émotion, ce que Steven prit pour de l'approbation. Et Anko commença à sourire.

"Je me demande bien où tu trouves toute ces idées Rai-san." Prononça la kunoichi.

Celle-ci se leva de sa chaise en annonçant fièrement.

"Bon. J'ai un Uchiha a interrogé dans ce cas."

Kakashi fit de même en ajoutant.

"Je t'accompagne dans ce cas."

Ria se leva à son tour en informant les autres, mal à l'aise.

"Je… Je vais demander de l'aide à Tsunade-sensei."

Et finalement, Steven se dressa en déclarant.

"Parfait. On se retrouve plus tard, juste derrière le domaine Uchiha. Moi, j'ai de la cuisine à faire."

* * *

_Plus tard_

Dans une ruelle derrière le domaine Uchiha, au pied du mur l'encerclant, le jeune anglais au tee-shirt de samouraï attendait avec sa partenaire rousse. Le jeune homme, appuyé près d'une porte arrière, ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer ce qu'il avait dans la poche. Ria saisissant son inquiétude, elle lui demanda doucement.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Le geek soupira avec la tension d'une corde sur le point de craquer.

"Pas vraiment." Reconnut-il. "Ce plan est ultra-risqué. Et le moindre pépin, ou la moindre information qu'il nous manquerait pourrait tout faire rater."

La rousse au médaillon lunaire tenta de le rassurer en admettant qu'elle préférait le voir tendu que déprimé. Steven eut honte en y repensant.

"Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris…" Prononça-t-il.

La jeune anglaise pensait le savoir. Elle posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule en lui expliquant ce qu'elle pensait.

"C'est parce que tu étais désespéré. On fait des choses stupides dans ce genre de moment."

Steven soupira un grand coup.

"Je n'ai pas dû faire autant attention que je le pensais en jouant à Danganronpa." Supposa-t-il. "Pourtant j'adore cette licence."

"Tu parles à nouveau de jeux. C'est la preuve que tu vas mieux." Ironisa la rousse.

Le geek eut un petit sourire avant de remarquer l'arrivé du duo de ninja. La kunoichi au ton amer rapporta avec empressement.

"Pas le temps pour les politesses. Les hommes de Danzo-san sont devant le domaine avec l'Hokage."

La panique commença à glacer Steven, tandis que Kakashi poursuivait.

"On a pût faire parler le médecin Uchiha. Il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée d'une guerre ouverte entre le village et le clan comme on la lui a exposée. Je pense qu'il croyait à ce coup d'état tant qu'il y'avait l'effet de surprise."

Anko récupéra l'explication.

"Du coup, il a reconnu le fait qu'on lui a demandé de s'occuper de la transplantation de Sharingan, en précisant qu'on savait déjà qui le lui avait demandé. Mais qu'il n'avait pas gardé les yeux avec lui pour des raisons de sécurité. La boîte rouge qui contient les yeux de Shisui-san ne peuvent pas être loin de leur possesseur cela dit, vu que l'opération devait avoir lieu le plus vite possible. Elle est sans doute dans leur grande salle…"

"Attendez !" Coupa le geek. "Vous avez dit 'boite rouge' ?"

Les ninjas confirmèrent. L'otaku grogna d'agacement.

"Et moi qui espérait qu'on n'aurait pas à en arriver là…" Marmonna-t-il.

"Un problème ?" S'inquiéta la dame aux cheveux violet acide.

"Il se passe que j'avais prévu trois possibilités pour notre plan et le plus ennuyeux d'entre eux se produit." Le geek indiqua du pouce la forteresse urbaine derrière lui. "Il va falloir qu'une fois dans cette maison on cherche les Sharingan."

La kunoichi au manteau couleur sable souffla d'irritation.

"Décidément, se lamenta-t-elle, rien n'est jamais simple avec toi."

"C'est juste un contretemps, rassura le ninja copieur, les Uchiha sont pratiquement tous devant le domaine à montrer les dents avec les hommes de la Racine. On doit pouvoir y entrer sans problème.

"Ça, j'en doute." Interrompit une voix saisissante.

Les quatre enquêteurs se tournèrent d'une traite en direction de l'origine de cette voix assassine. Ils découvrirent deux guerriers de la Racine posté sur un toit. Leurs regards de rapaces fixaient le groupe de sauveurs amateurs.

En un instant, Anko et Hatake se mirent en position pour faire front.

"Mais qu'est-ce que… ?" Bafouilla la fillette aux perles de bois.

"Plus de temps à perdre." Expliqua le ninja aux cheveux de neige. "Danzo-san les a clairement désignés pour empêcher quiconque voudrait interrompre sa petite opération."

Le geek avait de la glace dans les veines, ses muscles paralysés à la vue des deux démons.

Anko profita de sa position entre eux et les deux gamins pour se retourner rapidement et donner un coup de pied qui explosa la porte arrière. Elle eut tout juste le temps de parer un kunai sifflant en reprenant place.

"Allez-y !" Commanda-t-elle. "On va les retenir mais vous devrez faire vite pour arrêter tout ça."

L'otaku réussit à forcer ses membres statufiés à reprendre vie et courir à l'intérieur du domaine, suivit de son amie aux cheveux aussi enflammés que son esprit.

Et tandis que des percussions métalliques résonnèrent dans la rue, les deux anglais foncèrent sans s'arrêter vers la bâtisse en bois à la noblesse froide et secrète.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Interrogea urgemment la rousse.

"Il faut qu'on trouve la boîte aux Sharingans !"

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans le dédale cossu du domaine.

Steven courut sans s'arrêter, son souffle s'accélérant. Il inspirait du verre pilé à chacun de ses pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer maintenant. Le temps le noyait de plus en plus.

Ils finirent par arrivé dans la grande salle des Uchiha. Un lieu majestueux d'une sobriété arrogante.

"Fouillons la zone !" Proposa hâtivement le commandeur improvisé.

Les anglais tâtonnèrent chacun des murs en bois et des tatamis. C'est lorsque l'emportement de Ria la fit renverser une petite table qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle souleva l'un des coussins râpeux du sol et tomba sur une trappe. La londonienne appela son partenaire et ils ouvrirent le panneau craquant.

En dessous se trouvait une alcôve contenant un trésor maudit mais salvateur. Des caisses inappropriées était placées dedans. Et lorsque le geek ouvrit prestement l'un d'entre, il trouva les fameuses armes qui hypnotisait les habitants de cet univers naïf.

Il y'avait principalement des TAZER dans ce contenant. Mais aussi le fameux Colt Python qui narguait l'otaku depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, ainsi que des boîtes entières de cartouches.

Steven comprit donc que cette boîte était tout simplement celle qu'il avait révélé au cours de l'affaire Inuzuka. Mais il y'avait à l'intérieur bien plus que la dernière fois. Son ravisseur avait ajouté une bande de cuir brillante que le geek reconnu comme un holster d'épaule. L'accessoire indispensable pour garder un instrument de mort sous le bras. Mais c'est surtout la petite boîte rouge en dessous qui ravi et dégouta le londonien à la mèche.

Il avait envie de vomir à l'idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, aussi implora-t-il Ria de s'en charger.

La disciple de Tsunade fût agacé par cette exigence, mais se résolu à cesser d'observer le magnum pour aider son collaborateur.

Lorsque la tâche ingrate fût accomplis. Steven s'empara de la boite couleur vieux sang et sourit pour la première fois depuis une proche éternité.

Il se dressa en prononçant :

"Ça va faire mal !"

* * *

Devant la porte principale du domaine Uchiha se déroulait une rencontre annonçant une tempête sur le point d'éclater. Deux armées prête à mordre.

Les membres du clan grondaient les armes à la main, prêt à charger sur leurs opposants. Ce western ironique n'était empêché que par une feuille de bonne volonté maintenu par le vieillard qui dirigeait ce village. Et le poids de cette fonction se voyait plus que jamais sur sa figure.

Mais alors que l'Hokage était navré de cette situation, une statue balafrée envenimait un peu plus les choses.

"Pour la dernière fois, commanda Danzo, rendez-vous immédiatement."

"Hors de question !" Répliqua Uchiha Fugaku.

Le chef du clan était un arc tendu à deux doigts de tirer.

"Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Fugaku-san." Implora dignement le sandaime.

Le leader des Uchiha serrait les dents.

"Vous accusez l'un d'entre nous de meurtre et le clan entier de trahison…Nous ne tolérerons pas cette diffamation."

Plusieurs Uchiha hurlèrent leur approbation, un cri de ralliement tragique.

Danzo n'attendait que cela et Hiruzen Sarutobi s'en attristait. Même lui dût se résoudre à sortir de sa manche une langue d'acier froid.

"Vous l'aurez voulu dans ce cas." Persifla Danzo.

Mais au moment où la cloche du destin allait sonner le début du combat, un cri déstabilisant commanda au monde.

"ASSEEEEEZ !"

L'intégralité de l'assemblé tourna son visage le plus personnellement dérouté vers la porte principale du domaine. Leur choc ne se réduisit pas en découvrant dans l'encadrement de la porte le ridicule spectacle d'une larve dégoulinante de sueur et au souffle désaccordé.

Une fille rousse avec un vêtement noir se tenait à ses côtés avec une consternation plus proche de la pitié.

Aucun des Uchiha ne comprenait qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle faisait dans leur foyer. Le sandaime était un bouillon d'incompréhension et d'espoir en bouton. Le seul qui était plus en colère qu'autre chose était le monolithe scarifié qui serrait son arme avec irritation. Il savait que cette personne était le héraut d'imprévus parfaitement agaçant.

L'étranger repris son souffle et s'avança entre les Uchiha qui lui dégagèrent le passage mécaniquement. Lui et son amie se placèrent dans le no man's land entre les deux camps enragés.

"Cette bataille n'a pas lieu d'être." Décréta le geek.

Les ninjas comprenaient encore moins ce qu'il se passait. Danzo fit un pas en avant en ordonnant aux deux intrus.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

"Au contraire, réfuta la fille au médaillon lunaire, nous avons les moyens d'empêcher un bain de sang et c'est ce que nous allons faire."

Le ninja belliciste s'irrita encore plus. Le chef des Uchiha questionna ses opposants.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Que font les étrangers ici ?"

"Ces étrangers, s'interposa le sandaime, sont ceux qui ont révélés vos liens avec le meurtre de Shisui-san."

Le clan renégat aboya de colère.

"Mensonge !" Criaient-ils. "Diffamation !"

Danzo ajouta.

"Puisqu'ils ont prouvés la trahison des Uchiha. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette arrestation massive soit interrompu…"

"Au contraire !" Somma Steven. "Cette 'arrestation massive' n'a de sens, et encore, que si vous ignorez qui est le seul coupable."

L'affirmation sucré du geek intrigua l'Hokage de la plus belle des manières.

"Où voulez-vous en venir ?" Encouragea-t-il.

"Je veux dire que je sais qui est la seule personne qui doit être arrêté, pour l'instant." Précisa le geek à la mèche.

Il ne perdit pas un instant. Le nouvel élément se tourna d'une traite vers les Uchiha et pointa du doigt en criant.

"Le seul coupable ici, c'est vous, Uchiha Fugaku !"

Le monde sembla figé pendant un temps.

"Vous ne nous apprenez rien." Déclara Danzo.

"Ces allégations sont ridicules." Affirma le chef de clan.

Steven soupira en déclarant.

"Je me doutait que vous diriez cela. Mais je vais vous expliquez pourquoi il est responsable du meurtre d'un des sien, vous changerez d'avis très vite."

Steven commença à déambuler sur le champ de bataille en levant un premier doigt.

"Premièrement : Nous avons capturez et interrogez le médecin officiel du clan Uchiha après qu'il ait tenté de nous tuer avec le même type d'arme découverte au cours de l'affaire Inuzuka. Je doute qu'il ait garder un objet aussi particulier sur lui sur son lieu de travail. Ce qui veut dire qu'il se l'est fourni auprès de quelqu'un. Et comme par hasard on retrouve la même caisse qui avait été saisis dans l'affaire Inuzuka caché dans le domaine. Et pour s'emparer d'un objet officiellement aux mains de la police du village, il faut avoir le bras très long. Je doute que ce médecin soit assez influent pour prendre des caisses d'armes et les cacher dans le domaine de son clan. Cela prouve qu'il y'a quelqu'un au-dessus de lui qui a pût se fournir les armes sans problème."

Chacun écoutait le rapport attentivement, avec un intérêt paralysant.

Steven leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement : Le responsable a tué, ou fait tué, Shisui-san parce qu'il savait que c'était un espion pour le compte de l'Hokage, et il a fait accusé Itachi-san car il faisait la même chose. Une info que seul l'Hokage, Danzo-san et les Sokora savent. Jamais le sandaime ou Danzo-san n'aurait laissé cette information fuitée. Le coupable est donc suffisamment important pour pouvoir contacté et négocier avec Sokora Takeshi et ses sbires. Le médecin a également expliqué qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une transplantation de Sharingan, ce qui demande de la discrétion et du temps. Seul quelqu'un de haut placé pouvait fournir cela pour une opération chirurgical complète. Pour combiner toute cela, il faut être aussi important qu'un chef de clan."

Les Uchiha commençait à suer le doute. Malgré la posture ferme de leur patriarche.

Le geek termina en levant un troisième doigt.

"Et troisièmement : Il se trouve qu'en fouillant la maison, on a également trouvé ceci…"

Steven sortit une longue boîte cylindrique couleur de sang. Fugaku sembla montrer une brève expression d'étonnement mais serra ses rênes fermement pour ne rien dévoilé.

Le londonien soupira en ayant l'air surpris.

"Quoi ? Cela ne vous dit rien ? Je me serais trompé ?"

Personne ne broncha, à part les autres membres du clan qui semblait plongé dans l'incompréhension.

"Bon ben dans ce cas…" Soupira le métalleux. "cette boîte ne sert à rien."

Il la lâcha d'un coup et lorsqu'elle percuta le sol, Ria leva rapidement son pied. Les yeux de Fugaku s'écarquillèrent. Et lorsque la disciple de Tsunade le baissa rapidement, le chef de clan se mit à hurler.

"NON !"

Mais le marteau fracassa la relique qui éclata en une gerbe de liquide répugnant. Les troupes était figées devant ce spectacle. Le chef Uchiha semblait atterré. Il bafouilla en tremblant.

"Vous rendez-vous comptes de… ?"

"Ce que nous avons fait ?" Compléta Steven. "Et qu'avons-nous fait ? Hein ?"

Le geek pointa un Uchiha au hasard.

"Est-ce que vous le savez-vous ?" Questionna-t-il.

Il en appela un autre.

"Ou bien vous ?" Aucune réponse. "Non ?"

Steven se retourna vers le chef de clan et expliqua la vérité.

"Personne ne semble alarmé par la destruction de cette boîte à part vous. C'est la preuve que vous êtes la seule personne à savoir ce qu'elle contient. Vous êtes le seul à savoir que cette boîte rouge est faîte pour contenir les yeux de Shisui-san."

Toute l'assemblé fût frappé d'incrédulité. Le chef de clan devint une statue figeant l'image de sa propre chute.

L'orateur londonien poursuivit.

"Bien sûr votre médecin aurait pu être le meurtrier de Shisui-san et celui qui lui a enlevé ses yeux. Mais il affirme le contraire et c'est chez vous que les yeux se trouvait, au milieu des armes vendus par les Sokora. Et comme vous êtes l'unique à savoir pour cette boîte, cela signifie que vous êtes au mieux celui qui a demandé la mort de la victime. Voir même le meurtrier en personne. Quel qu'ait été vos projets, vous êtes le seul et unique coupable du meurtre d'Uchiha Shisui."

Le glas avait sonné. Le patriarche ne bougeait plus et la plupart des membres de son clan avait reculé pour s'éloigner de ce pestiféré. Certains avait même fait un pas implorant en direction des ninjas du Hokage. La barrière dégoutante entre les traître et les indécis s'était levé.

Le sandaime était honteusement ravie de ce spectacle.

Danzo, en revanche, devenait un chef d'œuvre de frustration.

Un Uchiha se scandalisa en hurlant à son leader déchu comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille : Tuer l'un des siens, lui qui appelait à soutenir le clan avant toute autre chose.

Mais Uchiha Fugaku ne dit rien. Il se remis droit pour retrouver une dignité embarrassée. Il fit un pas en direction de l'Hokage et déclara.

"Sandaime, je sais reconnaître quand je n'ai plus la moindre chance. Je vous prie de faire preuve de clémence envers mon clan."

Danzo beugla qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à Fugaku-san. Ce à quoi le Sandaime répliqua qu'il n'y avait qu'à regarder autour d'eux pour savoir que la plupart des guerriers présents n'avait jamais demandé tout cela. Ses yeux ne pouvaient confondre les confiances détruites des uns et les espoirs brisées des autres.

Steven et Ria était rassurés. Ils avaient évité un cataclysme et tout allait bien se finir. La londonienne posa une main respectueuse sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ils savaient que c'était un peu triste, et que ce serait un déchirement pour Sasuke, mais le pire avait été évité.

L'Hokage s'adressa directement à Fugaku pour ajouter une condition à leur reddition.

"Vous devrez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur le clan Sokora et leurs plans."

Fugaku resta monolithique dans son approbation.

L'Hokage et les deux anglais pouvaient enfin sourire.

L'affaire Uchiha était officiellement bouclée.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la tragédie avait entamé son dernier acte.

À peine Fugaku prononça-t-il son accord qu'un fantôme flotta jusque dans son dos. Un sifflement métallique se fit entendre. Et le monde entier bascula comme la tête du Uchiha de son corps. Elle roula comme une boule de bowling sous les yeux de chacun.

Les ninjas, Danzo, L'Hokage et surtout les deux adolescents ne comprirent pas de suite.

Puis le rideau de chair tomba pour révéler un guerrier sans-cœur aux faucilles affamées.

Chacun écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

Mais c'était les deux adolescents qui furent le plus déstabilisé. Les deux reconnaissaient ces cheveux bruns en pic, cet barbiche en pointe, et surtout les tatouages en forme de barre noires qui partaient du contour de ses yeux de tigre pour parcourir toute sa physionomie.

Sokora Genkishi, le bras droit de Sokora Takeshi, venait de faucher le chef des Uchiha.

Le fracas du corps de Fugaku percuta le sol. Ce glas fût suivi de la sentence de Genkishi. En une seconde il rangea ses faucilles et dégaina deux pistolets Browning HP.

Leur foudre s'abattit sur les Uchiha.

Ria eut à peine le temps de crier 'Attention !' que plusieurs Uchiha tombèrent. Ceux qui tentèrent de l'attaquer rencontrèrent immédiatement leurs ancêtres par l'action du démon silencieux.

L'avertissement de Ria incita certains ninjas à bouger. La plupart des hommes de Danzo, et le balafré en personne, ne perdirent pas de temps pour se mettre hors de vue. L'Hokage fut mis en sureté par l'un de ses Shinobi.

Mais celui qui eut le plus de mal à agir dans cette confusion fut Steven. Il était resté figé jusqu'à ce que la fuite effrénée d'un Uchiha ne l'ait bousculé et fais tomber à terre. Dans cette cacophonie démoniaque, associant les explosions aux derniers souffles hurlant des ninjas, Steven ne pût que ramper en paniquant dans une direction qui lui semblait opposée. Mais sa boussole interne était parasitée par le chaos et la peur. Lorsque les détonations cessèrent, l'étranger regarda vers le héros du mal et découvrit qu'il avait besoin d'un court instant pour recharger ses briseurs de vies.

C'est à cet instant qu'une lame vola pour faire perdre à Genkishi l'un de ses Browning HP. Son lanceur, Hatake Kakashi, descendit d'un toit avec Mitarashi Anko.

Sachant combien il devrait rester concentrer face à de tels adversaires, le Sokora jeta son deuxième pistolet pour reprendre ses deux faucilles.

Sous le regard de Steven, des Uchiha tentèrent de profiter de l'occasion pour attaquer l'assassin de leur leader. Mais à l'horreur de l'anglais, ce furent leur dernière folie. Un courant d'air gris leur déchiqueta le torse.

Lorsqu'il suivit la chose du regard, le londonien découvrit une vision encore plus terrifiante et qui finit de le changer en statue. Devant lui, l'envoyé de la mort en personne s'avançait au milieu des Uchiha. Le faucheur évitait des lames et des poings d'un simple geste qui les faisaient passer à quelques millimètres de lui, sans le perturber un instant. Même son bandana bleu n'eut pas une coupure. Chacun des membres du clan qui lui lançait un duel l'arrêtait un instant, mais ils ne duraient jamais plus d'une ou deux passes. Elles finissaient toutes par le décès de l'un des Uchiha, que ce soit avec une lame planté dans le corps, une entaille profonde ou une nuque sèchement brisée.

Les deux collègues de Steven eux-mêmes semblèrent inquiets et étonnés en voyant cela par-dessus l'épaule de Genkishi.

La chose qui avait volé et tailladé les ninjas était Kamu, le molosse aux poils gris en bataille du tueur. L'animal suivait son maître.

Le londonien ne pouvait croire à l'horrible cauchemar se produisant devant lui.

Il savait que ce miracle funeste resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, que jamais il n'oublierait comment cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs semblait capable de tuer qui il voulait, quand il voulait. Son visage, aussi acéré, froid et dépourvu d'expression que la lame d'un assassin, sembla regarder le jeune anglais une seconde. Son regard sans conviction, perçant jusqu'à l'âme de Steven, était suffisant pour que la petite souris aux chaînes ait le sentiment, court mais glaçant, d'avoir été pris pour cible. Et tuer automatiquement.

Malgré le sang sur son corps, les cris autour de lui, à aucun moment la créature humaine ne perdit sa stature diabolique.

Rien ne pouvait se mettre sur le chemin d'Eiko.

Lorsque le ninja aux cheveux d'albâtre et son limier arrivèrent à hauteur de Genkishi, ce dernier prononça, sans quitter ses deux ennemis du regard.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont tous mort ?"

"Non." Répondit passivement Eiko. "Quelques-uns on eut le temps de s'enfuir. Mais les plus susceptibles d'avoir des informations ont été éliminés."

Le guerrier tatoué grogna d'agacement.

Puis un ninja, brave ou dingue, se posa derrière les deux monstres. Un autre soldat atterrit à bonne distance et une troupe entière finit par les encercler.

Genkishi déclara, toujours imperturbable.

"On devrait pouvoir s'en aller dans un instant."

Eiko eut un silence approbateur. Son cerbère, montrant ses crocs de sang, aboya son envie de tuer, mais la main d'Eiko lui indiqua de ne rien en faire.

Les guerriers de Konoha n'osaient pas bouger. Ils devraient les affronter à un moment, mais aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas. Ils étaient effrayés.

Soudain, des éclairs jaillirent du sol et du vide. Les soldats de Konoha bondirent en arrière. Les deux tueurs attendaient.

Des arcs bleutés se rejoignirent en un point et une bouche contre-nature s'ouvrit dans une aspiration électrique. De l'autre côté se trouvait un autre lieu, une immense maison, mais clairement pas celle des Uchiha. Celle-ci était d'une stature ascendante et imposante. Elle voulait écraser ceux qui n'étaient pas digne d'y vivre, malgré sa ruine partielle. Un vieil homme très fort et en kimono noir se trouvait devant l'ouverture ondulante, les bras écartés. C'était le gardien de ces lieux et celui qui avait ouvert cette faille dans le vide. Eiko, Kamu et Genkishi n'attendirent pas un instant. Ils bondirent tous de l'autre côté, en s'assurant que personne ne les suivait.

Le jeune anglais eut le temps de voir un court instant l'Hercule à la barbe blanche. Il put constater combien son visage squelettique et ses yeux meurtriers étaient la marque d'une fureur digne.

Cet homme n'eut même pas un regard pour l'adolescent. Il se contenta de baisser les bras et la porte des enfers se referma, sans laisser autre chose que les victimes des porteurs de sa volonté.

Le silence s'abattit.

Les ninjas étaient figés d'effarement. Ils n'osaient même plus respirer.

Ce n'est qu'après que l'Hokage réapparu au milieu du carnage que les guerriers reprirent leurs esprits.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Steven. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le brouhaha flou des soldats. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un océan écarlate gorgé de débris de chairs.

Il sentit le liquide répugnant décoller depuis son estomac. Et en une seconde, le raz de marée nauséabond jaillit de sa gorge. Il toussa un grand coup tandis que Ria arrivait à ses côtés pour le secouer doucement.

Steven regarda autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était des morts. Les vivants étaient aussi invisibles que des passants sans intérêt.

Ria l'aida à se relever en lui demandant comment il se sentait.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il était une corde sur le point de se casser, luttant pour résister encore un peu.

La tragédie des Uchiha était enfin terminée.

* * *

_Plus tard_

_Parc de Konoha_

Le soleil commençait à disparaître, vêtu de son orange insultant. Un drame c'était produit et pourtant tout continuait. Comme s'il n'en avait que faire.

Steven savait que cela ne servait à rien de penser cela. Assis seul sur son banc, le regard empli d'une profonde déception, l'anglais avait l'air déconnecté du monde. Son malheur était immense. Mais pas aussi immense que celui que devait connaître Sasuke en ce moment.

Il n'avait pas encore revu le Narrateur. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine. Le gardien de ce monde lui avait dit que le massacre n'était pas le point-clé. Le geek avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire se produire : le malheur de Sasuke.

C'était l'un des principaux moteurs du manga 'Naruto', il fallait donc que cela arrive. Steven était triste. Mais une part honteuse de lui murmurait que c'était inévitable. Cet univers se serait effondré sinon. Ils seraient tous mort sans laisser rien ni personne. Il se disait cela, mais cela n'allégeait en rien son esprit. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire différemment les choses, mais c'était terminé. Le monde ne serait pas détruit, mais la vie de Sasuke était déjà en morceaux.

Il était resté là, seul, à remuer ses pensées de plombs. Après le carnage, on avait proposé au geek de l'emmener à l'hôpital, ou au moins changer de vêtements. Mais il s'était simplement éloigné mécaniquement, sourd aux futilités des autres vivants, avec son tee-shirt un peu taché de sang. Il avait marché sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes épuisées ne lui face s'effondrer sur un banc.

Il était resté assis sans bouger, comme un des nombreux corps recouvrant désormais le sol en face du domaine Uchiha.

Après de nombreuses heures sur son île perdue, une personne s'arrêta près de lui.

Le geek ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que l'étranger discret ne l'appelle doucement.

"Sumimasen Rai-san…"

Le jeune homme aux médaillons leva imperceptiblement la tête et les yeux. Il découvrit un jeune homme familier qui semblait être le fantôme du clan Uchiha. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux mélancoliques et sa stature imperturbable lui rappelait Fugaku-san. Il ne faisait même pas attention à la caisse en bois qui pendait mollement au bout d'une poignée en corde dans sa main.

Steven finit par le reconnaître. Les milliers d'images ayant défilées sur le net lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qui était cet personne.

Steven demanda faiblement.

"C'est vous… Uchiha Itachi. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. C'est moi." Répondit-il.

Ils restèrent à nouveau un instant à se regarder. Sans échanger un mot. Puis Steven lui demanda.

"On vous a donc libéré…"

"Oui, peu après m'avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé."

Steven se sentit à nouveau mal. Il baissa les yeux de hontes et retenant ses larmes.

"Je suis navré…" Tenta le geek.

Itachi déclara.

"Ne vous sentez pas coupable."

Le jeune anglais était étonné d'entendre cela. Il ignorait comment réagir. Il se contenta de relever à nouveau le regard vers le visage emplis de regret d'Itachi.

"Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez." Continua l'Uchiha. "Ma famille a décidé de son destin dès l'instant où elle s'est allié aux Sokora. Soit elle réussissait son coup d'état, soit elle disparaissait."

Steven écoutait ce qu'il disait attentivement. Ces mots ci lui semblaient plus accordés que le boucan de tout à l'heure.

"Vous avez réussi à dévoiler la supercherie de mon père, prouvant ainsi que certains d'entre nous n'était pas des traîtres. Il a même tenté de s'amender un peu avant son décès. Le village se méfiera de nous pendant longtemps… Mais nous pourrons toujours nous racheter. Certains des membres du clan ont survécu. Une poignée, mais cela aurait pût être un génocide complet si vous n'aviez rien fait. Vous avez évité le pire des scénarios possibles. Aucun n'était joyeux je pense, mais cela aurait pu finir encore plus mal."

Steven pensa que c'était très probable ; Vu que cela aurait pratiquement dû être le cas dans ce monde. Cela ne changeait pas le côté surprenant de cette déclaration. Le geek devait savoir.

"Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là en fait?"

Le ninja répondit presque immédiatement, mais ses mots avaient de la peine à passer sa gorge.

"J'ai eu du temps pour me préparer à ce genre de situation. J'espionnais ma famille, des traîtres potentiels… Mais vous, je vous ai confié le poids d'une mission très risqué. J'ai imaginé combien cette situation doit être pesante pour vous. J'ai donc pensé qu'il était de ma responsabilité d'alléger un peu votre conscience."

L'anglais était toujours une statue de remords.

"Vous n'allez pas me remercier quand même…" S'enquit-il tristement.

Itachi regardait l'étranger avec la même culpabilité. Il voyait combien ce dernier avait l'esprit en plein tourment. Sa réponse fût la plus direct et compatissante possible.

"Non… Pas aujourd'hui… C'est trop récent. Mais un jour peut-être."

Les deux restèrent sans échanger un mot encore un moment. Puis l'Uchiha déclara devoir se rendre auprès de son petit frère. Steven lui demanda humblement de dire à l'enfant qu'il était désolé. Mais le grand frère refusa.

"Je sais ce que vous lui avez dit. Vous lui aviez promis de me 'sortir de cette galère'. Vous avez tenu votre parole. Il n'y a rien à se faire pardonner."

Le ninja déposa, devant le geek, la caisse en bois qu'il avait porté jusqu'ici. Steven, intrigué, reconnut cette caisse moqueuse. C'était celle contenant le Colt Python, les cartouches et les TASER. Celle qui se trouvait dans le domaine Uchiha un peu plus tôt.

L'anglais leva un regard d'incompréhension vers Itachi. Celui-ci répondit à sa question muette.

"Je ne veux plus voir ces caisses. L'Hokage doit techniquement saisir celles qui sont dans notre maison, mais, avant cela, je vous les confie. Les autres sont déjà chez Naruto normalement. J'ai l'impression qu'elles attirent le malheur… ou font tout pour venir à vous. Je vous prierai donc de les garder. Je suis officiellement propriétaire du domaine Uchiha pour l'instant, en tant que fils ainé du précédent patriarche. Aussi je vous les donne avant qu'elles ne deviennent propriété du village. Comme ça, elles seront officiellement à vous. Faîtes en ce que vous voulez. Je préfère laisser ces… choses sous votre surveillance que celle d'un autre inconnu."

Steven supposa.

"Vous pensez… Que leur contenu corrompt ceux qui l'ont."

"Pas vraiment…" Admit Itachi. "Ce sont des armes, comme n'importe quel autre, mais je serais plus rassuré de savoir celles-ci avec vous…"

Le geek n'arrivait pas à croire cela. Il était trop épuisé nerveusement pour répliquer à cette farce du destin.

Le silence du geek fût suffisant pour montrer sa résignation.

L'Uchiha le remercia en s'inclinant et s'en alla discrètement. Aucun ne retourna son regard vers l'autre. Mais tous deux savaient qu'entre eux deux, il y'avait maintenant une dette fantomatique dont l'auteur ne saurait jamais comment réellement s'en acquitté. Steven s'en fichait. Mais Itachi n'oublierait pas. Peut-être en parleraient-ils un jour. Mais clairement pas avant très longtemps.

Steven resta ainsi un moment à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui raconter Itachi-san. Il avait encore la nausée en repensant au carnage de tout à l'heure, mais les nœuds étouffants son âme semblaient commencer à se dénouer.

Cependant, il ressentait encore une terreur tranchante au moindre souvenir de l'avatar de la grande faucheuse : Eiko. Son visage sans expressions, sa posture divinement mortelle et sa manière de prendre la vie sans la moindre hésitation… Tout cela, Steven devrait apprendre à l'enfermer dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Sinon il songeait qu'il n'oserait plus jamais sortir dehors, sentant l'aura glaçante d'Eiko absolument partout. Comme s'il allait entendre les pas discrets de la mort à chaque instant près de lui.

À peine le nouveau chef des Uchiha partit, le jeune anglais sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. En tournant la tête, il découvrit le Sandaime. L'Hokage ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fatigué.

"Il dit vrai vous savez." Confirma le vieil homme.

Le geek ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Il se contenta de poser la question sur un ton suffisamment épuisé pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas être arrogant, juste avoir une réponse.

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Savoir où vous étiez."

Steven continua sur le même ton sans force.

"Vous me surveillez toujours ?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit l'Hokage. "Je voulais voir comment vous gériez toute cette histoire."

Le geek ne prononça rien. Le silence fût une réponse suffisante pour le Sandaime.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?" Demanda le garçon aux chaînes, comme un guerrier à la fin d'une bataille terrible et fatigante.

Sarutobi répondit en soupirant à l'idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

"Pas mal de choses pour moi. Entre les tensions avec le conseil et les clans qui vont être au plus haut, les funérailles du clan Uchiha, un potentiel procès contre les survivants pour éviter un scandale avec le conseil… Sans oublier le clan Sokora qui ne va pas s'arrêter là…"

Le geek pouvait imaginer combien les mois à venir allait être tendu à Konoha.

"Vous allez aussi dire qu'on a évité le pire ?" S'enquit le londonien.

Hiruzen resta pensif un instant, avant de répondre.

"Étrangement… Je dirais oui."

Steven sembla plus déçu que surpris en entendant cela de sa part.

"Cette tragédie me peine, n'en doutez pas. Comme tout le monde, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait pas autant de mort. Mais ma position de dirigeant m'oblige à voir la situation dans son ensemble. Itachi-san a bien résumé la situation. Les Uchiha sont responsable de leur déchéance cette fois-ci, et vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire."

Une part du geek espérait qu'on lui en veuille un peu. Cela lui aurait fait mal, mais il aurait ainsi pensé que ce dénouement n'était pas la meilleure fin possible.

L'Hokage refusa inconsciemment cette auto-flagellation du geek en admettant, avec une sincérité troublante.

"Depuis que vous êtes arrivez Rai-san, vous avez empêchez les Sokora de mettre ce village à genoux. Sans vous, les clans Inuzuka et Uchiha seraient sans doute en train de se battre contre nous pour dominer le village. Vous avez aidez à rendre la justice et dénichez les traîtres dans nos rangs. Et surtout… Naruto serait mort."

Cette dernière phrase sembla la plus lourde mais importante pour le vieil homme. Steven se rendait compte de tout cela. Mais cet épisode cauchemardesque était encore trop récent pour qu'il se sente mieux. Mais les paroles des deux ninjas l'aidait plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en doutez pour l'instant.

Une image de cet évènement lui revint en tête: le vieil homme en kimono noir au visage furieux.

"Quand il y a eu cette ouverture…" Demanda le geek. "Il y'avait un homme…"

Le Sandaime anticipa sa question et confirma.

"C'est bien Sokora Takeshi. Celui à l'origine de tous nos malheurs."

Steven commençait à se demander, avec difficulté, si ce n'était pas plutôt Mitchell le vrai responsable.

"Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, Takeshi-san serait sûrement déjà à ma place."

Le métalleux à la mèche n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce colosse aurait pût faire dans ce cas-là.

Après un court silence, le Sandaime reprit avec une affirmation auquel le geek ne s'attendait pas.

"Ce village a une dette envers vous Rai-san. Je doute que les autres ninjas s'en rendent compte, du moins pour l'instant, mais c'est un fait. Même si vous refusez d'y croire vous aussi."

Steven n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui doit quelque chose après une telle histoire. Peut-être le temps guérirait-il cette blessure.

"Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, indiqua le vieux ninja, vous pouvez me le demander."

Demander des faveurs après une telle tragédie semblait très déplacé aux yeux du geek. Mais une part de lui espérait que le faire de suite, s'en débarrasser, allégerait son esprit. Surtout en demandant quelque chose de simple en fin de compte.

"N'importe quoi ?" Demanda tristement l'Otaku.

"Si c'est dans mes moyens." Précisa le Sandaime.

Steven sembla de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il demanda faiblement.

"Est-ce que je peux rester chez Naruto ?"

Hiruzen-san ne sembla pas surpris.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une faveur, mais c'est faisable. Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que c'est un bon moyen de vous garder à l'œil tout en surveillant Naruto."

"Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux il faut admettre." Précisa Steven.

"Je ne me méfie plus de vous, Rai-san. Les autres sans doute. Mais j'ai vu votre valeur en personne."

"Je viens pourtant de là d'où vient le plus proche associé de Sokora Takeshi. J'ai même été son élève…"

"Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je sais tout cela, mais je sais aussi que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce Mitchell. Cela ne vous apportera rien de vous accabler de fautes qui ne sont pas les vôtre."

Le geek resta silencieux. Il perdrait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait en voulant protester.

Presque mécaniquement, il eut une petite pensée qu'il exprima à voix haute.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, il me faudrait aussi de l'argent, ou un travail…"

L'Hokage voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de vivre au crochet de Naruto. Cela l'aurait fait culpabiliser un peu. L'Hokage expliqua à l'otaku.

"J'ai fait en sorte que Naruto reçoive de l'argent régulièrement pour subvenir à ses besoins. Mais j'admets que le savoir le dépenser en ramen à longueur de journée n'est pas très sain pour lui."

Steven ne saisissait pas trop où il voulait en venir. L'Hokage proposa ceci.

"Vous vous entendez visiblement bien. Et vous veillez déjà un peu sur lui."

Le geek ne pouvait pas vraiment le niez. Depuis son arrivé, s'était comme s'il avait pris ce futur héros sous son aile. Entre les réprimandes quand il le méritait, les anime pour l'inspirer et la nourriture de meilleure qualité, il semblait effectivement s'occuper de cette tornade blonde.

Hiruzen termina.

"Si vous me promettez de continuer ainsi, je peux faire en sorte que l'argent pour Naruto vous revienne, en étant augmenté pour vous faire vivre tous les deux bien sûr. Vous devrez vous assurez qu'il aille bien et s'entraine correctement, rien de plus. Pour le reste, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr."

Steven se sentait bizarrement plus léger. Sans doute à cause de l'étrangeté de cette offre.

"En gros, résuma-t-il, vous voulez que je sois sa nounou ?"

"Comme nous le disions, c'est déjà un peu ce que vous faîte, non ? Et puis rien ne m'empêche de vous demander de nous assistez en cas de problèmes. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le geek dût admettre que tout cela était plutôt correct, bien que très particulier. Bien que ravi, l'épuisement du métalleux lui fit accepter cette proposition d'une voix basse. Cela lui semblait être la première vraie bonne chose qui lui soit arrivé ici depuis très longtemps.

L'Hokage se leva du banc, déclarant être navré mais qu'il avait beaucoup à faire. Avant qu'il ne parte, Steven lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire à propos des caisses d'armes. Le leader du village expliqua qu'ils en reparleraient calmement une prochaine fois. Ils étaient tous les deux exténués. Le geek regarda la caisse avec une forme de mélancolie résigné. S'il voulait empêcher un autre drame, il lui faudrait devenir plus fort à sa manière.

Lorsque le Sandaime commença à partir, une idée absurde vint à l'esprit de Steven, comme demander du chocolat pendant une guerre.

"Attendez Hokage-sama…" Intervint Steven.

Hiruzen fût un peu étonné que le geek s'adresse à lui avec un titre honorifique.

"En y réfléchissant, expliqua doucement le londonien, il y'a bien un petit truc que je pourrais vous demander pour moi… Si c'est possible bien sûr…"

L'Hokage écouta sa demande.

Et elle le surprit encore plus.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Les rues de Konoha étaient des fleuves asséchés. Beaucoup de gens était resté chez eux après l'annonce de la tragédie des Uchiha. Les activités reprendraient très vite, mais c'était un jour de crainte et de deuil pour l'instant.

Dans l'une d'entre elle, la célèbre Tsunade marchait avec ses deux acolytes: Shizune et Rhiannon.

"Cela fait bizarre de voir un aussi grand village vide." Observa la fille aux perles de bois.

Sa Sensei approuva, tout comme Shizune. Cette dernière demanda ensuite.

"Vous êtes sûr que le restaurant sera ouvert ? Vu les circonstances…"

"Ils n'ont aucune raison d'arrêter le travail." Coupa Tsunade.

Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas convaincues. Puis elles entendirent quelqu'un apostropher la londonienne.

"Hey Ria !"

Le trio se tourna et découvrit une apparition qui les étonna plus qu'elles ne pensaient le devoir.

Steven était présent avec le petit Naruto à ses côtés. Mais ce qui les étonnait en réalité, c'était l'allure du geek. Même s'il avait toujours son jeans avec des petites chaînes, il était désormais vêtu d'un très long manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et qui lui donnait bien plus d'allure qu'auparavant. Ria était la plus étonnée des trois car elle reconnut quasi-instantanément le vêtement en question: c'était celui qu'ils avaient vu en magasin auparavant et qui était bien trop cher pour lui normalement.

L'adolescent en noir s'avança vers les dames accompagné du petit blond.

"Vous aussi vous allez manger ?" Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Ria fût encore plus surprise de le voir parler sans avoir l'air déprimé, vu comment il était partit la journée d'avant. Naruto salua la londonienne au sweat shirt sombre et celle-ci lui présenta ensuite Shizune et la sannin. Leur rencontre fût plus calme que ne l'aurait cru la londonienne. Dans le manga, la première rencontre entre Tsunade et Naruto avait été plutôt étrange. Mais cette fois-ci, le petit enfant sembla intéressé en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une puissante kunoichi et se mit à lui parler avec beaucoup d'entrain, ce qui gêna un peu la grande dame.

Tandis que les ninjas discutaient entre eux un instant, Ria interrogea tranquillement le métalleux au long manteau.

Elle tenta de demander au geek comment il se sentait, mais celui-ci anticipa en déclarant allez très bien. La disciple de Tsunade comprit qu'il ne voulait pas trop parler d'hier. Elle était mal placé pour le lui reprocher, ayant été aux première loges de cette tragédie. Puis elle demanda comment il avait fait pour avoir ce fameux manteau noir, soit disant du même modèle que dans le premier Matrix.

Le geek lui raconta l'arrangement qu'il avait eu avec l'Hokage hier soir et qu'il avait, humblement, demandé cette grande veste pour se débarrasser de cette histoire de dette. La jeune anglaise sembla décontenancée par cela mais l'accepta assez facilement en vrai. Ce n'était ni surprenant ni étrange venant de Steven. Mais en observant le manteau, elle vit un étrange ceinturon brun dépasser de sous le tissu, au niveau du torse, en total contraste avec son tee-shirt blanc.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, Steven sembla mal à l'aise. Il hésita longuement avant de lever un pan de son habit et révéler un holster d'épaule contenant le Colt Python qui les harcelait depuis si longtemps. Ria eut un mouvement de recul et regarda l'otaku avec incompréhension et effroi.

Le geek expliqua avec gêne.

"J'ai décidé d'apprendre à l'utiliser. Je m'entrainerai avec les cartouches des caisses qu'Itachi m'a données hier. Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard. Mais vu… ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que je me prépare aussi de mon côté à ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire."

Ria voulut protester, mais elle ayant demandé à être entrainée par une des personnes les plus puissante de cet univers, qui était-elle pour prétendre qu'il était en tort. Lui aussi avait le droit de ne plus se sentir inutile et incapable de réagir aux évènements.

Steven tritura ses médaillons sans arriver à regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux. La jeune fille contempla un instant ce qu'il avait décidé de porter aujourd'hui: son pentacle à pierres rouge, un petit mjöllnir et un dernier symbole que la rousse ne reconnut pas: un cercle entourant deux sortes de bras métallique se rejoignant pour former un triangle incomplet.

Elle questionna de suite le geek sur ce signe.

"C'est le symbole d'Overwatch." Répondit-il sur un ton légèrement plus joyeux. "C'est un jeu en ligne. J'ai eu envie de le mettre parce que…"

Steven sembla s'assuré que personne ne les entendait. Comme la discussion entre les ninjas semblait avoir mystérieusement dégénéré en dispute entre Tsunade et le mini-héros, le geek pensa que c'était bon. Il prit néanmoins la peine de parler un ton plus bas.

"J'ai cru en voir les personnages en m'endormant cette nuit."

Ria fût un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle avait complètement oubliée cette histoire de 'visions' qu'avait le geek en perdant conscience. Celui-ci précisa avoir bien noté cela dans son carnet. Mais la discussion là-dessus ne se poursuivit pas. Ria ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec cette histoire et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter à cela.

Finalement Shizune cria pour demander de l'aide aux deux anglais pour séparer la sannin et Naruto. Les sauveurs réglèrent la question en rappelant qu'ils devaient aller manger. Le groupe finit donc par se calmer, malgré une forte tension entre les deux duellistes, et ils décidèrent de partir ensemble manger un morceau.

Le groupe improvisé partit ainsi sous le regard divinement fixe du Narrateur en chemise à carreau, posté sur un toit. Il voyait bien qu'une page s'était tournée et que d'autres problèmes allaient arriver. Mais pour l'instant, les choses étaient relativement revenu à la normal.

Les héros de Konoha se préparaient pour résister aux assauts du clan Sokora. Et ils devraient y mettre toute leur âme car la survie de cet univers reposait désormais sur eux.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps_

_Île d'Arashishima _

Dire qu'il y'avait de la tension dans l'air était un euphémisme. L'île n'avait jamais connu un tel calme. Les trois démons assis sur le sol en tatami ne s'en plaignait pas cependant.

A l'intérieur du domaine des Sokora, chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans une grande salle, attendant le retour du maître des lieux. Genkishi restait dans son coin, plongé dans ses pensées, Eiko aiguisait un kunai, avec un Kamu endormit à ses côtés, et le professeur Thomas Mitchell bricolait quelque chose avec un tournevis sur la fameuse Pandora.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte coulissante glissa bruyamment, le fracas des pas du sage en kimono noir attira les regards de cet état-major. Le leader du groupe traversa la pièce avec un immense arc à la main main. Il traversa le lieu dans un silence sacré, sous les regards patient de ses acolytes. Il déposa cérémoniellement l'arme sur un support dans un petit sanctuaire et finit par s'assoir pour présider le rassemblement. Takeshi ouvrit la discussion en grondant.

"Maintenant que j'ai réglé notre petit problème, et me suis assuré que Nijiko est en forme, nous pouvons enfin parler des derniers évènements."

Genkishi mis de suite les pieds dans le plat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? Sans Inuzuka Gaku et avec l'élimination des Uchiha, Konoha est littéralement hors de notre porté maintenant. On n'a pas d'autres alliés là-bas."

Takeshi régit avec un calme imposant.

"C'est vrai. Nous devrons considérer ce village comme notre ennemi officiel. Il faudra tenir compte de cela dans nos futurs projets et tractations."

Eiko expliqua.

"Nous trouverons toujours des gens intéressé par des armes."

"Certes, admit le chef de clan, mais je vous rappelle que notre but est de mettre fin à la division entrainant chaos et injustices dans ce monde. Si le Sandaime commence à parler de nous à sa manière, nous aurons du mal à trouver des alliés pour y arriver. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Mitchell-san et son… ami ont une solution à nous proposer."

Le scientifique eut un petit ricanement tandis qu'il déposait ses outils. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux noirs ondulés en queue de cheval, avant de se lever pour ouvrir une porte menant sur une chambre. Il remonta ses lunettes tandis qu'une autre personne clairement étrangère à ce monde entra.

C'était un homme musclé qui avait la stature des gens rompu au combat. Sa vue inspirait de suite le respect, surtout par son allure droite mais décontracté. Une personne qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds mais qui semblait n'avoir aucun remord à marcher sur ceux des autres. Son costard d'un style assez relax était aux antipodes de la chemise froissée blanche du professeur. Tout comme sa coiffure en pics qui lui donnait un style plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement. Sa fin de trentaine, le même âge que Mitchell environ, était visible dans son visage déjà expérimenté mais toujours énergique. Son sourire sympathique ne pouvait pas masquer en revanche le côté imposant de son corps musculairement large.

Les Sokora l'avait vu arriver ce matin, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté à cause des problèmes de ce matin. Le professeur corrigea cela.

"Messieurs, je vous présente mon ami Richard Wulf. Nous nous sommes connu il y'a un bon moment, lorsque nous étions dans l'armée. Il travaille toujours avec elle d'ailleurs, comme homme d'affaire influent."

Eiko demanda avec une froide curiosité.

"Vous êtes marchand d'arme ?"

Le nouveau venu répondit en s'asseyant par terre, sur un ton léger inédit en ces lieux.

"Absolument. Mais je suis bien plus que cela."

Mitchell poursuivit en s'asseyant.

"C'est un homme en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Je lui ai parlé de nos projets car il a de nombreuses ressources à sa disposition et des connaissances qui nous seront fort utiles."

Genkishi interrogea le professeur avec méfiance.

"Et que demande-t-il en échange de son soutien ?"

Monsieur Wulf ne sembla pas offensé le moins du monde par cela. Il laissa Mitchell précisé tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa mallette.

"Bien peu de choses en fin de compte. Je suis sûr que ses conditions vous semblerons raisonnables."

Le professeur finit par sortir de son bagage une pile de dossier remplis de feuilles et les déposa bruyamment devant lui. Il raconta ensuite sans avoir l'air le moins du monde inquiet.

"Écoutez, je sais que nous avons subi quelques revers récemment. Mais j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles à vous apporter. J'ai récemment fait diverses découvertes d'une extrême importance et les moyens de monsieur Wulf nous permettrons de lancer divers projets que j'avais en tête qui vont changer beaucoup de chose."

Mitchell passa à chacun des membres de l'assemblé un des dossiers qu'il avait amené, avant de poursuivre.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter 'Olympus'. Il s'agit d'un ensemble de projets qui permettront à chacun d'atteindre des sommets de puissances. Il faudra du temps pour les réaliser, surtout avec tout ce que nous aurons à faire entre-temps. Mais je suis certains qu'une fois que je vous les aurais exposés, vous trouverez que les efforts nécessaires pour cela en vaudront la peine. Surtout avec… Ceci."

Le professeur déposa sur la table un objet cubique noir comme le vide et gris comme une lame précieuse. Un gadget électronique plus gros qu'une pomme, incrustée d'une croix de métal sur chacune de ses faces. Cet instrument d'un autre monde semblait être l'aboutissement de plusieurs milliards d'années d'évolution technologique. Il trônait au milieu du groupe comme un graal obscur. En dehors de ses coins grossies, les surfaces parfaitement lisses de l'engin semblait pouvoir offrir un reflet déformé et sombre de ceux qui s'en approchait.

Le professeur présenta avec fierté son chef d'œuvre.

"Voici la Pandora 2.0. L'alliance parfaite entre mes connaissances, les secrets du clan Sokora et le précieux métal que vous m'avez montré. Graçe à cela, plus rien ne nous limitera à cet île ou mon ancienne demeure. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter."

L'assemblée noire fût extrêmement attentive.

Chacun se souvenait combien leurs options étaient limités par les faiblesses de la Pandora. Mais le professeur semblait avoir régler cela. Ils pourraient ainsi aller où ils veulent et développer leurs activité d'une manière incroyable et effrayante. Surtout si les projets 'Olympus' se révélaient aussi miraculeux que le professeur le prétendait.

Tous avaient un dossier avec un nom précis.

Mitchell avait les fichiers nommés 'Pandora 2.0'.

Wulf, ceux intitulés 'Arès'.

Genkishi avait le projet 'Poséidon'.

Takeshi, celui baptisé 'Zeus'.

Et Eiko tenait le dossier 'Hadès'.

Le conflit entre le clan Sokora et le village de Konoha venait de se changer en une véritable guerre. Une guerre où les armes les plus terribles jamais vu dans les deux univers allaient entrer en jeu.

Konoha avait gagné une bataille, mais les Sokora comptaient s'assurer que la victoire finale leur reviendrait de manière écrasante et indiscutable.

Sokora Takeshi l'avait dorset déjà montré en utilisant son arc et sa puissance pour éliminer sans résistance tous les ninjas de Konoha qui espionnait depuis la côte. Aucun survivant. Aucune difficulté.

Les avatars de la destruction allaient bientôt marcher sur la terre des hommes.

* * *

Ça y est ! Youhou! Un nouveau chapitre terminé.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce gros gros chapitre et attendrez impatiemment les suivants.

On se retrouve sur La Reine, le Geek et la Princesse ou au prochain chapitre de Kunai &amp; Cellphone.

Et n'oubliez pas qu'il existe une page facebook nommez 'Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles' pour vous tenir informez ^^

A bientôt ;-)

Références :

Dark Souls, Date A Live, Danganronpa, John Carter, Stardust, Assassin's Creed, Doctor Who, Danganronpa, Les indestructibles, Matrix


End file.
